Evil God Revived! Genobreaker's Story
by Dr. Gairyuki
Summary: In the Elemia Desert, south of the West Continent of Europa, a Genosaurer awaken with no memory of his past. However, will he be the one fight against the Evil God that have been revived? (Inspiration from and loose adaption Zoids: Jashin Fukkatsu! Geno-Breaker Hen or Zoid: Evil God Revived! Genobreaker Story)(Image belong to 原始umi on Pixiv) V/F R/R
1. Genosaur's Awakening!

It has known darkness for all of its known life, it the only thing that it can see. How long was it in the darkness and how long will it still it? That's a question that it wanted to ask itself. Then, it notice, not something it can see... but can hear. It hear somekind of scratching noises along with a loud and trumping sound before it all suddenly stop in a moment. It was all silence for a moment before a explosion was heard outside of it is and then it heard voices outside as a pair of archaeologist stumble upon the capsule it was in.

"Look! We found something!"

"What is it?"

"It's a capsule. So if there's a organoid in there, then it must mean that it 5th one and most recently found yet."

"But look at the size of it! It way too big to be a organoid!"

"But if it is, then it would make it the biggest organoid known to us yet."

"What kind of Zoid need an organoid at that size?"

"The answer is simple since you've overlook it; Giant-sized Zoid like the Deathsaurer, which I wouldn't be surprised it was created to be in a relationship with it like a alligator and a bird or a shark and a remora."  
"What a alligator, a bird, a shark, and a remora?"

"Seriously? You don't even know the animals from our ancestor planet?"

"No. I wasn't interest."

"How long you dropped out of school?"

"Since 1st grade."  
"... Get out of my digging site. Now."

That was then a loud screech was heard and a explosion occur before revealing it was a Wild Zoid that was attacking them as one of the archaeologists then instantly recongized what kind of Wild Zoid it was. "IT'S A GUYSAK!"

The wild Guysak, a scorpion-type Zoid, was attacking the archaeologist's dig site as it kill one of the archaeologist with one of its pinchers. The wild Guysak forced the other archaeologists into going the room where the large capsule is kept, trapping them in, with no where to hide or run. However, one of the archaeologist, a woman by the named of Mary Ann, accidentally hit a old control panel with her elbow when she was backing up and actived the capsule as a sluping noise was heard before the capsule open.

It was surprised by the suddenly opening of the capsule and first time that it felt the gravity of it weight, but it slowly got up as it got use to the gravity and its weight, it show what it look like; with its six sharps claws, big tyrannosaurus-like feets, a long and thick-looking tail, two large cannons called Long Range Pulse Cannons on the back of it, a smaller laser gun on the forehead of it, a modern dinosaur-like bipedal posture, its mouth full of sharp teeths, and an perment angry-looking expression with red-glowing eyes of it own head. The archaeologists didn't know what kind of Zoid it was, but mercenary, who was a former soldier in the group known as the Guardian Force and was hired by the archaeologist to be a guard for them, he recongize the Zoid from any where. "IT'S A GENOSAURER!"

The wild Guysak, however, thinking that it can scared the Genosaurer off despite the massive size and power different that was obvious, hissed at it and attempt to make itself look bigger into intimating the Genosaurer. But the Genosaurer took no interest in what it was doing and raise its left leg before it stomp on the wild Guysak, killing it.

The Genosaurer then walk out of the room, taking each steps slowly, revealing that the ruin that where it was kept at was in the middle of the desert. Then it actived its thrusters and hover above the ground for a moment before the Genosaurer took off into desert, heading to a canyon in its direction.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, guys! I'm here with a new fanfiction! This time, not being RWBY, but something I did when I joined this site, a Zoid fanfiction, which is 3 years after the old shame that was my first fiction, ZOID: Black.**

 **Basically, this story is based on a Zoid video game on the old Gameboy and Gameboy Colo (seriously, it been like** _ **17 years!**_ **That's a huge time gap there!) which is also called Zoid: Evil God Revived! ~Genobreaker Story~ and Zoids: Jashin Fukkatsu! Geno Breaker Hen in japen, but if I have to say anything else, I think it is more of a loose adaption because there going to be a few noticeable differentances like; it take a few years after Zoid: Guardian Force, after the defeat of the Ultimate Deathsaurer and that Raven join the Guardian Force. Why? That will be explained in the next chapter. And let not forget that because our main protangonist is a Genosaurer, which remind...**

 **Our Genosaurer protangonist look like any normal except for the colors of it, which look like the colors of the prototype Genosaurer called Prototype T-Rex as it colors were based on the Deathsaurer. If you probably wondering what the hell does that means. It mean it was a Genosaurer in Deathsaurer colors.**

 **Whew, that was long to explain it. Also, you've may have notice that prologue and first chapters is shorter to compare to the other first chapters of my fic I did in recent years is because I don't have much ideas and i'm planning on doing it in Jaurnary of 2018 as I got other idea for fic over Decembers, all of which are going to be only on A3O, which mean they exclusive to A3O only, so if you wanted to read one of my Fanfiction site, too bad, go on A3O. Which remind me that it also going to be the first Zoid fic I did on A3O. Interest coincidence, huh?**


	2. The Lost Memories

The sounds of the Desert Canyon were all but silent as the river flows calmly and winds were blowing gently. Until... the suddenly hovering sounds came and were heard throughout the canyon, shattering the quiet of the canyon and startling both the animals and the Zoids living here, forcing them to hide from whatever it was. The Genosaur soon landed on sandy ground of the canyon. The Genosaur silent for a moment before it decide walk, just to be under the rader and to help it think.

The Genosaur walk through the canyon for a couple of minutes before it then notice the light around the area has suddenly dim down and look up at the sky to see dark grey clouds are starting cover the sky of the canyon. A few droplet of water landed on the Genosaur before it slowly, but surely, started to rain, causing the Genosaur to walk to take shelter from the slowly advancing rain.

The Genosaur found and took shelter in a cave that was several meters long and was quite big on the inside as it lay down and silently look at the pounding rain droptlets pouring down on the canyon itself. The Genosaur then snap itself out of its stance and check its databanks, to see if it can remember anything from its own past before it has enter that pod designed for the Genosaurer.

[NO DATA FOUND]

The Genosaurer scroll down through its databank and tried to found something usful, but all of it was the same result: No data of it was found in its databank. The Genosaurer just let out of what resemble a sigh before it resume watching the rain from the inside of the cave.

* * *

 _Meanwhile... at the Guardian Force Base..._

At the Guardian Force Base, the main base of operation for the Guardian Force, a group that was created by both the Helic Republic and the Gulyos Empire for peace-keeping purpose of containing dissidents, terrorist, and volatile groups before they could do any damage and was made up of the best elite and specially trained soldiers of both the Republic and the Empire. On the testing ground of the base, an blue and red blurr were seen before it was reveal to be both a Blade Liger and a Geno Breaker, duking each other out and testing each other's skills, using whatever skills they have and both were seeming evenly match in their abilities and skills. Before they could strike each other with their Laser Blade and X-Breaker, the timer of the match went off as the computer spoke.

[TRAINING EXCISE COMPLETE. 30 MIN UP.]

Both the Blade Liger and Geno Breaker fold up their respected close-range weapons and head toward one of the hangers that the Guardian Force owns. When they are at the docking port inside of the hanger they were, the cockpits of the two zoids opens and reveal the two ace pilots, Van Flyheight, a zoid pilot who have beaten the Deathsaurer for 2 times on 2 seperate occasions, and Raven, a zoid pilot who wanted atone to his mistakes by helping the Guardian Force whatever they are dealing with, as they got out of their main zoid and got down in the elevator of the docking port to take a quick break before Van spoke. "That was good excise at least, Raven."

"Yeah. I can say you and I did a good job of keeping each other on our toes." Raven said as he give Van a compliment.

"Van!" Both Van and Raven turned to see Van's girlfriend and love interest, Fiona, whose real name is actually Elisi Linette, but most people prefer to call her by her nickname, walk up to Van and Raven before she give both their towels to wrap off the sweats from their training excise as Reese, as to remind you that both Fiona and Reese are the last known ancient race called Zoidian left on the planet of Zi, a race who were the original inhabients of Zi before their untimely extinction due to from their own creation, the Death Saurer, along with their 3 organoids, Zeke, for Van and Fiona, Shadow, for Raven, and Specular, for Reese, joined up with them. Fiona then given the 2 zoid ace pilots some special news to them. "Irvine and Moonbay are here to visit us since Moonbay is on an special deliverly for the Guardian Force."

"But of course, Irvine is butting head with Thomas again, which i'm not surprised at this point in time." Reese said as she snark at one of their childish fights, which both Fiona and Van just sweatdrops while Raven just rolled his eyes at this, as they were not surprised by this at all.

Soon, the four and the two organoid make it to the hanger where Moonbay's Gustav took her cargo to, where they see Irvine and Thomas were arguing about something while their zoids, the Lightning Saix and the Dibison, were in the hanger. That was when Moonbay then saw them coming and run toward as she shouted their names.

"Van, Fiona, Raven, and Reese!"

"Moonbay!" Fiona said as they hugged each other like they were sisters. Then they look at each other as they smile before Fiona ask Moonbay. "So how you were doing, Moonbay?"

"Oh, you know. The usually, just taking cargo Point A to Point B. You know, still doing goods trades." Moonbay said before she saw Van and walk up to him before she spoke to him. "Hey, Van. So how are you doing along your partner, Raven?" Moonbay ask with a grin on her face.

"Well, he can be a bit difficult at times, but in the ends, he quite the assist of the Guardian Force." Van said as he point at Raven with his thumb, which Raven respond by turn his head to the other direction and give 'hmph' sound.

"I can see that they still are at their childish fights with each other." Raven comment as he see that Irvine and Thomas are still arguing.

"Hold on, let me handle these two thickheaded idiots." Moonbay said before she walk over to them and there was the sound of something being hit two times.

* * *

 _Later... at the Guardian Force's cafeteria..._

Both Irvine and Thomas were holding ice packs on the lumps on their heads as the 5 humans and the 2 zoidians, along with the 3 organoid standing by their partners, were talking to each others about the past and other things.

"I mean, if Raven and his Geno Breaker haven't save me from falling off that cliff along with my Blade Liger, I would be an goner by now." Van said as he recount one time on an mission with Raven.

"Don't need to thanks me." Raven comment before he took a sip out of his plastic cup.

"Woah, Raven actually saving someone and it was his former rival of all people. You've change a lot when we first met you." Moonbay said as she still remember of how they meet Raven, already 4 years ago.

"Yeah and I nearly beat him before his organoid Shadow give him a power boost." Irvine said as he still remember of how his previous zoid, his Command Wolf, use a special equipment to nearly beat Raven's Zaber Fang before Shadow intervene."

"And he beat me and nearly killed me with a Charged Particle Cannon to my zoid!" Thomas said of how he still remember of how his Dibision been badly beaten by Raven's Geno Saurer as both his and Irvine glare daggers at Raven, who just ignore them.

"Still, I can't believe its been 4 years." Fiona said.

"4 years can change a person a lot." Reese said as she took a sip in her cup while Van wrap his arm around Fiona. That was when General Kruger, the man who is currently in charge of the Guardian Force organzation, enter the cafeteria room while he was talking to a man who seemed to be in his late 70s, but seem to still well-fit and muscular despite his age, and he appear to have an board and tall body while his hair is mixed between a regular cut and a burr as he have green eyes, a beard, and have what look like an permanent scowling expression on his face, before he saw Van and Raven over at the table, talking to the others, and walk over there to them while General Krueger follow him. Van and Raven then notice and their expression turn serious, which the other then notices before they saw the old man coming over to them and stop right in front of the table, staring right at Van and Raven with his scrowl expression.

"I apologize for his unexpected appearance to you." Krueger said before he introduce the old man to the group. "This is General Gordox Aldo Cannoneer. Age: 79. He's been serving the Helic Republic for already over 6 decades now when he enter at the age of 18."

"... I've heard of you." Raven said.

"You have?" Van ask as he turned his head to look at Raven.

"Yeah." Raven said as he turn his eyes at Van before looking back at General Gordox. "Back when I was working for Prozen, I heard details about him and was told to at least avoid him at all times. He is an experience soldier of the Helic Republic who is a heavy artillery and long-range weapon expert while his keen eyesight is capable of processing immense details of objects at least two miles away and his familiarly with zoids have allow him to export the weakness of certains kind of zoids. That why he was consider an ace when he was younger and was given nickname of the 'White Thunder'."

"Hmph. I see you have great details of my ability as a zoid pilot." Gordox spoke with deep and commanding, as his personality seem to be bitter and grumpy. "So you're Van Flyheight and Raven, am I correct?"

"Yes." Van and Raven both answer at the same time.

"How old exactly are you?"

"19 / 21." Van and Raven answered their own ages before they took a sip of their cups.

"... I suggest getting laid with your zoidian girlfriends by now." Gordox said, causing Van and Raven spited out their drinks in shock at Zeke and Shadow while Fiona and Reese's face just went pure crimson and cover their faces in embarrassment as others went wide eyes in shock of what he just said before Van and Raven look at the old general with a blank expression before they told him.

"WE'RE NOT INTO THAT KIND OF RELATIONSHIP YET!" Van and Raven yelled in embarrasment while both Zeke and Shadow shake the drinks off their bodies like a wet dog, as Irvine just laughs at this.

"Hmph. Good day, General Colonel Krueger." Gordox said after he just huff at this before he head back out where he came from, which Irvine, Moonbay, and Thomas are surpised that Colonel was actually Krueger's first name.

"Wait, Colonel is actually his first name?" Irvine ask.

"I apologize for his personality, but Gordox just knows that jobs of soldiers aren't the safest and he want to more sure that they can have childrens if they died." Kruger said as he rub the back of his head sweatdrop at what General Gordox said.

"That... alright..." Fiona and Reese both said at the same time as they are still too embarrass for their brain to even functions correctly.

"Glee, what is up with him? He seem to be mostly bitter and grumpy." Moonbay said as she notice the old general's personality.

"Well, it can explain by his age. However, there is a rumor that is going on around for years, even decades now, that said that most of General Gordox's grumpyness and bitterness stem from that he was forced to abandon his zoid partner during the war and higher command, at that time, refused to let him go back with a crew to retrieve his zoid." Kruger explain to them. "It might explain why he doesn't get into meeting with the other higher commands like me or doesn't listen to them useless they have useful information."

"It is true, through?" Thomas ask, which Kruger just give a shrug as he doesn't even know.

"Can't blame him if the rumors are true." Irvine said as he knows from experience.

"SIR!" That was when a female personnal came into the caferteria and walk to up Krueger to tell him something important. Krueger listen closely as the female personnal whisper before his face has a shock expression and decide to tell them immediately.

"Alright. There is a report that a Genosaurer has been sighted in a ruin just 20 miles in the north of the Wind Colony." Krueger said, which snap Van and Raven out of their shock and snap Fiona and Reese out of their embarrassment as the 5 humans, the 2 zoidians, and the 3 organoids listen closely to Krueger as he told them. "Its just happen today and a few hours ago, but from eye witness has said: the Geno Saurer has headed toward a canyon just the west of the area. We don't have much information, but consider that you 10 have experience fighting with Geno Saurers before, we want track it down and capture it without much damage to it if possible. I need to make some important calls."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

 _A day later..._

The Geno Saurer watch the rain through the night before it slowly stop from the cave it was taking shelter in. It decide to go out of the cave and look around for a bit before it resume walking through the canyon. It got to the top of one of the cliff and saw the upper parts of the canyon from the spot before the Genosaurer notice something at where it enter the canyon and took cover under the trees that were there on the cliff as it silently watches from its spot. Moonbay's Gustav, with Fiona and Reese inside of its cockpit while Moonbay was piloting it, was pulling Raven's Geno Breaker and Thomas' Dibision on its flat-bed trailers while Van's Blade Liger and Irvine's Lightning Saix walking along by it, with the 4 zoid pilots being already inside of their primary zoids, as the 3 organoids were hovering above before they then stop. That was when Van spoke to them in his Blade Liger. "Okay we here. I believe this is where the report says where the Geno Saurer is. But since this canyon is quite massive and have some hiding place that are big enough for it, we'll have to split up into two pairs; Irvine and Thomas will search and scout out the right part of the canyon while me and Raven will search and scout out the left part of the canyon. The others will stay with Moonbay's Gustav until then unless something happen and one of our organoids will either warn us or fight off the Geno Saurer if possible. Remember; Capture the Geno Saurer with mininal damages to it if it is possible and confirm that its a threat that need to be exterimated immediately or not, we've already enough Geno Saurers that are a threat in the past. Understood?"

"Yes." Raven said.

"You got it, Van." Irvine said.

"Understood." Thomas said.

"Be careful, guys. This area have been known to have loose boulders in the canyon and there been a few accidents where the pilots are killed in their Zoid's cockpit." Fiona said, concern for their safety.

"As if its not a death trap more than it already is." Reese snarks, which earn a look from Fiona.

"You could say that again." Moonbay comment.

"Don't worry, Fiona. We'll be fine." Van said as he comfort Fiona with his words before both him and Raven while both Irvine and Thomas left the spot where the other are at with their zoids as they head deep into the canyon while the Geno Saurer silently climbs down from the spot it was hiding at.

* * *

 _Meanwhile... where Irvine and Thomas are currently at..._

Both Irvine and Thomas were scouting the left part of the canyon in their zoids before Irvine decide to ask him. "Found the Geno Saurer on your sensors and scanner yet?"

"No. Nothing at all." Thomas answered as he looked on his sensors and scanner as he types on the buttons, but he and the AI he created, BEEK, found nothing due to a interferance. "I think something is interfering with it. Like a electromagnetic field... i'll check on it later."

"Oh, that just great." Irvine said to himself as he lay back and relax as he let his zoid do the walking.

"... Hey, Irvine?"

"What?"

"Should I be... you know, be a uncle figure to Van and Fiona's kids if they get marry?" Thomas ask awkward after General Gordox brought up the mention of Van and Fiona needing to have kids. Which cause Irvine hit his head against the console of his zoid as his Lightning Saix made a sound that was a zoid version of a chuckle before he lift up his head.

"SERIOUSLY?!" Irvine said in shock on the radio.

"I was just asking!" Thomas said as he defended himself.

"Sure. It's your choice." Irvine mumble as he can't believe that Thomas ask him that. That was when the Geno Saurer, literially, walk in front of them, taking them by surprised, which cause BEEK, in a state of panic, to aim the Dibison's 17 cannons at it.

"BEEK! NO!" Thomas shouted, but it was too late. BEEK fired all of the 17 cannons at the Geno Saurer at once, but it already notice them seconds before the cannons were fired, causing the wild Geno Saurer to actived its hover booster to dodge all of the cannonshots by jumping tp the side before it the fired its Long-Ranged Pulse Cannons at the Dibison's front right leg and back right leg, taking it down in retaliation.

"Great! Now look what your own AI buddy did!" Irvine shouted before his Lightning Saix then accelerate to its max speed in just a few seconds, with Irvine thinking that the Geno Saurer's 260 km/h can't keep up with his Lightning Saix's 330 km/h. However, Geno Saurer has easily accelerate even faster than the Lightning Saix as it got beside the Cheetah-type zoid, which shocked Irvine, before it grab the Lightning Saix by its neck before lifted it into the air and smashed the zoid into the ground. The Geno Saurer then head toward where it has enter the canyon, but not moments before Irvine grab his radio and called to Van. "Van! Van! This is Irvine! Come in!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile... where Van and Raven are..._

Both Van and Raven were not far in before they receive the distresss radio call from Irvine. " _Van! Van! This is Irvine! Come in! We've spotted the Geno Saurer! But BEEK then just fired the Disbison's own cannon at it and it attack us! It now beaten us and headed toward where we enter!_ "

"Wait a minute! That where we left the others at!" Van said to Raven as the Blade Liger and Geno Breaker look at each other before turn around and head toward where the others are at the fastest speed their zoids can achieve.

* * *

 _Meanwhile... where the others are..._

"Oh no... it is where we're at!" Fiona said.

"Oh great! This is just great!" Moonbay said.

"Wait a minute... do you hear that?" Reese ask, as she heard something. They remain silent as the sound gotten louder and louder until finally... the wild Geno Saurer literally drift right in front of them.

"Oh shit...!" Moonbay said as she, Fiona, and Reese look terrfied before the Geno Saurer, looking at them if they are going to attack it or not. That was when various were heard and the Geno Saurer see that Van's Blade Liger and Raven's Geno Breaker shoot their Pulse Laser Guns and AZ 140mm Shock Guns and the shots were coming at it, causing to actived its hover booster to dodge it by jumping backward as the Blade Liger and Geno Breaker then got in front of the Gustav before they look at it.

"Are you 3, okay?" Van ask in concern.

"Are any of you hurt?" Raven ask also in concern.

"We're fine." Fiona told them, much to Van's and Raven's relief. That is when they look at the Geno Saurer who are looking at them and focus on it. Raven's Geno Breaker start shooting its AZ 140mm Shock Guns at the Geno Saurer, causing to dodge it, as Van's Blade Liger charged at its with its left Laser Blades facing forward at it in an attempt to damage. However, the Geno Saurer, somehow, grab the Laser Blade with its left hand and took no damage from the blade weapon of the liger, shocking everyone, even the Geno Saurer, before it snapped out of its shock by throwing Van's Blade Liger to the side and hitting the wall of the cliff. That is when Raven's Geno Breaker charged at the Geno Saurer with its X-Breakers, but it grab the claws of the X-Breakers as Raven push the Geno Saurer backward by putting all of the Geno Breaker's hover boosters, pushing at least several feets, but despite this, the Geno Saurer crawls to a stop and then... it begun to pushed Raven's Geno Breaker back by just using its strength and not using its hover boosters, shocking everyone yet again, before the Geno Saurer thrown Raven's Geno Breaker at least at a couple of feets. That was when Van's Blade Liger got up and attempt to take the Geno Saurer by surprised by pouncing on it. But however, the Geno Saurer then saw the Blade Liger in the air and actived its hover booster to dodge by going to the left before it launch its right hand and grab Van's Blade Liger by its tail, before it then use the zoid as a makeshift living bludgeon and smash both Van's Blade Liger into Raven's Geno Breaker, throwing them into the canyon wall.

The resulting shake from Van's Blade Liger and Raven's Geno Breaker's smashing into the canyon wall cause one of the boulders on top of a cliff, above Moonbay's Gustav, to loosen and roll off before it fall from the cliff and is about crush the cockpit of the insect-type zoid. Fiona, Reese, and Moonbay look in horror before they brace for what about to happen.

However, a laser blaset hit the boulder and destroyed it into many pieces. Van, Raven, Fiona, Moonbay, Reese, and their zoids look up in confusion of what just happen and who shot the boulder before they turned to see it was the Geno Saurer who shot the boulder with its Long-Range Pulse Cannons before it turn away and walk away. However, before it can leave the canyon, the Geno Saurer was hit with a shock of pain and fall to the ground. It try to get up, but it failed as it fall back to the ground again and it faded.

* * *

 _Later..._

Two Gustav were send by the Guardian Force to help with Van's group and put their damage zoids on the flat-bed trailers for a checkup and small repairs. One of them brought Krueger and Karl, the older brother of Thomas, to the area for a report as Krueger asked. "So you're saying the Geno Saurer was only defending itself?"

Van nodded before he explain it to the General. "You see, it did some damage to our zoids, but the attacks were quick and swift, as if it retaliated and was only trying defend itself."

"Make sense. I've seen wild zoid retaliation and defending themselves. For example; back when I was just an Corporal and was piloting an Red Horn, I saw, on one mission, a wild Iron Kong equip with a CP-03 Gatling Cannon shot down 3 Redlers piloted by bandits because they were harassing it." Karl said as he recount that experience.

"Yeah. Plus, Thomas said that the sensors and scanners on his zoid were being interferes and were not working, which he confirmed to be a eletromagnetic field of unknown origin." Van said.

"So the Geno Saurer wasn't really a threat." Krueger ask as he cross his arms.

"No sir."

"Hmm... I see... do you know the reason why the Geno Saurer suddenly went unconscious?"

"No, not at all." Van said as he shook his to explain it. "It was just walking before it suddenly fall to the ground and faded. Fiona is trying to find a reason for it inside of the Geno Saurer's cockpit."

Sure enough, the Geno Saurer , still unconscious, was on the trailers of Moonbay's Gustav and Fiona, who was inside cockpit of the Geno Saurer, was checking on the computer system of the Tyrannosaurus-type zoid to find any useful information, but found nothing, much to her annoyance and pouted about it. That was when the Geno Saurer regain consciousness and woke up, which have took Fiona by surprise, before it got up and stand on the flat-bed trailer it was on, causing everyone to be on alart at the woken zoid. The Geno Saurer was silent for a moment before it notice that someone was inside of its cockpit, who was Fiona, and spoke to her on its computer system. [Who are you?]

Fiona was surprised that the Geno Saurer has ask her before she answered the it's question. "I'm Elisi Linette, i'm one of the last known kind of my race called Zoidian of this planet, but you can called me Fiona. What are you doing in this canyon."

[I don't know...] The Geno Saurer answered. [I feel like I have a past, but I can't remember anythings. I tried to find somekind of information about me in my data bank, but all I found is nothing. The only information I got is that i'm identity myself as a male.]

"So you can't remember anything?"

[Correct.]

"Hmm... I guess that since you were inside of a ruin for who knows how long, that might be the best explanation of why you can't remember anything." Fiona said to herself.

"Fiona can understand that zoid?" Irvine asked.

"Well, dah. She's a Ancient Zoidian. Of course she can understand the Geno Saurer and other kinds of Zoids, even through their sounds, remember?" Van said, before Irvine face-palmed himself for forgetting that.

"Well, want to come with us to figure it out?" Fiona ask the Geno Saurer.

[... Yes.]

Fiona got out of the Geno Saurer's cockpit and went over to Van before she spoke to Krueger. "The Geno Saurer agreed to come with us."

"Good."

"Can we go to the Wind Colony?" Van asked. "It's the closest stop and it is my hometown, but I do want to check up with my sister since I haven't visit her in a while."

"Sure, Van." Krueger said with a smile. "Why not?"

"Hmm... Van's hometown... I guess i'll visit it with him." Raven said to himself as Shadow, Irvine, Moonbay, Reese, Specular, and Thomas agreed with him.

* * *

 **A/N: Holy hell. This chapter is seriously long. I wanted to add more to the last part, but since this chapter is long enough, i've decide against it. But I think the chapter is worth the hell. After all, I do research the Zoids and what kind of weapon they used and what abilities they have, but then, I am going to use ones that didn't appear in the original anime or the game that fic is loosely base on.**

 **I wanted to add some characterizations to most of the characters, but mostly Raven and Reese, but I couldn't give some to Shadow and Specular, whom I think badly need it the most. And, as you can see, they've join the Guardian Force to atone their mistakes.**

 **I loved the character concept of General Gordox Aldo Cannoneer, the OC i've created for this fic, I'd build for him, a General who is both bitter and grumpy and is rumor that he is forced to abandon his Zoid partner because of that. And trust me, he is not there for show and the reason why he is more to him than meet the eyes.**

 **And the next chapter will estalish the similarly between the game and this fic i've made.**


	3. Battle In The Wind Colony!

The journary to Van's hometown of Wind Colony was long as nothing interest have happen during the slow journary... well, except for one time that both Van and Raven thought they saw something familiar through Moonbay's Gustav's Photonics mast, but another than that, nothing much happen. The 3 Gustav made to the Wind Colony and stop at the only hanger of the village, where the village's old Brachio and its pilot lives at. While Van was talking to the old Brachio's pilot while the Brachiosaurus-type zoid was sleeping.

"Van!" Van then turned and saw his own sister, Maria, walking toward him.

"Maria!" Van said happily as he hug his sister, while Irvine, Raven, Reese, Shadow, Specular, Thomas, and even Moonbay were shocked by how Van have such a beautiful and hot older sister before Van let go of his sister and spoke to her. "How are you doing, Mara?"

"Oh, i'm just doing fine, Van." Maria said before she notice the others were looking at her. "Who are they?"

"Hm? Oh right..." Van said before he introduce them to his sister and he introduce his sister to his friends. "Guys, this is my sister Maria. Maria, these are my friends."

"Hello." Maria said as she waved hi to them.

"Hi." Moonbay said.

"Are those 2 organoids over there?" Maria ask as she notice both Shadow and Specular.

"You mean Shadow and Specular? Yeah, they're organoid.. Raven and Reese's to be precise." Van said as he point where Raven and Reese are before she introduce him to Krueger. "And Maria, this is General Colonel Krueger, a old friend of dad in the military, and yes, Colonel is actually his first name."

Maria and Krueger shake hands with each others before Krueger spoke first. "So you must be Dan's daughter, right?"

"Yes, i'm his daughter."

"Please to meet you."

"Please to meet you too, Krueger."

While Krueger and Maria were speaking to each other, Irvine, Raven, and Thomas go to Van and Irvine spoke to him. "Hey, Van. I know that you have a older sister, but you didn't tell us that she was this hot."

"Guys! She's my older sister!" Van said as he is both embarrass and offenced by that.

"Yeah, but i'm not interested in her, because I got my own." Raven told Van as he point at Reese.

"Lucky you..." Both Irvine and Thomas muttered.

"So... do you guys want to visit our house?" Maria asked them.

"Sure." Thomas and Krueger said.

"Why not?" Irvine, Moonbay, Raven, and Reese said.

"Zeke, I want to stay here for now until we get going to Guardian Force Base." Van told Zeke.

"You too, Shadow/Specular." Both Raven and Reese told Shadow and Specular. The organoids growled in agreement before the other went ahead toward the Flyheight's house, which was quite close by the only hanger of the village. When they went inside of the house, they were surprised of how small it is as Krueger went to a table full of photos before he pick one of them up and look at it for a moment before he spoke.

"Ah, Dan... he was always a selfless guy and put other first before himself." Krueger said.

"Mom said that he is always being a hero." Maria said.

"Not surprising."

"Maira, I notice that I've never seen Reverend Leon in a while. Do you know what happen to him?" Van asked.

"Oh that, you see... he tried to propose to me, but I turned him..." Maria explained. "Because, well, I heard that he didn't believe zoids were sentient beings and so he's not my type, which made me turned him down."

"Ouch." Irvine said.

"That got to be pitiful to be him." Van said before he then remember something and spoke to Raven. "Wait a minute... Raven, you said you remember of seeing my father fighting off the entire 3rd Imperial Divison on his own while protecting you, Shadow, and his whole group."

"Yeah, he was a good man and his Command Wolf was a good zoid too. I think he even might consider adopted me before he'd died." Raven said, remembering the time when he told Van about it and that why it made them like brothers in some ways.

"... Huh... didn't know that." Irvine said as he and Moonbay, along with Maria, were surprised by that fact before he wonder about something else. "I wonder how our zoids are doing..."

* * *

 _Meanwhile... at the town's hanger..._

The Genosaurer was silently look at the village before he look over and saw Zeke chasing a butterfly before he accidentally tip himself over and roll to the ground, causing Shadow to chuckle at this while Specular just shook her head at this as Zeke got himself up. That was when the 3 organoids notice the Genosaurer looking at them and 2 of them, both Zeke and Specular, run over to it while Shadow just walk. When Zeke and Specular got to him, Zeke then speak first to the Genosaurer through a light-growl to it. "Rrrr." (Hello.)

The Genosaurer then made a rumbling sound. (Hello... so you three are organoid I heard?)

(Yep. My name is Zeke and this is Shadow and Specular, say hello to him, guys.)

(Hi.) Shadow said through his growled.

(Nice to meet you.) Specular said.

(So story of you of not remembering your past is true?) Shadow asked.

(Yes. I cannot remember any of it, only my gender.) The Genosaurer rumble. That was when the other zoids spoke too.

(Can't blame you about it.) Raven's Geno Breaker spoke through a growl as he and Van's Blade Liger walk to the Genosaurer. (Remember us back in the canyon. That was one hell of a fight. I was amazed you used Blade Liger as a bludgeon.)

(Yeah, I didn't expect that one to happen to me and who knew you could use other zoids as a bludgeon?) Van's Blade Liger spoke. (Althrough I do have to admit, that was a good fight and you put up quite well against us.)

(You think?) The Genosaurer asked.

(Yup.)

That was when the Genosaurer notice Thomas' Dibison, who is still standing on the flat-bed trailer, glaring at him as if he is trying to burn a hole through his skull and hoping that he dead in a fiery death before he ask in concern. (Why... is he staring at me like that?)

(He just being sulky because he lost to a Genosaurer... again.) Irvine's Lightning Saix, who got off the flat-bed trailer, albert with his neck limpering due to the damage to it, said.

(I AM NOT!) Thomas' Dibison growled at Irvine's Lightning Saix.

(Oh yeah? Tell me, who the one beaten you in your first laser-versus-laser contest? Oh wait, its Geno Breaker, back when he was a Genosaurer like this guy right here.) Irvine's Lightning Saix said as he give an smug look to Thomas' Dibison, who glared intensely at the Cheetah-type zoid before he just huff and pretend he is not looking at them. Irvine's Lightning Saix just chuckle at this before the Genosaurer look at Raven's Geno Saurer and ask him with a confused look.

(Wait, you were a Genosaurer before?)

(Yeah, that was before Shadow merge with me and evolved me into this form to become more powerful, quite impressive huh?)

(Organoids can do that?)

(Yeah, but we can do more than just that.) Zeke said as he told him. (We can enhaced a Zoid's performance to by 3-folds or even revived zoids! Ah yes, I remember the first time i've met Van 4 years ago, when he pressed a button to let me out of the capsule I was in and took him inside of a dead Shield Liger and revived it before we faced off the two Command Wolves, which now the Blade Liger today.)

(Wait. That was you?) The Genosaurer asked Van's Blade Liger, surprised it was the Shield Liger before.

(Yep, he revived me twice, and the second time was when I became a Blade Liger before I face a Zaber Fang.) Van's Blade Liger said as he remember fondly of that time.

(Ah...) The Genosaurer was silent for a moment before he notice something about Moonbay's Gustav. (Wait a minute, if we can talk to each other, then why that red Gustav haven't spoke a word?)

(You mean Moonbay's Gustav, Tartar? He doesn't talk much. In fact... he just barely speak a few word in a few years and he doesn't have much of a personality to begin with, just the less talking, more working kind of Gustav, but this one is just ridiculous!) Lightning Saix said as he knows more about Tartar, Moonbay's Gustav, more than anyone other than his pilot Irvine or Moonbay. That was when a suddenly series of explosion were heard in the the Wind Colony, taking everyone and the zoids by complete surprised.

(What the-?!)

There was a second series of explosions came, the zoids realized that they were under attack by something before they saw missles coming straight at the Wind Colony. When the third series of explosion came, the others came running back to the hanger while Krueger and Maria, because Karl was facing some other unknown zoids in his Iron Kong, helped the others to safety as Van told them while they were running to the only hanger of the village.

"Fiona and Reese identify the attacker in Moonbay's Gustave! Since both the Lightning Saix and Dibison are all, but temporary out of commission, me and Raven will get in our Blade Liger and Genobreaker to fight of whoever or whatever it is! Understand?" Van said as they were running toward the only hanger.

"Yes!" They all shouted.

(Get in!) Van's Blade Liger said as he couch down and open his cockpit to let Van in before he close it when he got in.

(Qucikly!) Raven's Genobreaker said as he put his left hand and open his cockpit at the same time before Raven jump onto his hand, lift him up into the air, and when in before he close his cockpit.

Van's Blade Liger and Raven's Genobreaker got up and roared as Zeke and Shadow then hover in the air with their boosters.

(We're ready!) Zeke said.

(Count us in!) Shadow said.

Tartar open his cockpit to let Fiona and Reese in and they begun to type away to identify the zoid that was attacking the village before Krueger and Maria came running to them after they have evauate the people in the safest areas of the Wind Colony before Krueger spoke as he breaths. "Everyone... are in the safest are... right now..." Krueger took a deep breath before he ask them. "So did you identify of what is attacking this village?"

"Not yet, Fiona and Reese are working on it." Moonbay said as she was in the cockpit of her zoid, Tartar. Just after she said that, the computer systems of Tartar identify the zoid that is attacking and both Fiona and Reese shouted at the same time.

"IT'S A MERDA!"

Everyone was confused as they've never heard zoid with a name like that just before Van and Raven then ask. "What's a Merda-"

"Meep meep!"

That was when both Van and Raven just suddenly stop in a instant when they've heard that sound. That was when Fiona and Reese ask them as if they saw a ghost. "Van/Raven? Are you okay?"

"They seemed like they're-"

"RUN AWAY! ITS A HELLRUNNER!" One of the repairman, who interrupted Irvine, as he run pass them, taking them by surprised. Everyone, the organoids, and the zoids, thought that, except for both Van and Raven, that whatever this zoid is, this zoid must be a terrfying and awesome zoid.

So they turned around at once to see the Hellrunner's terrfying appearance... which that the Hellrunner is actually just an unimpressive and primitive-looking Ornitholestes-Type small-type zoid with just a small 15-tubes missile launcher on its back. Everyone were silent as their eyes were wide with surprise before Irvine spoke. "Well, for a zoid for having a name like Hellrunner. I thought it would be at least terrifying-looking."

"Why is it called a Hellrunner when it just-" Fiona tried to ask.

"HELLRUNNER!" Both Van and Raven shouted at the same time with rage and venom in their voices, taking everyone by surprised, as the Hellrunner then run for it before Van and Raven then chased after the small zoid with the intent of killing it. Everyone were silent as they are still processing of what just happen.

"What's up with them and the Hellrunner?" Reese ask along with Zeke and Specular, breaking the silence.

"Beats me." Irvine said. However, Maria and Shadow knew the answer to that question while they just sweatdrop to what Van and Raven are doing. But before they could respond, Maria heard something behind herself before she turned just in time to see it suddenly stomp right in front of her, sending her to the ground in a couple of feets. Everyone turn to see that a Zaber Fang was just right in front of Maria herself as 2 other Zaber Fangs were catching up to their leader, but Shadow quickly jumped to defend Maria and growled at the Zaber Fang in order to protect her, even wit his life, as Zeke and Specular join in to protect her before the leader Zaber Fang attempt to attack them. That was when several shots from a Laser Gun hit the leader Zaber Fang's head, interrupting its attack and stopping it from hurting Maria or one of the organoids, thereby saving them, before the Genosaurer then rammed into the tiger-type zoid when he actived his hover boosters and shoved his Long-Ranged Pulse Laser Rifles down the Zaber Fang's throat before firing through it, killing the Zaber Fang from the inside of its own body with the heat of the weapon before he dropped its corpse to the ground and then turned to look at the Organoids before he ask.

(Is she okay?) The Genosaurer ask in concern.

(Yup!) Specular chipped to reply to him.

(That's a relief...) The Genosaurer said, not sure of why he feel this way, before he then focus his attention on the two Zaber Fangs looking right at him and roaring in a challenge against him. (Get somewhere safe... this is going to get messy.)

(I'm already on it!) Zeke said before he then lift Maria up with his head and put her on his back before he and Specular head to the hanger.

(Good luck with your battle.) Shadow growled before he then follow Zeke back to the hanger as Maria was help being put down by Irvine and Thomas while Krueger was calling for backup and other soldiers were preparing to defend themselves with whatever weapons they've got on their hands.

(Thanks for that.) The Genosaurer mutters as he focus on the two Zaber Fangs before he roar in acceptance of their challenge and then taunt them with his left hand to come and get him while the others look on from the safety of the hanger before both the Zoidians, along with Irvine, Moonbay, Thomas, and organoids, notice that the Zaber Fangs's eyes were glowing neon red instead of their usual green-color eyes.

The Zaber Fangs then roared before they charged at the Genosaurer before they suddenly split off from each other in an attempt to catch him off guard. The Genosaurer growled at the Zaber Fang on his left before the Zaber Fang on his right shot its Anti-Zoid 30-mm Double-Barrel Beam Cannon on its back with several shots at the Genosaurer, which he attempt to retaliated before the Zaber Fang on his left then pounce onto him and attempt to puncture his armor with its Killer Fangs, but failed as its own fangs just barely put a dent on its armor before he knocked the Zaber Fang off of himself before the Zaber Fang on his right attempt to put its own Killer Fangs through his neck and puncture his armor, but just failed also before it got knocked off by him. The Genosaurer roared before the Zaber Fang on his left pounce on him and attempt to claws his back with its Strike Claws, but he use his tail to swipe the Zaber Fang off of himself before the Zaber Fang on his right fired its Anti-Zoid 30-mm Double-Barrel Beam Cannon again at him, which he shrug it off like it was nothing before the Zaber Fang on his left then fired its Anti-Zoid 3-Barrel Shock Cannon, which at least put a dent on his armor, before he retaliate by firing his Laser Gun, but was interrupted when the Zaber Fang on his right pounce on him and chomp down on his neck before he knock it off of himself and retaliated by launching his right hand at the Zaber Fang on his right and grab it before he drag the Tiger-type zoid over to himself as he ignore the Zaber Fang on his left using its Anti-Zoid 30-mm Double-Barrel Beam Cannon on him and then stomp on its middle area, disabling the Zaber Fang. The Zaber Fang on his left realized that it has absolutely no hope of defeating the Genosaurer before look at the hanger and attempt to focus all of its firepower that it got left on it, with everyone looking in horror, but the Genosaurer was having none of that and active its hover booster before ramming the Zaber Fang. Finally, he grab the Zaber Fang with both of his hands and lifted it into the air before he easily rips the Tiger-type zoid into two pieces with just purely his strength. Everyone were amazed by the Genosaurer's own strength as he roared in his victory.

* * *

 _Later..._

After the wild zoid attack on the Wind Colony from the Hellrunner, which have escape with its legendary speed that can even outrun all of the Guardian's force fastest zoid and much to Van and Raven's dismay at this, and the 3 Zaber Fangs, reinforcement of the Guardian Force came and they came with a extra Gustav, which put all 3 remains of the Zaber Fangs on two specialized-design flat-bed trailers. The Genosaurer and the Guardian Force's zoids were back standing on the trailers of Gustavs, with the Genosaurer standing on Tartar's trailer, while Van and Raven apologize to Maria, Fiona, and Reese for going off on their own to hunt that damn Hellrunner, which they accept as they sweatdrop as Van and Raven were still pissed at the Hellrunner escaping.

(Oh well, all good things must come to a end.) Van's Blade Liger comment.

(Pretty much.) Raven's Genobreaker said, behind Van's Blade Liger, before both zoid look at each other and just sigh at this. The Genosaurer just remain silent at this before he saw a couple of children, who were in the 5-years old range, playing around, feeling like he saw this before, as they run toward the hanger without a care in the world before they were stop by both Reese and Moonbay. Maria then scolded them for it as the village was just attacked by wild zoid and it was just too soon to be playing out again if there going to be another wild zoid attack again. But like all normal children, they don't know what the adults are talking about to them and just look confused before they saw the organoids. Fiona and Reese notice this and decide to gesture organoids to come to meet the children, which cause Maria to just sigh at this as she knew this would happen before being pat on the back by Moonbay. Both Zeke and Specular were quite gentle with them before Shadow slowly join in and let the children to tounch his snout. That was when one of them notice the Genosaurer and spoke as he poke at it. "Hen!"

"Huh?"

"That zoid look like a hen!"

"... A female name of a chicken?" Irvine said as he look with disbelief on his own face, as the Genosaurer look barely anything like a hen... unless you look really hard enough to see the smiliarity because, well, birds are technially dinosaur, they just look different.

"Or a lobster." Moonbay suggest.

"Or another term for a woman." Reese suggest.

"OH RIGHT ON, GIRL!" Moonbay said happily as she and Reese hi-5 each others while Fiona just sweatdrop at this.

(I actually like that name...) The Genosaurer said through a growl.

"Huh...?" Fiona and Reese reacted to confused when the Genosaurer said that.

(Hen... I like that name, it give me a unique identity.) The Genosaurer said.

"What did he say?" Thomas asked.

"He like the name Hen." Fiona answered.

"... Are you serious?" Irvine ask as he, Van, Raven, and Moonbay look in disbelief.

"Yes. Yes he's serious." Reese answered. The others just look at each other in thought before they decide to screw it and let him have the name. It was on that the Genosaurer has given himself the name of... Hen.

* * *

 **A/N: Before any of you asked: Yes, Hen will be the name of our main Genosaurer protagonist. The reason I give the name Hen is because... have you ever look at the title of the video game it was based on?**

 **Anyways, let's me speak about one of my most favorite part of this chapter; The Hellrunner. I figure since there are going to be comedic moment, I thought Hellrunner would do it since it appear in the game this fic is based, but there other reasons too: since the Hellrunner rhymes with Roadrunner, it instantly made me think of the Roadrunner from the cartoons and since Roadrunner are dinosaurs like Ornitholestes, I thought why not and made the Hellrunner the Sitcom Nemesis for Van and Raven as zoid equivalent of the Coyote and the Roadrunner... if the Roadrunner was a troll as the Hellrunner itself we just saw is one. Why through? But i'll give the in-universe reason of why and the reason of why it is more commanly known as the Hellrunner than the Merda.**

 **Also, I got over 15000 hits on A3O! WOO! OH YEAH!**

 **Why did I made the zoids talk to each other? To give them more personality since they're technially living beings, right?**

 **Final one note: Why did I change the title on A3O to Battle Story of Bio Beast-Machine Zoids: Jashin Fukkatsu! ~Geno Breaker Hen~ | Battle Story of Bio Beast-Machine Zoids: Evil God Revived! ~Geno Breaker's Story~? Not only because it sound cooler, but is to also make a reference to the original Zoid Chaotic Century manga, which the anime is loosely base on, which I think made it fit.**


	4. The Sercet of The Ruins

The Merda, a Ornithomimus-Type Zoid or a Ornitholestes-Type Zoid, depending on who you ask, that is the fastest purely land-based zoid that was ever created of all time, before and even after, with its unbeatable speed of 400-500 km/h, maybe even 550 km/k, and when its actived its booster, its speed even exceed the Lightning Saix with its modifed booster actived and the Storm Sworder its rival, which is really impressive when you think about it. Generally speaking, when you ask the local around the Planet of Zi, they tend to call the Merda by its more comman nickname; the Hellrunner.

But why is it called the Hellrunner? Simple, here a short basic line, which is called a quote if you will... (or it is a poem? As it does rhymes with the quote itself... whatever, i'll figure that one out later), of why it is called by that nickname:

It is annoying as hell and make your life a living hell as it can run like hell.

Well, generally, anything that can rhymes with hell, really.

"GET FUCK BACK HERE SO WE CAN KILL YOU!"

It is something that both Van and Raven knew too well, unfortunately, as they chased after the Hellrunner in some new models of both the Gojulas and the Iron Kong, with Van in the Gojulas MK. II and with Raven in the Iron Kong MK. II, through an city that was nearest city to the Guardian Force's main base, with the people of said city been already warned of getting out of the way from the chase. How did this all happen? Well...: Van and Raven were both just testing the Gojulas MK. II and Iron Kong MK. II, which are the enhanced and models of the original models in every area, for both the Helic Republic and the Guylos Empire after they've just recently finished with the prototypes testing of them and wanted them to test out the new mass production versions of them in several areas like combat, which they were doing, before that goddamn Hellrunner appear right in their sight and they went crazy before they then chased after their shared and hated arch-nemesis into the nearest city, which they were in, obviously enough.

But there is question of why do both Van and Raven hate the Hellrunner so much, so what is the reason for their shared hatred of this very particular and only known zoid of its kind? The reason being? The Hellrunner had harrassed them with its trollish tricks and pranks on them in their younger years before becoming zoids pilots, which is the reason why Raven hated Zoid before, that's why. Yes, it's ridiculous as it just sounds. Even the other think it's such an ridiculous reason to hate such an unimpressive and small-looking zoid when Maria and Shadow told them the reason of why, but you want to kill something if you'll be harrassing to no end, and just trust me, I know how its feels.

The Hellrunner run into a entrance of a long empty corner before the Gojulas MK. II and Iron Kong MK. II loomed over behind the Hellrunner as both pilot grinned evilly with eyes of their zoids glowing before they spoke at the same time. "We got you now!" Then they launched themselves at the small zoid... before it jumped both on their head, causing them to crash into the ground below, and then running off into the opposite direction.

Irvine, who was piloting a Gojulas not unlike the one he had previously piloted, and Karl, who was piloting his Iron Kong, were sent into the city in order to stop Van and Raven from trying to murder the Hellrunner if possible, but if they already done it, then they were to tried to at least convice of not burning the corpse of it with glees on their face and take it back to base to anaylze for using its legendary speed and clone it as an possible scout for the Guardian Force, just in time to see both the Gojulas MK. II and the Iron Kong MK. II launched themselves at the Hellrunner before it jumped on their heads and run off into the opposite direction with its speed. Both Irvine and Karl were silent for a moment before Irvine spoke. "Van and Raven will be not happ-"

Van and Raven's zoids they were currently piloting suddenly got up and both Van and Raven let out a rage of angst at this. Irvine and Karl tried to stop them and calm them down and yet they still needed help from both the 2 extra Gojulas MK. IIs, which were piloted by Colonel Rob Herman and Zeke, and the Iron Kong MK. IIs, which were piloted by Captain O'Connell and Shadow, to keep them from rampaging and calming them down without hurting the pilots or damaging the zoids themselves.

* * *

 _Later..._

Both Van and Raven were eating Sorbet that was Raspbelly-flavors on the countertop of the food area, with Irvine and Karl right by their side and their organoids behind them, along with the other at the other tables, of the Guardian Force base with a grumpy pouts on their faces as they watch and listen to the news on the TV. " _Reports says that two zoids, a Gojulas and a Iron Kong, chased a legendary zoid that was thought to be just a wild myth, the Merda, or more commanly known by its nickname, the Hellrunner, until the photo picture just today proved otherwise._ " The news then show the photo of the Hellrunner being chased by the Gojulas MK. II and the Iron Kong MK. II. " _Along with this film just filmed also today._ " The news then show the film that also show the Hellrunner being chased by the Gojulas MK. II and the Iron Kong MK. II. " _The Gojulas and the Iron Kong had manage to corner the small zoid, but the Hellrunner easily jump over them and escape with its legendary speed that it been known for._ " Both Van and Raven's eyes were twitching violently as they grip their spoon tightly in their suppressed rage at this before Irvine and Karl calm them down.

"Calm down." Irvine said.

"The Hellrunner is all but long gone by this point and time." Karl said.

Van and Raven just sighed and went back to eating their raspberry-flavored Sorbets with a grumpy expressions on both of their faces... before a rocket then, all of a suddenly, crashed through the roof-top of the base, taking Fiona, Moonbay, Reese, and Thomas, who were at the other table, by surprised.

"And he's already here." Irvine deadpan as he already knew of who it is before hatch blasted off... and the came out, the famous zoid scientist Dr. D and yes, that is his name... or so I think it is?

"I-HEARD-THE-NEWS-THAT-THE-MERDA-IS-STILL-ALIVE! THIS-TYPE-OF-ZOID-ITSELF-HAS-BEEN-EXTINCT-FOR-DOZENS-OF-YEARS-BEFORE-EVEN-HUMAN-ARRIVED-TO-ZI, SO-THIS-IS-ONE-OF-THE-MOST-EXCITING-FOR-ZOIDS-EXPERT-LIKE-ME! SO-WHERE-IS-IT?! TELL-ME-TELL-ME!" Dr. D spoke in an motormouth speed as he was joyfully excited at this news like a 10-year old child because he knew that the Hellrunners were already extinct by the time humans has arrived to Zi from a planet called Earth.

"Oh, Van and Raven were trying to kill it in cold blood." Irvine cautiously said, which turned Dr. D from being happy and excited at this to into letting out a horrified scream at Van and Raven trying to kill of what could be the last known of its own kind... maybe... before Karl told the good doctor.

"Don't worry, Dr. D. If they did kill it successfully, then we'll tried to at least convice them of not burning the corpse with glee on their faces." Karl told Dr. D, which earn a huff from both Van and Raven as they continue to eat the raspberry-flavored Sorbets.

"But hey, at least they have another something in comman." Irvine said as he comment on their bash brother relationship, which earn him an hit to the head by Moonbay behind him. "OW!"  
"Idiot."

"Hey, if the Lightning Saix is supposed to have speed equal to a Storm Sworder, how it much slower than it?" A random personnal of the Guardian Force base asked.

"Oh, that simple. I've built a special-custom compressor into the Lightning Saix to prevent it from going up Mach 3.2 as it too much stress on the Lightning Saix's bodyframe." Dr. D stated. That was when Kruger enter the room.

"Dr. D, I see you're here already." Krueger said as he walk over to him.

"Ah, yes. I'm already am here, General Krueger." Dr. D said.

"So you received the message of seeing the special Genosaurer?"

"Ah, yes. I did." Dr. D said before he ask. "Tell me, where is it?"

"You mean Hen, Dr. D? Its the name of the Genosaurer. I'll lead you to where he is." Fiona said as she lead Dr. D to where Hen is.

* * *

 _Later... at one of the hangers..._

Hen was in the hanger along with the other zoids before the others, except for Karl and Thomas, enter the hanger as Fiona show him to the old zoid expert. Dr. D was amazed by him as he look at Hen before he spoke. "So this is the Genosaurer?"

"Yes. And he has a name, Dr. D. Its Hen." Fiona said.

"Hen... interesting..." Dr. D said to himself before he ask. "Where did you find him?"

"He was found inside of a ruin inside of a large sandstone formation just 10 miles from the Wind Colony by a group of archaeologist, with him inside of a large capsule, before they were attack by a wild Guysak. One of them accidentally hit a control panel and released him from the capsule. The wild Guysak attempt to scared him off, but he just killed the scorpion-type zoid with a single stomp before heading to the canyon to the west of it. He accidentally step right in front of both Thomas and Irvine in their zoids when they were searching and Thomas' AI, BEEK, accidentally fire all of the Dibision's 17 cannons and that cause him to retaliate in defend by damaging both Thomas' Dibison and Irvine's Lightning Saix before he headed out to the enterance when he came. He saw Tartar, Moonbay's Gustav, and check if it a danger to him before Van and Raven attack him and fight him before he manage to beat them by using Van's Blade Liger as a bludgeon and hit them both. Before he could leave, he suddenly faded for reason yet to be explain." Krueger explain the detail that he know of. "We visit the Wind Colony just for well-deserved break before 3 series of explosion and the Hellrunner appear, which cause Van and Raven to chase out of hatred for it, before the true causes of the series of explosion were reveal to be 3 unusual Zaber Fangs and they attempt to attack Maria before Hen step in and kill their leader before he fought them off and kill the two other unusual Zaber Fangs. We manage to get their remain to here for some study."

"3 Unusual Zaber Fangs?" Dr. D ask curiously. "Why were they unusual?"

"Because all 3 of them have their eyes glowing neon red instead of their green and were more violent than usually." Fiona said as she explain to him. So we were hoping you could study them after you were finished with Hen."

"Yeah, it was pretty weird. Right, Reese?" Moonbay asked.

"Right. Weird." Reese said.

"Plus, the same group of archaeologist are gathering much data as possible on the ruin so you could review it with them while Thomas is investigating of the cause of the electromagnetic field that prevent their sensors and scanner from working." Krueger explained to him.

"Hmm..." Dr. D scratch his chin in thought for a moment before he spoke. "Alright, we'll do some testing on Hen and after i'm done with that, i'll study the data of the ruin with the archaeologist group and study the remains of those 3 unusual Zaber Fangs for the cause of why they were so violent than usual. I'll do all of that in a single day if I have to. But before all of that, Fiona, could you please made me some salted coffee and do I need you for something, okay?"

"Right on it!" Fiona said cheerfully.

* * *

 _Later..._

Fiona give Dr. D his salted coffee before a couple of soldier brought in a huge mechinal suit of armor that resemble the X-01 Power Armor from Fallout 4, which cause Irvine to raised an eyebrow at this before he ask. "What the hell is that hulk of steel?"

"That's a specially-designed pressurized testing suit." Van told Irvine as both he and Raven are sitting on a bench in the hanger before he explain it the function of the suit to him. "It is design to keep test pilot conscious for long period of time at best, which is the reason why it is specially-designed."

"They didn't want to repeat of what happen during the testing of the Lightning Saix." Raven said as he have heard of what to the pilot of the Lightning Saix during the testing of the zoid.

"Okay, I get that part. But who is going to use it?" Irvine asked.

"Fiona." Van and Raven answered at the same time as Moonbay helped Fiona into the PT suit and close it behind her as she finished tightening the back of the suit before she give a thumb up to Fiona. Which Fiona then give an thumb up to her also before she walk up onto the docking platform with an laptop in her arms to collect datas of Hen and gone up on the elevator before she enter Hen's cockpit and he close the double door before Fiona had notice several things about Hen's cockpit that were quite different from a normal Genosaur; There was the standard small screen for the normal Genosaur, but except for the large screen connected, but instead there were 3 large screens in a side-by-side position, showing both forward, right, and left side, giving the pilot a full 180 degree view, with both the left and right screens were connected to the front interior wall and with the middle screen that was connected to the double-door of the cockpit, with the outside-door flipping down and the inside flipping up for ease of entering and leaving. Instead of the two control-handles being connected to right and left side of interior of the cockpit, there were instead two control-sticks/handle hybrids that were connected to instead, allowing the pilot to both control the arms more easier and moving around. There 4 smaller screen, which show a rader, a map, a virtual compass, and the virtual image of Hen to show where the damage on his body is, that were connected to the right and left wall of the cockpit and can flip in-and-out. There was also a sphere-shaped camera in the upper left corner of the cockpit, which allow Hen to see the pilot.

(Are you okay, Fiona?) Hen asked in concern as he notice that Fiona was looking around.

"Yeah, sorry. I was thinking how unique this cockpit is. Anyways, let's get to work." Fiona said and wih that, they head out onto the testing field of the Guardian Force to test out his stats.

* * *

[Testing #1: Speed]

Hen, Van's Blade Liger, Raven's Genobreaker, and Irvine's Lightning Saix were on the testing field to test out Hen's speed by using their maximum speed as an base while Fiona use the laptop to use various intruments on it like an speedometer, an accelerometer, an airspeed indicator, an odograph, and an milometer, that was on the laptop itself to record Hen's own speed, acceleration, and distance.

"Is everything alright, Fiona?" Dr. D asked Fiona on the video screen in the upper right corner of the middle screen from the control tower where Moonbay, Thomas, Reese, and the organoids are.

"Yep! Everything is fine and ready to go!" Fiona said cheerfully as she give the thumb up.

Dr. D nodded and look at Krueger, which he then give the signal to the soldier at the line and who is holding the flare-gun with a mirror and the light from the sun. The soldier hold the flare-gun up to the air and fired the flare to begun.

All of the 4 zoids then accelerated to their fastest possible speed. Van's Blade Liger, Raven's Genobreaker, and Irvine's Lightning Saix are already hit their maximum speed, but Hen keep going, leaving the others in the dust, until he reach his maximum speed before he cross the line with the others finishing up. Fiona collected the data on the laptop before she finally told Hen's fastest speed. "Hen's maximum speed was 520 km/h, or 323 MPH, in 1.7 second in a distance of 2 miles."

"Hmm... so its twice the speed of a normal Genosaurer." Krueger comment.

"Right, right... let go on to the next testing." Dr. D said.

* * *

[Testing #2: Strength]

They use an enlarged specially-designed Steel-made bar to bend and an 200 ton cube to be lifted. Karl's Iron Kong, now upgraded to a Iron Kong MK. II, easily bent the bar and lifted the cube up, and Raven's Genobreaker did the same, but Hen did the same with even more better results than Raven's Genobreaker or Karl's Iron Kong.

* * *

[Testing #3: Durability]

Hen was able to hold the Blade Liger's Laser Blade for quite a while before he let go of it and put against various kind of weapons that were tested against him, but he pass with flying color.

* * *

[Testing #4: Reaction Time]

Hen was put against various kind of obstacles and weapons turrents, but he dodge them easily dodge them all before he ripped them and destroyed them with his own strength as he pass yet again.

* * *

[Testing #5-1: Weapon Testing: Laser Gun]

Hen shot down several Sim Zoids with the Laser Gun on his head, which was quite powerful as it manage to severally damage the cockpits of those Sim Zoids.

* * *

[Testing #5-2: Weapon Testing: Long-Ranged Pulse Laser Rifle]

Hen manage to destroyed several small and middle-sized Sim Zoids and damage larger Sim Zoids like the Gojulas and the Iron Kong with his Long-Ranged Pulse Laser Rifle.

* * *

[Testing #5-3: Weapon Testing: CPC (Charged Particles Cannon)]

The final part of the testing is about to begin. Dr. D rubbed off the sweat off of his forehead with his left forearm as he was nevious about it before he spoke. "The archaeologist have already finished gathering the datas of the ruin, so i'll check them tonight after I check Hen's stats. It is now time for the final part of the testing..."

"Estimating the powers of Hen's Charged Particle Cannon by comparing the power with the power of Raven's Genobreaker's CPC..." Krueger said as he finished Dr. D's sentance for him. Van, Irvine, Moonbay, Thomas, Reese, and the 3 organoids look on from the control tower with nervousness written on their expressions.

At the testing field, Hen look at the Raven's Genobreaker as it prepare to fired its Charged Particle Gun as he felt nervious about it before Fiona asked him.

"Are you alright?" Fiona ask Hen in concern, which he shake his head as he return to look at Raven's Genobreaker.

(I'm just nervous. I've never done this and it just me wonder... how powerful is my Charged Particle Cannon? It make me fearful the truth of how powerful that I am...) Hen answered as he knew in the back of his mind, he was pretty terrified of finding out of how powerful he is compare to Raven's Genobreaker.

"... I understand how you feel... we'll just to find it out." Fiona said as she agreed with Hen.

(... That's what scared me...)

Raven's Genobreaker release its footlocks, which act like anchors for if you will, and embed the Tyrannosaurus-Type Zoid into the ground. Raven then aimed the Charged Particle Cannon as he wait for it to be fully charged as the Genobreaker absorb an stream of energy that is needed for the Charged Particle Cannon into its Particle Converter... and when it is finished, Raven then fired, unleashing the power of the Charged Particle Cannon into a concentrated beam of hyper-accelerated electrically-charged subatomic particles, operating under the very same principle as lightning itself, which destroyed everything in its path as the beam is then unleashed into a highy-powerful explosion which the level the area it hit.

Hen saw the power of the weapon and the result of it, which only made him more fearful of his power before Fiona calm him down by patted his console and speaking to him in a calm tone of voice. "Relax... just relax..."

After being calm down, Hen then release his footlocks, with some help from Fiona, into the ground and embedded him into ground. Next, his tail vents open up and open his mouth to reveal the cannon as he begun to charge up his own Charged Particle Cannon while Raven, his Genobreaker, and the others watched as Hen charged his Charged Particle Cannon. Then, he is finished with charging up his Charged Particle Cannon. And finally... Hen fired, unleashing the power of the weapon, even greater than even the Genobreaker did, confirming his and the other's fears, as the concentrated beam of hyper-accelerated electrically-charged subatomic-particles blasted from his mouth and destroying everything in its path before the power is then unleash into a gigantic explosion, even bigger than the Genobreaker and could destory an entire base with a single or even possible an army group of zoid.

Hen then put up his footlock and his cannon as he silently watch the explosion before he spoke one sentence.

(My worst fears came true...)

* * *

 _Later... that night..._

Everyone at the Guardian Force base were sleeping quietly. The zoids were in the hanger, including our protagonist's zoids, and were sleeping peacefully. All except for Hen himself, as he appear to be sleeping peacefully, but in fact he is not as his body twitchs everynow and then, revealing he is having a nightmare... a nightmare of something terrifying... as he see various images in shaking black and white of a unknown and cold lab, tools that were cover partly by blood, and doctors displaying no emotion as their faces were covered by a mask and a pair of glasses, all before he heard a screaming in pain as it quickly turned into a zoid roar like that of a Genosaur, all before Hen then woke up with a start. Hen was breathing rapidly and heavily as sweat pour on his metal armor skin before he ask himself. (W-what was that?) Hen then look around for a bit and saw that the other zoids were still asleep before he sigh a breath of relief. (It's just a nightmare...) Hen wonder what the nightmare is about before he decide to save that question for another as he got up and walk out of the hanger. Hen stop before he then look up at the night sky, filled with many, but beautiful stars of another solar systems. He silently watches it before he heard something on his right and turn to see it was Zeke as Shadow and Specular was following him. (Zeke? Shadow? Specular?)

(Hi!) Zeke said happily as he told Hen. (Fiona sensed that you were having a nightmare? Shadow and Specular had decide to follow me. Is it true?)

Hen was silent about it as he silently turned to look back at the stars themselves before he heard heavy walking sounds behind him and turned to see Van's Blade Liger and Raven's Genobreaker walking up beside him before Raven's Genobreaker ask. (Couldn't sleep?)

Hen turned to look at the stars before he just sighed. (I had nightmare... it was a weird one... I don't know what it means...) Hen just sighed again as he and the other 2 zoids just look at the stars. (I just thought I needed some flesh air to relax my mind.)

The zoid were silent for a few moment as they silently watch the night sky before Raven's Genobreaker spoke. (You did far more better than we think you would do. You've manage to outspeed me, Blade Liger, and even Lightning Saix.)

(Yeah, it wasn't I was expecting.) Van's Blade Liger comment about it as he did agreed to Raven's Genobreaker to do all of the talking.

(OH SCREW ALL OF YOU!) Irvine's Lightning Saix roar, as he is still sulky about it.

"Lightning Saix! Would you be quiet! We're trying to sleep here!" Irvine shouted.

(Sorry!) Irvine's Lightning Saix apologize for his rudeness.

(Right...) Hen said. (But I did confirm everyone's fear of when I unleashed the power of my Charged Particle Cannon.)

(... You know, we have only saw this kind of power once and back then, my pilot, Shadow, his girlfriend, Specular, and me were not part of the Guardian Force yet, and it was back when I saw it's CPC and it took one of my X-breakers before I was repaired.) Raven's Genobreaker said. (We'll just have to wait until we confirm if it is.)

(Yeah, tomorrow is a big day.) Van's Blade Liger said. And with that, both Van's Blade Liger and Raven's Genobreaker went back to the hanger as Hen and the organoid silently watched them before Hen return to looking at the stars before he went back to sleep in the hanger.

* * *

 _The next day..._

It was 12:00 PM in the noon, everyone, along with 3 organoids, in the Guardian Force were at the command center room of the base while Hen and the 5 other zoids with him were listing carefully in the inside of the base before Dr. D then walk up to the holographic projecter in the center of the room as he give everyone and the 6 zoids outside of the base his attention before he spoke as he explain to them. "After looking at the data of Hen, the Genosaurer that we have here. We can confirm that he is more powerful than Raven's Genobreaker. But what is more worrying about it is that his own Charged Particle Cannon is even greater Raven's Genobreaker's own Charged Particle Cannon and is only equal to the Death Stringer's Charged Particle Cannon." This cause small mumbles among the personnal of the Guardian Force, but the 5 humans, the 2 zoidians, the 3 organoids, and the 6 zoids look on, confirming Hen's fear of the true power of his own Charged Particle Cannon, before Dr. D then continue to explain to them. "However, Hen's history is quite interest; I've researched the data along with the archaeologist team, who have discover Hen in his capsule and the one that give the report to us, who research and gather on the ruin inside of the large sandstone formation that Hen was in and we work together to researched the data. We found that, 20 years ago, the ruin was once a sercet testing site of a sercet black project, called Project DG, by the Guylos Empire that was kept sercet from the Guylos Emperor, Emperor Zeppelion II, at the time, before the testing site was then, all of a suddenly, sealed, Hen inside of the capsule, away from the outside world for unknown reasons that are yet to be explain for about 10 years before it was rediscovered by the same archaeologist group I've talked about earlier."

"But then who was in charge of the project if the emperor didn't know?" One of the soldiers asked.

"There was only one man I know of who could have been charge of it and he was definitely ambitious and self-serving; Gunther Prozen." Raven answered. Van, Fiona, Irvine, Moonbay, Zeke, Shadow, Krueger, Karl, and Rob Herman can't help but agreed with Raven. After all, the previous Emperor of the Guylos Empire, Emperor Zeppelion II, did blindly trust a man who was both ambitious, self-serving, and willing to backstab anyone to see his goal complete.

"Quite correct, Raven. Prozen was the one who was charged of the project." Dr. D said as he continue to explain. "But what make Hen's history so interest is that Hen himself is, in fact, the prototype to all of the Genosaurer we know of today." This cause curiousity among the soldiers and they mumble about it for a bit before Dr. D continues. "The Genosaurer design was conceive by a group of researchers known as the Coro Research Weapon Development Institude, a research group that research on sound weapons, which give them the experience of weapon inside of the zoid's mouth parth. The design itself was codename "T-Rex", but it wasn't the first design of the Genosaurer that was conceived by Coro Research Weapon Development Institude." Dr. D then show the room several designs that came before the "T-Rex" design, with the first design being a mini-version of the Deathsaurer before the other, more streamlined designs were shown on the holograhic projecter itself, which label by their codenames such as...: "Trooper", "Breaker", "Scissors", and "Flame". "For over the next 10 years, they've both build and tested the prototypes of the designs. But however, the designs each time failed due to either technical issues, costs, crippling weaknesses, or both that keep them from being produced. That was until the final design of the project, the "T-Rex" design, was created. It was found that it was the perfect design that balance between both having minor technial issues, the cost, having only a few key weakness. And the "T-Rex" design itself lead to the creation of the prototype Genosaurer that now stand here today, Hen."

Everyone was silent for a while before one of them decide to ask. "If Hen is the prototype Genosaur, then how come it is more powerful than the Genobreaker?"

"Simple. It was too poweful and too expensive to make, so they have to tone it down just to make it work."

"Right, but there is something more concerning through..." Dr. D said as he show the picture of the 3 Zaber Fangs that Hen killed a few days ago before. "When I was studying the remains of the 3 Zaber Fangs just last night after i've finishing the researching of the ruins and Hen's history along the archaeologist, I discover all 3 of the Zaber Fangs' bodies were given off this eletromagnetic wave signal on an sensor i've build for the Guardian Force that was specially-designed to detect electromagneticism." Dr. D then pull up the chart showing the frequency of the electromagnetic wave giving off by the Zaber Fangs. "I've known i've saw this before, but I can't remember it before I notice that Thomas Richard Schubaltz was having trouble of finding out of what the cause of the electromagnetic field that have cause his sensors of his Dibison to not work few days ago, but he did have the frequncy. That was when I have notice something and brought up the same electromagnetic wave from the Zaber Fangs, that is when we realized they were the one and the same. We did more digging and we have only come to one conclusion. Thomas?"

"Right." Thomas then went over and brought up the data of the electromagnetic wave and revealing of what it is. The personnals of the Guardian Force grasp in shock while Van himself recongized it from anywhere.

"THAT'S-"

"Correct. This is Rare Hertz. And to make matter worse..." Dr. D then brought up the global map of the entire planet of Zi, which show several spots of where the Rare Hertz are at and the reddest area being the more infected with Rare Hertz. "It is slowly, but surely, infecting the entire planet!"

"Dr. D, is there a reason for it?" Krueger asked.

"There are several theories, but we can't confirmed them yet as it is too early to tell." Dr. D said. "But we can rule out that cause is Zoid Eve since the ancient Zoidian city it is in hasn't resurface yet. However..." Dr. D then zoom in to show a "hole" in one of the colored area. "I have notice that this area has somekind of hole. I don't know the reason why, if somebody can go there, then we might confirm it."

Van and Fiona look at the area before they recongized it and Van went to Krueger. "Sir! Me, Fiona, and Zeke have once went into that area. So we might know what is going there."

"Okay. Then you and your team should go to the area tomorrow with your zoids, along with Hen. Understood?" Krueger said.

"Yes sir!" Van said as he saluted.

* * *

 **A/N: Holy hell, this is the longest chapter i've type for this fanfic yet. Also, I made a series on A3O called Battle Story of Bio Beast-Machine Zoids. Why? Because since i've planned to make more Zoid fic in the future.. possible. Speaking of Zoids, once every 10 chapters, i'll release a new zoid fic. Then again, how many chapters i'm aiming for this fic is somewhere between 30ish to 40ish chapters. Also, I NOTICE THAT I DON'T HAVE A REVIEW ON FF OR I NEED MORE HITS ON A3O BECAUSE I'VE ONLY GOT ABOUT 2! GODDAMN 2!**

 **I'm sorry, but I work so hard on this fic and clamp in many detil in each chapters, but yet it is not getting the attention it deserved. Maybe the people on TV Trope will give the attention it deserved, since I notice that the Zoid page doesn't have a fanfic page yet and it need one due to the many fics on FF and A3O. I'm just ranting am I? Sorry about it.**

 **I really loved Zoid and I really do. So why do you think i'm making this fanfiction anyhow?**

 **Also, the area I mention up above? Hehehe... it is a hint of a old place that Van, Fiona, and Zeke previously visited before and something I want to touch about.**


	5. Return of a Old Friend

Krueger, Rob Herman, Karl, and Dr. D were looking at the global map of the planet of Zi on the holographic projector in the command room of the Guardian Force base before all of an suddenly, and quite unexpected, General Gordox Aldo Cannoneer came into the room. The 3 did not expect him to be here before both Krueger and Rob Herman then quickly salute their senior officer, as he is far more older than even Krueger, while Karl and Dr. D look on before General Gordox spoke. "At ease, men."

"I'm sorry, sir. We didn't expect you come here today." Krueger said.

"That's okay." General Gordox said before he change the subject. "I have heard that you guys have found out that Rare Hertz is slowly speading out on the planet of Zi, correct?"

"Unfortunately so..." Krueger mutters as he and General Gordox look at the global map of Zi. "And what worse, we haven't figure the reason or why it is, but we did discount that Zoid Eve is behind it since it hasn't resurface yet. It also explained the suddenly increase of wild zoid attacks as Zoids all over the planet are going mad because of it."

"This is not good at all. If you haven't figure out the reason of why it is speading, how long it will take to cover the entire planet? Years? Months? Weeks? The possiblity are just endless." General Gordox said before he ask. "Are all of your Zoids are equip with Pulse Guards?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. It give the people, at least, a sense of safety. One less problems, the better." That was when General Gordax notice Karl and spoke to him. "So you're Brigadier General Karl Liechien Schubaltz of the Guylos army, correct?"

"Yes sir. I am." Karl answered with his respect and politeness.

"Nice meet you." General Gordox said with smirk as he give out his hand before he and Karl shake hands as he spoke. "I have heard that you're both a strategic and a professional soldier. I like soldiers like that, so I hope we can work together in the future."

"Thank you, General Gordox sir."

"I have that heard you also have an younger brother. Thomas Richard Schubaltz is his name I believe, right?"

"Yes sir, it is. He's been working with Van for least over 2 years."

"I see... that remind me." General Gordox said as look around before he ask. "Where is Van's group?"

"They have headed out yesterday with the Genosaurer known as Hen to checkout an area that was an 'hole' in one of the area that Rare Hertz has spead to." Rob Herman answered his superior's question.

"Hole?" General Gordox asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. There is an unusually hole in this area, right here." Dr. D said as he show the place of the area to General Gordox. "We don't know what the reason for this hole, but Van, Fiona, Zeke, and Irvine have went there before, so that why we have let them go and check the area out."

General Gordox was silent for a moment before he suddenly recongized the place of the area and realized of what it is as he mutter to himself. "I know that place..."

"Are you okay, sir?" Krueger ask in concern when he notice that he was like spacing out.

"I'm okay." General Gordox said as he shook his head before he asked Krueger. "Do you have any flying Zoids that have pulse guards?"

"Huh? Uhhh... there that Ptera Radome we have right now and-"

"Good, I'll be heading toward the area immediately. I want check something out." With that, General Gordox then left to the Ptera Radome, leaving a confused Krueger, Rob Herman, Karl, and Dr. D at the command room before they look at each other at wondering of what he is checking out?

* * *

 _Meanwhile... in the Elemina Desert..._

As the heat from the sun was beating down upon the sands of the Elemina Desert of the West Continent of Europa, the desert itself was silent except for the winds that blows through the Elemina. That is until a familiar shape was carefully treading the sands of the Elemina Desert. Moonbay's Gustav, Tartar, was upgrade to a varient of the Gustav called a Gustav Overland Train +2, or Gustav OT+2, which look three Gustav were connect to each other, giving Tartar an extra speed that allow the Gustav to go up to about 170 km/h and allowed him to have some extra strength to pulled up 7 trailers now, with one of them being a travel/storage trailer. Van, Fiona, Zeke, Hen, Irvine, Moonbay, Thomas, Raven, Reese, Shadow, and Specular were heading to a place that Van, Fiona, and Zeke once visited. While Irvine, Thomas, Raven, Reese, and the 3 organoids were in the travel trailers, Moonbay, Van, and Fiona were in Tartar's cockpit to see where they are going and lead Moonbay and Tartar to where they are going. With Hen, Van's Blade Liger, Raven's Genobreaker, Irvine's Lightning Saix, and Thomas' Dibision on the 5 flatbed trailers, there was one that have nothing on it at the moment. Unfortunately, Van's Blade Liger was growling loudly as Tartar was treading, which cause Moonbay to ask. "What's up with your Blade Liger, Van?"

"I have no clue honestly." Van said.

"I think he's complainting about the desert or something... or is he ranting?" Fiona answered them as she can understand the Lion-type Zoid.

"Can't blame him." Van muttered as he sympathize with his Zoid as he the one who know of where he found it. Indeed, Van's Blade Liger was complainting... or more accurately, ranting, about the desert itself specially.

(I! HATE! THE! GODDAMN! FUCKING! DESERT! AND! ITS! GODDAMN! FUCKING! SAND!)

(Blade Liger! We get it... you hate the desert...) Raven's Genobreaker said, as both he, Irvine's Lightning Saix, and Thomas' Dibison, already knows from a few times that he rant about it.

(OH YEAH?! WELL TRY BE A MOOK IN THE HELIC ARMY FOR A FEW YEARS AND THEN GET KILLED IN A BATTLE AND BE ABANDON BEFORE YOU WERE TURNED INTO A STONE CORPSE FOR MANY YEARS BEFORE YOU WERE RECEIVED AND GO ONTO A COUPLE OF ADVENTURES BEFORE YOU GET BLASTED THROUGH THE CHEST AND GET KILLED AGAIN BEFORE THEN-)

(BLADE LIGER! CALM THE HELL DOWN!) Raven's Genobreaker and Irvine's Lightning Saix yelled at the same time, just to get Van's Blade Liger to calm down before he goes on his insane rant again.

(Sorry, it's just... I had a really horrible life at the beginning of my life...) Van's Blade Liger said before he became groomy about it, causing Raven's Genobreaker and Irvine's Lightning Saix to sweatdrop at this.

"Hey, why did they stop all of a suddenly?" Van asked.

"I think its because Blade Liger is in a groomy mood." Fiona said before she saw some familiar cliffs and then they saw the gorge, which was the enterance of the abandoned base. "There it is!"

"Okay. Althrough, I got a question?" Moonbay asked.

"Which is?"

"Is the place important or something?"

Fiona then smiled. "It's a place where a old friend lives."

* * *

 _Later..._

After the group had made it to the front of the abandoned base, Fiona and Reese, with the other helping them, put several pole-shaped objects into the ground in order to determine the minerials down below the ground. Van and Irvine were revisiting old memories while Raven and Moonbay were on the lookout for Van and Fiona's mysterious old "friend" Fiona spoke about while Thomas was just helping Reese and Fiona with minerials collecting on the computer. The group let their Zoids off the trailers and let them do what they do along with the 3 organoids; both Raven's Genobreaker and Irvine's Lightning Saix were comforting Van's Blade Liger, who was still in an groomy mode, while Thomas' Dibison staring at the desert, watching if Zoids that have gone mad by Rare Hertz will run through and he will shoot one down if possible, while Shadow was just laying in the shade, away from Sun's heat as Hen, Zeke, and Specular were watching the fishes in the river swiming. That was when they heard a roar and turned to see what was coming to them. Out of the tree lines, it was reveal to be the White Gordos and he stop as he look at them in silence for a bit before Van run over to him. "Hey! Hey Gordos! Remember me?"

The White Gordos was silent for a moment as he look at Van before he recongized Van and remember him as he growled to him. (I remember you... you were the boy that I have helped before...) That was when Fiona and Zeke came over too. (I remember you too... you were the girl and organoid with the boy.)

"Yep! I'm Fiona." Fiona said before she introduce the White Gordos to the other as she points to them along with their names. "This is Van, Zeke, Thomas, Raven, Reese, Moonbay, and Irvine." The White Gordos silently look at them before he look at Irvine and his Lightning Saix behind him

(I see... wait a minute.) The White Gordos then notice Irvine and walk over to him.

' _Oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap_ ' Irvine and his Lightning Saix as they sweat uncontrollable with fear as the White Gordos look at him.

(... I remember that you're the same one who attacked me, Van, Fiona, and Zeke.) The White Gordos said, as he never forgot his face.

"You what?" Reese asked Irvine.

"Oooohhhh... uhhhhhh... you see..." Irvine awkwardly said before he awkwardly explain it to them while he sweatdrop. "4 years ago, I meet Van and Fiona before I saw Zeke and want him for myself, but that White Gordos keep interfering with me and in the result, I kinda lost."

Everyone was silent for a moment before Moonbay spoke. "You give the bad first impression to a wild Zoid and in all honestly, i'm not surprised, since you alway give the first bad impression to anyone. Which is always typical with you. Typical you. Typical you." Raven and his Genobreaker, Reese, Shadow, Specular, Thomas and his Dibison, and even Irvine's own Lightning Saix nodded in agreement with that.

"HEY! It's not my problem that I give a bad first impression!"

That was when Van realized something. He look at the White Gordos' right front leg and saw it is somehow repair. "Hey! His right front leg is repair!"

"What do you mean?" Thomas asked.

"The last time we saw him, his right front leg was injured but now its repaired somehow!" Van said, but he was confused by it. "But how...?"

(Hmm? This?) The White Gordos rumbles as he look at his front right leg. (I was just sleeping one day and next morning, my leg was repair. That was when I saw an pair of tracks and they resemblance what I think belong to Gustav.)

"You saw Gustav's tracks?" Fiona asked, which the White Gordos then nodded.

"Red Scavenger..." Moonbay muttered and everyone and the Zoids look at Moonbay before she told them. "The legend of the Red Scavenger is quite famous among us who use Gustavs. It is a wild Gustav with a silver-colored shell and a red-colored underbody that repairs Zoids that are left on the battlefield and I heard that it even has the ability to repair Zoid Cores that were damage!"

"Repair Zoids cores?" Everyone said in disbelief, as they never have heard of such an ability. Before any of them could say anything else, they heard something in the air and look to see a Ptera Radome in the air before it landed. That was when the cockpit open up to reveal the pilot before General Gordox got up, shocking everyone as they shouted at the same time. "GENERAL GORDOX?!"

General Gordox look around for an moment before he saw the White Gordos and jumped down from the Ptera before he run to the Gordos with a smile. "GORGON!"

The White Gordos, revealing his name to be Gorgon, recongized his name and only known one person who called him by that name before he quick walk over to General Gordox as he recongize him despite been nearly 55 years apart. (BUDDY!)

Gorgon lower his head as his original pilot rubbed his chin like he used to did before he told him. "Sorry for making you for over 54 years, Gorgon. I wanted to return to you with a team, but the higher command at the time have forced me to abandon and I still haven't forgiven them for that, so I thought you were either out in the wild or had perished." General Gordox in a even more harsher tone of voice before he got up and yelled at the heavens. "DID YOU HEAR THAT?! FUCK ALL OF YOU!" Then he went back rubbing Gorgon's chin. "But i'm glad i'm reunited with you."

(Me too. I can forgive for that.) Gorgon said before he rumble with agreement that they can fuck their old higher ups to hell. Everyone were confused as hell as the plot itself because I have no idea to, well, you get the idea.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Van, Fiona, Zeke, and Irvine shouted at the same time as they have figure it out.

"THE RUMORS WERE TRUE?!" Irvine shouted.

"AND THE COMMANDER WAS YOU?!" Van and Fiona shouted as Fiona somehow pulled the photo out of nowhere.

"Yeah. I was quite looker back in the day." General Gordox said as he explained it to them. "I didn't think that Gorgon would be still here, which to be honest, i'm actually quite glad for since the very minerials underneath this fortress can absorb eletromagnetic field."

"Oh, so that's explain why Rare Hertz couldn't spead here." Fiona said.

"Exactly. Now if you'll excuse me, I got to go to filled up some details on my old bubby has missed. Trust me, that would be a understatement."

* * *

 _Later..._

After what General Gordox has told everything of what had happens in the pass 54 years to Gorgon and as the old General showing them around the abandoned fortress as a potential base for the Guardian Force, Gorgon then spoke to the other Zoids and the three organoids, after which Van's Blade Liger got over his groomy mood. (Okay, I got caught up with what happens, but i'll just go on to the most recent details since 54 years is really long time. You were the Shield Liger before you were blasted through the chest and dead before you were transform into a Blade Liger and fought against the Genosaurer that killed you and beaten the Deathsaurer on two seperate times.)

(Yeah.) Van's Blade Liger said.

(Yep.) Zeke said.

Gorgon then focus his attention on Thomas' Dibison. (And you were the Zoid that help Blade Liger on several occusions, right?)  
(Yes.)

Gorgon then focus his attention on Irvine's Lightning Saix and Raven's Genobreaker. (You were enemies at the time as you were used to be the Command Wolf before your old body was destroyed by Genobreaker when he evolved from a Genosaurer before you became a Lightning Saix.)

(Yup.) Raven's Genobreaker and Specular said.

(Pretty much.) Irvine's Lightning Saix and Shadow.

(And you are Hen, the Prototype Genosaurer who was sealed up for 10 years in a capsule and doesn't remember anything from his past.) Gorgon said.

(Yeah, that's pretty much sum it up.) Hen said.

(... Well... this is confusing day.) Gorgon said as this was an understatement.

(Yeah, no kidding.) Irvine's Lightning Saix snarks at this.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay to be honest, I was planning on making the White Gordos, which I named Gorgon, being one of the main character along with his pilot. However, I don't know where this plot was going and was just improving. But I hoped you enjoyed it.**


	6. The Mysterious Genosaurer

After General Gordox lead the group through the abandoned hidden fortress as an potential Guardian Force outpost, he went on to check up on the body of his white-colored Gordos and old friend, Gorgon. He found that everything on Gorgon was like new and repaired, like he just came out of a factory, even his zoid core. "I'm amazed. 54 years here and Gorgon is like he is brand new that just came from a factory."

"Maybe something with that Red Scavenger legend that Moonbay just told us about before you got here with that pilot." Fiona said as she suggest.

"Red Scavenger?" General Gordox ask, as he never heard the story before.

"It is a story that is quite famous among us who use Gustavs just like me." Moonbay said as she told it to General Gordox. "It is a wild Gustav with a silver-colored shell and a red-colored underbody that repairs Zoids that are left on the battlefield and I heard that it even has the ability to repair Zoid Cores that were damage!"

"It can repair Zoid cores?" General Gordox asked.

"Yeah! And I heard that it been around since before human has arrived to this planet and even before the extinction of the Zoidians!"

General Gordox closed his eyes and scratch his chin as he ponder for an moment as if he is trying to remember something before he spoke. "You know, come to think of it... there been massive numbers of sighting of a wild Gustav that share that similar description to that story and the oldest report we know of date back to when humans came to this planet."

"So you think its true?" Raven asked.

"Hard to say, since there are a few report of it in just 10 years alone, but I can guess that since wild Zoid are quite commans to this planet. Nobody would bat a eye on it unless they notice the different." General Gordox said while Thomas and the pilot of the Ptera Radome himself was trying to call the main base of the Guardian Force on the Ptera Radome, but were having trouble due to the electromagnetic interferes from the Rare Hertz, while Reese was double-checking the systems on Gorgon as Van and Irvine was giving Gorgon a flesh banch of ammos for him. All of the Zoids and the organoid were just resting under the shade of the trees as the wind gentlely blow above. That was when the Ptera Radome got a radio distress signal.

"SIR! WE GOT A RADIO DISTRESS SINGAL!" Thomas shouted.

"Put it on speakers!" General Gordox ordered. The Ptera Radome's pilot then put the radio distress signal on the Ptera Radome's speakers and they heard the radio distress signal. They quickly recongize it as Rob Herman's voice as he spoke through the transmission.

" _Van's group! Come in! If you're hearding this, then i'm going to tell you that I am right now in my Command Wolf and I was heading toward you to warn you about some unknown enemies Zoids before I'm being attacked by 3 of them, which are Genosaurs! And what worse, there are 3 of more of them, and they are currently being escort by several dozens of Molgas, Helcats, Rev Raptors, Gun Snipers, Command Wolves, and a few Zaber Fangs, which are all infected by the Rare Hertz by the look of theirs eyes except for the Genosaurs! Right now at the moment, i'm currently dodging the 3 Genosaurers, but one of them look like the leader due to-_ "

The distress signal radio transmission was then suddenly cut off. There was silent for several seconds before General Gordox then quickly ordered the pilot of the Ptera Radome. "Find Brigadier General Rob Herman immediately!"

"Yes sir!" The pilot said before he sit in his zoid's cockpit and closed the hatch before the Ptera Radome then took off to find Rob Herman and his Command Wolf. Van, Raven, Irvine, and Thomas knew what they need to do and got to their zoids, which they've all got up to the radio transmission and open their cockpit to let their pilot in before they closed it.

"Fiona! Reese! Moonbay! Specular! Still here!" Both Van and Raven said before they spoke to their partner organoid as they knew they are going possible to need some help with the six Genosaurer. "Zeke!/Shadow! Let go!" With that, the 4 zoids quickly heads out. But before Hen could follow them, he saw a infected Helcat suddenly appeared behind the 2 Zoidian, human, and organoid before they saw it about to attack them. However, two cannon shots were before the 2 shots took out the Helcat. Hen and other turn to who shoot those cannon shots, which reveal to be Gorgon's two 105mm High Speed Railguns with General Gordox.

"What are you looking at right now?! Come on! They're going to need our help!" General Gordox shouted at Hen before Gorgon then gallops, the normal way of how Gordos run and the fact that he can now gallops again thank to his repaired right front leg, toward the battlefield before Hen actived his hover boosters and followed him. Already, the 4 zoids pilot and their zoids were having trouble; the 3 Genosaurers, which have a white color on their bodies, were mainly the ones that are fighting them, but however, most of the infected zoids were giving the 3 Genosaurer massive fight support while the all of the Infected Rev Raptors giving them close-ranged support: Command Wolves were equip with the CP-04 Attack Units, Molgas were equip with the CP-07 Cannonry Unit, Gunsniper equip with the CP-13 Weasel Unit, Helcats were either equip with a CP-04 Attack Units or a CP-24 Flexible Booster or a CP-26 Omni-Directional Missle Unit, and all of the Zaber Fangs were also equip with the CP-04 Attack Units. However, two cannon shots came from the gorge as the shots hit the zoids with a wave of electricity, temperory paralyzing them and stopping their firing, before Hen rushed in and fired his Long-Ranged Pulse Laser Rifle several times and hit a couple of Zoids before he destroyed an couple of Rev Raptors by stomping on two of them, smashing the two with his arms and smashing them together, and then smashing one with his tail, before Gorgon joined in and fired a several shots at the Infected wild Zoids from his two 105mm High Speed Railguns, destroying several more of the Infected Rev Raptors, leaving only just a few left which are destroy by Van's Blade Liger's Laser Blade. That was when a transmission came from the Ptera Radome's pilot before he spoke.

" _Sir! I've found Rob Herman and he is having trouble with the 3 Genosaurs! His Command Wolf and is looking worse for wear! I'm trying my best to support him, but I don't know how long his Command Wolf will hold out!_ "

"Van! Raven! Hen! Go help Rob Herman! We'll handle the 3 Genosaurers and the Infected wild Zoids here!" General Gordox shouted to Van, Raven, and Hen on Gorgon's com-link.

"But-"

"JUST GO!" General Gorgon shouted. Van's Blade Liger, Raven's Genobreaker, and Hen look at each other before all 3 took off in order to help Rob Herman and the Ptera Radome's pilot, but Raven's wasn't sure if General Gordox and Gorgon could handle 3 Genosaurers due to his experience. General Gordox then told Irvine and Thomas. "You two, Irvine and Thomas! You care of the infected wild Zoids over there, we can handle the 3 Genosaurs by ourselves."

"Are you nuts?!" Irvine shouted.

"Sir, are you sure?!" Thomas said in shocked.

"I'm positive. Isn't that right, buddy?" General Gordox said to Gorgon, who reply with a low growl, agreeing with him.

"If you say so." Irvine said before he and Thomas fight the infect Wild Zoids, with paralyzers wore off, with their Zoids as Thomas fired his Dibison's 17-Cannons at the infect Wild Zoids, destroying some of them, before Irvine's Lightning Saix then run through them, sending them flying into air, before shooting at them with his Zoid's Long-Ranged Pulse Laser Rifle before Thomas then fired his Megalo-Max attack on the infect Wild Zoids. General Gordox and Gorgon stare down at the 3 Genosaurers.

"Are you ready, buddy?" General Gordox ask, which Gorgon reply with another low growl, before the old general smirk. "Me too. Now then, give us your best shots." General Gordox taunts at whoever were piloting the Genosauers. They all fired their Laser Guns and Long-Ranged Pulse Laser Rifles at the white Gordos. However, they didn't expect Gorgon to dodge by jumping to right to left to right again before General Gordox spoke. "Idiots. Now it's our turn." General Gordox aimed the two 105mm High Speed Railguns at spaces between the two Genosaurers' legs before Gorgon then fired at them, blowing their legs off and causing both of them to topple over, before the third Genosauer attempt to charged and fired his Charged Particle Cannon at Gorgon, but General Gordox quickly saw and jumped Gorgon to the left before he fired one of Gorgon's two 105mm High Speed Railguns through the third Genosaurer's mouth, which blow it up and destroyed it. This obviously shocked Irvine and Thomas, mostly Irvine, of how he easily beat them and he realized if Gorgon and General Gordox was in their prime while if Irvine was still in his Command Wolf by then, he would have been given a curbstomp battle that he will never forget.

* * *

 _Meanwhile... where the other 3 are..._

Hen, Van's Blade Liger, and Raven's Genobreaker were heading toward Herman's location at their maximum speed before they saw it; Rob Herman's Command Wolf was looking worse for wear as it consistly dodging the 3 Genosaurs' consist firings on the poor Wolf-type Zoid as the Ptera Radome tried to help with whatever weaponry it got on while consistly dodging firing from them. One of them, a purple and black Genosaurer instead of the white like the other two and is like the one that Raven first use with a CP-07 Cannonry Unit that replace its Long-Range Pulse Laser Rifle on its back, aimed its cannon and fired at the Command Wolf, blowing off the lower half of the Zoid and crippling it as it skid against the sand of the Elemia Desert. The 3 quickly figured out that the different looking Genosaurer is the leader before Hen and Van's Blade Liger open fire with their Long-Range Pulse Laser Rifle and Pulse Laser Guns on them. The leader Genosaurer took notice of them, but did not fired on them as if it is focusing more on Hen before the pilot then smirk as he spoke to himself. "Good... you have arrived."

Hen realized what it is looking and quickly send a early warning signal to Van and Raven.

[GET OUT OF THE WAY!]

The purple Genosaurer then actived its hover boost and gone to 520 km/h in 1.7 second, just like Hen, toward Hen. Hen then stop and clamp down his footlocks just in time before the purple Genosaurer then rammed him and slowly stop by Hen's footlocks. Hen was surprised by its strength as it is similar to his own strength, but decide to ask question later as he throw the purple Genosaurer off of him before he actived his hover boosters and chased after the purple Genosaurer in a fight.

Van's Blade Liger and Raven's Genobreaker were just shocked of what just had happen, but Van and Raven decide to save it for later since Hen got under control as Raven's Genobreaker then rammed one of the white Genosaurer before Van's Blade fight the other Genosaurer in a battle to the death while Shadow break the cockpit window of the Command Wolf with his foot before he drag out Rob Herman, who was bleeding from his forehead and his left leg was broken but is still conscious, out of his zoid and then putting him on Zeke's back before they watch the battle.

On Raven's side of the battle, he and his Genobreaker dodge the every firing shots from the Genosaurer's weaponary that is he facing before he use the X-breaker and chop its head off, causing the Genosaurer to collepse on the sandy ground and winning him the battle before he rip the cockpit hatch of the Genosaurer to see anyone was piloting the Zoid, to which it was not, and breath a sigh of relief before he see Van's own battle with his own Genosaurer problem.

On Van's side of the battle, Van's Blade Liger firing his Pulse Laser Guns at the Genosaurer that he is facing, which cause it to dodge by jumping with its hover boosters before it begun firing its Long-Ranged Pulse Laser Rifle on its back at the Blade Liger while it is charging its Charged Particle, but Van's Blade Liger reveal his Laser Blades and charged at the Genosaurer before dodging the firing shots from the Genosaurer and Van actived his boosters before he point the Laser Blades forward and rammed the Laser Blade through the Genosaurer's mouth before forcing to jump back as the Genosaurer then exploded.

The two then head toward their organoid and the commander before Van spoke on the radio. "Herman! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, i'm fine. Althrough, everything is kinda fuzzy."

Van and Raven breath a sigh of relief before the Ptera Radome, which was flying above the battlefield to avoid any damages, landed on the ground and the pilot got out of his Zoid to check Rob Herman for any injuries. Van, Raven, the organoids, and the Zoids then focus their attention on Hen's battle with the purple Genosaur. They were shocked to see that they were both on equal terms as they attack each other with their best abilities, but neither one of them could get the advantage over the others before Hen then fired his Laser Gun from his head and destroying the footlocks on the purple Genosaurer, along with one of its hovers boosters, causing it to trip over, and Hen got far away enough to see him. (Good, I don't think he can't use his Charged Particle Cannon without his footlocks.)

"... What make you think I ever needed those pathetic equipment anyways?" The pilot said before the Genosaurer then suddenly hover in the air, taking them by surprised, and then open its tail vents as it charged its Charged Particles Cannon quickly, shocking them.

(Oh no...) Hen said to himself. Van and Raven tried to shoot the Genosaurer down, but it then put up a Energy Shield to prevent that from happening, but slowing down the charge. Seeing that he has no other choice, he put down his footlocks into the ground and begun charging his Charged Particle Cannon at the Genosaurer. Van and Raven soon realized of what is going to happen next and their Zoid quickly put their own Energy Shields up to protect them and their allies from what is going to happen. When their Charged Particle Cannons are finished, both Genosaurs then fired at the same time and when the beam of energy collide with each other, it created a powerful shockwave that send everywhere flying in the wind with the 2 Zoids protecting their allies with their Energy Shield as the beam of energy from both Genosaurs' Charged Particle Cannons clashed with each others and trying overpowered the other before the resulting energies transformed into an sphere of blinding lights and explosive powers, which blind everyone before the sphere then exploded. When that was over, everyone open their eyes and saw the result: There, at the middle of the clash, was a crater that was made of glass from the resulting heats of both Charged Particle Cannons.

The pilot of the purple Genosaurer, whoever he was, tried to take advantage from the shock from the collided powers of the Charged Particle Cannon, but he found that he couldn't as his Genosaurer remained fixed on Hen, looking at him with hatred in its eyes. Knewing this, he then told them on the radio transmission. "Don't forget! This will be not the last time you see me!" That is when something shot from the sand before a light blinded them again and when they recover from the blinding light, they see that the purple Genosaurer was long gone.

* * *

 _Later..._

Herman's crippled Command Wolf and what remains of its lower part of its body was put on the empty-space trailer because Hen wanted to walk by the transporter and just in case if he see that Genosaur again while Ptera Radome was scouting ahead of them to see if there was any dangers ahead. Rob Herman was currently sleep in the travel trailer as he was currently injured at the moment as the others were conversing outside of the trailer while the Zoids and organoids were listening in.

"So... no one was piloting the 5 Genosaurs?" General Gordox said.

"No sir, only the purple one was piloted." Van said. "And he did state that it won't be the last time that we see him."

"Which is not a good thing, since his Genosaur was equal to Hen." Raven said.

"But how?" Fiona asked, which they reply with a shrug. That was when Reese notice Hen looking out in the distance. "You're thinking about that Genosaur, aren't you?"

(Yeah... I don't know why, but I get the feeling there is more to him than meet the the eyes.) Hen reply through a growl.

"Speaking about Genosaurs, I knew that you would an Ace back in your younger days, but I didn't think you have taken down 3 Genosaurs, with a Gordos no less!" Irvine said as he still couldn't believe of what he saw.

"Me too! I couldn't believe it too!" Thomas said.

"Hehehe... its not about how advanced your Zoid is." General Gordox said with a chuckle as he told Irvine about it. "It is more about your own skills and your own relationship with your own partner Zoid."

"Yeah, I can understand those parts." Irvine said as he knew from experience.

"Heh, who did you think mentor Dan Freiheit or Flyheight or whatever last name it is and Colonel Krueger in the first place?" General Gordox said, which surprised the others about it.

"Wait, you mean you've trained my dad and Krueger?" Van said in surprised of what he just heard.

"You mean the Duo of Disasters? Yeah, I did." General Gordox said.

"Wait, they were called the Duo of Disasters?" Moonbay asked.

"Yeah. In fact, as I remember correctly, Van and Maria's mother, Willow, came on one of the ship, Globally 11, from Earth before it suddenly crashed landed in this very desert. They tried to look around, but the ship suddenly split into two without even stepping on the ship. Now that some general failure if you ask me." General Gordox causally said, which surprised them even more, before he continue to speak. "Yeah, it even surprised me at the time when they were still young adults back then. But after a close inspection on the ship, Globally 11, I can most definitely say her ancestor has most definitely came from Earth and she was lucky too, as the ship clashed landed deep in the Elemia Desert where the Helic Republic controls." He then let a sigh as the sun was setting, revealing the stars of the night sky, before his face then soften as he look at the stars themselves as he told them. "But in all seriousness, she might have been weird, but she was a good and nice woman that I remember real fondly and she died just minutes after she give birth to her and Dan's son, Van."

"Woah... I... I didn't know about that." Van said.

"Eh, you must have your father's thick headed nature. Forgetting to check something he want to know about." General Gordox said.

"Well, at least me and Van aren't nemesis-" Raven tried to said before he and Van heard a rather to familiar sound.

"Meep meep!"

"... all except for THAT GODDAMN HELLRUNNER!" Van and Raven shouted at the same time, pointing at the Hellrunner, before it then run off. Van and Raven quickly got into their Zoids as they told their organoid. "COME ZEKE/SHADOW!" Then they chased the Hellrunner into the sunset while everyone else just sweatdrops at this.

"... Look somethings never changes..." General Gordox sighed.

"No kidding." Irvine and Moonbay argeed with the old general while Thomas just couldn't believe this while Fiona and Reese tried to put on their best smile as they just sweatdrops at their boyfriends' antics as Hen and Specular just sweatdrops and shook their heads at this insanity. (This is just so ridiculous...)

* * *

 **A/N: Who is that pilot? You will find out later in the fic. I also made an reference to the Earthling Trilogy by Chaotic Century, which are so good and one of the best Zoids fics i've seen yet. And did you think i've forgotting the Hellrunner? Nope, I didn't.**


	7. Gorgon Reborn!

A man, whose true identity is covered by shadows of the room that he was inside of, as he was stammering on about something. "DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! I was just this close to killing Brigadier General Rob Herman, the son of the President of the Helic Republic! But why?!" He look at one of screens in the room to look at the purple Genosaur, the one that had attacked Rob Herman and fought against Hen, which was in its own docking port. "Why it didn't let me kill him?!"

That was when another man, who is also covered by shadows of the room that he was in, appeared on the second screen in the room before he spoke in his old and raspy voice. "Is there a problem, I presume?"

"Yes! I was about to killed that bastard when they have to interfere!"

"...It is that Genosaur Prototype and the top aces of the Guardian Forces, I presume?"

"Yes! I have send dozen of infected zoids at them, but they still got there to prevent me from killing him!"

"But there is also another problem, yes?"

"Yes..." The man growled at this... one "problem" that have been bothering him as he told him. "I was attempting to take the advantage of the stituation, but that Genosaur wouldn't even move or even listen to my commands! It instead look at the Genosaur Prototype like it want to murder him! Grrrr... look i'm going need to reject its core sooner or later..."

"Hmm... I think I see the problem... for the Genosaur that is..."

"What is it?" The man asked curiously, wondering why it wouldn't move or listen under to his commands.

"It is simply envious. Since that Genosaur is the prototype to all of the Genosaurs, it wanted to killed it."

The man was confused of what he saying. "So you are saying that the Genosaur want to killed the Prototype Genosaur just to prove itself superior to it?"

"Pretty much." With that, the second screen turn off. The man was silent for a few moments before he let out a deep chuckle.

"Oh, I think we don't need that Genosaurer for anything important right now. I'll just make a new plan..." He said to himself with a bloodthirstly grin as he was making a new plan. More specially, on killing off Hen to prevent any interruption with his future plans.

* * *

 _Meanwhile... at the Guardian Force Base..._

General Gordox and his white-color Gordos partner, Gorgon, were using the Guardian Force Base as a training exercise ground for them since its been so long since they have work together as a team while Fiona, Moonbay, Raven, and Reese were watching from the control tower of the base. A turrent then launch some missiles at them, but General Gordox quickly took aim and fired Gorgon's 105mm High Speed Railgun, shooting them down, while Gorgon remain still on the ledge they took position on before General Gordox then ordered with a calm tone in his voice. "Next." A wave of Simulation Zoids that consisted of computer-controlled Command Wolves, Rev Raptors, Gun Snipers, and Pteras charged at them at their maximum speed, but General Gordox saw them coming 2 miles away and took careful aims of both Gorgon's 105mm High-Speed Railgun and the pair of beam guns on Gorgon's tail before he fired them at rapid succession and taking all of them down without a single shot miss or without a beat all.

The personnals of the Guardian Base that were at the base and were watching the training were amazed by how the two easily beat the wave of Simulation Zoids despite their age and Fiona, Moonbay, and Reese drop their jaws in shock of when they saw General Gordox's skills and how well his partnership with his Zoid is, but Raven all just smirk at this before he told them. "I told you that he was a heavy artillery and long-ranged weapon expert and why he was an ace in his earlier days."

General Gordox and Gorgon quickly beaten the last wave with ease, the old general give an unimpress snort at this traning exercise, seeing better zoids than this, before Gorgon's rader show 3 target moving in on him down below the ledge. It was reveal to be Van's Blade Liger, Irvine's Lightning Saix, and Thomas' Dibision as they stop at the bottem of the ledge and look up to see Gorgon before Van pop up on the com-link between them and spoke to him. "You have fought them seriously well for you and your Zoid's age, General. But they just mooks and so they are just pieces of cake."

Irvine then open a com-link too before he told the old general. "Yeah, we're not going easy on you just because you're a old man."

Thomas then open a com-link too as he spoke to him too. "We won't be holding back."

General Gordox closed his eyes and smirk as he lightly chuckle at this before he spoke. "So in that case... I won't be holding back either!" Gordox then fired Gorgon's 105mm High-Speed Railgun 2 times and hit the pipe that was connected to the 105mm 17-Barrels Assault Cannons of Thomas' Dibison before hitting the neck, freezing the Bison-type Zoid's (through it could be an Aurochs-Type Zoid or maybe both?) own combat system and disabling Thomas' Dibison from the training. Van and Irvine realized that General Gordox was really serious and quickly took their course of actions: Van quickly jump into and use the Blade Liger's boosters to get on the ledge where Gorgon was before he attempt to swipe at the Stegosaurus-type Zoid with his claws, but the white Gordos was suprisingly agile for the size of his Zoid-species and easily dodge the attack before he jumped down from the ledge and it cause Irvine's Lightning Saix to sprint before he landed on the ground. Gorgon then quickly jumped out of the way when Van's Blade Liger before he rammed him as Irvine attempt to use his Lightning Saix's impressive speed to attack him from behind, but General Gordox saw this coming and Gorgon then prepare to use his Titanium Thagomizer on his tail. Irvine quickly realized what is going to happen next, but it was far too late as his Lightning Saix was just too fast to stop in time as Gorgon's Titanium Thagomizer hit the neck of the zoid, disabling Irvine's Lightning Saix and putting two holes in his zoid's neck. General Gordox and Gorgon then focus on Van and his Blade Liger before giving him one hell of a zoid battle, despite their age and fighting against a more technologically-advanced opponent.

The personnals were amazed by General Gordox and Gordos' fighting abilities against Van and his Blade Liger while they watched the fight.

* * *

 _1 hour later... in one of the hangar of the base..._

As Irvine's Lightning Saix and Thomas' Dibison were being repaired in the hangar while Van's Blade Liger is getting a washdown, Raven's Genobreaker was in the hangar with them while Hen was soundly asleep as Zeke was looking at Thomas, with his tail swinging back and forth, like he was intenting on kidnapping him and keeping him all for himself, while Specular just sweatdrop and Shadow just shooked his head at this, before he spoke to him. (That was one hell of a fight.)

(Yeah, I didn't expect Gorgon to be a tough fighter despite his age.) Van's Blade Liger said.

(Yeah... but that reminds me...) Raven's Genobreaker look side-to-side before he ask Van's Blade Liger. (Where's our pilots, Van and Raven?)

(They probably at a meeting with the others about the current situation about the our kind being infected and driven mad by the Rare Hertz phenomenon, which I think actually come on a later time this day, or...)

(Or...?)

(They're probably planning on how to killed the Merda.)

That was when Shadow walk in and joined the conversion. (You mean you and Zeke's partner and me and Genobreaker's partner?)

(Yeah.) Van's Blade Liger and Raven's Genobreaker answered.

(They over there.) Shadow said as he point his own head to where Van and Raven are at the moment and sure enough, they were at the left-side wall of the hangar with a bulletin board on the wall and they were both planning together a evil plan on how to kill the Hellrunner, having various plans and blueprint on the bulletin board with the evil intention of killing the Hellrunner, if it wasn't obvious enough about that. The 2 Zoids and the 3 Organoids just sweatdrops at this.

(They really do hate that Hellrunner.) Zeke commented about their obvious hatred to the Hellrunner.

(That's a understatement of the century.) Shadow muttered to Zeke's comment.

(Grudges are died really hard, but this is ridiculous!) Specular said. That was when Hen woke up and let out a yawn before he got up on the floors of the hanger as Specular then politely ask him. (Did you got a good sleep?)

(Yeah. At least I didn't have that nightmare again...) Hen said as he stetch his back.

(Do you want to talk about it?) Van's Blade Liger and Raven's Genobreaker asked at the same time.

(Nah... its just... too disturbing for me just to describe it.) Hen said before he then asked. (So what did I missed?)

(Oh... Gorgon been giving a training exercise with General Gordox since its been long time since they were together and me, Lightning Saix, and Dibison fought against him.) Van's Blade Liger explained to Hen before he let out a Zoid equivalent of a whisper. (And woah, he was a surprisingly tough oppenent despite his age before the timer then ran out.)

(I see...) Hen silently said before he look around and asked them. (That's remind, where is Gorgon?)

(He's having a major upgrade by moving his core into another more updated and powerful body with a upgrade to the body.) Zeke said. (I think its happening in the another hangar and its about to be finished soon.)

* * *

 _Meanwhile... in the other hangar..._

General Gordox and Dr. D were on the upper deck of the docking port as they were looking at the process of transplanting Gorgon's Zoid Core into his new body and the new body look like a Cannoneer Gordos, a varient of the Gordos with a pair of Republic Supercannon and a single four-barrel Impact Cannon, along with Gorgon's color scheme of his original body except for several key differents that reveal to be a custom design of the Cannoner varient: It has a pair of Republic Supercannons with both having railgun device (a pair of rails on both Supercannons to be exact) added in them that were colored in between light blue and black, 2 Impact Cannons with one on each side of the shoulders, its plate senors were flat and spread out on its back to give the body an extra more protection, a pair of custom Type-II Attack Boosters with an almost half-oval shape to give a extra speed and act as an improvish extra armor defense on the body that covered both the entire left and right side of the body except for the head, neck, and tail of the body, and a custom armor piece that is connected to the shoulder and where the two Impact Cannons are connected to is on the top front where the neck is vulnerable. That is when Dr. D spoke to the General Gordox. "I've modify and customize the Gordos Cannoneer design and added several pieces of equipments like you have requested. I've also made the design to reach up to 110 km/h before using the custom Type-II Attack Booster to reach up to speed of 210 km/h, similar to the Command Wolf's speed, and the gap between the custom Type-II Attack Boosters and the legs wide enough to give it enough ranges of movement. Everything that you have requested is on this custom design. And since Gorgon's Core is in surprisingly good conditions, so this Gordos varient will give any Zoids more advanced than it a run for their money with a good pilot that is."

"Thank a lot, Dr. D." General Gordox spoken to the good old scientist. "I can see why you're a Zoid scientist for a reason."

"Of course! Why do you think i'm the foremost expert on Zoid research for nothing?" Dr. D said with an smirk on his face. That was when the process of transplanting Gorgon's Zoid Core into his new body was finished without flaws as elevator that the old general and the old researcher were on went down before Gorgon then awoken in his new body and let out a roar at this.

"Its good to see you in your new body, Gorgon." General Gordox said with a smile on his face as Gorgon turn to look at his buddy as he give a snarl of argeement.

"Now then... I wanted to talk to you about the remains some of the infected Wild Zoids from the other day, most specially speaking, the Helcats." Dr. D said.

"What is it about?" General Gordox asked.

"Well... you know about the Snipe Master?"

"Ah, yes. I've heard of that Zoid. It is a Velociraptor-type Zoid that as a specialized sniping platform. I think it had been tested just last year by the Guardian Force and already, they're currently just being mass produced, albert in small number right now." General Gordox said before he ask Dr. D. "Why did you ask?"

"Well, you see... these advances has come at a cost and do you know what it is?"

"The Zoids lacked any secondary weapons another then its teeths and claws."

"Precisely. As you already know, a few months after testing of the Snipe Master has begun, we have discover a problem; The Zoid lack any secondary weapons. In order to deal with this problem, we've developed several weapon packs help to deal with this problem. And they were; the CP-24 Flexible Booster, CP-25 Active Shield, CP-26 Omni-Directional Missle Unit."

"Okay. So is there anything that the infected Helcats to do with this?" General Gordox asked.

"Oh yes. You see... we've discover that several Helcats were equipped with either the CP-24 Flexible Booster or the CP-26 Omni-Directional Missle Unit." Dr. D told the old general.

"So you're saying is that someone have stole the designs of those equipment and recreated it as their own?" General Gordox said as he cross his arms at this.

"Basically speaking, yes."

"Hmmm..." General Gordox pinch his chin as he ponder for a moment about this. "Something is fishly going around."

"Oh yes. I agree with you."

* * *

 _Later..._

As the meeting was going on in the Guardian Force base is going on, Gorgon is resting at the very end of the hangar before Hen then came up to him when he woke up. There was silent between them before Gorgon spoke as he know something. (You want to talk?)

(Pretty much.) Hen said as he sit down right beside Gorgon before he ask him. (I got a interest question.)

(What is it?)

(How much do you know about nightmares?)

Gorgon ponder about that question for a moment before he then spoke to Hen. (Not much really to be honest... but I do know that they ranged from bad dreams... to disturbing images of entirely different thing in your mind. Why do you asked?)

(Let's just say, my nightmares are... disturbing to say the least.)

(Can't blame you.)

There was silent for a few moment in the hangar until Hen then notice something unusual and spoke to the 4 Zoids up front. (HEY GUYS!)

(What?) Van's Blade Liger, Raven's Genobreaker, Irvine's Lightning Saix, and Thomas' Disbison ask in annoyance.

(Did one of you notice that... well, you know, if Zoids everywhere without a pulse guard are being infected, then why hasn't one attack the base yet?) Hen asked. The 4 Zoids were silent before they look at each other and then thought about that for a moment while the worker were moving about.

(You know... when I think about that... you're right, it is quiet... too quiet...) Van's Blade Liger said as he look out into the distance.

(Yeah...) Raven's Genobreaker comment.

(You're right.) Irvine's Lightning Saix said.

(Agreed.) Thomas' Dibison spoke. There was silent for a moment before something suddenly exploded from the Guardian Force and where the meeting took place, which have shooks the hangars and the Zoids that were in them.

(... I just have to say it, didn't I?) Hen muttered to himself in a casual tone of voice as he face-palm himself for this saying it.

(Well, you can't predict the future.) Gorgon said.

(True.)

(But seriously through... WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!) Hen roared as they were tooken by surprised.

(An attempt assassination most likey!) Van's Blade Liger said as all of the 6 Zoids got up onto their legs and stand up.

(Which I just have to say...)

(Save your self-deprecation for later! Right now, we need to-) Van's Blade Liger tried to say before he, Raven's Genobreaker, Irvine's Lightning Saix, and Thomas' Dibison, were quickly hit by 4 shot from an bullet specialized for taking down Zoids without killing them and they were took down by the bullets. All of the 4 then just roared in annoyance at this predicament they are in right now. (GODDAMN IT!)

That was when Fiona and General Gordox, who left other just because safety reason if they wanted to kill one of the member of the Guardian Force if they were the biggest threat to them, enter the hangar through the exit-door in the back and look at the 4 Zoids that were down by the shots as Fiona just frown at this. "Look like they're not going anywhere anytime soon." Fiona mutters before she notice that Hen and Gorgon both are in the back of the hangar and are not down yet. She wonder why about it for just a moment before she notice the docking port right in front of them. "The docking port has protected them..."

"Yeah, you can't make a on-shot kill that easily if something hard and tough is in your way." General Gordox said. "But I don't it is targeting at us. I think its targeting at Hen."

"Do you think it is because that Genosaur that had glared at him the day before, preventing any further actions for its own pilot?" Fiona asked.

"That's my biggest guess at the moment." General Gordox said before he suddenly realized something. "Wait a minute... if the sniper is just wanted to elimate Hen..." The old General's infamous scrowl just turn into the biggest grin he has in years. "I got an idea..." He whisper the plan to Fiona's ears and in ranges of Hen and Gorgon's audio sensors. Gorgon then open the hatch to his cockpit before General Gordox and Fiona enter it and sit down on the seats of the cockpit before Gorgon closed it for them.

"Are you sure this plan of your is going to work?" Fiona asked.

"I never asked that question until I have done it." General Gordox said about his own entire philosophy of how his strategy plans could work if it is possible. Hen then actived his hover boosters and jump over the 4 Zoids that are currently paralyzed as he went out of the hangar and stand still. There were silent for a few moment... before Gorgon's powerful sensors pick up something straight coming at Hen and Fiona saw it on the sensors.

"HEN! DODGE!" Fiona shouted a quick command to Hen on the transmission, which he quickly comply by using his hover boosters to dodge it by skidding to the left just as General Gordox and Gorgon got where the shot came.

"Got ya." General Gordox said with a smirk on his own face as Gorgon position the Republic Supercannons before he let General Gordox aimed the cannnons and fired. There was silent for a moment before a explosion and seen as the other got to the hangar.

"... I think you've got him." Reese comment.

"You think he did?" Moonbay asked, which Reese reply with a shrug.

* * *

 _Later... at the area where the remains of the target is at..._

After the paralyzer wore off, all of the 6 pilot with their main Zoids went to where the target was at, along with Rob Herman in his Shield Liger and a pair of Gojulas and Karl L. Schwarz in his Iron Kong and a pair of Red Horns. Already, they've found the remains of the target and Thomas quickly use BEEK to scan of what Zoid it was before he told them. "It's a Snipe Master that is equip with a custom 155mm Anti-Ship Rifle that is turned into a Anti-Zoid weapon and has an length of over 21 meters long, but it also has a enough killing power to kill a Gojulas or a Iron Kong with a single shot. Not only that, but BEEK has also detected several equipment that would make this particular Snipe Master a Sleeper Zoid."

"Hmm... so look like someone does want to get rid of Hen." General Gordox said.

"Now we know about that, but if it happen again?" Karl L. Schwarz asked.

"He has a point sir." Rob Herman said.

"I'm not sure. We'll just have to force to wait and see..." General Gordox muttered.

* * *

 **A/N: To be rather honest with myself... I have no idea where I was going with this chapter. But hey, I can improved. Oh yeah, the Gordos varient is which I have like to called the Gordos Cannoneer Gordox Special because it use the Gordos Cannoneer as the base. The custom 155mm Rifle is based on the Anti-Ship Rifle from the Gundam franchise.**

 **Okay, in the next chapter, I decide to reused a plot point from the game that this fanfic is based on that wasn't used in the third chapter. So what is it you don't know? Wait and see, but if you're not patience, go check up on the game. Also... I'M DESPERATE FOR ANY REVIEWS ON FF AND MORE HITS ON A3O!**


	8. Maria Posioned! Cure on Mt Iselina!

It was already been a few days since the attack on the Guardian Force base by the Custom Snipe Master Sleeper and the Guardian Force are still having no luck of finding out of who it was or where it is form, but to make matter more worse, reports of Wild Zoids, most of which are the infected cause by the Rare Hertz, are slowly, but surely, increasing in numbers and forced the organzation to sent out their combat-experience members with their Zoids while they were trying to get as much help as possible, but they got the help they needed thanked to Emperor Rudolf Herhardt the III of the Guylos Empire and President Camford of the Helic Republic. Both Van and Raven were walking down the hall before they could see that Rob Herman was working hard with the paperworks in his office since today is Brigadier General Karl L. Schwarz's day off. "He's working harder than usual." Van comment as he and Raven pass by.

"Yeah, no kidding." Raven said. That was when Rob Herman notice and spoke.

"Hey, Van and Raven. Could you come in?" Rob Herman asked. They've heard him and enter his office.

"Yes sir?" Van and Raven asked at the same time.

"There is a mission I want you two to take and it involved the Wind Colony." Rob Herman said to them. Van and Raven knew that this was serious as it is Van's home village as Rob Herman told them. "There is a report of a Infected Wild Zoid nearby. The one who report wasn't sure what kind of Zoid it was, but that why I want you two to go there, since it is Van's hometown afterall."

"Thank you, sir." Van said before he and Raven left the office to head to the Wind Colony.

* * *

 _A few hours later..._

Van's group use a older Whale-type Zoid that was the predecessor of the Whale King called a Whale Kasier, which was smaller and shorter in 60% lengthwise than the Whale King, and this particular Whale Kasier was retired years ago, but it was lucky that it was brought by a small-time company, which Moonbay is familiar with and has helped them in the past with their cargo, that specialized in cargo hauling and so it is one of the few dozens Whale Kasiers that didn't shared the same fates like the other Whale Kaisers before it was pressed back into military service along with a couple of other Whale Kaiser, but this time, under the Guardian Force to help out with their worklord before this one, named _Pakacetus_ , by letter on the hull of the Zoid, which it was the first Whale Kasier in production years ago, is used by the group to transport them to the Wind Colony at its maximum speed of Mach 1.2. It took them about a few hour to get there before they landed. Most of the people of the village were surprised by the suddenly visiting and a Zoid that they've never seen before except for some of the older members of the villages as the group's Zoids got out of the Whale-type Zoid along with Hen. After that is done, Van spoke to Thomas, who was still in his own Dibision, as he climb down from his Blade Liger. "Thomas, you check the perimeter of the village. I want to visit my sister."

"Yes sir, Van." Thomas said before he look around the perimeter of the Wind Colony with his Dibison.

"i'll come with you, Van." Fiona said, along with Zeke making a soft growl in argeement.

"Thanks, Fiona." Van said with a smile on his face before he ask Raven and Reese, along with Shadow and Specular. "What about you four? Want to come with us?"

"Well... since Gordox and Irvine are playing a card game with the crew..." Raven said as he point to where Irvine and General Gordox are playing Texas Hold 'Em with a few of the crew members of the _Pakicetus_ on a card table that was own by the crew as Moonbay, the other crew members of the _Pakicetus_ , and their Zoids were watching the card game. "I guess we could come with you..."

"Yeah, since we got nothing else to do another than waiting." Reese said to the V/F couple as she finished Raven's sentence for him, which Shadow and Specular growled in agreement. That was when an growl was heard from behind the R/R couple before the 4 people and 3 organoids turn to see it was Hen. He made a low and soft growl that not distract anyone near by them.

"You want to also come with us?" Fiona asked. Hen then nodded.

"Then it is settled." Van said. With that, the 4 people and 3 organoid head into the village to where the Freiheit house is with Hen following them. Unknown to them, both Irvine and Gordox watch the group walk into the village as they play Texas Hold 'Em with the few of the crew of the _Pakicetus_ with some beers in glass tankard on the card table.

"Look at those lovebirds go..." General Gordox spoke before he drank his beer.

"Yep..." Irvine mumble as other 2 players nodded in agreement with the old general.

"Sooner or later, they're going to get laid." General Gordox said as he push 85% of his chips into the pile of chips.

"Yeah, pretty much..." Irvine muttered as he and the two other players look at their cards and they thought he was buffing for a moment before they fold as they know when to fold em.

* * *

 _Later... in the Wind Colony..._

Van's group were walking down the street of the Wind Colony, with some of the building still damage by the last Wild Zoid attack while most people that were walking by or were passing by looking at Hen, who is walking with them, with curiosity in their eyes, but they decide just to keep it to themselves. They were walking down the street of the village before they saw Maria as she was buying some fruits that were on sales at the moment. "Maria!" Van shouted as they walk over to his older sister.

"Van!" Maria shouted in surprised before she ask her younger brother. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know. There was a report of a Infected Zoid that is sighted near the Wind Colony." Van said as he told while he put the hands behind the back of his head as he chuckle. "Since it is sighted near here until we can confirm, I thought I came over to visit you."

"You just wanted to see me as much as possible since you're often at your job, aren't you?" Maria tease her little brother, which Van respond by putting a grin on his face.

"So what are you doing?" Fiona asked.

"Oh, i'm just buying some fruit to make some food for my boyfriend." Maria said.

"Oh... wait a minute... YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND?!" All 4 of them yelled at once as both they, the 3 Organoids, and Hen's eyes gone wide-eyes at this as they were surprised that Maria got a boyfriend now.

"Shush! You didn't need yell at least!" Maria said as she sweatdrop and was embarrassed by this.

"Woah! Good job!" Fiona said as she congradulated Maria while Van remained shocked and wide-eye as Zeke, Shadow, Specular, and Hen give Maria 10 points.

"Nice job that you've got a boyfriend." Reese comment upon the older of the sibling.

"So who is your boyfriend?" Raven asked Van's older sister. Before she could respond, a voice was heard behind her.

"Maira! Do you need any help?" A voice was heard. Van's group soon turn their head to see of who it was and they were shock to see him.

"KARL?!" They all shouted at once in shock, as they all saw Brigadier General Karl L. Schwarz of the Guylos Empire in his civilian clothing, which consist of a flight jacket that was an dull purple-color like his military uniform with a normal T-shirt along with jean that is also color in dull purple and a pair of bunny boots.

"Well... I didn't think Karl would be her boyfriend." Raven said as he couldn't believe it.

"Us either." Fiona and Reese said as they agree with him while Hen and the Organoids just nodded in agreement.

Karl saw them as well before he just sighed at this and spoke to Maria.

"Maria... I told that this day would come..." Karl said to his current girlfriend.

"Yes, but I didn't it would come this early!" Maria said as she was sweatdropping rapidly as she told her boyfriend before she spoke to Van. "Isn't that right, Van?!" Maria ask as she wait for his answer before she notice that Van wasn't answering and turn to look at him. "Van?"

They then notice that Van wasn't responding to her question at all as his brain was trying to process all this information all at once, but his brain is, unfortunately, broke down due to way too much information before he fall backward and fainted, but before he could hit the ground, Raven got him before he pick him up in his arm and put him on the back of Zeke.

* * *

 _Later..._

Van was laying on the couch of the Fretheit home after he has fainted, still asleep, while the other listen of how Maria meet Karl as Hen was standing outside of the house and looking in from one of the window as he listen carefully. "So you're saying that you met Karl just a few month ago when a few member of a gang were attempting to rob you and Karl save you from them as he was after them." Fiona said as she repeated of what Maria had said, basically summing up of how Maria and Karl met.

"Yup." Maria said.

"Most precisely." Karl comment.

"Well... that's sum up everything." Reese casually said as he drink some tea. That was when Van began to stir before he snapped open his eyes and sat up as he spoke with his mind still processing of what is going on and is just starting up.

"Whodat? Whodere?" Van said, which translate into "Who's that? Who's there?", as his mind was slow to startup before Zeke then nuzzle his snout against his face.

"Look like you're finally awake." Raven comment casually about it as Shadow then made an soft snarl in agreement with his partner.

"What happen?" Van asked as he doesn't remember of what has happen or what cause him to faint.

"You've fainted before Raven got you and put you on Zeke's back." Fiona and Reese answered him as Specular literially lean in the left into view.

"Oh, so I guess it must be a dream. So-" Van tried to ask before he saw Karl and Maria sitting by each other. He was silent for a couple of moments before he lay back down on the couch. "Aaannnddd i'm going back to sleep and pretend that it has never happen."

"Van..." Fiona said as she and the other just sweatdrops at this.

"I see he's not taking it well." Karl stated with that understatement.

"You think?" Raven and Reese asked. That is when they've heard something outside of the house, like missiles that was flying in the air, before a series of explosions was heard and the ground shook due to that. Van jumped from the couch before all of them rushed out outside of the house to look. They saw a few of the buildings in the Wind Colony destroyed before they saw another round of missiles hitting the village, destroying some more buildings. Van, Raven, and Karl took out their bioculars and look through them. There, they saw a group of 11 Shield Ligers running toward the Wind Colony with their cockpit being glowing blue in color, indicating that these were Infected Wild Zoids and have their Missile Pods out, but to make matter more worse, all of them are equipped with CP-02 Assault Unit, giving them more firepower, as they shot another round of missiles at the village, with some of them hitting the haul of the _Pakicetus_ , while they run toward it.

"This is not good." Van said.

"Did you come on that Whale Kasier with General Gordox?" Karl ask them, as he notice the Pakacetus in the distance.

"Yeah...?" Van answered as he was confused.

"Then i'm pretty sure he making a stragtic right away, but right now, we need to get these people to safety." Karl said.

"Already ahead of you!" Maria said as she rushed toward the village, but that was both Fiona and Reese sense something in the ground and shouted.

"LOOK OUT!"

But it was too late. A Guysak burst out of the ground and Maira just barely got a scratch on her right cheek as she fell down to the ground and went unconscious as the Guysak itself then loomed over her. The Guysak in question resemble Bull's Guysak except that its cockpit color was glowing blue, indicating that it was a infected as well, and it has an slightly curved blade color in purple on the end of its tail, which the Infect Guysak use on Maria. However, before it could do anything, it was rammed by both Zeke and Shadow before Specular join in and they growled at the Infect wild Zoid, which let out a screech and charge at them, just before Hen blow the right arm of the Scorpion-Type Zoid right off with the Laser Gun on his forehead. Realizing that it is outmatched and outnumber by them, the Infect Guysak then dig and burrowing itself under the sand and escape from them. Karl quickly pick up the conscious form of Maria from the ground and tried to shake her to wake her up, but to no previl, before he notice the scratch on her right cheek before he head to the doctor of the _Pakacetus_ with the other, since they figure that he's the only doctor of the crew and travel around most of the world, he must know what is wrong with Maria.

Irvine, General Gordox, and the crews of the _Pakicetus_ notice the missiles and Irvine zoomed in with his eyepatch while General Gordox took out his biocular and saw the 11 Infect Shield Ligers coming at them while they are shooting their missiles before Thomas' Dibison came to them because of it. "SIR! We're being under attack!"

"We know that you idiot!" Irvine shouted, causing Irvine and Thomas to glare at each other.

"Hmmm..." General Gordox thought about it for a moment before he snap his fingers as he got a plan, causing Irvine and Thomas to look at him, before he even spoke. "I got it!" The old general then spoke to them. "Irvine, you take your Lightning Saix and distract them with its speed, but if they shoot missiles at you, lead the missiles right into their leader, the one who is leading them, while me and Thomas will use our Zoids' heavy artillery weapons to take all them out."

"Sound like a good plan!" Irvine said as he got into his Lightning Saix and already, he head off toward the 11 Shield Ligers at his maximum speed and just as predicted, the 11 Shield Ligers shot another round of missiles at the Lightning Saix. Grinning at this, Irvine then suddenly took the Lightning Saix to the right and the Cheetah-type Zoids lead the missile follow it just before he took a curved turn to the left and he heading straight in his maximum speed at the Infected Shield Liger that was leading the another Infect Shield Ligers before the Lightning Saix then jump over it as all of the missile that were following the Cheetah-type Zoid then hit the Lion-type Zoid, utterly oblitering it into many pieces as the another Infected Shield Ligers were took by surprise at the destruction of their leader, just before they were also oblitered like their leader by Gorgon's artillery firing of his Republic Supercannons and Thomas' Dibison's Megalo Max attack as Irvine's Lightning Saix came up to them. Before they could anyelse, they notice someone was heading into the _Pakicetus_ before they recongized that it was Karl and realized that he was carrying the unconscious form of Maria into the Whale Kasier.

* * *

 _30 minutes Later..._

The group waited for the doctor of the _Pakicetus_ and his answer about Maira's condition for about 30 minutes outside of the doctor room of the Whale Kasier before doctor came out and spoke to them. "I've check on Maira Freiheit and I can confirm that she is indeed posioned by the Infect Guysak."

Van was silent about this as he sat down and put his right hand on his face, knewing that they would need a miracle for this, as Fiona and Raven sat down with him and comfort him as the best they can before Karl spoke to the doctor. "Is there a cure for it?"

"Yes, but..." The _Pakacetus_ doctor said as he told him. "From the description of the Guysak you told me about and the kind of posion it is, I found that this particular kind of Guysak is only found on Mt. Isalina and so is the cure, which is the plant that it feed on. What worse, Maria has only 2 days to live due to this posion."

Before they could ask anymore, they heard something from the outside of the _Pakicetus_ and rushed outside just in time to see Hen take off in the direction at his maximum speed with his hover boosters before Fiona ask. "Where is he going?!"

"He is heading toward Mt. Isalina!" The captain of the _Pakicetus_ , Captain Dean, said. "But..."

"But...?"

"Mt. Isalina has become an active volcano due to the Death Stringer attack few years ago!" Captain Dean said as he told them. "It is unpredictable when it will erupt and nobody is sure of when it will stop."

"How many hour will it take to the _Pakicetus_ to be airborne?" Karl asked as the time is the essence for them.

"About a 1 or 2 hours."

"Then get to it, the time is the essence right now if we need to save Maria's life."

* * *

 _Meanwhile... at a unknown location..._

The unknown person let out a series of chuckles at this before the unknown scientist came onto the screen as he spoke to him. "I assume that you are enjoying something?"

"Oh yeah. You see... I let a Infected Guysak that I'd captured from Mt. Isalina to run wild in the Elemina Desert and let to posion someone important with its special kind of posion, but the best of all, it has posioned Van's older sister, Maria Freiheit! And that Genosaur is heading toward Mt. Isalina where the only cure, a plant that the poison was made from, is only found on. I've already send 10 Zoids to intercept him." The unknown person said with joys at this. "This what they going to get for getting in my way of my plan."

"Oh, I do hope you'll enjoy it." The unknown scientist said before his screen disappear.

"... Let's just said I will..." The unknown person said as he let a series of light chuckles at this... all before suddenly a explosio-like sound shook the room, catching the unknown person by surprised, and the alarm went off, causing him to look on the screen to see that the purple Genosaur wasn't there anymore.

* * *

 _Meanwhile... on the Pakicetus..._

The _Pakicetus_ were already complete before they were headed toward Mt. Isalina at only Mach 0.9, due to the damage that need to be fixed on a later time, as it will take another few hours to get there. Karl was sitting silently in a chair by the sleeping form of Maria in the _Pakicetus'_ medic bay before he heard the door open and turn his head to see Van come in before he close the door behind him and he spoke to the Brigadier General. "So you're staying by my older sister side, aren't you?"

"Pretty much."

"... You know, I was quite shocked that Maria got boyfriend and it was you of all people that she was dating. Even your brother, Thomas was shocked like me, but that because he didn't realized that he got a girlfriend and that same girlfriend was my older sister, Maria."

"Yes, she wanted to surprised you, but I guess not in the way she wanted surprised you." Karl said with a tired chuckle.

"Yeah, but i'm surprised nonetheless."

"Of course you are, but i'm also pretty sure it is not the main reason, isn't it?"

"Not exactly."

"I can reassure you that I do love her and that I will sacrifice myself for her like I would do for my own soldiers."

"Woah, and already, I do see you as both a good husband/father and a good leader at once."

"Thank you for the compliment, Van."

"Don't need to mention it and beside, I do want my older sister to be happy with the choice she make as she did look out for me when I was younger."

"Hmph, don't worry, i'll look for her... after this is finished..."

"... Thanks, Karl."

"You're welcome, Van." Karl said... before he then notice something. "They're listening to us talking... aren't they?"

"Yup." Van deadpan. And he was right, the other were listening to their converstion from the outside of the room.

"Van and Karl are bonding like brothers... So beautiful..." Fiona said as she cried tears of joys at this.

"Right..." The other deadpans as it is obviously not a sercet at all, and if it were, then it would be a open sercet then.

* * *

 _Meanwhile... at Mt. Isalina..._

Turn out, Captain Dean was right about Mt. Isalina being an unpredictable active volcano; one moment, that is nothing happening, but then suddenly in the next moment, lava and rocks are suddenly slewing everywhere, which Hen find out the hard way as he consistly dodge the incoming debris at him with his hover boosters before he saw of what left of what was once the village that people that have once lived in and was near the once-dormant volcano before the Death Stringer attack were forced to moved somewhere else, far from the now-active volcano, but just somewhere near the mountain where their ancestors used to lived on. Right now at the moment, Hen was focusing on getting cure and that cure was on the mountain, as he felt he know what it look like. He doesn't know why, but he just felt like he know it, as if a bit of his past is coming back to him, even if it is just a little bit. He actived his hovers boosters and head toward the active volcano at his maximum speed before he came at the base of Mt. Isalina. Knowing he need to make it a fast search for the plant, Hen use his hover boosters to climb up the slope of Mt. Isalina before he stop and deactived his hooster booster and begun to search for the cure on the ground of the volcano as he walk on it. Hen look around the area for hours on ends for the cure until he got to the top of Mt. Isalina saw something poking out of the edge of the crater of the active volcano and he walk over to it to confirm what he think it is. Hen recongize the plant by its look as it look like a Hades' Flower except for the Thistle-color with black-color spots of various shape and sizes, so it was most definitely the plant, the cure needed for it, before slowly use his left claws to grab the plant, the fungus and the dirt still attached, out of the edge of the crater and throw it into his cockpit before using the slope of Mt. Isalina to skid down of the active volcano. However, while Hen skidding down as he draw closer to the base of the volcano, he suddenly heard something being fired in the air and look to see a bunch of laser coming straight at him, causing to active his hover booster to dodge to the right as he saw that 4 Redlers that were equip with CP-09 Booster Cannons, as he finally skid down upon the base ground of the volcano before the 5 Redlers then came in with another round of laser firing upon Hen, causing to dodge to the left, before he heard two laser firing and turn to see them coming at him before he dodge them by using his hover boosters and jumping backward. (What the-?!) Hen snarl at this before he then look and saw at least 3 white-color Genosaurs, with 1 of them being equipped with CP-07 Cannonary Unit, looking at him as they roared to challenge him. Knowing that he doesn't have any more time to waste further, he actived his hover boosters as he snarled at them. (I don't have time for any of you!) He swung his tail around the ground once, kicking up the ashes and dirt to blind them, before he then rushed past them as he use his hover boosters to achieve his maximum speed in order to get the cure to Maria on time before she died by the poison, but however, both the 7 Redlers and the 3 white-colored Genosaurs quickly soon give the chase and chase after Hen as they fired their weapons at him, but he consistly dodge their firing. However, before he could get out of the area around Mt. Islina, but he was rammed into the ground on his back. Hen quickly look up to see it was purple Genosaur again. (You again...?!) Hen growl at the purple Genosaur before he was pushed against the ground on his back as the purple Genosaur then snarled at him. That was when it was hit by something against the right of its body, which cause the purple-color Genosaur be pushed off of Hen and send into the ground, which made him confused before he look on his left and saw an pair of 2 Storm Sworders.

"Need a little help?" The Baron of Wings, AKA Rosso in his alas, asked Hen.

"We'll give you some!" The Sword of Storms, AKA Viola in her alas, said before both of them deploy both of their Storm Sworders' Wing Swords as they cut the white Genosaur with the CP-07 Cannonary Unit in half before they then dogfight all of the 7 Redlers in the air. Raven's Genobreaker then rammed one of the white-color Genosaurer as Van's Blade Liger then jump off of Raven's Genobreaker and pounce onto one of the white-color Genosaurs before they start fighting them together like brother. That is when it is reveal that Karl come along in a Iron Kong MK. II experimental varient that was customized and is called the Iron Kong MK. II T2-SB6SS (Testing Type-Sawblades 6 Schwarz Special), which consist of a custom Beam Gatling Cannon on the Iron Kong MK. II's shoulder, a CP-11 Maneuver Thruster, and 6 sawblades on both arms, with 4 on the side of the arms and with 2 built into the arms, before he help Hen up, as he knew that Hen must have the plant for the cure, as he spoke to him.

"I resume that you got the plant for the cure?" Karl asked Hen from the inside of the not yet tested Iron Kong varient, which he nodded to him in reply, before he continue to speak to him. "That's good. In that case..." Then Hen and Karl look at the purple-color Genosaur as it got up and give them a snarled before Karl then step in front of Hen with the Iron Kong MK. II T2-SB6SS as he told Hen. "Get the plant to the doctor of the _Pakicetus_ , i'll handle him for you." Hen was silent about it before he nodded and actived his hover boosters as he rushed to the _Pakicetus_ with the plant for the cure while Karl stare down at the purple Genosaur.

* * *

 _Meanwhile... on the edge of the area that surround Mt. Isalina..._

On edge of the area where it surround the active volcano, the _Pakicetus_ was currently sitting near the new village, when the people were force to move out of their old village due to Mt. Isalina becoming an active volcano, along with its sister Whale Kasiers, which were the 2nd and 3rd in production after the _Pakicetus_ and when producted at the same time as the _Pakicetus_ , the _Ambulocetus_ and the _Rodhocetus_ , which all 3 of them were first Whale Kasiers production models to be prouduced years ago. Currently, Fiona and Reese were talking to Viola's little sister, Rosa, after she came in her Godos, which was repaired after the Death Stringer attack, as Shadow and Specular were looking at Zeke chasing a butterfly. "Ooohhh... I didn't know that Viola was 9 months pregnant with Rosso's child..."

"Yeah, their daughter is currently being raised by our oldest sister, Daisy, whose already a experience mother since she got one herself." Rosa said as she explain to them.

"That explained a lot." Moonbay said as she was interested into meeting their sister, Daisy, who was the same age as Irvine, but still younger than Moonbay.

"Pretty much." Reese said as she was munching on a cookie. That is when both Zoidian heard something in the distance and look before they saw Hen coming in and stop right in front of them. The 2 Zoidian, the 2 Humans, the 3 Organoids, and the crew members of the 3 Whale Kaiser look up at Hen's suddenly appearance before he open his cockpit and put his right claw into it before he gently grab the plant and toss it to Moonbay, who grab with her hands. She then look at it before she grew a smiled as she knew that Hen got the plant for making the cure for the poison.

"Thank a lot, Hen! I'll get this to the doctor immediately!" Moonbay said as she give a thumb-up to Hen before she turn around and rushed to the _Pakicetus_ with Rosa following her, since she know someone who can make the cure in a short amount of time. Fiona and Reese were silent for a moment before they turned to Hen as Fiona ask him.

"How did you know what the Nebel's Flower look like?"

Hen reply through his growl. (I don't know, I just felt like I know what it look like...)

"Is it a sign of your memory coming back?" Reese asked.

(... I'm not honestly sure...) Hen reply with another growl. (But right now, I need to deal with that Genosaur again before I'll thank for Karl for doing it for me.)

"Wait, the Genosaur is back?!" Fiona asked in shock.

(Yeah.) Hen before he then actived his hover booster and head off to where the fight is... just before Fiona then notice something.

"Where's Irvine, Thomas, and General Gordox?" Fiona asked as she looked around with her head.

"I have honestly no idea." Reese said as she also look around for them with her head.

* * *

 _Meanwhile... at the base of the volcano..._

Both Van and Raven were still fighting the 2 white-color Genosaurs in their own Zoids before Raven then grab one of them with his Genobreaker's X-Breakers and lift the Tyrannosaurus-type Zoid into the air before he crushed the 1st white Genosaurer and ripped it into 2 pieces. Van, however, was suddenly caught off guard by one of them by surprised and was thrown against a cliff, which shook the cliff and caused the rocks on top of it to loosen and rolled off onto the Blade Liger, trapping Van and his primary Zoid from getting away and causing his Blade Liger's Combat System to freeze before 2nd white Genosaur put down its footlocks and begun charging its Charged Particle Cannon as it aim at Van and his Blade Liger, but Raven saw what was going on and use his Genobreaker to rammed the 2nd white Genosaur, interrupting its charging of its Charged Particle Cannon and throwing it into a ravine. It was only moment before a flowing river of rushing lava came upon the 2nd white Genosaur, who was unable to react in time as the flowing lava was poured onto the Zoid. The river of flowing lava was just rushing through without disturbance for just a few second before the 2nd white Genosaur erupted from the river of boiling liquid from the very planet of Zi itself and let out a blood-curdling roar as it melt away from the heat of the flowing lava as it was killed by it.

Raven and Van, along with their two Zoids, were in silent about what happen, before Raven shook it off and use the X-breakers of his Genobreaker to get the rocks that were on Van's Blade Liger off of it and pick up the Lion-type Zoid, gently, with its X-breakers.

The purple Genosaur roared in anger at Iron Kong MK. II T2-SB6SS for blocking its way to Hen and actived its hover booster to go after him so it can fight him, but Karl saw it coming from a mile away and use the Iron Kong's hand to grab its tail before thrown the purple Genosaur, but it just landed back on its feets and snarled at Karl before it launched its right hand at the Iron Kong MK. II T2-SB6SS's face, but Karl just casually dodge the attack by swinging its head to the right before he grab the cable of the Zoids and pulled it up to him before he punched it in the face with the Iron Kong MK. II T2-SB6SS's left fist, just before he actived the sawblades on the Iron Kong MK. II T2-SB6SS's right arm and swung it at the purple Genosaur's chest, putting a gash wound on its chest. The purple Genosaur look down and was immediately pissed off by this before Karl attempt to punch the Zoid in the face again, but the purple Genosaur grab the left fist with its mouth and attempt to use its Laser-Gun on its forehead. However, Karl then use the Iron Kong MK. II T2-SB6SS's right hand to bent the Laser-gun, causing to explode and destroying it, before the Genosaur then use its Long-Range Pulse Laser Rifle and shot the Iron Kong MK. II T2-SB6SS in the face, causing the window of the cockpit to crack by the shot and causing Karl to let go and the Iron Kong MK. II T2-SB6SS to step back. The purple Genosaur then attempt to use this as a distracting to getaway and actived its hover booster to go after Hen, but Karl just actived the sawblade in the left hand of the Iron Kong MK. II T2-SB6SS and backhanded the purple Genosaur in its left leg, disabling its hover booster in the left leg. The purple Genosaur look at its left leg and snarl in anger at the damage of its left leg before Karl then tackle the Tyrannosaur-type Zoid, causing both of them to tumble down the 120 degree angle hill, but when they stop rolling down the hill when they hit a face of a gully, the purple Genosaur got on top of him and open its mouth to reveal its Charged Particle Cannon as it is charging up and almost finished. However, Karl then use the Iron Kong MK. II T2-SB6SS's left hand to push the Genosaur's head, away from the Charged Particle Cannon up and use its right hand to grab hold of a nearby and recently dead birch tree and ripped out of the ground before he shoved it down into mouth of the purple Genosaur, which blocked the charging Charged Particle Cannon. However, the purple Genosaur decide to blast the birch tree with its Charged Particle Cannon despite being blocked, forcing Karl to let go as the birch tree was then evaporized by the beam of electrically-charged subatomic particles as the Tyrannosaur-type Zoid use its claw to damage the left arm of the Iron Kong MK. II T2-SB6SS, but Karl then use the now recently free right hand of the Iron Kong MK. II T2-SB6SS to quickly grab hold of the purple Genosaur's Charged Particle Cannon and ripped it out of its mouth with it, causing a backlash explosion due to the loss of a part for the Charged Particle Cannon, sending the purple Genosaur backward and skidding against the ground before stopping. Karl's Iron Kong MK. II T2-SB6SS got up before Hen then came in and skidded to a stop right in front of Karl, who before asked him with his number one concern.

"Did you get the Nebel's Flower to the _Pakicetus_?" Karl asked through his com-link, which he received a [Yes] by Hen through the com-link, which cause Karl to then smile in relief at this. "That's a relief."

Both Hen and Karl then focus their attention on the purple Genosaur, which got up despite the damage on its body and growled at them before it attempt to charged at them. However, that was when someone suddenly press the kill switch of the purple Genosaur, which cause a field of eletrically cover the purple Genosaur's own body while spark were flying everywhere before it fell down to the ground and forcefully shut down from the electrical shock. One of the remaining 3 Redlers then all of a sudden divebomb while the other 2 were distracting the Baron of Wings and Sword of Storm in their Storm Sworders before it pick up the shutdown purple Genosaur and carry it off into the air, albert with its weight slowing it down to around subsonic to transonic speeds as the Baron of Wings and Sword of Storm finished off the other 2 Redlers. Before anyone could react, Mt. Isalina suddenly begun to erupt violently, forcing everyone to retreat from the erupting active volcano.

* * *

 _Later... on the Pakicetus..._

Everyone were waiting patiently outside of the medic bay room of the _Pakicetus_ before the doctor of the Whale Kasier came out of the room and told them the news. "She'd been given the cure and the poison is now gone from her body's internal system." The doctor said, which earn a breath of relief from Van and Karl, before he continue to speak. "She'll be awake in a few minutes, so you can visit her if you want."

With that, both Karl and Van enter the room and stand by Maria's bed. Slowly, but surely, Maria open her eyes, but slow due to the blinding light from the ceiling, before her eyes then adjust to the light and look over to her left as she saw Van and Karl on the side of her bed. "Van...? Karl...? What... happen...?"

"You've been poisoned by a wild Guysak that somehow came from Mt. Isalina, but you're now cured from the poison, so you don't need to worry about it." Karl said as he sit down in a chair and grab her left hand before he gently ram his finger on her left hand.

"Ok..." Maria said slowly as her face grew a smile on it.

"I'll be leaving you 2 for now." Van told to his older sister and his friend with a smile on his face before he left the room to let them talk to each other. After he left the room, Fiona, Zeke, Raven, and Reese soon follow him as Van put his arm around Fiona shoulders.

"Happy that your sister is alive?" Raven asked.

"Yeah... it's a relief." Van asked with a happiness in his voice.

"I can see that..." Raven said as he give a smirk to him.

"You can thank that to Hen, since he gotten the plant for the cure to her." Fiona said with a smile.

"She's right, you know." Reese said.

"... Yeah... i'll thank him for it." Van said with a happy expression on his face... before he and Raven notice something as they asked. "Where's Irvine, Thomas, and General Gordox?"

"That was we've been wondering..." Both Fiona and Reese said.

 _Meanwhile... in the hanger of the Pakicetus..._

In the hanger of the _Pakicetus_ where the Zoids are kept at, the other Zoids were speaking to Hen.

(That was seriously awesome.) Van's Blade Liger said.

(Yeah, going onto a volcano that is very active just to get the plant for the cure itself is quite impressive.) Raven's Genobreaker comment.

(Thanks.) Hen said.

(Althrough, it does bring up the question of how you were able to know of how the plant look like without a description.) Shadow said.

(That is a good question.) Specular said before Hen look up at the ceiling and was silent for a moment as he thought about it.

(I'm not sure... I just felt like I know what it look like...) Hen said.

(You just feel you know what it look like...?) Irvine's Lightning Saix asked.

(Yeah...)

(Maybe it is another sign that your memory is probably coming back.) Gorgon suggest.

(Maybe...) Hen said before he heard something on the floor and look down to see Van, Fiona, Raven, and Reese were standing in front of him before Van smiled and give him a thumb up as he told him due to being grateful of Hen.

"Thanks..."

"HEY GUYS!" They all turned to see Moonbay walking to them as Irvine, Thomas, and General Gordox were following her before she told them. "Look like i've found them. Althrough they wanted to speak to the rest of us..."

"Is there something wrong?" Van asked. They notice the serious looks on the 3's faces, which they it was serious at the moment before the old general spoke to them.

"Follow us to the control room of the _Pakicetus_." The others, along with the 3 Organoids, then followed General Gordox to where the control room of the _Pakicetus_ is located at as he give them the details of what is going on right now. "There is a sighting of an organoid that was near a village, where several attacks of unknown and unseen Wild Zoids are suddenly and just recently recorded just 2 days ago."

"If its an Organoid, why the other Guardian Force member are not send?" Van asked.

"Well, this organoid is different when we analzye and look at the image that was capture on a CCTV camera." Thomas said.

"Huh?" The other said.

"Just look at the photo." Irvine said to them about it as they made it to the control room of the _Pakicetus_. Thomas then went to one of the console and pulled up the image on it. The other were then shocked when they look at it.

"THAT'S-"

General Gordox then spoke as he knew their reaction quite well. "Yeah and that is why you're needed on this one because of your experience with him."

Van and the others knew what Organoid they are dealing with and they were familar with him as the image show the Organoid in front of an building. The Organoid in question had a body that was red and his eyes were emerald greens as the shape of his own body was all too familiar. They only knew one Organoid and it was him nonethless... It was Ambient.

* * *

 **A/N: Holy hell! This is the longest I've made for this fic yet! But it is worth it. Yeah, I reused the Maria get posioned by a Guysak and find a cure on Mt. Isalina subplot from the game that have inspired this fanfiction.**

 **Yeah, I decide to use the Whale Kasier since it can get our protagonist faster and to use a very little known Zoid with no product toy model of it. I've named first production model Whale Kasier in the series after the earlier known whale ancestor and the captain's name came from the Paleologist who discovered this species.**

 **The Iron Kong MK. II T2-SB6SS varient model that Karl L. Schwarz use in this chapter is based on the ThreeZero Iron Kong toy made by ThreeZero.**

 **But the main question is why did I shipped Karl and Maria together? Well, even heard of the Descendant theory in Zoid Fandom community? Well, it explain that various characters from the Zoid: New Century Zero/0 anime are the descentents of the characters from the original Zoids anime, or Zoids: Chaotic Century if you prefer, but I've prefer the original name of just Zoids much better. But why you asked? Well... i've notice that Bit Cloud look like the love-child between Karl and Maria because of his blonde hair, green eyes, and the other physical features on him you may notice between them.**

 **All in all, I think this is one of the best chapters yet and I think it is most definitely better than the subplot in the game it was based on...**

 **But why Ambient is in this fic you may ask? You'll find out that one in the next note of the next chapters.**

 **... Also, I notice that on my FF account, i've notice the lack of favorite and review that were not on it, while on A3O, i've notice that moslty lack of hits. I don't know why, but it is maybe because it is my first time or is it something else? I just don't know...**


	9. Ambient, the Atoner?

Everyone were doing their usual things or whatever before Van suddenly saw something right in front of him and it was too familiar to him. "A flying... Papaya?" Van mutter as his eyes were in just utter disbelief of seeing it with his own eyes. That is right, the flying papaya from time when they went to Mt. Isalina when he was 14 years old and through a fog when he saw the flying papayas, but this time, they brought some friends. "Huh?" Van muttered in confusion before he suddenly looked up in the sky of Zi and saw it is filled with a flying fleet of floating papaya UFOs in the sky, which made him even more confused now then ever at thus. "Huh?!" The area then suddenly darken and he turned around just in time to see papaya meteors come crashing down on the planet of Zi, ending all life on it as we know. "HUH?!"

* * *

Van screams in horror and terror when he woke up and stand up on his bed in one of the bunkers of the _Pakicetus_ , catching Raven, who was sitting beside him in a chair as he appear to be reading a newspaper when in actuality is planning both his and Van's plan on how to kill the Hellrunner behind the said newspaper, along with Zeke and Shadow who were sleeping, by complete surprised and startled them, before Van start hyperventilating as he repeated "Just a dream, its just a dream, it is all just a dream" to himself until he has calm down and spoke. "I just had the weirdest dream last night."

"Which was...?"

"I saw a flying papaya... before a flying fleet of floating papaya UFOs suddenly appear and then a bunch of papaya metoers showering came crashing down upon Zi, ending all life as we know it... I still don't know what that supposed to mean..." Van mutter as he lay back down to bed.

"Uhh... okay..." Raven said with a raised eyebrow, not sure if he should get Van either Fiona or a doctor or even both at the moment as Zeke and Shadow went to sleep in the corner.

* * *

 _Meanwhile... in the hangar of the Pakicetus..._

It was only a day after Maria been cured from the poison. The group were being transported by the _Pakicetus_ , along with a full platoon group of Guardian Force members and their Zoids, to a village called Sandy Shore, which is laid on a shore of a large lake made of flesh water that was fed by a river system called Lake of Tears, as the village itself is located on a island that is in between the Western Continent of Europa and a much larger continent called the Central Continent of Delpoi, which was the largest continent of the plant of Zi and in which there is barely humans on the Central Continent with only some villages and only a few cities in the middle-sized part of the continent due to the Wild Zoids there being bigger and more dangerous than the Wild Zoids of Europa, but ever since the continent-spead infection of Rare Hertz is infecting the Wild Zoids there, they are now just as aggressive and the Central Continent is lucky since there is only a few cases of Wild Zoids being infected by Rare Hertz there.

But there are more continents on the planet of Zi; as there is the East Continent of Ayeri, which was the Zi version of Earth's continent of Australia, just think of how dangerous the Wild Zoids are there, which make it practially uninhabitable for anyone there, and there is a continent in the very north side of Zi called the Dark Continent of Nyx, which true to its name, was continent of a desert covered by ice and has a few barren mountains pointing out of the ice as where the sunlight only appear for about 4 months, between in the middle of May until at the end of August, before the whole continent covered in total darkness of the astronomical polar nights in 8 whole months, except for the stars and the moons of Se and Ae whenever the winter is at least a bit good at least, but there are rumors that there are rumors that a type of unknwown Zoids called Dark Zoids live and are only found on Nyx, through it still remains unconfirmed if it is true for all the years of when the rumors first arose.

Fiona and Reese were looking at Zoids, which were; Van's Blade Liger, Raven's Genobreaker, Irvine's Lightning Saix, Thomas' Dibison, General Gordox's primary Gordos Gorgon, and Hen, which were being check upon by repairmens of the _Pakicetus_ , before they then spoke to each others about the red-colored Organoid called Ambient, who the former Organoid partner of Hiltz, whowas captured on images by one of the CCTV in Sandy Shore as Fiona spoke first. "I can't believe that Ambient is alive."

"I can understand what you mean, Fiona." Reese said as she understand the feeling that both of them are having quite well. They were silent as the checkup on the Zoids goes on before Fiona ask her.

"Do you think that Hiltz is also alive?"

"I'm not sure... i'm just not sure really..." Reese said as she frown about it, as Hiltz being alive is definitely not a good sign. That was when they heard Moonbay.

"Hey girls!" Moonbay said as she walked with Specular toward Fiona and Reese before she spoke to them. "I heard that you were here. So I came over to talk to you." Moonbay said as she give them her smirk while Specular nuzzle her partner's neck. However, she notice the looks on their faces before she too look out at the Zoids as she know pretty well of what they are thinking right now. "You 2 are thinking about Ambient, right?"

"Yeah." Fiona said.

"Pretty much." Reese spoke. They were silent for a moment before Moonbay look at them as she give them a smile to comfort them before she told them.

"I know that you two are thinking about the worst things possible outcome since Ambient is alive... but if it is anything that one of us can't handle, we'll brave through it together just like old times." Moonbay said as she comfort and reassure them while giving them an cocky grin. Fiona and Reese then smiled at that before they spoke.

"Thank you, Moonbay."

"Yes, thank you for your comfort."

That was when the speaker of the _Pakicetus_ come on and came out a annoucement to the people on broad that is made by the _Pakicetus_ by Captain Dean. " _We're coming to and landing in Sandy Shore in just about 30 minutes..._ " With that, the speaker went off.

"Guess that means we should get ready." Moonbay said as they get down to the floor of the hangar to get really to get off.

* * *

 _Later... at Sandy Shore..._

When they've landed right by the village of Sandy Shore, they got all the equipment which were designs for trapping Organoids, off of the _Pakicetus_ , which one of them reveal to be currently equip by Hen, which replace his Long-Range Pulse Laser Rifles and have a varient of the CP-07 Cannonery Unit called the CP-07 Cannonery Electric Pulse Driver Unit (Or C.E.D.P. Unit) on his back, to take out Ambient with a electrically pulse and helping him for the aiming and firing of the weapon was a pilot that piloted one of the Snipe Masters and she was a ace that is only known by her real name of Hawker Hurricane. So far, Hen and Hawker Hurricane have a decent relationship with each other, as Hen does the moving by himself while Hawker does the aiming and shooting for him. The group then spoke to the mayor of Sandy Shore and talk to him about setting up traps for Ambient, which he accept since he is concern for the safety of the people of the village. They quickly set up the traps and put the Zoids in several key location as they hide them, which Thomas' Dibison's weapons are modify to shoot a blast of electrically at Ambient to paralyze him. When they were done, they've waited for nightfall to come. During the time before nightfall, they spoke to the mayor of the village and several people who also lives in Sandy Shore, including the ones that have caught Ambient on their CCTV camera systems, about somethings that are here and there, but the most important topic must be unusual wild Zoids, as their shapes are unknown and unfamiliar to any kind of known Zoids. When nightfall finally came to the village of Sandy Shore; Van, Zeke, Raven, Shadow Irvine, Thomas, Hawker, Hen, and the platoon of the Guardian Force members have quickly took their position in the key location they are chosen while Fiona, Moonbay, Reese, and Specular remains with General Gordox and Gorgon at the _Pakicetus_ as they look on from the cameras system that are currently linked to the _Pakicetus_ , just to give them warning if they see something. They waited silently and patiencely for either Ambient or one of the unusual Zoids to appear.

"It is now 2 hours since we've taken our position." Thomas said on the com-links.

"We know that." Raven deadpan.

"Are sure one of them are to appear?" Irvine ask Van.

"I'm not sure, but we'll just have to wait and see." Van answered.

It was only 2 hours and 20 minutes in and already, they see Ambient coming, but not in the way they've expected as he was being chased by some unusual Zoids and there are at least 8 of them and they look like; a Shield Liger-like Zoid, a Sabre Tiger-like Zoid, a Command Wolf-like Zoid, a Redler-like Zoid, a Hel Digunner-like Zoid, a Godos-like Zoid, a Guysak-like Zoid, and a Gustav-like Zoid, but they are also totally and radically different from any Wild Zoids as their appearance shape are unfamiliar and look way-more organic. Fiona and Reese quickly look through the files and see both the similiarities between the unknowns Wild Zoids and these Wild Zoids.

"General Gordox! These are the unusual Zoids that have been reported!" Fiona shouted to the old general.

"I see. Thomas! Take them out!" General Gordox shouted orders to Thomas through on the radio transmission.

"ON IT!" Thomas yelled as his Dibison then move out of his hiding place and then shot down the unusual Wild Zoids when all of the 17-barrels cannons all shot blasts of electrically from them, paralyzing the unusual Wild Zoids and knocking them all out. Ambient was took by surprised by this before he was rammed into the ground by both Zeke and Shadow before he got up and snarl at growl as they growl back at him before Specular join in with them and growl at Ambient as they block his escape. Hawker then took aim as Hen then put his footlock down on the ground to hold still before she fired a blast of electrically from the CP-07 C.E.P.D Unit at Ambient, hitting him and causing electrically to shew out of his body before he fell to the ground and knocked out cold.

* * *

 _Nearly a day later..._

The group put Ambient in a cage since Fiona and Reese got an idea about something and put the eight unusual Wild Zoids on the _Pakicetus_ before they took off in the morning on the _Pakicetus_. It took the _Pakicetus_ several hours to get to the main Guardian Force base. During that time, Ambient woke up in his cage from his temperory coma, but instead of growling and snarling like he would do like everyone would expected, he instead remain silents for the duration of the journary to the Guardian Force base and even afterward. But thanks to that, everyone can focus their attention on the unusual-looking Wild Zoids. Dr. D, along with Fiona and Reese to help him out, study the unusual-looking Wild Zoids to see what they are and get any information on them while everyone else waited for the result, with Moonbay and Irvine are watching a show on the TV louging area of the base before Moonbay ask.

"So how long the result will take?" Moonbay ask Van and Raven, both of whom looked up at the ceiling from their plan to murder the Hellrunner and ponder for a moment or two.

"Maybe a few hour or more." Van said.

"Yeah, that's the best guess we got." Raven said.

Then they resume planning on how to kill the Hellrunner, to which Moonbay and Irvine just sweatdrop at this. That was when Thomas came in and told them the news. "The research is finished and Dr. D want show the result. Kruger and General Gordox are also there too."

They stop what they were doing and head to where Dr. D has taken research in with Fiona and Reese. They walk into the room just as Dr. D saw them and spoke to them. "I'm glad that you guys have came."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Irvine said, which him a elbow to the stomach from Moonbay.

"So you know what those Wild Zoids are, Dr. D?" Van asked.

"Oh yes, indeed." Dr. D said before he told and explain it to them. "They were in fact mutated version of the Shield Liger, the Sabre Tiger, the Command Wolf, the Redler, the Hel Digunner, Godos, Guysak, and the Gustave, which in that they've revert back to their original Wild Zoids state and their original bodies mutanted the body frame that their core was in." Dr. D said as he explain. "But what cause this mutantion, you may ask? Simple: it is the Rare Hertz that is going on." The other were surprised before Dr. D continue to speak to them. "Yes. I know, I was surprised too. But this is the result said about what cause the mutation."

"I see... so not only the Rare Hertz are causing the Zoids everywhere to go crazy, but also to mutate them back to their original state." General Gordox said.

"But do you think Ambient know what's going on...?" Krueger asked.

"We don't think so, at least we're not sure about it, since he was being chased by those same Wild Zoids from before and the fact that he've been sighted on that island for several months now before the infection even started." Reese said.

"Hmm... I see, but what about the reason of why he is on that island?" General Gordox said before he ask Fiona and Reese. "So Fiona and Reese... what the idea you got in those heads of your?"

* * *

 _Later... at the hanger of the Guardian Force base..._

So here is Fiona and Reese's plan; Put Ambient's cage in the hangar where the group's Zoids are kept and let him talk to the 3 Organoids and 6 Zoids while they watch it from a camera and listen to it from a recording device put into the hangar with Fiona and Reese translating of what they are saying in the control room of the Guardian Force base with the others.

Zeke, Shadow, and Specular were looking at the red-colored Organoid, who was looking back at them in silent, from his cage before Hen ask through a low growl. (So this is Ambient?)

(Yep/Yes.) All of the 3 Organoids answered through a growl

(What do you know about him?)

(Well... he was involved in the creation of the Death Stringer.) Specular said.

(Involved in resurrecting the Death Saurer.) Zeke said.

(And is also involved with the creation of the Genobreaker.) Shadow said.

(Which is the reason why i'm red.) Raven's Genobreaker comment.

(Then how at which point did Ambient tampered with your core?) Van's Blade Liger asked.

(Uuuuhhhh...) Raven's Genobreaker tried to remember the details until he finally remember them. (I think it is due to an experiment that I was in that have failed. I don't know what the experiment was for, so I don't know anything else.)

(Nothing at all?) Irvine's Lightning said, which Raven's Genobreaker just reply with a shrug.

(Anything else?) Hen asked.

(He did kill countless people along with his former Zoidian partner, Hiltz.) Shadow said.

(YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT!) Ambient snarled bitterly, finally spoken, which took both the Organoids and the Zoids by complete surprised by the red Organoid's sudden outburst and the bitterness in it, before he spoke to them in a more calmer mood and with even more bitterness and spite in his voice. (And don't mention that monster's name to me. I fucking completely hate him for what he is.)

The 3 Organoid and 6 Zoids were took by surprised and were understandable confused by this before Specular spoke. (Wasn't Hiltz your former partner?)

(He was. But he just saw me as just a slave that was only useful for him and force me to be his Organoid partner.) Ambient growled. (I hate him for what he done.) Ambient look down as if he regret something. (But I also hate myself for what I done and I regret it, which is way I hate myself for it.)

(We're confused.) Zeke said, which sum up everyone's reaction.

(That's sum it up for all of us.) Irvine's Lightning Saix stated bluntly, which earn a glare from Zeke.

(... You really don't know about me or my past.) Ambient said, which earn a look of curiosity from both the Organoids and the Zoids. (You want to know about my past, huh?)

(Yes.) They all answered.

Ambient was silence for a moment before he sighed and told them with a sad tone in his voice. (You see... when I was just born, I was abused countless times and raised to use as a power boosters for Zoids for Zoids Battles during the time when Zoidian still ruled the Planet of Zi before their extinction by their own creation and for most of my life. For all of my life; I yearn for whom I could call a friend, I just wanted someone who truely cares for me and treat me like a friend would, not someone would just see me and use me as a tool for fighting and for power, but each times I thought found someone who would be those things, but they just ended using me as just a tool for power or for fighting. This is how Hiltz was able tame me and use me; he trick me into thinking that he was sympathic to me and is willing to be my partner and a true friend for me when in true he was just lying to me to gain my trust of him and just use me like just a mere tool for war and for his plan and just treated me like I was his slave that was useful for him due to my uncanny abilities to remain fused to a core and survived temperatures that are even hotter then the surface of the sun itself for an indefinite amout of time or mutate a form into a different form or fused two or more cores together. Hiltz just use me and manipulate me like an toy that he can play with no responsibility to commit countless atrocity that I've cause, even manipulated me into killing Raven's parent when they release me while I was just inside of my capsule. But what is worse, I couldn't do anything as he has my own life in his own two hand. In the end, he just absorb me into the Ultimate Deathsaurer's core as just a power booster to make the core even more powerful without a even second thought about me or my life. I'm glad that he is now permently dead, but...) Ambient then look up at the roof of his prison in sadness. (I'm now forever stain as a monster, someone who only work for a monster like him, making me unable to get anyone's sympathy or care for me. In the end... i'm all alone in this world, without anyone even caring for me or the scars of my own past.)

Both the 3 Organoids and the 6 Zoids were shocked by the brutal and depression past of Ambient before Hen spoke. (I-i'm sorry that you've live that life.)

(Don't bother to pity me of my own past.) Ambient said. (Why a organoid like me deserved sympathibility or even a chance of redempation after what i've done under Hiltz.) With that, Ambient then curl himself up and sleep, from the inside of his prison.

* * *

 _Meanwhile... in the control tower..._

Van, Fiona, and Moonbay tried to keep themselves from crying after Fiona and Reese had translate of what Ambient said, but fail miseriable as it was so sad that they cried at it. The other were sympathic to him as Raven got a better understanding of him.

* * *

 _Later... in the hangar..._

Everyone were silently asleep at the base except for a few who are working, even including the Zoids. Ambient, however, was wide awake and think back of the past of what he has done while he look at Hen, as he was making some movements as if he is having a nightmare of somekind, before he then heard someone walking to his cage and saw him putting a bowl of Z-Magnites in his cage before walking back. When he appear under the light of the moon, it is reveal to be Raven before he stop and spoke to Ambient, without ever turning his head around. "Don't get me wrong, Ambient. I haven't forgiven you for murdering my parent, but I can now understand you much better than before."

With that, Raven walked out of the hangar in silent. Ambient was in silence as Raven walked away and look at the bowl of Z-Magnite before he start eating it.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, this chapter was interest. Also, you might be wondering what didn't Fiona and Reese detect the Guysak under the sand? Well... I believe they could only have sense the electromagnetic field of a Zoid if it was moving and since the Guysak wasn't moving in the sand, they couldn't sense it.**

 **Also, I think it is a good idea to make a RWBYXZoids crossover, but I think i'll do it on a later date.**

 **Also, the next chapter will deal with something else entirely different and since that it is the 10th chapter, i'll need to go make a special Zoid one-shots.**

 **You might be wondering why all my future Zoids fic (Except for crossover... I think) is going to be under just one series, the 10th one, on A3O? Well, because since the fic take place in AU, I thought I would take advantage of it and place them under one series.**

 **Now but Ambient, why did I give him this kind of characterization? Well, it is because it is ambiguous whether or not that Ambient is following him willing or not because the Zoid Wiki state that: "It's never said if Ambient is forced to follow Hiltz, or does so willingly." So... I choose the former, since I got idea of what Zoidian's life is like in the CC/NC0 continuity since nobody know what their life is like in that continuity.**


	10. City of Greed Meteor Incoming!

Grudges. Sometimes, you have to let them go, like Raven letting go of his hatred of Ambient after understanding his history more better. But other times...

"Meep meep!"

"Come back here so WE CAN KILL YOU!"

... It is a difficult process of letting after annoying you so long. Which our protagonist's group know too well as they look at both Van and Raven on the satellite image chasing the Hellrunner in an pair of experimental Storm Sworders called Storm Sworders S4, which like the last time, were just testing them out with nothing bothering them before the Hellrunner just have to appear and cause them to go into revenge kill mode, which cause the both of them to chased after the Hellrunner, which is actually useful for testing out the maximum speed of the Storm Sworder S4, before the Hellrunner speeded off, exceeding the speed of both Storm Sworders S4. The group then just sweatdrop at this while Van and Raven let out a scream of angst at the Merda escaping.

(Does this happen all times when the Merda appear?) Ambient ask dumbfounded by what he was seeing as he sweatdrop at this.

"Yes." (Yep.) (Yes.) Fiona, Reese, Zeke, Shadow, and Specular answer his question as they sweatdrop at this all while Van and Raven continue to their scream in angst at the Hellrunner having escape their grasp.

* * *

 _Later..._

Both Van and Raven were watching and listing to an mission beliefing by Krueger with the others, except for General Gordox, because he was out to speak with President Camford and Emperor Rudolph the III about the concern of the Rare Hertz Infection that is going on, while they eat Blue-moon ice-cream as Fiona was sitting by Van's side while Reese was sitting by Raven's side as Krueger explained to them. "Okay, the name of this city is called Patton City, which is located on middle size part of the Central Continent of Delpoi, and it is run by Lee Tucker, the current mayor of the city, with an iron-fist as he manage to somehow avoid being removed for the past 5 years and since give the city a wall, seperating it from the rest of the world, preverting from anyone getting in or out unless premission to do so. However, we do got one weakness and the fatal flaw that he got; His love of Special-kinds of Zoids. So... we plan to use Moonbay's Gustave OT+2, Tartar, to move your Zoids in special containment boxes trailers with the pilots being sercetly inside of their Zoids before you surprised attack him and his drone-controlled Zoids, disable them if you can before you open the only door of the wall, but if that doesn't work since there is a program that detonate the only control-face of the doors, then use Raven's Genobreaker's CPC to blast a hole in the wall, before a platoon of Command Wolves and Zaber Fangs will move in to arrest him and his guards. Fiona and Reese will stay here to help Dr. D with his research, since they not actually really needed for this mission. Does everyone understand that?"

"Yes." They all answered.

"Sure." Van and Raven mutter bitterly as they finished off their Blue-Moon Ice-cream.

* * *

 _Later... at Patton City..._

After taking the _Pakicetus_ to make the trip short, our protagonist's group use Tartar to move special conteinment boxes trailers that have the Zoids, along with Hen, in as Moonbay pilot her Gustave OT+2 to Patton City. Ambient have decide to come along with them since he got nothing else to do and he was hiding inside of Tartar's body and fused with his core to give him some extra power. It took a couple of hours to get to the city from the airfield before they made it to Patton City. During that time, Moonbay sing her song as she drove Tartar, which drove Ambient nearly insane due to how bad it is, which the other sympathized with him since they know what it is like to heard her god awful singing, which in fact that it is so damn awful that a Deathsaurer would most likey commit suicide by just strangling itself then rather hearing her awful singing and anyone wonder how Tartar could tolerance her seriously bad singing with impressive ease. Moonbay drove Tartar to the door of the wall of Patton City before she received an call from the mayor of Patton City, Lee Tucker, through her com-link before she open it up, which reveal Lee Tucker to be a man in his 50s, but his premature-white hair make him look far older than that, before he spoke. "What do you want, you damn woman?! I'm busy with counting my money!"

Moonbay keep herself contain from wanting to murdering that damn old bastard and spoke to him sweetly as she told. "Oh, I just brought some rare zoids for you~!"

Lee ponder... for only just literally a few seconds before his smile grew wide as his eye were gleaming with interest before he told Moonbay. "Please come in then and show me these rare Zoids you brought me." The doors then open to the city inside of the wall before she drove into Patton City. Moonbay then just sighed at this as she, along with the others, begin to wonder why he somehow avoided from being removed from power for 5 years because to put it simply, he was an idiot and a greedy one at that. Moonbay open Tartar's cockpit hatch as the doors closed behind her before a remote-controlled car suddenly swivel in and stop. The back left door then open to reveal Mayor Lee Tucker with his knot handle cane as he got out of the car and immediately walk to Moonbay before he spoke to her. "Where the rare Zoids? Come on. Show them to me, woman. I have a busy schedule."

"Fine." Moonbay said sarcastly to him before she got out the remote to the special container and press one of the buttons, which open all of the containment to reveal the Zoids: Hen, Van's Blade Liger, Raven's Genobreaker, Irvine's Lightning Saix, and Thomas' Dibison. Lee's own eyes gleam with joy and interest before he look at Moonbay and ask her.

"Where did you get these wonderful Zoids~?"

"Oh, you know..." Moonbay said before Hen suddenly turn his head and aimed at Lee's remote-controlled car with his Laser Gun on his forehead. "The Guardian Force."

Before Lee Tucker could react, Hen destroyed the car he came with his Laser Gun, preventing him from escaping. Lee Tucker realized what is going on as the other Zoids got off the trailers before he point at Moonbay with his cane as he shouted. "YOU'RE THE GUARDIAN FORCE!"

"Well, i'm not in the Guardian Force, but I am with them." Moonbay reply with a cocky smirk on her face. Lee growled in anger at this before he flip top half of the handle to reveal a few button, which was was shape like a circle that split into 3 and were color in red, yellow, and blue, before he press the yellow button and destroyed the control interface for the door.

"YOU TRAP IN MY CITY NOW, FOOLS! COME MY ARMY! DESTROYED THEM!" Lee shouted before he then pressed the red button and then the alarm went off as dozens upon dozens of drone-control Zoids; which were Godos, Iguns, and Gordos came into the scene and they were equip with anti-Zoids weapon, but despite this, they pose little to no threat to the 5 Zoids as they were more powerful and the Zoid pilots, and Hen, were skilled beyond the drone-controlled Zoids before they easily disable all of them. In fact, it was easier than the time they fought a hobo in a Hidocker, but before any of you could ask... Yes, it did happen.

"Got anyelse?" Moonbay said with an smug grin on her face as she taunt at the old tyrant mayor of this city.

"Mayor Lee Tucker. By the orders of the Guardian Force, you are to be placed under arrest for several violations and abused for the past 5 years." Thomas said. "Do you want to break any more laws?"

Lee growled at this before he pressed the blue button of his cane and out came an short-length blade that resemble a knife from the top left side of the knot-shape handle before he grab a nearby child, who was naively running through as he forgot any knowledge of his own parent's warnings, and point the blade at him as he spoke in a threaten voice. "DON'T COME NEARER AND THIS CHILD IS GOING TO DIED! YEAH, SO DON'T MAKE ME PUT THIS BLADE IN THIS CHILD'S SKULL!"

"URK! YOU MONSTER!" Thomas, Irvine, and Raven said as they glare at him with blank white eyes like that one scene from Fullmetal Alchemist in chapter 82 near the beginning.

"LET THE BOY GO, YOU OLD BASTARD!" Van said as he comedic cried.

"HAHAHAHA! NOT SO TOUGH NOW?! HUH?!" Lee said as he give them a smug grin on his face while he give out his laughter at them... for only a couple of second before Ambient then flew out of Tartar at Lee and smashing his left foot right into Lee Tucker's face, taking him by surprised and causing the old mayor to let go of the small child, which send him flying a good 20 feet through the air before he smash into the ground.

"GOOD WORK, AMBIENT!" Moonbay said to the crimson organoid, which Ambient growl as a "Your welcome" before Moonbay continue to speak. "Now then..." Moonbay and Ambient then give Lee a dose of goddamn fucking karma by stomping him into the ground repeatly, which he was really deserving of it. "THIS IS WHAT YOU GET, YOU GODDAMN ASSHOLE!"

The 4 Zoid pilots and the 5 Zoids, along with a couple of onlookers, were staring at the site with silence at this before Raven spoke. "Well... it couldn't happen to a more better guy." Raven said as his voice was obviously dipping in sarcasm.

"I'd say..." Irvne and Thomas comment.

"Well, all well that ends well. Huh, guys-" Van said, before a rather familiar Zoid sound then interrupted him from behind the walls of Patton City.

"Meep meep!"

"THAT GODDAMN HELLRUNNER!" Both Van and Raven shouted at the same time before Raven aimed his Genobreaker's Charged Particle Cannon at the giant metal doors and fired at it, destroying the doors in process. When the smoke clear, it reveal... the Hellrunner behind it without literally a single scratch.

"Meep meep!"

Then the Hellrunner ran away before Van and Raven give the chase in their Zoids. "GET THE HELL BACK HERE, YOU GODDAMN BIRD!"

"THOSE DOORS COST ME A FORTUNE!" Lee Tucker yelled in anger after Moonbay and Ambient are taking a quick break.

"Really?" (Really?) Moonbay and Ambient ask sarcastically.

"YES! Do you have any idea of the values of a dollar these day?!"

"Against the Peso, the Pound, the Yen, or the Euro?" Moonbay asked.

"Uuuuuhhhhhhh..."

"Thought so." (Thought so.) Moonbay and Ambient said with a grin on their faces before they then resume of repeatly stomping the old mayor against the ground. Hen, Irvine, Thomas, the Lightning Saix, and the Dibison, were in utter silence of what they were seeing and what just happen in the past 10 seconds before Irvine just spoke to himself.

"Can get this day get any weirder?" Irvine mutter to himself before BEEK suddenly received a call. "I just have to say it, didn't I?"

[YES.] His Lightning Saix, Thomas' Dibison, and Hen answered him as Thomas then open the call as he recongized the call. "Hello?"

" _Hi Thomas._ " Fiona's voice spoke before she ask him. " _Where's Van and Raven? Me and Reese been trying to call them._ "

"Chasing the Hellrunner..." Thomas said as he knew what gonna happen next.

" _Really?_ "

"Yes, unfortunately..."

" _Goddamn it!_ " Fiona cursed, as if something bad is going to happen, before she ask Thomas. " _Is Hen there?_ "

"Yes. And I think he is listening in. Along with the other 3." Thomas said as Hen nodded after Moonbay and Ambient are finished with beating up the old mayor and are listening too.

" _Good. Because... well... I really do hate to say it... bbbuuuttt..._ " Fiona said as she nerviously chuckle before she finally told them as the signal was all of a suddenly dying. " _The...re i..s a...a met..or...ite com...ing t...o y...o...ur... lo..ca..ti...on._ " Fiona was then cut off as the signal went dead. Everyone were silent for a few seconds before they look at each other and then they look at the sky, which they see the metor coming toward the city as it already has enter the atmosphere of Zi and BEEK can judge that it is half the size of the metorite that killed the dinosaurs, which is enough to destroyed the entire and could potentially cause an impact winter if it hit.

(OH HELL NO!) Hen roared at this before he then actived his hover boosters and went straight to the tallest building in the city before he then went straight up into the air at his maximum that his hover boosters can allowed and landed on top of the roof before he clamp down his footlocks and begun to charge his Charged Particle Cannon up as he aimed at the imcoming metoer. However, he know that doesn't have a enough power to destroyed the metoer with his Charged Particle Cannon alone before Ambient spoke.

(Need a helping hand?) Ambient then flew into Hen's body and fused with his core, causing his Charge Particle Cannon to be instantly fully charged and increase his power tremendously by 10-fold, along with his Charged Particle Cannon.

(Thanks.)

(You're welcome.)

Hen then focus and fired his Charged Particle Cannon. It was a spectacle sight to see as the beam of energy flew through the air and hit the meteor, which it cause to break it up before it suddenly exploded into oblivion as the pieces fell into the ocean. It was a sight behold as Hen then let out a roar at this.

* * *

 **A/N: I organially want add an extra scene, but I decide to save it for the next chapter. The line in which after the doors were destroyed by Raven's Genobreaker's CPC came from the last sunday, this week's sunday, comic strip of Dennis the meance and I thought it is hilarious. You know, I don't know what to make with this chapter, then a idea hit and next, I made this silly little chapter with an awesome ending.**

 **Also, since that this is the 10th chapter, i'm going to made a special Zoid one-shot and it is inspired by a Zoid fanfiction I'd read on A3O.**


	11. The Assassin

"You're supposed to be resting right!"

"I'm a general in the Helic Rupblic! I have work to do, even if i'm in this hospital bed!"

"I DON'T GIVE A SINGLE DAMN ABOUT YOUR JOB, YOU SENILE IDIOT!"

"SHUT UP, WOMAN!"

Our protagonist's group, the ones who were not Zoids just to be exact, just sweatdrop at the arguing of General Gordox Aldo Cannoneer and one of the nurses of the hospital they were in as if they were a old married couple. But why is General Gordox in the hospital? The reason was quite simple really as it was just the day after the giant meteor nearly hit the surface of Zi; The old general was in an meeting with both President Camford and Emperor Rudolph the III regarding about the issue of the Rare Hertz Infection that had slowly covered the entire continent of Europa and is speading to other part of the world before the meeting was then attack by an assassin before he sent out Sleeper Red Horns at the building that the meeting taken place. General Gordox got into Gorgon and manage to beat them with their superior skills while both President Camford and Emperor Rudolph the III were taken to safety in the one of Guylos Empire's Whale King. However, the assassin then shot an cannon shell from a faraway distance, damaging Gorgon's cockpit where General Gordox was sitting in and taking the left side of his armor off due to the gap, but the assassin was then forced to escape when some of the members of the Guardian Force, along with the Baron of Wings and Swords of Storm in their custom Storm Sworders, arrived to help, but were too late as the damage to both General Gordox and Gorgon have already been done and General Gordox was forced to be taken to the nearest hospital while Gorgon was being repaired. They did found the cannon and they knew that, whoever, it is must have a grudge against either the Emperor of Guylos or the President of Helic.

"For a old man, he is sure stubborn." Irvine comment.

"No kidding..." Moonbay said.

"That reminds me... what happen to Hen when you came back?" Fiona asked, as she notice that Hen was in a state that was like he was suffering from food poisoning.

(Oh yeah, that... you see...) Ambient growl as he explain what happen to Hen to Fiona. (After we've destroyed the meteor, well technially me and Hen, and after Van and Raven come back with their zoids and apologies to us about not being there at the right place at the right time due to the Merda, we were hailed as hero to Patton City and there were even some childrens that crawls around Hen's body. However, one of the childrens somehow accidentally give Hen a plug to the entire power grid of the entire city and it cause him to have an power surge, which later cause him to have a hangover.)

"So that's what happen?" Reese said.

(Yes.)

"HEY! We didn't know that there was a meteorite!" Van and Raven shouted at the same time. "We were busy of trying to kill that damn Hellrunner!"

"Right... I think you 2 might need some therapist." Moonbay said as she sweatdrop.

"No kidding..." Irvine comment before he remember something. "Speaking of the meteor, are you sure it didn't kill anyone?"

"Pfft, of course not. We didn't received report of anyone dying since it was blown over in the middle of the Deldaros Ocean, right?" Moonbay told the mercenary who was the lone wolf-type. "So nothing bad have happen... right?"

* * *

 _A day earlier... on one of the islands in the middle of the Deldaros Ocean..._

On one of the island in the Deldaros Ocean, lay a tribe of primitive Ancient Zoidians, which were seperated from the rest of the world, were just minding their own business before they saw the metoer entering the atmosphere and it was struck by Charged Particle Cannon, which cause it to explode and cause one of the pieces to hit the island, killing all of the inhabients and sinking the island.

* * *

 _Back in the present..._

"Speaking of which... what we going to do now... or you guys have something else to do?" Moonbay ask everyone a rather interest question.

"Well, me and Irvine are assigned to temporary guard both President Camford and Emperor Rudolph when the meeting resume, although with General Colonel Krueger is taking General Gordox's place in the meeting to discuss about the Rare Hertz Infection problems..." Thomas said before he drag away with him as they walk out of the hospital room.

"I want to checkup on Hen to make sure he's doing okay." Fiona said.

(I'll come with you.) Ambient said through his growl.

"Thank you." Fiona said before she and Ambient walked out of the hospital room also.

"Okay..." Moonbay said before she turned to Reese. "Hey, want to help me to get Van and Raven a therapist."

"... Eh, why the hell not?" Reese said as she shrugged.

"THANK YOU~!" Moonbay said happily while Van and Raven were in shock of what they just heard while Gordox was still arguing with the nurse.

"HUH?!"

* * *

 _Later... at the Zoids Hangar..._

Fiona and Ambient walk into the hanger and saw... Hen laying on his back on the floor of the hangar, as he was having some sort of seizure, while his left arm was up in the air that make him look like he was having trouble breathing while having a suffering a stroke as he ranted about some company called Tomy that ruined a toyline's popularity due to their decision like he was drunk, which he kinda is. Fiona, along with the 2 other remaining Zoids in the hangar, Van's Blade Liger and Raven's Genobreaker, and the Organoids just sweatdrop at this. "He is still at it, isn't he?"

(Yep.) The Zoids and Organoid answered.

* * *

 _Meanwhile... in the hospital room where Gordox is staying at..._

General Gordox was typing on the computer, more specifically, the assassin, of who he was and figuring out a strategy to counter him. He found what he was looking for and read it down... all before the nurse then came in and shouted at him for it. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ASLEEP!"

"SHUT UP! I'M BUSY RIGHT NOW!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile... where the other 4 are..._

Moonbay and Reese have took Van and Raven to a therapist, who then ask them. "So you two hate the Hellrunner, correct?"

"Yes/Yeah..."

"Why do you two hate the Hellrunner?"

"Oh, we'll tell you why that damn Hellrunner!" Van and Raven said as they ranted about how it is always played trollish tricks every single time on them when they were young until they were teenagers and it often run away from trouble thanks to its legendary speed, all while the therapist still calm and wrote it all down...

* * *

 _A day later..._

Irvine and Thomas got to the building where the meeting is taking place in their Zoids. They notice the lack of guards in the area and realized that something is going on before a Gojulas suddenly erupted out of the sands.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Both of them shouted by surprised before the Gojulas then attack the back of Thomas' Dibison with its Hyper Bite Fangs, disabling the use of his zoid's own 17 cannons, before Irvine then fired his Lightning Saix's Long Range Pulse Laser Rifle at the cockpit area of the zoid, forcing the Gojulas to let go. Already, they've notice the different in the Gojulas due to its armored cockpit instead of the normal glass cockpit of an normal Gojulas and has a giant sword that could cut a Genosaur in half. That was when a transmission came from the pilot himself, who reveal himself to be the assassin. "You're trying interrupted my attempt again? Too bad for you, I knock out the guards with sleeping gas, but what more, someone was kind enough to give me some Reddlers to distract both the Baron of Wings and Sword of Storms and jammed the signals, so you're not getting help anytime soon... beside, you 2 are going to die anyways."

"Oh yeah?! Let's see about that!" Irvine said before he and Thomas then fight the assassin in the modify Gojulas. Already, he proven himself to be a challenge as he use a combination of his Zoid's only long-ranged weapon and the sword. However, Thomas was able to immobilize him by used his Dibison's Crusher Horn through one of the Gojulas' leg when Irvine districted the assassin before his Zoid was cut in half by the Gojulas' sword. Before the assassin could do anything else, his Gojulas was suddenly struck by a pair of cannon skell, causing the Zoid to topple over. Then a rather familiar voice came on the com-links.

"HA! TAKE THAT, GARRY!" General Gordox shouted with an cockly tone in his voice at this, revealing the assassin's true name and that he and Gorgon were the ones who fired the shells from the Republic Supercannons. "TOO BAD FOR YOU THAT IN TRUTH THE MEETING IS TAKING PLACE SOMEWHERE ELSE DUE TO THE FACT I'VE NOTIFY THE PRESIDENT AND EMPEROR!"

"Please calm down, all the shouting is going to make your voice hurt." The nurse said, who was hold Gordox's IV bag by its stand and was sitting in Gorgon's cockpit along with him while a Godo was holding Gorgon's own IV bag on its stand.

* * *

 _Later..._

After arresting the assassin that was known as Garry and getting Gordox back to the hospital to make sure that he is healthy enough to walk out and Gorgon back to repairs, Irvine and Thomas, along with their primary Zoids on an Gustav, head back to the hanger at the Guardian Force base. That was when Fiona, the organoids, and the other Zoids, along with Hen, who is feeling much more better than he was previously, saw them as they enter the hangar. Fiona was justt shocked by the damage state of Thomas' Dibison. "What happen?!"

"We were surprised attack by the same assassin with a Gojulas, but he's arrested now and we've come out fine." Thomas said while he was sercetly enjoying the feeling of Fiona being concern for them, including himself. The feeling then intensify when Fiona smiled kindly and happily to them.

"I'm glad you're alright."

(Yeah...) Hen give a sickly growl as he still felt sick from 2 days ago while Van's Blade Liger and Raven's Genobreaker were comforting him.

That is when Irvine notice there was something missing in the hangar and spoke about it. "Hey, where's Van, Moonbay, Raven, and Reese?"

"Huh... good question. I don't actually know..." Fiona said as she, the 3 organoid, and the 2 Zoids look around the hangar. "I thought they would have been already back yesterday." As if summoned by her words, the 4 then appear and enter into the hangar through the back while Moonbay was just practically skipping as Fiona notice them. "Oh, there they are."

"HEY GUYS~!" Moonbay said in a chirpy tone of her voice.

"Hey, Moonbay." Fiona said politely as the other 4 came up to them.

"Why are you in a happy mood all of a sudden?" Irvine asked, hoping it is not what he think it is.

"Oh, you see... when we got Van and Raven to an therapist to be diagnostic tested by her." Moonbay explain, as both Van and Raven were glaring at her for suggesting that, as she told the others. "As it turned out, due to stress caused by the Hellrunner's actions during their childhood, it cause them to have a something similar to an stress disorder and an quarter-life crisis."

"WHICH ALSO MEAN YOU 2 SHOULD GET LAID!" General Gordox shouted as he walk by along with General Krueger with him as they talk about the discussing at the meeting, causing the 2 humans and 2 Zoidian to go silence as their faces goes deep-red from pure embarrassment while everyone else went silence.

"... Anyways..." Moonbay said, breaking the seriously awkward silence, before she then took out a map and point at one spot on the map with her index finger. "So, in order to help them with that issue, I've decide to book us an vacation spot in the most northern western part of Europa called the Nihonzaru Hot Springs to help them out with their issues."

Snapping out of her own embarrassment, Fiona look at the map and immediately recongized the place before she spoke. "Isn't this the area where both people and Zoids take a dip in...?"

"Yup."

"And it is also famous for a group that are comprised of both Hammerrocks and an Iron Kong subspecies called the Iron Kong Yeti during the winter months?"

"That's right!"

"Sound like a good place to take a vacation at."

(It actually does sound nice.) Hen comment, which the Zoids and Organoid agreed to.

* * *

 **A/N: This is just a filler chapter, so it is possible that it doesn't make sense to you guys. Also, before one of you asked, a Story of a Injury is just a one-shot and it is not actually part of this story. Anyways, the reason this chapter is kinda average is because, well, I was kinda lazy today. I don't know, but I didn't felt the drive to make it. In the next chapter, there is going to be something interest...**

 **Also, the reason why Hen barely make any appearance, beside having an hangover of being drunk, is because I wanted to focus more on the other characters. But the result were... mixed to say the least...**


	12. Battle At The Hotsprings

It took a few hours to get to Nihonzaru Hot Springs on the _Pakicetus_ , but when they got there and landed by an village right at the enterance of the area before they've got off, both the 4 humans, the 2 Zoidian, the 4 Organoids, and the 4 Zoids, with Thomas and Gordox stayed behind to help deal with the Rare Hertz Infection, all of them were amazed by the beautiful sight of the Nihonzaru Hot Springs itself. There were about a thousand of hot springs dot the landscapes of the area itself and most of them, if not all of them, were quite large enough, about a size of a lake, to allow an Giant-Sized Zoid, like either a Ultrasaurus or a Deathsaurus, to just either lay on the floors or float on the waters of one of the hot springs and still would only cover about 30% of it while it is also deep enough for a Gojulas to poke its head out of the waters, not to mention that are also smaller hot springs, that were along the side of the largers ones, that allow for either humans (or Zoidians) or Organoids to sit in them with no care in the world. Its beautiness were rise even more with the snow blanking the landscape due being winter and have fall just a week ago.

"This is really beautiful..." Fiona and Reese said.

"This is one hell of a pretty place." Moonbay comment.

"Yeah..." Van and Raven muttered.

"I say..." Irvine whispered.

(Now this is just a wonderful place. And one that Hiltz didn't attack at least.) Ambient said through his growl.

(Yeah.) Zeke said.

(I'm with that statement agreed.) Specular said.

(That is correct.) Shadow comment.

(Now this is one place i'll never forget.) Hen said to himself, with the other 3 Zoids nodding in agreement with his statement about the beauty of the place itself that no one will never forget at all.

* * *

 _Meanwhile... somewhere else on the plant of ZI..._

The unknown was grinning to himself. Sure, the assassination attempt on President Camford and Emperor Rudolph the III failed due to the assassin's simple-minded nature, but it allow him to lean from experience. Beside, it also meant that he can killed Hen in an isolated area and since the area was in an volcanic region, he has the option of killing everyone if needed. It would have been easy if he'll chose to do it, but decide against it since he only wanted to kill Hen due to the fact he is in the way of his plan for revenge. So he decide to send one Zoid at them and it was a Zoid that the Guardian Force are familiar with, but yet, is also different...

* * *

 _Meanwhile... back to our protagonist..._

They were in the village that the _Pakicetus_ just have landed by and there was nothing really special about the village that was on the edge of the Nihonzaru Hot Springs except for just one thing about it; There were two statues of what appear to be the charred remains of a Gojulas and a Irong Kong on top of a hill that overlook of the village itself. According to the forklore legend of the village; Hundreds of years ago, back then when the village itself was a much smaller place... and much more harsher place to live at while the hot springs didn't exist yet. Then... one day, the volcano which the town is located by then shew smoke and ashes before lava violently erupted from the volcano and heading toward the village, which threaten to destroy it, if not for the actions of the two Zoids that have suddenly appear, a Gojulas and a Iron Kong, and the sacrifice they made to diverge the lava from the village by creating the very hill their own remains stand on to this day by using the lava itself and the Nihonzaru Hot Springs that was created from the heat of the lava. Now, nobody sure if the story is true or not. However, thanks to their actions, an festival was made to honor their sacrifice and made the village now a popular tourist attrection thanks to that.

The humans, Zoidians, and the Organoid members of our protagonist's group are laying and are relaxing in one of the smaller hot springs of the Nihonzaru Hot Springs area and it is right by the village as they enjoy the heat and comfort of the springs. In one of them, Fiona, Reese, Moonbay, and Specular were enjoying it.

"Oh yeah... now this is the life." Moonbay said.

"You got that right." Fiona and Reese comment, agreeing with her along with Specular, who was floating on the surface of the hot spring, growled in agreement with them. That was when Fiona spoke to Reese. "You think Van and Raven are enjoying it tpp?"

"Well duh, this place is so good and enjoyable that anyone not enjoying would be a criminal." Reese said.

As it turns out, they were right. The guys were also enjoying and relaxing in the hot spring, which was largers than the girls are in and are right by them, as Ambient softly growled while he sat on the bottom of the spring. (This is much better than I actually antipicated.)

(You got that right about that.) Shadow commented about it.

(Oh this is so good.) Zeke softly growled at this before he drive underwater.

"Hey, Van and Raven... are you guys enjoying this?" Irvine asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah..."

"Pretty much..."

Van and Raven actually do find this relaxing and comforting through and are able to let go of killing Hellrunner for a later time whiel they can relax and kick back without a care in the entire world of Zi... through they through they swear they have saw the Hellrunner through the smoke coming the heat of the hot springs before it then run off, but they look at each other and just decide that it was just an hallucination and just ignore it... except that the Hellrunner is pecking at them consistly just to annoyed them as they spoke to themselves, trying to contain their fury at the moment. "I wonder how our Zoids are doing...?"

At one of the larger hot springs that are big enough for Zoids; Hen, Van's Blade Liger, Raven's Genobreaker, and Irvine's Lightning Saix were just relaxing just like the others are currently at the moment. (Yep, most definitely a experience I would not forget.) Hen said to himself.

(Agree with you on that one.) Irvine's Lightning Saix comment as he felt like he was reliving the time back when he was still just an Command Wolf while Van's Blade Liger and Raven's Genobreaker were now pratically underwater in the hot spring at the moment. That is when they suddenly heard rumbling sounds, snapping anyone out of their own déjà vu and causing everyone to turn to look of what was the sounce of the sound. It was quickly reveal to be a large group that is comprise of both Hammerrocks and white-color Iron Kongs coming toward the hot spring the Zoids were in.

"Those are Iron Kong Yetis..." Fiona said. Soon, the group of Hammerrocks and Iron Kong Yetis took a dip into the hot spring and ignored the group with no interest.

"Why are they the only group that are so far not even infected by the Rare Hertz?" Moonbay asked.

"We don't know..." Reese answered. "But there are a few theories, with one of them being that since they live nearer to the polar region than any other Zoids known so far, they are not affected by it or, at least, tolerate like it was nothing."

Our protagonist's group continue to look at the group of the Gorilla-type Zoids until they've got out of the hot springs and left while the group were still in the hot springs with zero care in the world.

* * *

 _Later... that night..._

Tonight was the event of the festival that was now being held and only happen once every year at the village. The group, exclusing the Zoids through, see various stuff around the festival and participle in various attraction in it and buy some foods from it. It was, at most, an enjoyable experience. Soon, they watch a ritual dance along with the other people from a far distance of it. Fiona and Reese were in awe of the dance... while Van and Raven were just eating some roasted corns with them, causing Moonbay to sweatdrop at this while Irvine just rolled his eyes at this, before Fiona spoke to Van. "Hey, Van?"

"Yeah, Fiona?" Van said as he stop eating his roasted corn.

"Want to go to this place again the next time we're here?"

"... Eh, sure. Why not?" With that, Van then resume eating his roasted corn.

"I'll possible do that too." Raven comment as he already with his roasted corn. That was when they a hear "psst" sound, which cause them to turn around and see a stranger before he then gesture to them to come closer.

"Over here." He is reveal to be one of the crew members of the _Pakicetus_ as they move closer to listen to him of what he's going about to say to them as the ritual dance is then finishing up. "There's a transmission for you guys back at the _Pakicetus..._ " With that, they got up as the ritual dance is now finished and head to the _Pakicetus_. When they got back onto the Whale Kasier, they instantly headed toward the bridge and command room of the _Pakicetus_ before they enter the room and Captain Dean saw them before he then spoke to them. "You're here. Good. The guys from the Guardian Force send you a recording on the transmission." Captain Dean then type in a few buttons and then a hologram screen then open up to reveal the face of General Colonel Krueger before the recording spoke.

" _Van... Fiona... Raven... Reese... I don't care which one of you are listening or watching this, all I need to tell one of you is that there is an enemy Zoid that was detected by one of our rader speciality designed for underground detection that is traveling underground, possible traveling through in the magma, though very unlikey, and is heading toward where your location is at. Unfortunately, this enemy Zoids is all, but we're familiar with..._ " The recording of Krueger said before the image of the picture taking by the rader is shown on the hologram screen and all of them were shocked by the image as the Zoid was indeed they're familiar with, too familiar with in fact.

"THAT-"

" _Yes. I understand at the moment right that you are shocked, but unfortunately, your eyes are not deceiving you. This is the Death Stringer alright._ " There on the hologram screen, despite its simplify form and appearance due to rader just being tested out, it was a enough to make it out as none other then the Death Stringer. The recording continue on. " _To make matter more worse, it is heading toward your current location at just about 120 km/h and will make it in just a couple of minutes or so. We wish we could send you reinforcement as fast as possible, but they can't make in time, so you have to hold out as long as you can until reinforcement arrive and back you up. But lucky, judging by the reports, this Death Stringer is weaker than the first one, but is still no slouch in a combat like its predecessor. So please... don't let Van or Raven dare on planning to died..._ "

With that statement from the recorded general himself, the recording then stop where it is finished. Our protagonist's group were silent in shock for about a few moments before Van and Raven growled at the same time and shouted the same thing. "SON OF AN BITCH!" They turn around and quickly rushed out of the bridge of the _Pakicetus_ at their maximum speed, causing Irvine and the 3 Organoids, Zeke, Shadow, and Ambient, to run after them and quickly followed them into the hangar area of the Whale Kasier itself, leaving behind Fiona, Moonbay, and Reese with Specular back on the bridge of the _Pakicetus_ , who was more than welcome to protect them with her own life. As they were running toward the hanger while Ambient just ran ahead of them into the hangar area, Irvine decide to ask one of them.

"Okay! Quick question: What's the plan?!" Irvine asked as they ran.

"Simple! Me and you will use my Blade Liger and your Lightning Saix to district the Death Stringer with our speed while Raven and Hen will charged up their Charged Particle Cannon and fired upon the Death Stringer! If we're lucky, then the Death Stringer will be destroyed!" Van explained to Irvine.

"But how will we know it will work is the question..." Raven said.

"We don't unless we tried!"

"Good point."

"Sound good enough for me!"

They ran until they've enter the hanger area of the _Pakicetus_. However, they are greeted with an unexpected surprised, which cause both Van and Raven goes wide-eyes and drop their jaws to the floor in disbelief of what they are seeing in shock. On the floors of the hanger area, both Van's Blade Liger and Raven's Genobreaker were laying on the floor on their backs while they were twitching like they were having some kind of seizure. Both Van and Raven stared in shocked at this as Irvine, Zeke, and Shadow just looked in surprised while Hen and Irvine's Lightning Saix, along with Ambient, just sweatdrop at this for just a few moment before Van and Raven then shouted in shock. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!"

Ambient then quickly took a sign out of suddenly nowhere and wrote on it quickly before he turned it around and it read of what Hen had told him just recently; "They were just minding their own business when they suddenly smell something sweet and nice before Blade Liger and Genobreaker follow the smell with their noses and it is reveal to be a flower before they suddenly ate it. However, it is reveal to be an poisonous flower that attract wild Zoids and since they're not exactly wild Zoids, it cause them to fall down and start twitching like they were deading before you came in.

P.S. Don't tried to use your Organoids to cure the poison. It will happen to them also. Trust me on this one, I have experience because it has happen before to me and it is not fun at all for a few hours before the poison then were off."

Van and Raven were silent for just a few second before both of them screech in rage at this before Van shouted. "JUST WHEN WE NEEDED THEM THE MOST, THIS HAPPEN!"

"SERIOUSLY! WHY ARE WE SUDDENLY HAVING BAD LUCK RECENTLY?!" Raven shouted.

"I DON'T KNOW! AND YOU DON'T KNOW AS WELL!" Van shouted back.

"Hate to interrupt you guys' shouting contest. But you two don't technially have a Zoids at the moment." Irvine pointed out.

"Like we haven't notice it by now." Van and Raven deadpan to the lone mercenary with an annoyed looks in their eyes.

"Yeah, but anyway, i'm just saying that since are technially without a Zoids for a while, I think me and Hen will go before I'll tried to district the Death Stringer while Hen charged up his Charged Particle Cannon before he can fired at it." Irvine said before he then asked them. "Sound like a good enough plan to you?"

Van and Raven were silent before they look at each other before they then just shrug at this.

"Its good enough for me."

"Sure. Why the hell not?"

Hen and the Organoid slowly growled in agreement with this.

"Glad you guys agreed with me at least." Irvine said as his Lightning Saix put its head down to his level and he quickly jump into the cockpit of his Zoids before the hatch closed upon him as the restaints were lay against him. "Really to go with this plan, Hen?" Irvine quickly ask the black and red Genosaur with the silver plating, which he got his answer when Hen give a low growl to him, knowing of what that meant. "You got that right." With that, they both left the _Pakicetus_.

There was silent for a few moment in the hangar area of the Whale Kasier before Van spoke in a rather causal tone of voice at this. "But if they failed..."

"Then we're all going to died then in a blazing inferno of death..." Raven then finished Van's sentence for him in a causal tone of voice also, causing both Zeke, Shadow, and every crew members of the _Pakicetus_ that were in the hangar area of the Whale Kasier at the time to go wide-eyes in both shock and terror at this while Ambinet remain in a causal mood before one of the crew members shouted.

"WHAT?!"

"THAT NOT REASSURING AT ALL!"

"Of course not, we never said it was." Van and Raven spoke at the same time. That was when a lightblub appear right above Ambient's head as he got an idea before he pulled the string and the lightblub exploded into many subatomic pieces before he communicate to Zeke and Shadow through a series of growls, causing them to focus their attention on him. Ambient was obviously telling Zeke and Shadow something about his plan as they are listening to him very carefully to him. Van and Raven raised one of their eyebrows in curiosity at this as they are quite curious of what Ambient is telling them and what he's planning before both Zeke and Shadow open their chests and took their own respected human partners inside of them, taking them by mild surprised at this, before Zeke and Ambient actived their booster and Shadow unfurled his wings before they then take off into the air and headed straight toward the hill where the charred remains of the Gojulas and the Iron Kong are and where Hen and Irvine's Lightning Saix are behind at. The crew members of the _Pakicetus_ that were in hangar have a blank expressions on their faces in silent at this as they have zero idea of what is going on right now.

* * *

 _Later..._

Hen and Irvine's Lightning Saix made it to the huge lava bed, as like it was big enough to fit a entire small city in it, that was behind the hill itself and was formed from the very same lava from the very same volcano that attempted to destroyed the village before the Gojulas and the Iron Kong's sacrifice. That was when Irvine spoke to Hen through the com-link. "We know that this Death Stringer is weaker than the first one, right?" Irvine asked, which Hen nodded in agreement. "So this mean it will easier for you to blast through its armor with your Charged Particle Cannon without any trouble. There I forgot a problem about that one..." Irvine said before he turned to the empty lava bed that was covered by snow. "We don't know where it is going to strike..." There was silent on the lava bed they were on while a random tumble weed was just rolling about with the hollow and dry wind that carry it before Hen and Irvine's Lightning Saix just sweatdrop at this as they realized they may have absolutely zero hope of winning this battle before Irvine spoke in an attempt to cheer up the mood, which he failed horroribly. "Hey, at least on the bright sides of things like this one, we have time to pray to whatever god we have before one of us might dead." That was when the ground suddenly rumble breath them before the Death Stringer then burst up from the ground behind Irvine and his Lightning before it give the Lightning Saix a surprised attack with right front pincher, cutting through the Cheetah-type Zoids in half with no problem due to the thin armor of the Lightning Saix. The Death Stringer then focus its attention on Hen, which he let a roar at the giant Sea Scorpion-type Zoid, causing to let out a screech before it then fought Hen.

The 3 Organoids landed near the 2 statues before Zeke and Shadow let out Van and Raven out of their bodies, which they then got up from the ground and saw the fight between Hen and the Death Stringer, long with the damage form of Irvine's Lightning Saix, before they ask the 3 organoids. "Okay, why-" Then they notice that their 2 Organoids, Zeke and Shadow, were looking at something and they look up to see the charred bodies of the Gojulas and Iron Kong before their brain then flip on like a lightblub in a very dark room being turned on when they realized what they were thinking before they spoke about what they were thinking about. "OOOOOOHHHHHHHhhhhooooo... so you 2 want to resurrect the Gojulas and the Iron Kong so we can pilot them against the Death Stringer... right?" Both Zeke and Shadow then nodded enthusiasticly at this before Van grinned as he put his hands behind the back of his head and told them. "Then what are we waiting for?"

Ambient saw Zeke and Shadow then took their human partners once again into their bodies before their bodies then glowed and they flewed up into the air before Zeke then enter the Gojulas while Shadow enter the Irong Kong. The charred bodies of both Zoids then glowed so blightly that it had caught the attention of both the crew of the _Pakicetus_ , the people of the village, and the Death Stringer along with Hen before the glow finally subsided and reveal the resurrected Zoids' true forms; Gojulas the Orge and Iron Kong the Knight, being reborn from their fiery sacrifice. Hen stared in awe of what happen and this was the first time that he saw a Organoid resurrecting an Zoid, much less 2. The Death Stringer just glared at the 2 Zoids in silent before it let out a loud screech and two more Death Stringers, which were the size of the original NJR Death Stringer, appear from underground. Then they fired their 4 AZ 35mm Vulcan Guns from their foreheads at the 2 Zoids, but however, the bullets just bounce off of the armors of both the Gojulas the Orge and the Iron Kong the Knight's armor and just leaving only a few minor dents on them.

"Our turns." Van and Raven spoke at the same time before they then turn their heads at each other and smirk before they nodded and then focus on the 3 Death Stringers. Hen know what is going to happen next and got out of the way by using his hover boosters before he saw Van aimed the Gojulas the Orge's pair of Republic Supercannons and Raven aimed the Iron Kong the Knight's Hyperbeam Launcher before they fired at the same time at the 2 smaller Death Stringers, destroying them both at the same time.

The Death Stringer was shocked by this sudden defeat before Hen then fired his Long-Ranged Pulse Laser Rifle and catching its attention before he taunted the Sea Scorpion-type Zoid to come and get him. However, before the Death Stringer could do anything to Hen, it was all of a suddenly razed by a hailstorm of bullets and missle. The 3 were shocked by this and turned around to see it was the same group of Hammerrocks and Iron King Yetis from the hot spring before firing their weapons upon the giant, obviously protecting their home from the Death Stringer by weaken the Zoid. The 3 silently thanks the group before they focus their weapon on the weaken Death Stringer and fired away with their, destroying the face of the Death Stringer before they pierce through its core, killing the Sea Scorpion-type Zoid. All 3 of them then let out a roar of victory at this.

* * *

 _Later..._

Hen, Van and Raven, along with Fiona, Reese, and the 4 Organoids, waved goodbye to the Gojulas the Orge and the Iron Kong the Knight as they disappear into the rising sun of the east before Moonbay asked them. "Are you sure letting them go is a good idea?"

"Are you kidding? They've saved the village at least twice now." Van told Moonbay. "Beside, our Zoids are back to normal." Van's Blade Liger and Raven's Genobreaker are puking out their contents from last night in the background. "So they deserved their freedom to be in the wild and they know not to mess with the village anyways."

"Yeah, but that's not the most concerning part." Raven comment.

"Is it the Death Stringers?" Fiona asked as they turned around to see the remains of the 3 Death Stringers being loaded onto the _Pakicetus_ 's sister Whale Kasier, the _Ambulocetus_.

"Precisely."

"I get where you're coming at." Irvine said.

"Agreed." Reese said.

They know Raven's worrys and they are worry about it too; if there are 3 Death Stringers, then that means there are more of them and that's the concerning part. Van just sighed at this predicament development and it is during where the Rare Hertz is going out of control, which will make fear about this if it is released to the public, before Van spoke about something that is bothering him. "Guys, I can tell you this. If this situation has to do with anything with the Deathsaurer... I think i'm going be on a very long vacation somewhere nice and peaceful, maybe even starting a family with Fiona." That statement, cause Fiona to blush lightly.

"I might just join you too, Van." Raven comment. Which also cause Reese to blush lightly.

This cause everyone else to just lightly chuckle at this. Unfortunately, if the Deathsaurer is involved with this outbreak, they knew it is going to be a danger to everyone on the planet of Zi.

* * *

 **A/N: This was longer than I orginally intented, but hey, I like it. Infact, this is one of the best chapters I made despite it being a filler. Don't worry though, when we'll get into the next chapter, there is going to be something special.**


	13. The Unknown Genosaur's return!

It was already now a few days since our protagonist's group's vacation at the Nihonzaru Hot Springs, the members of the Guardian Forces were now on high alert now due to the Death Stringers, 3 of them, appearances in the Nihonzaru Hot Springs. They all knew that it means only one thing; there is going something dangerous on the horizon.

Our protagonist's group were in the hangar area of the Whale Kasier they were in, which was one other then the _Pakicetus_ itself at the Guardian Force base and where their Zoids are in along with five Storm Sworders that were a new type of Storm Sworder varient that look like two Storm Sworders that were connected to each other by one single wing called the Storm Sworder F/A/B/MR-82TFTs (Fighter/Attack/Bomber/Multi-Role-82Twin Fuselages Transporter Varient) that was currently being tested by the Guardian Force and Gorgon as well, as General Gordox, General Krueger, Dr. D were on the Whale Kasier as well to look over and analyze the data of what remains of the 3 Death Stringers. About the Storm Sworder F/A/B/MR-82TFTs; their maximum is Mach 3.0 and are able to carry large cargo or Zoids like the Gojulas thanks to its twin fuselage design, their weapon are a pair of Vulcan Units, each under one wing, and 2 AZ 250mm 2LR-Cannons, with one on the 2 backs of the Storm Sworder varient itself. They were talking to each other about other things and other stuff that they were doing while the Organoid were just napping, with Ambient on top of Hen's head, but there was always one thing that have been bothering them... other then the report of Infected Zoids, it was quiet... too quiet. That cause Van to speak. "Have you guys notice that is it quiet since the Death Stringer?"

"I've notice about that as well." Raven comment.

Irvine look up and ponder about it for a moment before he spoke. "Yeah... you right about that."

"What's wrong?" Thomas asked as he just recently walk into the hangar.

"Oh, its just been too quiet lately, nothing much have happen..." Fiona told the blonde-hair Dibison pilot.

"So...?"

"It just weird. Do you notice that?" Moonbay asked. Thomas thought about it for a moment before it hit him like a hammer and spoke.

"Now that you mention... I've did notice something is wrong. In fact... I heard that some of the other members are having an uneasy feeling of something is off as well."

"So we're not only ones are feeling it..." Reese comment. That was when a speakers of the _Pakicetus_ came on and outcame Krueger's voice.

" _Van's group! If you're here right now, then you got a important mission to do! We've finally received transmission from Brigadier General Rob Herman after hours of his transmission being dead and he is currently being attack by a unknown group of enemies! We need you to use the Storm Sworders F/A/B/MR-82TFT to get there as fast as possible!_ "

The group immediately wasted no time to get to their Zoids.

* * *

 _Meanwhile... where Rob Herman was..._

Everything was just all, but quiet in the central part of the Elema Desert... until an unusual-looking "dust cloud" appeared in the distance, along with the loud sounds of weapons being fired and impacting the very sandy ground of the desert itself. "SHIT!" Brigadier General Rob Herman of the Helic Republic all could say before he pilot his Shield Liger to jump to the side before a pair of lasers hit the sand and exploded, kicking up the sands into the air and turning the ones underneath them into glass from the temperature of the weapons being fired. Rob Herman was just checking the area he was previously in for sightings of Infected Zoids that were reported in before he was suddenly attacked by an group of Sleeper Red Horns, Dark Horns, and Iron Kongs, and they were lead by the same purple Genosaur from before, along with some other Genosaurs, like only about ten of them and they were white in color instead of purple. It was then that the purple Genosaur then hit Rob's Shield Liger right in its left front leg with its Long Ranged Pulse Laser Rifle, causing to fall and skid against the sand of the Elema Desert. "DAMNIT!"

That was when a familiar voice spoke to the Sleeper Zoids through the com-link with a laugh like a manic before he order them. "KILL HIM! RIP HIM APART! DESTROYED HIM! MAKE SURE HE CAN FEEL EVERY SINGLE PAIN IN HIS LIFE!"

However, before the Sleeper Zoids could do any of that, there was a sound in the air before the 5 Storm Sworder F/A/B/MR-82TFTs then appear, which 4 were piloted by Fiona, Moonbay, Reese, and the test pilot of the varient while the 5th was being controlled by Specular as the five varients of the Storm Sworders themselves were carrying Hen, Van's Blade Liger, Raven's Genobreaker, Irvine's Lightning Saix, and Thomas' Dibison, and shoot their 2 Vulcan Units and 2 AZ 250mm 2LR-Cannons at the Sleeper Zoids, taking them by surprised, and were able to damage some of them before they drop the Zoids onto the enemy.

Irvine and Thomas quickly took on the Sleeper Zoids and distracted them from attacking the other as Van and Raven then attack the 10 Genosaurs, taking on 5 each for one of them, in their Blade Liger and Genobreaker as their experience with fighting them recent made them more easier for them to fight before Zeke and Shadow then fused with their human partners' Zoids to turn the fight on their side. However, what mainly concern the 2 Zoidians and the 2 other Organoids is the purple Genosaur as they feel something... off about it.

Hen then rushed past by the 10 Genosaurs while Van and Raven were fighting them before it came to a skidding stop and look at the purple Genosaur. They silently looked at each other like an intense staring contest before the purple Genosaur roared at Hen in challenge, which Hen reply by giving a roar of acceptance before he and the purple Genosaur charged at each other. Irvine and Thomas were finished with the Sleeper Zoids and turn to help out Van and Raven... only to see that they're already finished with the 10 Genosaurs. However, soon they turn their attention to Hen and the purple Genosaur.

Hen and the purple Genosaur active their hooster boosters before they charged at each other and rammed each other against their heads, resulting in an shockwave from their ramming, before they dash to the side at their maximum speed of 520 km/h and fired their Long Range Pulse Laser Rifle at each other before they rammed each other again with their own bodies. The pilot, however, grinned to himself as he got a plan already in store before he pulled the purple Genosaur from the fight, causing Hen to skid to a stop in front of Van, Raven, Irvine, and Thoms and they look around in confusion as they don't know what just happen. However, that was when they heard something in the air before Fiona and Reese shouted in the com-link at the same time. "ABOVE YOU!"

They all look up to see the purple Genosaur was hovering in the air, much higher than where theStorm Sworder F/A/B/MR-82TFTs are. Before they could react, the purple Genosaur then use its Laser Gun and Long-Range Pulse Laser Rifle to shot down all of the 5 Storm Sworder F/A/B/MR-82TFTs out of the air, causing them to go down and force Specular to eject from the Storm Sworder F/A/B/MR-82TFT he was fused with before it had crashed into the ground as the others manage to crashland at least. However, the purple Genosaur wasn't done yet as it begun to charging up its Charged Particle Cannon and aimed it at them. The 4 Zoids Pilots attempt to use their Zoids' weapon to fired it down, but the purple Genosaur's pilot put up a Energy Shield and to make matter more worse for them, the pilot modify it to make it even stronger than before.

Hen, already seeing what is going to happen next before hand, begun to charged up his own Charged Particle Cannon. When the purple Genosaur, charging its Charged Particle Cannon is now done, fired at them. However, Hen was also done charging his Charged Particle Cannon and fired as well. The two beams of energy collided against each other and like before, both are evenly match as the colliding energy was glowing.

(Need a helping hand?) Ambient asked before he then flew up into the air and his body turn into light as he enter Hen's body and fused with the black and red Genosaur's core. Thanking the crimson-color Organoid for the extra power boost, Hen's Charged Particle Cannon begun to pushing back the purple Genosaur's own before it then have finally eclipsed it as the beam of energy then rushed toward the purple Genosaur, breaking through and destroying its Energy Shield with and blew off most, if not all, of the right side of the Tyrannosaur-type Zoid as it flew through the air and escape the atmosphere before it finally faded into nothingness.

Everything was silent for a couple of moments before Ambient flew out of Hen's body while Moonbay, Irvine, and Thomas got the unconscious body of Rob Herman out of his damaged Shield Liger before an familiar-looking Whale Kasier then appear in the distance as a familiar old and deep voice spoke with a signature calm and callious tone of it through the com-link. "Is Brigadier General Rob Herman is alright?" General Gordox Aldo Cannoneer asked on the bridge of the _Pakicetus_ with him, Dr. D, and General Colonel Krueger looking at the zoom-in feature of the holographic screen in front of them.

"His forehead is bleeding, but other than that, he is stable, sir." Thomas spoke through the com-link. However, before they could do anything else, there was a suddenly _CRASH!_ sound that happen right in front of them. When the dust has clear, it was reveal to be none other then the purple Genosaur itself, albert with most of the right side of its body blown off along with its right arm gone and its right leg damage, yet its core was still intact somehow. The pilot then got out of his purple Genosaur's damaged cockpit and jump onto the ground before he then ripped his helmet off and thrown it to the ground just before he focus his attention on them, but more specifically, the unconscious form of Rob Herman, with glaring hate in his eyes, like he wanted to murder him not caring if he hate it or not. The 3 mens saw the face of the pilot and were shocked to see of who he was.

"DR. IO?!" General Gordox, General Krueger, and Dr. D shouted at the same time in shock of this, as they were surprised to see him and were shocked that he was possible the one who is behind it. Before anyone could, the purple Genosaur suddenly got up and due to its right leg being damage, it was shaking to hold itself up, as it glared at Hen with its only remaining and functioning eye, filled with hate for him. Before it could do anything, Io suddenly pulled out a device similiar that was similiar in shape to a pen and has an red button on top before he pressed it and spark of eletrically came out of the purple Genosaur's body, causing to fall to the ground and went unconscious.

"Look like i'm definitely going to rejecting its core." Io muttered to himself in annoyance at this before an Ptera with boosters on its back suddenly appeared in the sky and he put on sunglasses before the unknown Ptera then fired a missile, which was quickly reveal to be an incandescent flare bomb, causing everyone to be blinded by the intense light itself. When their eyesight recover from the shockingly blinding light, Io and the Genosaur he was piloting were already long gone, along with the Ptera who fired the bomb. Everyone were silent at this for a moment before both Van and Raven shouted at the same time in confusion as they just couldn't think of what just happen.

"Okay! JUST WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON RIGHT NOW?!"

(I don't know...) Ambient growled. (At least nothing else bad have happen. Right, Hen?) That is when Ambient notice that Hen wasn't responding to him and the red Organoid turned to look at him in concern. (Hen...?) Everyone notice that Hen wasn't responding to the Crimson-color Organoid, all before he suddenly fall to the ground, revealing to be unconscious. (Hen? Hen?! HEN?!)

* * *

 _Later..._

The unconscious form of Hen and Rob Herman's Shield Liger were picked up by _Pakicetus_ ' cranes and took them inside while Rob Herman, who was still unconscious, was put on a stetcher and was tooking inside by the medic crew as a group of security guards were assign to protect Rob Herman. The 3 old mens; General Gordox, Dr. D, and General Krueger were standing outside, overseeing what was happening in front of them, talk to each other about the man called Io, whom they seem to know of. "I can't believe it was him, but he was right there in front of us."

"I certainly agreed with you." Dr. D said, agreeing with the 79-year old General.

"Yeah..." Krueger muttered... before someone spoke to them.

"Okay, can you explain to us what is going on and how do you know him?" Van asked. It cause the 3 mens to turn to see the 5 humans, the 2 Zoidians, and the 4 Organoids in front of them, waiting for their answer. The 3 mens were silent before they look at each other and then look at General Gordox, who then sighed before he told and explain to them of what is going on.

"Okay, i'll explain to you what is going on and how we know this Io character; You see... Io used to been a former Zoid Scientist, who was Dr. D's colleague and assistant back then, who worked for the Helic Republic for long as anyone can remember at that time before he suddenly retired and disappear nearly 23 years, just months after Van's older sister, Maria, was born." General Gordox said, which surprised them that he give them a time estimate of just how long Io had disappearance, before he continue to explain to them. "Judging by what happen a few weeks to a month ago, I can't be certain of it, but it is most possible; Io want revenge."

"Revenge? Why revenge? What did Rob Herman do to piss him off? Well, despite the fact that he wasn't likey to have been in a battle or even the military yet at that time." Irvine said as he asked.

"Nothing really. Gordox is saying that it something to do with Rob Herman's father." Krueger had quickly explain to them.

"His father?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah. You see..." General Gordox said before he told them about it. "Io had a son who was in the military. However, he was in the Guylos Empire's military instead and he was killed in a battle when the previous Helic President, Camford's husband and Rob's own father, killed Io's son when he fired his Command Wolf's Anti-Zoid 50mm Double-Barreled Beam Cannon at the cockpit of his Hammerrock, destroying its cockpit and killing him."

"Wait, but that guy have been dead for several years now!" Irvine said.

"Precisely. Which is the problem." Gordox said as he told them. "Since he's now dead, Io tried to find someone who was the closest to him and Rob Herman is, unfortunately, the one. As he does have 50% from each of his parents' genes, it make him the closest that Io can get at killing the previous last President of the Helic President in revenge for killing his son. Which is also the reason why he made those Genosaurs... and that one as well."

"I don't know about that." Fiona said.

"You got that right." Reese comment. Which cause everyone to look at them.

"Why is that?" Van asked.

"Yeah, why?" Raven also asked.

"I got the feeling that Genosaur remind me of the Deathsaurer, one that is both omnious..." Fiona said before Reese finished for her. "And sorrowful at the same time."

* * *

 **A/N: CLIFFHANGER! *suddenly fall down from the cliff and let a Goofy scream* Just kidding! But on seriously note... I originally wanted to add the scene where Hen use Blade Liger as an bludgeon weapon again, but unfortunately, I didn't have time, but I can possible use it in the next chapter. On a side note, I'll doing filler chapters as I do have a couple of ideas for a few chapters. I'll be possible get 20 chapters done in this month, but i'll just have to wait and see. Also, i'm having problem with FF since I can't upload my document.**


	14. The Extinct Giant, Salamander!

It is a mystery to the many people who were living on the surface of the Planet of Zi of what the Hellrunner is actually thinking through its own primitive-looking head, or rather, its core, or why it does play tricks on the rural areas. But for other certain peoples, however...

 _KABOOM!_

"Meep meep!"

They don't care of what other people think as Van and Raven chased the Hellrunner though the Elemina Desert in their Blade Liger and Genobreaker, with everyone else looking at them on the _Pakicetus_ while they justsweat dropping at this scene as they flown though in the air, before Hellrunner ran off at its legendary speed, causing Van and Raven to sceech in rage like a motherfucking Tyrannosaurus Rex that have its meal being stolen by a Archeroraptor.

Its been a day since Hen went unconscious before he regain consciousness and woke up back in the Guardian Force main base. When the prototype Genosaur was asked about the blinding light created by the flare bomb, he doesn't remember anything about it as he already went unconscious before the Ptera even fired the missile. It was mystery of why Hen suddenly lost conscious, but there were a few theories; one of them being that it relate to Hen's lost past and Io might have worked on the Genosaur Development Project that was known as Project DG, which in that Hen could have recongize him before he faded, but it was just a theory. Hen was moniter for a few days for anymore sights of losing conscious since everyone knew that the last 2 were suddenly and unexpected, but there were no sight of it and Hen was deemed okay. It was already been a couple of days since the fight against the purple Genosaur and our protagonist's group decide to go somewhere that is nice and peaceful, despite the fact that they know that they can't get away from trouble at all. They were all just relaxing as Van and Raven were giving an grumpy pout at the Hellrunner escaping again while the Whale Kasier, the _Pakicetus_ , was taking them to where they were heading to before the familiar captain of the _Pakicetus_ , Captain Dean, then spoke to them. "We're nearing Grand Falls and landed very shortly."

Everyone look through the window of the _Pakicetus_ and saw what Grand Falls look like; It was a normal-looking village, not too big or small, with just a dozens or so buildings that were at least 4 or 5 stories high, either of them being possiblity a Zoid Repairs Shops except for a few, with one of them being the Control Tower, the tallest structure in the village, being near the airfield where air-capable lands-and-goes. Right by the village is a purge-type waterfall that is called the Grand Falls, that is about a couple of hundreds feets high and flows over a steep cliff, and fed a river right along the village before it then curved and turn into an 90 degree right.

"Oh, how beautiful!" Fiona said.

"It is quite pretty." Thomas agreed, with the others mumble in agreement with them as they were nearing the airfield site, which look not much as there were only three unnamed and unmark parallal runways, which are large enough to land 2 Pteras, and a large blank area of sand that were part of the desert, before the _Pakicetus_ landed on it.

* * *

 _Later..._

The 5 humans and 2 Zoidian were in the village to check it out and see of what it has. They left their Zoids and Organoids back at the _Pakicetus_ , leaving to whatever they were going to do; Zeke chasing some kind of flying anthropod and then Shadow eats it... before they were then chased by an army of killer hybrid bees as they roared that they swore that they'll never chased after one of killer hybrid bees ever again, Van's Blade Liger and Raven's Genobreaker are doing mediation and pretended that they and their pilots live in the world without that goddamn Hellrunner, Irvine's Lightning Saix running back and forth after being in the hangar of the Guardian Force base for a few days, Thomas' Dibison and Tartar were doing absolutely nothing except staring each other into each other's souls, possible in a staring contest, and Specular just watching the normal cloudy blue skies of Zi on top of the Whale Kasier. Hen and Ambient were watching them with interest while they were laying against the sandy ground of the Elema Desert before the black and red Genosaur then heard a bunch of laughing and giggling, causing to turn his head to the direction, which Ambient notice and turn his head to where Hen was looking at. There... Hen saw a bunch of childrens that were both playing and chasing each other as they were giggling and laughing at this, with one of them, a little girl with long brown hair, before seeing a young girl that was similar-looking to the girl except she has short brown hair instead as she is about the childrens' ages in his own mind and was also giggling and laughing at something before she turn around and smiled at him, before he then shooked his head at this before Ambient ask him. (Something is wrong?)

(Déjà vu, I think...) Hen answered as he suddenly felt a headache coming on and rub his head at this in annoyance. That is when both the black and red Genosaur and the crimson Organoid heard crunching sound of someone slowly walking on the sand before they turn and saw the same little girl looking at them. The other Zoids and Organoids took notice at this as Hen and the girl silently stared at each other. The 2 were silent to each other before he tilt his head to the right in curiosity and the girl did the same thing as she continue to look at him. There was silent between them before the 5 humans and 2 Zoidians got back from looking at the things in the village, which earned the Zoids and Organoids' attention except for Hen, as he and the girl continue to look at each other in silent.

"We're back~!" Fiona said cheerfully as they walked toward them, while Reese just rolled her eyes at this, before the 2 Zoidians notice the little girl staring at Hen, who was staring back at her, along with the other, causing them to mumble to each other about why they are staring at each other, before they walk over there and Fiona then spoke to her as she couch down to speak to her. "Why hello there..." That cause the girl to notice them and look at them before Fiona ask her. "Why were you staring at Hen?"

The girl was silent for just a moment as her eyes were filled with curiosity in them before she spoke to the 2 Zoidians. "Because he and red dinosaur were staring at me and my friends."

This cause Fiona to closed her eyes and giggle at this while Reese smirk and look at Ambient as he raise a eyebrow at being called a 'red dinosaur' from a child's naive nature before Fiona continue to ask her. "What's your name?"

"My name is Lizzy. I'm 6." The girl said, reveal to be Lizzy and that her age was 6, before she ask Fiona a innocent question. "So what's your name?"

"I'm Fiona." Fiona said. "And this girl beside me is Reese."

"Nice to meet you." Reese said before she spoke with a deadpan tone in her voice in the next words she spoke. "If you wondering the 5 who are behind us, they are; Van, Raven, Moonbay, Irvine, and Thomas. And the 3 other organoids are; Zeke, Shadow, and my organoid, Specular. The one that you called the 'red dinosaur' is a organoid named Ambient." Reese said before she give a smug look to Ambient as he glared at her before making a huff and return to listen to the conversion between Fiona and Lizzy.

"Oooooohhhhhh..." Lizzy said, like the curious young girl she is, before she notice Van and Raven are almost similiar to Fiona and Reese's age before she ask Fiona again. "Is Van and Raven your boyfriends...?"

"Yes." Fiona answered.

"... Are you married?"

That last question cause both Fiona and Reese to go blush red at this, both Van and Raven's eyes to go wide as flying saucer at this, causing Irvine to just laugh at this while Thomas and Moonbay just sighed at Lizzy's naiveness, while the Zoids along with Zeke and Specular just sweatdrops at this as Shadow shook his head, and Ambient just grin evilly at this as it was his turn to give a smug look to Reese before Fiona spoke to her, though still embarrassed from the last question. "N-no! N-not y-yet, o-of course!"

"Oooooohhhhhh... okay!" Lizzy said happily before she ask them. "Want to visit my mommy? We live right there!"

Lizzy point to the house where she and her mother lives; the house was actually right by the airfield of the village as it was a simple normal one story tall house that have a few windows that surround the house, have an steep 80 degree roof, and have a open-air porch with a roof over it and a flat wooden-made floor. On the porch of the house, a woman with long brown-color hair, like milk chocolate with the color of kobicha added in a few places, that must be the Lizzy's mother and was sitting in a rocking chair on the porch with her eyes closed shut, appearing to be asleep or possible relaxing with a calm look on her face. Lizzy run over to her while Fiona and Reese follow her, with the other watching from where they are right now. Lizzy's mother heard the crushing sound of footstep on the sands and open her eyes before she turned slighty and saw her daughter being followed by 2 people before she spoke to her with a calm, albert with somewhat resembling that of a person with depression in her voice, along with her dull and lifeless-looking light blue eyes. "Hello Lizzy."

"Hi mom!" Lizzy said with an smile on her face as she waved hi to her mother. Her mother slighty smile before she notice Fiona and Reese.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Fiona and this is Reese." Fiona said before she gesture to Reese.

"Ahh..." Lizzy mother spoke calmly before she spoke and told her daughter. "Lizzy, go play with your friends. I want to speak to them like any adult would."

"Okay mom!"

With that, Lizzy head over to her friend and continue to play with them as her mother watch with a rather calm, but dull smile on her face. Fiona and Reese notice this before Fiona ask her in concern. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine..." Lizzy's mother said as she look down, which they knew it was a lied, before she stretch her right hand out as she spoke. "My name is Kits by the way." Hen thought he heard that name from before Fiona shook her hand.

"I'm Fiona and this is my friend, Reese." Fiona said as she gesture to Reese before she then continue to talk to Kits. "Now we're all know you're lying. So tell us, what is wrong?"

Kits was silent for a moment or two before she sighed and told them. "You see... years ago, I don't know how long since I can't remember it, when I was younger, about twice my daugter's own age, both of my parents were killed in an accident, far from we were are. The only other relative I have left was my older brother, Licoal. He left our village to join the Guylos Empire to give us money to survived at least. He often letters to me, but they only come few times every 3 months to our village. It was now almost 2 years since our parent's death, I got a letter from the Guylos Empire telling me that my brother has died of classified causes. It was at that point I was broken by this news."

"I'm sorry." Fiona said as she and Reese felt sorry for Kits as she already lost so much.

"Its alright. You see, 6 years ago, a young man I knew accidentally impregnanted me before he died a week later in an weapon accident. 9 months later... Lizzy was born." Kits said before she give a slight smile at this. "She was a gift to me from the heaven..."

However, before she could talk more, there was suddenly a sound in the air like a bunch of missiles being fired before a couple of explosion destroyed a bunch of houses near the Kits and Lizzy's house and the Zoids being hit by a bunch of missiles, knocking them off their feets and damage one of them, as the missiles hit the _Pakicetus_ too, taking everyone by surprised and shock of what just happen, before a loud, ear-shattering screech filled the air, disorder everyone from how loud it was, as a giant shadow loom over the ground where the children were playing. Everyone manage to at least have their sense back together before Lizzy's own scream filled the air as something large then suddenly grab Lizzy with its feets, which cause everyone to be horrified by this as they were helpless, before it took off in the air of where it came. Everyone look up to see the thing and saw what it look like; It look a more dragon-like version of the Ptera and it was far more larger to boot as well, about larger then even the Storm Sworders as its width was twice the width of 2 Pteras, before it then took off at what appear to be its maximum speed of Mach 2 in the air, but it could be somewhere lower than that. Fiona and Reese recongized the Zoid from anywhere, but they never thought they'll see it as Reese shouted. "ITS A SALAMANDER!"

"A Salamander? What the hell is a Salamander?!" Irvine shouted as he, Van, and Raven run over to make sure they are okay.

"Its Zoid was assume a Pterosaur-type Zoid, but when it is actually a rare type of Zoid that is designation as a Dragon Pterosaur-type Zoids." Fiona said as she quickly explain it to them from the research with Dr. D. "It is designed as a bomber or attack airborne Zoid that carry a large arsensal that is capable of unleashing devastation from a great distance and possesses a very high service ceiling and an unmatch ranges. It is also heavily armored and travel at the speed of Mach 2."

"Was it really necessary to give out this information at this time?" Irvine ask as he, along with Van and Raven, just sweatdrop at this.

"I just thought it would be useful for you guys, really." Fiona said honestly. "But what more... they're supposed to be extinct!"

"THEN WHY IS THAT ONE IS ALIVE?!"

Fiona and Reese just shrug in honestly as they don't really know from the lack of information at this time. However, Kits was just shocked of what just happen before she slowly got up from her chair and walk forward a bit as she spoke one word. "Lizzy..." Then she collapse to the ground of her porch before being caught by Irvine as she spoke while she cried tears at what is happening. "Lizzy is my only child... She's the only relative I have left!"

"Kits! Calm down!"

The Zoids manage to get up from what just happen. Hen look at few of them with Kits as they tried to comfort her to the best of their abilities as they'll make sure they get Lizzy and some kind of... odd feeling spark inside of his core to urge that the Genosaur to save Lizzy from the Salamander. Hen turn to the direction where the Salamander was going before Ambient then spoke to him. (You're going to save her?)

(... Yeah.)

(Why is that?)

(I don't know... all I know is that I got an odd feeling that urge me to save her.)

(Then i'm coming with you...) Ambient said. The crimson organoid told the other Organoids and Zoids that he and Hen are going after the Salamander and tell them to their partners, which they agree since the Zoid couldn't be that tough since it is an airborne Zoids with heavy armor, therefore making it quite slow and clumsy in the air. Ambient then flew up into the air before he fused with Hen's core, doubling his power, before he actived his hover boosters and took off at the speed of 1040 km/h thanks to Ambient's powers.

* * *

 _Meanwhile... at the Salamander's nest..._

Salamander flew silently through the air with its Magnesser Wings at about Mach 1.2 with the prey it capture in its left feet before it came upon its nest, high on the top middle of a cliff and was a cave, in the air and drop Lizzy into its nest just as it let out a screech before it flew away to search for more preys. Lizzy was scared by this as she doesn't know where she is right now or doesn't understand of why the Salamander has kidnapped her as she was shaken with fear by what happen. However, it didn't last long before she saw a glow behind her and turn around to see that few people like herself, apart from Zoids Scientists, military personnals, etc, are able to see in their lifetimes; Zoids Eggs, which resemble Zoids Cores except for the fact they have marking on them and are mostly semi-solid, which revealing the embryo that were inside of the eggs, as there were 5 of them and judging by the embryos that were inside of them, they were ready to hatch anytime soon. While the 4 of them were bigger than Lizzy herself, about 1.5 meter wide, and have an primary Auzl Blue-color with Light Grey-color makings on it, it was the 5th one that caught have Lizzy's eyes and she walked over to it as she pass by the other eggs before she look at it. It was about 2.3 meters wide and have an primary Pantone Blue-color with red marking on it. Lizzy stared at it in awes and wonders before all of a suddenly...

 _Crack!_

A crack sound was heard, taking Lizzy by surprised, before the eggs itself begun shaking and rolling before the top left half of the eggs break open and the Zoid hatched from its egg. Lizzy could tell that it was not a Salamander as it was a Scropion-type Zoid that have the same size as a type of a small 1/24-scale Scropion-type Zoid called Deathprion and it mostly resemble one except that it was more heavily armored, color in Pantone Blue, Red, and Silver, it was a bit more longer than to its stringer. It got slowly up from the ground and stand up, albert with a wobble for a bit, and look around and take in its surround before it turn and look at Lizzy. They were silent before Lizzy then tilt her head to the left, wondering what kind of it is, as the newborn Zoid to do the same as well. They look at each other in curousity before Lizzy extend her right hand and arm out at it, which cause the newborn Scorpion-type Zoid then extend its right pinchers and arm out, before they touch each other. Lizzy smiled in awe and wonder before a familiar screech filled the cave they were in as the Salamander then flew in and drop a paralyzed Command Wolf from its beak before it saw them and walk over, causing the Scorpion-type Zoid to jump in defend of Lizzy and is prepare to fight even ment it own death. However, before the Salamander could do anything, a hand was launch and grab onto the back of its neck before it was given an paralyzing electrical shock, causing the Salamander to fall backward, revealing to be Hen as he rolled back the cables of his right hand back into his arm.

* * *

 _Later... at Grand Falls..._

Fiona and Reese manage to calm Kits down at least, but she was still afraid of what might have happen to her daughter before the other notice that Hen and Ambient are gone and they assumed that they've most likey gone after the Salamander that kidnapped Lizzy, which were was confirm by the 3 organoids. That was when they've heard a familiar sound of hover boosters and turned around to see if it was Hen... but they didn't expect that Lizzy was on top of a Scorpion-type Zoid while it was riding on top of Hen as Ambient was up with them with his own hover booster before they stop in front of the house as Lizzy asked her mother with a happy tone in her voice. "Hey mom! Can I keep this zoid? It hatched and bonded with me!"

"... Yes, Lizzy. Yes, you can." Kits could all said as she and the other were still shocked of what they are seeing. This cause Lizzy to scream in joy while the Scorpion-type Zoid screech in joy as well before they got off of Hen and meet with Lizzy's friends to show them her new Zoid.

"Are you sure about it?" Fiona and Reese asked in concern about that decision, as it was, after all, a unknown kind of Scorpion-type Zoid.

(Don't worry, I got a piece of the egg from where it had hatched.) Ambient say as he pulled out a piece of the egg shell where the Scorpion-type Zoid has hatched from.

"Beside, Fiona. They've already bonded and i'm pretty you don't want to do it." Van said as he put his arm around Fiona's shoulders.

"He does got a point." Raven comment. All Fiona and Reese could do is sighed at this if they insisted upon it.

* * *

 _Later... at the Guardian Force base..._

Fiona and Reese were looking at DNA from the eggs shell on a computer in one of the hangar of the Guardian Force base while the others look on. The computer then come up with the result... Fiona and Reese then breath a sigh of relief as they it is nothing bad for a moment as Fiona spoke. "Just as I thought, nothing bad at all..."

"Yeah, its just a... Death Stringer... scropling..."

The gears slowly turned inside of the 2 Zoidian's minds as they slowly realized as their eyes slowly transform into sheer terror before the final gear isthen finally clicked into place... and they scream.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, this took me way too damn long to write this chapter. Its maybe because my lack of drive? Writer block? Or i'm being lazy... but who cares? Anyways, I'll promise that i'll get the next chapter done in a shorter amount of time... if you're possible wondering about the words up above, I can't say and you have to wait and see...**


	15. Malfunctioning Incident At The Ruins

Van and Raven were trying to calm down their 2 panicking Zoidians girlfriend with little to no luck as they were screaming in sheer terror because of the reveal one a Death Stringer from the previous chapter, despite still being in its scorpling stage. "Calm down, Fiona! Its not that bad! So don't worry about it!"

"Yeah! Van's right about that! It would most likey take years for it to be even fully growned!" Raven said.

"DON'T WORRY?! THIS IS A GODDAMN DEATH STRINGER WE TALKING! OF COURSE WE HAVE THE RIGHT TO BE TERRIFIED!" The 2 Zoidans screeched at their human boyfriends like a hungry Salamander, causing them to stumble over before they were strangling by their respected girlfriends. The others look on from the sideline and sympathized with both Van and Raven of what they are going though as they just sweatdrop at this. Dr. D, General Colonel Krueger, and Rob Herman came in to see what was the commotion is about, which is about the Death Stringer since it is a Weapon of Mass Destruction created by the Zoidians.

"What's going on?" Krueger asked.

"Well, apparently there another Death Stringer... despite the fact it is still a baby." Irvine said as he knew this one was coming sooner or later.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah." Irvine deadpan.

"Then again... there were enough remains that from the Genosaurs you've damage recently that a bunch of our personnals have manage to make about a couple of Genosaurs from those remains alone." Rob Herman said.

"WHAT?!" Fiona and Reese shouted in shock of what they've just heard from him as they drop Van and Raven onto the floor and dashed toward Rob Herman before they suddenly jumped into the air and kicking him right in the stomach before they beating him senseless as those same Genosaur were smaller versions of the Deathsaurer as they shouted at him. "HAVE YOU PEOPLES LOST YOUR DAMN MINDS AT THIS?! THESE ARE THE GODDAMN WEAPONS OF MASS DESTRUCTION THAT WE'RE TALKING ABOUT FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

"D-don't worry! General Gordox manage to put those same Genosaurs they've made into the 'Don't Fuck With This' Armory category." Krueger said, causing Fiona and Reese to glare at him. The onlookers just sweatdrop at this.

"I'm starting to think to taking them to a Zoidian ruin that have been recently found to get their mind off about those Zoids." Dr. D said.

"And getting someone to spy on the scorpling Death Stringer." Karl comment, taking Thomas by surprised, as he was listing to the commotion from the other hanger.

"You know what? We think those are great ideas..." Van and Raven comment about it.

* * *

 _A Few Hours Later..._

After a couple of dozens of minute trying to calm down 2 terrified and panicking Zoidians, the group decide to take Fiona and Reese to the ruin that have been mention before, which was on the most western part of the Centrel Continent of Delpoi. Most of the ruins themselves are built into the ground like if it was a tower with highest floor being an temple-like room that is the enterance and there were at least about over a 100 floors that have over 2 dozens rooms that are the size of huge warehouses each with doors big enough for a Zoids that are over 10 meters tall to fit in easily, like Hen, Van's Blade Liger, and Raven's Genobreaker, and were large enough to fit a whole platoon of Zoids in it, and they were just in the liberary just for the shake of giving you the size comparisons of these ancient ruins from the past. Just as predicted, Fiona and Reese were impressed by the ruin as they were in one of the rooms while the archaeologist team themselves were very hard at work of researching and collecting datas on the ruins before Fiona then asked the leading archaeologist about it. "So you're saying that these are Ancient Zoidians ruins?"

"Oh yes." The leading archaeologist said before he explained to the 2 Zoidian and the other members of our protagonist's group. "We've collected the sample from the ruins and we have determine the age with the radiocarbon dating method, which is between 10,000 and 5,500 years ago, well after the destruction of Ancient Zoidian Civilation that was caused by the very Zoid they've created, the Deathsaurer. We've made a theory about it; It suggest that a small pocket of Zoidians that were the remnants of the Ancient Zoidians Civilization that have survived the attack of the Deathsaurer and fled the West Contient of Europa to start a new one, with this ruin being most likey a huge storage area, but we're still not sure of why they've suddenly disappear."

"That is a quite good theory, but you still don't the know reason behind their disapperance from history?" Reese asked.

"Unfortunately so... we now know that the Deathsaurer is responsible for the destruction of the Ancient Zoidian Civilation, but this one is a mystery. So that is why we're researching in this ruin for any signs of clue."

"Ah, yes. The fantastic part of studying ancient history..." Dr. D said before he drank his cup of salted coffee and spoke to the leading achaeologist. "I have to say, you did a fantastic job on researching this ruin."

"Thank you, Dr. D. Its a great honor of being praise by you."

That was when everyone heard something stomping outside of the room and stop what they were doing, Zoids and Organoids included, as they listen to it getting closer and closer to the room while it was getting more and more shaken as a result of it by whatever it was. Causing Moonbay to ask. "What the hell is that?"

"I don't know, but I think it something large..." Thomas said.

"Yeah, it getting closer too." Van comment.

"Like we haven't notice it by now already." Both Irvine and Raven deadpan. The sound then, all of a suddenly, stopped and the room gone quiet as everyone remained silent... before a scream was heard and someone kicked the doors open... before the doors themselves then knocked whoever it was back out. Everyone just still remain silent, but in shock of what just have happen just right in front of their eyes. That is what is when Reese asked.

"Who's the hell is that?"

"I don't kn-"

That was when something exploded the front wall of the enterance to the liberary, causing smoke and dust to kicked up and filled the air, blocking of whatever it was, before a laughter that sound like an mad scientist filled the room, albert rather feminine, before the dust then clear, revealing it to be a robot. The robot itself was about 39.5 meters tall, its main body was rectangle-shaped and it was a entire and a quarter the size of an Gojulas' chest as length of it was 23 meters while the width of it matching an fully-sized Death Stringer's body with an pair of doors that are big enough for a Genobreaker to fit though, attached to the main body of the robot was its eight legs which make up most of its height and were both wide and flat, and its head was in a style of the Guylos' cockpit and was wearing a hat for some reason. On the side of the robot's head was a young woman, just a teenager at about 16, completely opposite of Dr. D's age, with blonde short hair, a white coat like an scientist, and a pair of sharp-looking glasses on her face, as the laugh came from her while she continue to laugh before she finally finished and then jumped off of the robot before she landed right in front of it.

"Who is that crazy woman?" Irvine asked.

"Honestly... I don't know, but I think I remember her from somewhere." Thomas reply as he tried to think of somewhere he saw that crazy woman from.

"What is the deal with that robot?" Moonbay and Reese asked.

"Wait, is that thing wearing a hat?" Van and Raven asked.

(And why it is wearing a hat?) Ambient asked as he and the other Organoids were confused as well.

"ALLOW ME TO INTRODUCE MY RECENT CREATION, THE ANTI-ZOID MUTI-ROLE SPIDER BODY-TYPE MK II! Or Azmrsbt for short!" The crazy woman shouted before she introduce herself to them. "CREATED BY ME! I AM DOCTOR-"

"SHUT UP DR. W! YOUR PIECE OF JUNK JUST DESTROYED A VALUABLE PART OF HISTORY, YOU DEMONIC RIPOFF OF PRESIDENT CAMFORD!" Dr. D shouted in anger at the crazy woman on top of Azmrsbt, interrupting her insane rant and who reveal to be named Dr. W.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, YOU OUT OF DATE RESEARCHER?!"

"Dr. W?" Everyone said in confusion while Dr. D and Dr. W continue to throw insults to one other.

"Ohhh! Now I remember her! Her name was Dr. W!" Thomas said as he finally put his finger on it.

"You know her?" Irvine asked.

"She was my former classmate." Thomas said.

"Former... classmate...?" Everyone said as they sweatdrop at this as they couldn't believe of what Thomas was saying.

"Yeah, she was a prodigy before she congradulated and join the Guylos Military Research and Development Apartment for a short amount of before she was ulimately removed by Prozen as he describle her of being a tad too crazy for him."

"Huh... well, I did hear Prozen said 'That woman is too crazy, even for me'." Raven comment.

"Go figure." Reese deadpan.

That was when Dr. W saw Fiona and stomp over to her before she point her finger in her face and yelled. "YOU'RE MY RIVAL, AND THEREFORE, ONE OF MY GREATEST ENEMIES!"

"Huh?! What did I do?!" Fiona shouted, as she was confused by this.

"FOR STEALING MY THOMAS!"

"Wha? What do I have to do with this?"

Everyone, Zoids and Organoids included, just stared blankly at Thomas and sweatdrop at his oblivious feeling to Dr. W's obvious affection for him. "Good lord, you're just as bad as Fiona." Irvine comment about the similiarites between the 2.

(Easy for you to said...) Zeke grumply comment before he whisper to himself. (This woman is my number one nemesis for Thomas' affection and therefore, I will kill her.)

(What was that?) Shadow asked.

(Nothin'.)

Shadow just tilt his head in confusion before both of them then heard angst scream and turn around just in time to see Dr. W shouting.

"THAT'S IT! ACTIVED PROTOCOL 101!" Dr. W shouted.

(That can't be good.) Hen comment. Turn out, he was right, Azmrsbt's eyes turned red for a moment before he suddenly start spazzing out, freaking everyone in the room out, as he spoke in his robotic voice.

" _I AM SIR AZMRSBT THE II AND IT IS MY DUTY TO EXERCISE ZOID PILOTS._ "

"That's it, boy! That's it! You're doing really well!" Dr. W said, who is not freaking out by this and is actually look really happy about it.

"Hey, does your robot have a off switch? Because I THINK THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH IT!" Reese shouted. Azmrsbt start hiccuping.

"WHAT THE HELL DOING TALKING IN FRONT OF HIM LIKE THAT?! YOU GOING TO GIVE HIM A COMPLEX SYSTEM FAILURE! HE'S A BABY! A PREFECT INNOCENT BABY!"

"Yeah, one that could kill someone." Irvine snark.

Azmrsbt then intensely glared at Fiona before he spoke. " _I MUST OPERATE ON THIS WOMAN TO MAKE HER A DEATHSAURER._ "

"Huh?!"

Fiona was confused by what he meant as everyone else, including the Zoids and Organoids, well except for Dr. W, scream in sheer horror and terror as the mere thought of turning Fiona into a Deathsaurer was just too horrifying for everyone as Thomas and Van shouted in horror as they both cried at this. "WHY WOULD ANYONE MAKE FIONA A DEATHSAURER?! NO, YOU CAN'T DO IT! YOU CAN'T!"

" _BUT SHE NEED STRENGTHEN!_ " Azmrsbt then took a step forward toward the blonde-hair and red-eye Zoidian. " _AND THE ONLY WAY TO DO THAT IS BY TURNING HER ONE. SHE WANT IT! SHE NEED IT!_ " Azmrsbt is prepare to grab Fiona as she then look in horror.

"RUN FIONA! RUN! GET OF HERE!" Both Van and Thomas shouted.

" _SHE MUST NOT ESCAPE BEFORE THE OPERATION!_ " Azmrsbt said as he reached to grab Fiona with his legs. She attempt to run, but Azmrsbt grab her with his legs.

"FIONA!" Van shouted.

"WHAT SHOULD WE DO?!" Thomas shouted as they know if they use their Zoids, they would most likey injured her or worst, kill her.

"I don't know, I'm getting exicted by this-" One of the archaeologist said.

"WHY DO YOU EVEN SAID SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!" Everyone else shouted at him, except for Dr. W, as they couldn't believe what he was saying.

"QUICK! SOMEBODY STOP THAT TRASHCAN FROM TURNING FIONA!" Van shouted.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL AZMRSBT?!" Dr. W yelled.

(Gee, you should really calm down.) Ambient growled before he suddenly open his chest, causing the others to look on in confusion and curiosity at Ambient as the crimson Organoid search though his chest. (Now then... where did I put that stupid thing...?) The things that he throw out of his chest while he was looking for it are; a rubber duck, a box of his chocolate chip cookies, Van and Raven's series of plans of killing the Hellrunner that was kept for save keeping, his favorite teddy bear on his favorite custom home-made minigun, and the original versions of the Zoids Chaotic Century manga, before he finally found what he was looking for. (Ah, there it is!) Ambient pulled out a EMP Bazooka and aimed it at Azmrsbt as he charge it up to prepare to fire. However, Dr. W got in the way by cringing onto the bazooka.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOO! YOU CAN'T DESTROYED MY BABY! NOT ON THE HOURS UPON HOURS OF MY BLOOD, SWEAT, AND TEARS OF GETTING RID OF FIONA AND HAVING THOMAS ALL TO MYSELF!"

However, that was the last straw for Zeke, who then jumped in the air and kicked Dr. W in the face, which he sent her flying into the left wall of the room they were in before he roared at her in pure fury. (THOMAS IS ALL MINE! AND I WON'T LET YOU HAVE HIM TO YOURSELF!)

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU SON OF A DRAGON BITCH?!" Dr. W instantly got up and got over to him as she yelled in rage at this despite not understanding the white color Organoid, but got the feeling that Thomas is _his_ , not hers.

(YOU HEARD ME!)

Zeke and Dr. W then fought each other and kick up the dust as a result of their brawl as they use every physical equipment they got as they throw insults at each others. Fiona shouted to the others. "VAN! GUYS! GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!"

"We're trying our best, Fiona!" Van said.

"Oh man, this is such a headache. I might as well get anmeisa like Hen." Irvine said... only for him to realized what he just said and cursed himself before he was then tackle by Moonbay and was then strangle by her. But it was too late as Azmrsbt then intensely glared at Hen, who look in horror and sweatdrop in fear, as he zoom in and scan him before the robot spoke.

" _THE GENOSAUR SUBJECT KNOWN AS SUBJECT: HEN HAS ANMESIA._ "

"Uh oh, look you've thrown Hen to the wolves." Raven snark at Irvine, which cause Shadow to growl in agreement with his master.

"HEY IT WAS A ACCIDENT!"

" _PRIORITIES HAS CHANGE. PRIORITIES HAS CHANGE. SUBJECT: HEN'S ANMESIA TAKE MATTER BEFORE THE TRANSFORMATION._ " Azmrsbt said before he then gassed Fiona, knocking her out cold.

"... How dare you..." Van said as he growl in anger of what Azmrsbt has done.

"He gassed her!" Thomas said.

"At least its nothing bad..." Reese comment as Azmrsbt put the unconscious form of Fiona down, which was grab by Van and he hugged her sleeping form as if his life depend on it.

"She'll be okay, guys. We have a great view from top of here..." Dr. D and Specular said as he and the blue-colored organoid stand on top of Raven's Genobreaker while they look though a pair of binoculars.

(Gee, thanks a lot, Dr. D and Specular.) Hen said as his growl was dipping with sarcasm.

" _NOW MUST CAPTURE SUBJECT: HEN. EXPECTING RESISTANCE._ " Azmrsbt then got an lock-on onto Hen. " _LOCK ON._ "

"HEN! RUN!" Reese shouted, realizing what is going to happen next.

(WHERE?!) Hen snarled.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER! JUST RUN!"

(Good idea.)

Hen then actived his hover boosters. " _PURSUE THE TARGET_." Azmrsbt took a couple of step forward toward Hen, but however, Hen then dashed underneath the giant spider-like robot, accidentally taking Ambient as he hold onto his life on Hen's tail. " _HE MUST BEEN CAUGHT. IT IS FOR HIS OWN GOOD._ " Azmrsbt then around and soon give the chase to the black and red Genosaur at 190 km/h (or 118 mph).

"Oh man..." Irvine said as he knew that this would all, but trouble for them. And he was right, unfortunately, as Azmrsbt persistly chased Hen through the ancient ruins at an higher speed of 250 km/h (or at 155 mph) as the black and red Genosaur was already at his maximum speed of 520 km/h while Ambient was still cringing onto his tail for his life.

"Its not looking good for Hen..." Thomas comment at the rather obvious situation they are in while Van was partically hugging Fiona as Specular was comforting him.

"Like we haven't already noticed..." Irvine and Reese deadpan at this.

(And its a safe assumption.) Shadow comment through his growl, which Van's Blade Liger and Raven's Genobreaker growled in agreement, while Zeke was still continuing his fight with Dr. D of who will keep Thomas for themselves.

"I wouldn't worry too much. If they've came from Dr. W's home, then his battaries doesn't have a full charged so he should be out of juices soon." Dr. D said.

"Unless he has backup batteries..." Raven comment as he point it out to everyone. "And even then, Hen is still one of our more important Zoids of the Guardian Force."

"Oh man... this is such a problem..." Moonbay mutter to herself in annoyance at this before she spoke to everyone. "Alright, everyone! Listen up! We need to stop this nonsense before it get anymore out of hands without too much damage to these ruins. If you guys don't want that to happen, then we need to stop that piece of overgrown metal garbage immediately and save Hen and Ambient. Are you ready?"

"YES MA'AM!" Thomas said as he saluted her.

"Sure." Irvine, Raven, and Reese said, with Shadow, Specular, Van's Blade Liger, and Raven's Genobreaker growled in agreement with them.

"I guess we tried to help." Dr. D said, with the archaeologists agreeding with him.

"Okay... Thomas and Dr. D, you two are on recon." Moonbay then turned to the blue-colored Organoid. "Specular, you're Hen's guide." Specular growled in agreement as she'll do her best before she actived her boosters and took off as Moonbay turned to everyone else. "Everyone else, we need some sort of plan and we need it quick. If any of you have a suggestion, then let hear it?"

"I got one!" One of the archaeologist said from his Godos. "I called the-"

"We just need the details, man."

"We'll caught him with this rope." He said as his Godos pulled a rope made of steel out of no where, causing everyone, including Zoids and Organoids, to face-fault to the ground.

"... You know what? I don't care anymore. It worth the shot."

"HERE GOES!" The archaeologist said as he pilot his Godos to chased after Azmrsbt as he swing the rope around the air... which lasted a couple of second before a beatdown later, he thrown back into the room along with his heavily-damaged Godos.

"Well, that was a world record of failure while it lasted." Raven snarked.

"You think?" Irvine and Reese deadpan. Thomas and Dr. D were looking at a handheld rader system before Thomas spoke.

"The target is moving west in the northeasten area of the ruin at 250 km/h."

"Yeah... this is the perfect opportunity to launch my own plan." Dr. D comment to himself, which cause the other to look in curiosity.

"Let hear it, D. We's just hope its better than the last one." Irvine comment. Dr. D put out a radio-like remote and after a few types of button, a Rev Raptor with no ranged weapon on it appear into the room. There was silent upon the others as they look at the Rev Raptor before Irvine decide to ask him. "Okay, doc. There better be a good explaination for this."

"Oh, there is. You see..." Dr. D said before he explain it to them. "This Rev Rapter is specially designed for taking out Zoids by taking down their systems and is equip with a EMP Counter Scythe, so it would work well against that piece of junk." With that, he told the Rev Raptor. "GO GET HIM!"

The Rev Raptor ECS then go after Azmrsbt. Hen was still being chased by Azmrsbt before the Rev Raptor ECS appear in front of him, he thought he was doomed before Specular then flew in appear with a signal baton in her left hand. (QUICK! Get to one of the storage rooms of the ruins! It is this way, Hen! Just follow me!) Hen and the Rev Raptor ECS then quickly follow the blue-colored Organoid as Azmrsbt chasing behind them.

"Are you sure it will worked?" Moonbay asked.

"Why did you think I put most my effort into it in the first place?" Dr. D said. That was when Hen and the Rev Raptor ECS got into one of the storage rooms of the ruins before he let out a roar to let them know that he's in the room now. "Good job, Hen. Now do your job!" The Rev Raptor ECS then turned around and charged at Azmrsbt with its EMP Counter Scythes out, but however, before it could even strike the spider-like robot, a minigun popped out of the right side of Azmrsbt's shoulders and manage to heavily-damaged the Zoids as it continue its chase of Hen. Dr. D stared in shock of what has happen on the rader system.

"It didn't work, why i'm not surprised?" Irvine deadpan.

"Or us for that matter?" Raven and Reese snarks.

"Well... there's only one thing to do." Thomas said as he got up from the floor before he told Hen. "Hen, you have to head toward the main hall of these ruin, we'll tried to mount a rescue from there." Before Hen could do anything, Azmrsbt burst through the storage area before he dash underneath the robot that was chasing him again and dash to where the main hall was as Azmrsbt continue his chase after the black and red Genosaur with silver-colored plating, albert slowed down due to the turning around, while Ambient was now clinging onto his life on Hen's head.

" _STOP RUNNING! I AM ONLY TRYING TO TREAT YOUR AMNESIA!_ " A missile pod then popped out of Azmrsbt's left side of his shoulder before he fired and launched the missiles at Hen.

(THEN TELL US WHY YOU'RE TRYING TO KILL US WITH THOSE MISSILES?!) The Genosaur roared at this as he dodge the missiles.

(Don't panic, Hen.) Specular growled calmly as she directed Hen to the direction on the right. (Come on. This way.)

(Thanks!) Hen said as he made a quick and sharp turn to the right as Specular quickly followed behind while Azmrsbt continue to head in the direction he was heading, missing the turn that Hen took. The 3 techno-organtic beings made it to the main halls of the ruins as Hen let out a snarls. (Okay! We're here! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?!)

"Hen! You made it." Reese said as they appear on a platform equip with an antigravity unit for propulsion... with Thomas' Dibison with them as Thomas himself was piloting his Zoid. "Sorry about the wait, but we've now got this."

"Its almost here." Thomas said as Azmrsbt got closer to them before he spoke to his AI that he created. "BEEK." Beek MK II, the new and improved version of BEEK, aimed all of the Dibison's 17 cannons to where Azmrsbt would be. "Distance: 200. And firing angle is all set." BEEK MK. II prepared to fired all 17 cannons for the Dibison's Megalo Max attack. "Never underestimate a geek. Cause we know how bring the pain." Azmrsbt then made it and Thomas was prepare to fired his attack... all before Dr. W, albert very injured as Zeke was winning the fight thanks to his superior experience, speed, durablity, and strength, then jumped from the ledge toward Thomas's Dibision's cockpit as she comically cried.

"DON'T SHOOT AZMRSBT!"

This cause everyone to looked in shock and horror as Dr. W herself literially smashed into the view of the cockpit of Thomas' Zoid, freaking both Thomas and BEEK MK. II, which cause them to spinned the floating platform out of control and shot all 17 cannons randomly as mayhem ensues inside of the ruins as everyone hold on to their dear lives while Hen took cover from the insane situation in order to get rid of the mad woman before Zeke then launched himself into the fry, having enough of Dr. W trying to get his Thomas, before he ripped her off the cockpit of Thomas' Dibison and smashed into her as flew up into the air at the speed of sound as he carry Dr. W with his head through the roof of the temple and then drop her off into the air before he drived down and achieve the speed of sound thanks to gravity and putting his boosters on full power as he smashed into Dr. W into the spinning floating platform, causing her to be sending flying though the air by the spin, before he body slammed her with his own metallic body into the wall of the ruins. The floating platform then stop its spinning, causing everyone on it to be dizzy from the spin, as the Dibison run out of ammo. However, it wasn't over yet when Fiona woke up, much to Van's relief, before they notice Azmrsbt behind Hen and shouted at the same time. "HEN! BEHIND YOU!"

But it was too late as Azmrsbt then launched a grappling hook at Hen and lifting him in the air, preventing the black and red Genosaur from escaping his grasp. " _THE SUBJECT: HEN HAS BEEN CAPTURED. PROCESSING TO OPERATING ROOM IMMEDIATELY._ " But when he was being draw nearer to the body of the robot, Hen felted something, like just out of instinct... and fear, he activited his Charged Particle Cannon and prepared to destroyed Azmrsbt with it. However, Dr. W shot two tranquilizer shots at Hen and Ambient, much to everyone's horror and causing them to be drowsy, as Zeke then beat the shit out of her again while Hen and Ambient were put into Azmrsbt's body.

All of a suddenly, without warning; Brigadier General Karl L. Schubaltz made his enterance by piloting his upgraded Iron Kong MK. II, which was now the currently untested Iron Kong MK. II Limited varient, by falling from the top floor of the ruins and smashing the head of Azmrsbt before his Zoid landed in front of the giant robot. The robot tried to attack the Gorilla-type Zoid, but Karl's Iron Kong MK. II Limited dodge it by jumping into the air and actived his Zoid's thruster unit pack to achieve higher highs before grabbing hold of the robot's head and using its right fist to punch and smashed into it as he then jumped off to dodge its laser weapon on its chin and fired his Zoid's Hyperbeam Launcher, destroying the weapon and putting a hole through its head, before the Gorilla-type Zoid then jumped into the air again as he actived his Zoid's thruster unit pack to go higher again before Karl and his Iron Kong MK. II Limited then deliver deliver an downercut punch upon the spider-like robot, disabling its and destroying Azmrsbt's brain, technially killing him.

Everyone were shocked of what have just happen right in front of them before they begun to cheer for the older Schubaltz sidling for his sudden appearance and the epic beatdown of the robot that've followed. That was when Van and Fiona come up to him and his Iron Kong MK. II Limited before they asked him. "What about Hen? Do you see him?"

Karl in his Iron Kong MK. II Limited take a peak from inside of the remains of the giant robot... and see Hen and Ambient are wrapped up in bandages like a bunch of mummies from ancient Egypt before he ask them in concern. "Are you two okay?"

Hen and Ambinet made a muffle growls to the Brigadier General. (Yeah, never been better.)

Much to his relief before Karl, with a graceful smile, give Hen his Iron Kong MK. II Limited's hand. "Take my Zoid's hand." He helped the black and red Genosaur to stand up before Hen and Ambient ripped the bandages off of their bodies as Thomas spoke to his older brother.

"Big bro! That was seriously awesome! Of how you made your enterance and how you beat the crap out of that robot." Thomas said cheerfully from the com-link in his Zoid.

"Please, Thomas. Address me as Brigadier General, but i'm that all of you are alright." Karl said. "We would have lost our newest important member of the Guardian Force to the robot if not to my timely arrival."

(Yeah, that was a close one.) Hen and Ambient comment.

"Plus, with the damage to what are valuable information of ancient history. All of this is over a useless robot." Karl said as he and the other then glared at the remains of Azmrsbt .

"THIS ROBOT SUCK!"

"WE SHOULD MELT IT DOWN!"

The others then begun stomping against the destroyed form of Azmrsbt's body as they chant "Melt it down! Melt it down!" over and over again before Dr. W and shouted at them. "Its not his fault! IT ALL OF YOUR FAULT HE'S THIS! HAVE SOME COMPASSION! HE'S JUST A LITTLE BOY!"

"Dr. W..." Karl said.

"YEEEEESSSS...?" Dr. W then said with an smile on her fan as she does have a obsession over Karl L. Schubaltz and is deeply in love with him.

"You should go back home and think about what you've done!" Karl said before he use his Iron Kong MK. II Limited to either: A, punching the broken robot, sending it over the edge, and throwing it down into the bottom along with the screaming Dr. W, or B, lifting the broken robot itself up into and throwing over the edge, sending it down to the bottom floor along with the screaming Dr. D, both of them ended in a crashed.

All of which was poetic justice at its finest.

* * *

 _Later..._

Dr. W was took into a Whale King varient called a Whale King FMH, which are specially built as a sort of mental hospital except for being actually a hospital, unlike our own, by the crew of the Whale-type Zoid while Krueger spoke to our protagonists' group. "Well... look like you've run into rather interest things..."

"You think...?" They said with a grumpy tone to their voice.

"But there something that, I hope at least, make you interest. It was originally send to General Gordox from the central part of Delpoi, but he give it to me since he's kinda busy and he does know that you would be more interest in this." Krueger said to them before he give Van a padded mailer. Van took the padded mailer in his hands and ripped the top off before he puts his hands in while the others look on and put out a couple of photo before he look at them with the other looking at them; The photos shows a girl with long green hair, which the hair make her look like Fiona when she was younger, in fact, she look like a green hair version of Fiona when she was younger, sitting on hammock underneath a house.

"They're nice, sir. But..." Van said before he ask his father's friend. "Is there a reason for it?"

"Well... if you closely that is."

All of them then look closer at the photos and quickly realized something about the girl in the photos... her hair and eyes are more, at least particularly, brightly colored, which means only one thing... that this girl is actually... a Zoidian.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, i'll admit it, this chapter is based on the 8th episode of the original D. Gray Man anime series because it just too damn funny. Also, in case if you're wondering, the newest models of the Gojulas MK. II and the Iron Kong MK. II are based on the original toys of the OJR line.**

 **I know, this chapter was supposed to be posted yesterday, but I gotten kinda lazy and forgot about it, so I didn't post it. Also, i'm going to do one more chapter before I go into the first story of the RWBY: Heist series, Story 1: Schnee Banking Job.**

 **Beside... Karl is a badass and generally, letting him piloted the Iron Kong MK II Limited is one of the most awesome things ever, and I love him for it. But what about the Zoidian girl? You guys are just going to have to found out in the next chapter...**


	16. The Lost Tribe of Delpoi

Fiona was staring at the ceiling of the room that she was sharing with Van, Raven, and Reese, with she and Van on the bed they were on while Raven and Reese are on the other one, as she couldn't get any sleep right now as there were many things that were on her mind right now. That was when Van, who woke up to see Fiona wasn't sleeping, spoke to her quietly in their shared bed. "Can't get any sleep?"

Fiona turned her head to look at Van for just an moment or 2 before she return looking at the ceiling. "Yeah... its just there so many thing on my mind right now."

Van can understand of what his Ancient Zoidian girlfriend is feeling at the moment, about the wild Zoidian girl specifically of the photos, before he spoke. "Just tried to get some rest. We got a big day ahead of ourselves, okay?"

Fiona turn her head around to face him again and smiled. "Of course... and thanks, Van."

"No problem, Fiona."

With that, they both fell to a peaceful slumber as Van wrap his arms around his girlfriend.

* * *

 _Several hours later..._

The _Pakicetus_ took several hours to get to the nearest place with airfield, which was a small town by the rainforest, which cover the entire largest part of the Central Continent of Delpoi, with our protagonists on board before they got off of the Whale Kasier. However, there was a bit of a problem; The Zoidian girl was found in a village in the rainforest, but our protagonists' group decide to take their Zoids the rest of the way there. They say goodbye to the crew of the _Pakcetus_ before they head off to their journary to the village where the wild Zoidian girl was found is just beginning;

They past evidence of an abandoned wingless Ptera laying on ground on the side of the road that not everyone that who have tooken the road they were on made it to their destination, although why would anyone travel in an wingless Ptera which was busted on a road that was muddy is a mystery that is beyond them.

They made a quick stop at a outdoor market as Moonbay notice there was a minor problem on Tartar's 3rd body and was fixing it along with Thomas while Fiona look some of the foods at the market and took a bite of one of them, which was a roosted spider. After what Fiona ate of what she can only describle as one of the worst foods in her life, they press onto the village, which was called Feram, before the rain came. And then a thunderstorm came; it post a serious problem to their progress since the muddy roads can cause Gustavs, like Tartar, to be stuck unless you have special-kind of equipments for this, but despite this and warning from the locals to wait until the storm to stop, they wanted to get to the village of Feram and the heart of the story of the wild Zoidian girl as soon as possible.

So they pressed on as they dove through the night before they finally arriving at Feram in the morning. They asked one of the locals to lead them where the Zoidian girl is living with the woman who found her, which he agrees and took them where she is. If she is a Zoidian like Fiona or Reese, then they wonder if there were more out there, but there was a problem to that; She haven't spoken a word to anyone due to the fact this seem it would her first time of meeting human beings and the fact she is unable to speak any language. They were steps away from critical information until they saw her on an hammock under the house; She was like an younger version of Fiona except for having green hair, a slightly more darker-looking skin, a unfazed stoic expression, and cloths made from a animal skins like a few leopards or jauger that make her look like a jungle amazon without wearing any shoes. She was looking at them with a unreadable expression, with Fiona and Reese looking back, as the man spoke to them.

"So how did you find her?" Thomas asked.

"You see... Me and my friend were doing our jobs of collecting tropical fruits in our village's field to sell them at the local towns and local outdoor market areas that are nearby to our village, like; Durians, Jackfruits, Longan, Lychee, Loquat, Avocado, Passion Fruit, and Papaya." The last one caught Van's attention. The others, except for Thomas and Fiona, just rolled their eyes at this while Fiona just sweatdrop since it is Van's favorite food. "We were doing our job when we heard rustling and turned to see the girl behind us. When she saw us, she'd turn to the opposite direction and ran off, causing us to chase after her, but we were shocked by her agility and speed when we were chasing her before she then accidentally hit a branch in the stomach when she was looking where she was going, allowing us to capture her."

"So how long was that?" Fiona asked.

"About a couple of days ago."

"But... she hasn't spoken a word?" Reese asked.

"Yeah... just merely make grunts and humming sounds. Like if she wasn't around other kinds of people before..."

The group were silent for a moment or two before they look at the wild Zoidian girl, who was still staring at them with a unreadable expression from the hammock that she was sitting in, before they continue talked to the man, with him telling him that she walked around several times underneath his house and a few times in the village, but nothing else much from her other than she look at other things if she losed interest. Speaking of which, while they were talking to the man, the wild Zoidian girl lost interest in looking at the conversion and turn her head around to look at the rainforest, apparently wanting to go back because of something, before something caught her eyes. It was the groups' own Zoids and the Organoids that have caught her curious eyes, which the Organoid have notice since she was looking at them with curiosity in her eyes before the Zoids soon noticed too, but however, the one that caught her was the black and red Genosaur, which Hen didn't notice as he was districted, as he thought that he saw something moving in the rainforest. The wild Zoidian girl was silently staring at Hen before she got up from the hammock, which the other notice and silently look, and walk over to the black and red Genosaur, which cause Ambient to tab him and shook Hen out of his stare before he saw the wild Zoidian girl walking up to him and look at him. She silently look at Hen as her eyes were filled with curiosity and wonders in them, all before she suddenly turned around and head toward the rainforest of where she came.

Hen and Ambient realized of what she was doing and walk behind as he followed her into the rainforest while Ambient on top of the Genosaur as the other begin to realized of what she is doing. "I think she's leading him somewhere." Fiona said.

"I think so to." Reese comment.

"Let followed them in our Zoids." Irvine suggest.

"Good idea." Raven said, causing Moonbay to sighed in annoyance at this.

Soon, they got into their zoids and followed them into the rainforest behind, with Van and Fiona in Van's Blade Liger, while Raven and Reese were in Raven's Genobreaker as Irvine was in the Lightning Saix while Thomas, in his Dibison, and Moonbay, in Tartar, followed behind them, along with the 3 Organoids who were either running or, in Shadow's case, gliding along with their partners.

They following her for 30 minutes straight before she suddenly stopped and turned around to face Hen. "Why did she stop?" Van asked as he, along with the others, wonder why she have suddenly stopped.

"I don't know..." Fiona said.

(... We got an audience...) Hen growled.

"Huh?" Fiona and Reese said, wondering why he meant. When they got to where Hen is, they were greeted by a bunch of mask of various styles, shapes, and forms behind the wild Zoidian girl in the darkness of the rainforest before one of them step forward beside the Zoidian girl and took off his mask, revealing to be a male Zoidian to be in his late 50s with dark skin, black wild hairs and blue eyes that are brighter that give away that he's a Zoidian, and is wearing full-covering leather-clothing, unlike the wild Zoidian girl beside him.

* * *

 _Later..._

The Zoidian man, who reveal himself to be the elder chief, therefore the leader of the tribe, and the grandfather of the wild Zoidian girl they've meet, who was name apparently Vave, before he then introduce himself to be Namer. Namer, along with his granddaughter and the other members of the tribe, both males and females, took the group to the place where their peoples lives. There were about a few houses, although they're built for the topic rainforest and are open on the front side. Our protagonist's group were tooken to one of these houses by Namer, with the Zoids being just outside of the house, and sit down around a fireplace as Namer start the fire before he spoke to them, which surprised them, in their language, as he explained to them.

"So you've visit the towns and cities when you were younger?" Van said after he heard what Namer explain to them.

"Yes. Althrough i'm not that old by your standard, i'm old by our standard, and despite the differance in technology, we're still very much the same in the place of nature." Namer said to them. That was when Vave came in, carrying a fruit in her hands, most specially, a papaya, and give Van the papaya, which he happily ate, before she left while the others look at her, wondering why she was so silent to them and her tribe members, before Namer then spoke to them. "I apologize for her of being silent."

"That's okay. You have nothing to do with it." Fiona spoke to him politely.

"I know, I know. But you see..." The Namer said before he told them. "She was lucky survivor of what you called Gaphkee Karl Fever, which have known to kill people and when she was I believe about 2 when she got it, but she is lucky that she have manage to survived it, but at the cost of her ever speaking."

"I can say..." Irvine mutters, as he know the fever all too well as it did killed his sister.

"But I do got a question though, is Namer really your name?" Thomas asked curiously, as he know that some trible have name tradition due to a book that he once read when he was just a teenager.

"Yes, but it is a tradition in our trible if a newborn is chosen to be called Namer by the current Namer, then he or she is called Namer, but the number of them have been so long that time has forgottion of how many of them gone by the name of Namer there were in the past."

"Speaking of the past, I can't believe that there is more Zoidians like Fiona and Reese, albert a bit different than they are." Raven comment.

"Wait, you mean the blonde woman and blue-hair woman are Zoidians also?" Namer ask, as he was curious by this.

"Yeah, but me and Fiona specifically Ancient Zoidians. Because, well, we were put in time capsule for a long time." Reese answered.

"Well, my real name is Elisi Linette, but I think Fiona is fine since it is the first word I spoke when I've woken up with no memories of my past." Fiona comment.

"Ahhh, the name of our ancestors' race. I see now. After all, 'Fiona' does mean 'Fine' in our ancestor's tongue." Namer said before he look up. "Speaking of our ancestor, do you see that mountain that loomed over us?"

The other turned to look at Mt. Titabona, which was twice the height of Aconcagua and was the reason of why most of the rainforest was darker than the other part of the rainforest, as Moonbay ask the elder chief of the tribe. "You mean Mt. Titabona?"

"Yes. You see... a story that was passed down in our tribe from our ancestors for generations and generations that tell of Zoids, that were used by our ancestors, were sealed away in the mountain, never to be seen again. Matter of fact... I think they're radicially different from the Zoids of today, as the story say they look more like beasts they've came from than machines they are."

"Okay, but... umm..." Van said before he ask Namer. "Then why was Vave staring at Hen?"

"Hmm...? Who...?"

"Hen. That's his name of black and red Genosaur whose with us." Fiona said. Namer then look at Hen, who was looking and listing to the conversion along with the Zoids and Organoids, which he notice was looking at him before Namer give a thought or two before he spoke.

"Ah, yes... it something to do with the legend that was passed from generation to generation in our tribe."

"A legend...?" Irvine asked.

"Yes. The story of this legend goes like this; Once a long time ago, when time forgotten about this time, a black dragon was created in the Plains of Silence and travel the earth itself before it was killed by a red dragon and then was revived by a crimson comet into a red dragon that was like a god before it faced a darkness of sorrow and against the Evil God that was revived."

The others were in silent as they listen to this legend.

* * *

 _Later..._

They waved goodbye to the Zoidian tribe of the rainforest of Delpoi before they set off, back to where they came from. The journary to the _Pakicetus_ was quiet for a bit before Van spoke. "Well, that was a good experience."

"Yeah. I can agree with that one." Fiona said as she smiled at him. "But still..." Fiona turned as she look back at the rainforest. "I can't believe that there are still Zoidians that are living in the present, albert rather primitive now."

"Even through that they are not exactly same as us, its still good to know that there are some of our species surviving at least." Reese comment.

"Yeah, but then again..." Raven added. "Miracles can happen sometimes, but another time... not..."

* * *

 **A/N: Holy hell. This was the easiest chapter I've done this far in the story I've created. Well, maybe because it is the lore building, which i'm pretty good at by the way, and does fit my schedule quite nicely. I'm going to tempory to put the story on hold for a few days as, well, I want to do the first story for RWBY: Heist, which is called the Schnee Banking Job, and the best part about it is that i'm only doing 3 chapters. HELL YEAH! Beside, I haven't made any new stories for RWBY recently and this one will be my first RWBY story of 2018, yeah, already this far and I've haven't made a RWBY fic in a while. Since i'm doing that, I decide relax the 'once a one-shot fic every 10 chapters' a bit and going to do another Zoid fanfiction one-shot, the Enjoyment of Pregency. I can sense sadism ridden all over it and trust me, it is literial. Also, this chapter was partically based on the 3rd episode of Destination Truth Season 2.**


	17. Unknown Attacker! Genosaur's Farewell!

It was already a week after our protagonist's group meet the Zoidian tribe in the rainforest of the Central Continent of Delpoi, since the Rare Hertz Infection itself was infecting Zoids, both wild and non-wild, everywhere on the West Continent of Europa, both the Helic Republic and the Guylos Empire decide and agreed that to help out the Guardian Force by engaging their own military and armies into partols in their territory to lookout for any kind of Infect Zoids and to attack them on sight. Both Irvine and Thomas left on the _Pakicetus_ to the Vallery of the Rare Hertz to search for a cure. Van, along with Fiona, Raven, Reese, Moonbay, and their 3 of their Organoid went to the Wind Colony to check up on his older sister Maria, as they brought also along Hen and Ambient too as they figure they would be kinda alonely, and beside, this is a good chance for Ambient to introduce to Maria. They were well acquainted as Maira pet Ambient, which he seemed to like. "Well, he's quite friendly." Maria comment about this as she continue to pet him.

"Well, to you, anyways." Van comment with his arms crossed and a raised eyebrow at this as he thought it was unusually for the crimson-colored Organoid.

"I know. Since he doesn't premit people to pet him." Raven said as he notice it too.

"Maybe to peoples that are both kind enough and are not afraid of him at all?" Fiona had suggested.

"Make sense... since he does have a rough past." Reese said.

"Well, I guess he does need more people that he trust on." Moonbay comment.

"Right..." Van said to himself before he shook away the unusualness in his brain and spoke to his older sister. "So how is Karl doing with you?"

Maira look up and thought about it for a moment or two before she then answer her younger brother's question. "Easily the finest guy I've ever met. He's quite a gentlemen to me and he knows when to or when to not. If this keep going, he'll probably proposed to me and we'll be married in a couple of months or so."

"Really?" Reese asked interestly as she drink her cup of tea.

"That's wonderful!" Fiona said happily.

"That's awesome!" Moonbay comment.

"At least Karl choose your sister." Raven comment as he whisper to Van.

"Yeah, who would date a crazy person like that scientist?" Van whispered back.

"Oh, that's remind me!" Maria said to herself before she spoke to the other. "Karl told me that you guys have a rather... interest incident at a ruin on the Centrel Continent of Delpoi a few days ago. Is it true it is rather interesting...?"

"Yeah... it was... real interesting... to said the least." Everyone else said with sarcasm in their voices while they just sweatdrop at this as they all can remember the incident rather really clearly. That was when Van and Raven's privately-owned mobile phones that were on their belts suddenly start bleeping althogether, notifying them that there was a call from the main base of operation of Guardian Force before they answered it. They listen to the voice very carefully before they nodded and turn finished the call before they spoke.

"Sorry, guys. But there was something important: three unknown enemies Zoid are heading here." Van said.

"Yeah, and we're the closest Zoid pilots since we're already here anyways. So sorry... but we going to fight them. So if they have powerful zoids, then'll we take Zeke and Shadow with us." Raven said.

"Be careful." Fiona said.

"Don't worry, we will!" Van said as he and Raven leave through the door, with Zeke and Shadow following them. As they left, they look at Hen, who was just outside of the house along with Van's Blade Liger and Raven's Geno Breaker and have listen from the inside of the house, before Van told him. "If we don't make it out alive, please protect them with your life."

Hen nodded in understandment before Raven spoke. "Thanks." With that, they got into their Zoids.

* * *

 _A few hours later..._

Van's Blade Liger and Raven's Genobreaker, with their pilots inside, made it to where the 3 unknown Zoids were heading in while Zeke and Shadow hover in the air. They waited patiencely before the 3 Zoids then appeared right in front of them and they were took by suprised; 2 of them were Genosaurs, but they look much more different as one look like to be a specially-designed for melee-oriented combat with a lot of blades on it as it was color in a silver and gold while the other look like to be a specially-designed for long-ranged combat with 4 Cannonary unit-like Cannons on its back and Boosters on its sides as it was color in black and red. However, it was the 3rd one that shocked... as it was a Genobreaker too! Except for a different-looking pairs of X-breakers. Before they could even react, this unknown Genobreaker then actived its own hover-boosters and then went passed them, but before they even could chase after this unknown Genobreaker, the 2 Genosaur varient roared at them as they were prepare to fight them.

* * *

 _Meanwhile... back at the Wind Colony..._

That was when Hen look at the distance as he felt suddenly felt something, which Ambient have noitce before he ask the black and red Genosaur. (Is something the matter?)

(I sense something...) Hen growls as he told Ambient. (It is something... quite familiar...) Hen look at distance very carefully... before he saw 2 shots that were coming straight at him. The black and red Genosaur reacted fast enough to then use his tail to swipe the shots out of the air, causing them to explode. He quickly realized that the shot were for him and Hen actived his hovers boosters before he took off, with whatever Zoid is shooting at him then followed him. Ambient realized what is going on and took off after them, with Specular, carrying both Fiona and Reese inside of her, followed him along. Hen head to the spot that is near to the canyon where he first met the Guardian Force before he then stop and waited. He had waited long enough to see it was the Genobreaker that Van and Raven as it stop right in right front of him before Hen have then notice the different between Raven's own Genobreaker and this Genobreaker as this Genobreaker have more of a main dark red or maroon-type color on its body. That was when he asked. (Who are you? And why do you want me?)

The Genobreaker was silent at first... before it look down at the ground and made a series of growls that resemble that of a sadist laughter as he spoke. (Look like you don't remember me with my new body, but then again... as you were the one that have tore the right side of my body off with your own Charged Particle Cannon!)

That was when Hen was hit with realization like a truck as he realized of who it was as it was the same unknown Genosaur. (You're the Genosaur from before!) Hen said in shocked.

(Yes... MY NAME IS RAGE!) The Genobreaker, reveal to be named Rage, roared with a rage-filled roar before he actived his hover boosters and launch himself at Hen as he reveal his X-Breakers, which Hen manage react in time to dodge it by ducking under but his Long-Ranged Pulse Laser Rifle was tore off of his back by Rage as he spoke with a mighty roar. (I am now better! Stronger! MORE POWERFUL! THAN EVER BEFORE!) Then he consistly attack Hen with his pair of his X-breakers. Both Ambient and Specular were hovering in the air and they were shocked, along with Fiona and Reese that were inside of Specular, by Rage himself being a Genobreaker like Raven's, as Hen have manage to dodge his attacks from Rage's X-breakers at least, before Rage then suddenly turn around by using his hover boosters and swipe Hen with his tail, taking him by surprised and sending him into the air, before he launch his right arm at Hen and grabbed by the throat before he suddenly thrown the black and red Genosaur into the sandy ground. He then use his Particle Converter to charged up his now more powerful Charged Particle Cannon rather quickly as Hen slowly got up from the ground, but before either of the Crimson-colored Organoid or Blue-colored Organoid could get out of their shock and warned to Hen to get out of the way, Rage then roared at him. (SAY GOODNIGHT!)

Hen looked up... just in time to see Rage firing his Charged Particle Cannon before the beam of light then strike through his body. The black and red Genosaur was in total shock, as if he was blasted by an cannon shell that went though his body, as Rage's Charged Particle Cannon went through his body and destroyed his Core, killing him. Hen's lifeless body was silence as it didn't move before it fall to the right and onto the sand of the Elema Desert itself. Rage was silent before he let out another series of growls that resemble a laughter as he then actived his hover boosters and took off into the direction that he came from, satisfy with this victory of his, not bothering to notice the 2 Organoid hovering in the air itself. Ambient and Specular, along with Fiona and Reese, were shocked of what just happen as they look at the lifeless corpse of Hen before the Crimson-colored Organoid then spoke to himself as he stared at now dead black and red Genosaur. (No...) Specular then look at him in confusion of what is going on in his head before he then all of a suddenly roared in both rage and sadness at this. (NNNNOOOOOOOOO!) Ambient then suddenly flew up into the air before his body then glowed red and flew into the dead Tyrannosaur-type Zoid, entering Hen's lifeless corpse, as a glowing red crystal-like cocoon, like how Shadow evolved Raven's 2nd Genosaur, as Specular let Fiona and Reese before they look at the cocoon...

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, I made this chapter is shorter because it make it easily for me to write. If you're wondering what Rage look like, he look like the HMM version of the Genobreaker, that can give you a hint. Also, i'm excited for the next chapter! Hell yeah! I can't wait to type until I'll finished it! Yeah! Also, 2018 is look like is going to be a busy year on my A3O account. Also, the two Genosaurs are the Genosaur S and the Super Genosaur.**


	18. Rebirth Of Hen! Genobreaker's Rising!

Io was laughing in madness at this with joy written all over on his face. Laughing at the death of Hen by his Genobreaker known as Rage, which he was the Genosaur before he was forced to evolved him into a Genobreaker. "OH MAN! This is just too good! This is just too good to be true! Oh wait! It is!" Io insanely laugh evenly more before he stop and suddenly with a calm, but bloodthirstly tone in his voice. "My plan have work so well that it have might have been perfect. Way too perfect." Io comment to himself as he knew the plan in his head: The two Genosaurs, one that is specially-designed for close combat in an silver and gold colors called the Genosaur S varient, while the other one is specially-designed for long-ranged combat in an black and red colors called the Genosaur P varient, to district Van and Raven while Rage took on Hen and kill him, which have succeed much better than he had expect, but nothless, liking the result of what happen before he let out a chuckle at this. "Now, nothing will get in my way of revenge..." That was when one of the screen in the room he was in were bleeping and the image of the very same old scientist from before appeared on it as Io spoke to him, revealing his colleague's name in the process. "Ah, Dr. Prometheus. Good to see you."

"Good to see you too, Io." Prometheus said before he ask him. "How did Rage do?"

"Magnificent." Io said as he told him. "And those extra Genosaurs varient, though I've only have use 2 of them, the Genosaur S and the Genosaur P, were quite pretty useful as they've districted those boys long enough for Rage to kill that blasted Genosaur. Now... I CAN HAVE MY REVENGE!" He let out a very long and insane laughter before he manage calm himself down as he stand in front of the currently inactive Rage.

"I see you're enjoying your victory." Dr. Prometheus said before his tone of voice suddenly became harsher. "However, there's a problem..."

"Which is...?"

"Rage have apparently missed the Organoids that were in the area before one of them, the one that is crimson-colored known as Ambient, enter the prototype Genosaur's body and an crystal-like red-colored cocoon is created in the process. Either sooner or later, the prototype Genosaur will become a Genobreaker in the end, which will be a massive problem for us."

Io just scroff at that, thinking it was not a problem. "Please, we'll just send the Genobreaker Jets, both Type-A and Type-B, to head on over and destroyed it before it is completed."

"Hmph... I hope they don't failed..."

With that statement, Dr. Prometheus cut off on his screen. Io just shrug at this before he just pressed a few buttons and actived both Genobreaker Jet Type-A and Type-B before sending them on destroying the evolving cocoon... before he suddenly realized that he forgotting to put the location on their onboard computers.

* * *

 _A few days later..._

A few days have passed and what happen during the few days: Van and Raven frought the 2 Genosaurs, the Genosaur S and the Genosaur P, and were surprised how well they frought and how well they worked together before they all of a suddenly stop and retreated, which have give them a hint that something is not right before they found out what happen to Hen after Fiona and Reese explained to them and, let's just say, they were not enraged by this... no... they were _beyond_ enraged by this, but to be fair, they were glad that Ambient had enter Hen's body to revived him and evolving him into a Genobreaker. They've called the Guardian Force and, after a long time explaining to them, send them a platoon of soldiers and Zoids, from both the Helic Republic and Guylos Empire, to protect the evolving Hen's cocoon from Io and whoever he is aligned with until he is done fully evolving, as they've brought along Irvine and Thomas with their Zoids as well.

Moonbay was also there as she brought along Tartar before Van and Raven then explained to them. They were surprised of how good those 2 Genosaur varient were able to district both Van and Raven for that long before Irvine comment about it. "Damn. I knew that they were good, but I didn't think that they were that good."

"Yeah, we didn't know that too until we've frought." Van said.

"Whatever the case it is. If I see that Genobreaker or Rage or whatever he can called himself or either of one of those Genosaur varients again, I swear to god, I'M GOING TO KILL ONE OF THEM!" Raven said in his wrathful tone of voice.

"Calm down, Raven. You can have your revenge on them for killing Hen when we have time." Reese said as she calm down the vengeful Zoid pilot.

"Speaking of Hen, how he and Ambient doing?" Moonbay asked.

"Oh yeah, I've forgot about that." Thomas said, while Zeke and Shadow dope-slap themselves for forgetting Hen and Ambient.

"The cocoon hasn't broke down yet. But since the evoluation of Ravne's Genobreaker have only took about a few days also, we expected that they will burst out." Fiona said.

"At least there some good news at least." Moonbay comment.

"Good point." Van and Raven muttered.

"Yeah..." Irvine said before then he yawned. "As long as its going to finished soon, who really cares?"

With that sentiment in mind, the 5 humans and 2 Zoidian retire to the travel trailer to sleep for the night, albert with some worry in the back of their minds, as they've slept peacefully while the Zoids and the 3 Organoid watched the cocoon very carefully.

* * *

 _Later... that night..._

While our protagonist's group were sleeping peacefully, the soldiers that were there were partoling the area around the cocoon, to make sure that anymore enemy or Infected Zoids would attack. However, unknown to all of them, they were being watched from the distance by the Genobreaker Jets as they're observing them, studying their what are their weaknesses and how to exploit it. And then... they made their move.

The soldiers of both the Helic Republic and the Guylos Empire were just minding their own business before cannon shots were heard and shell hits several places of the area, which was luckly, not hit the cocoon. The soldiers there were took by surprised before the Genobreaker Jets appear and the B-type unit then flip down its pair of axes, called Axe-Breakers, down and cut down several Zoids of the soldiers before all of the soldiers got into their Zoids and attack them to, at least, severely damage them, albert without any luck.

Our protagonist's group were awoke by the situation that was happening outside before Van and Raven got their clothings on and ran outside only to see that both Irvine's Lightning Saix and Thomas' Dibison were damage to the point they need some major repairs and saw that both of their Zoids, Van's Blade Liger and Raven's Genobreaker, were already fighting the two Genobreaker Jets before both of them just groan in annoyance.

However, before they could calle Zeke and Shadow to put them in their chest and fused them with their Zoids, Hen's red-colored cocoon suddenly start glowing, brighter than ever before, as BEEK MK II detected an huge amount of energy being unleashed. That made everyone and every Zoids stop what they were doing as the cocoon glows brighter and brighter until it was so bright and intense that you have to use sunglasses to block out some of it, but not all of it. Then... the light begun to disperse slowly as it show that in place of the cocoon... was a none another a Genobreaker except that he has permanent purple eyes unlike Raven's.

Hen roared to the sky as the sun was rising from the east and looming over behind him being reborn in his new Genobreaker form, finally finishing his evoluation to a Genobreaker.

The Genobreaker Jet type-B attempt use this to its advantage before it charged at now reborn Genobreaker with its Axe-Breakers and swing upon him. However, Hen then display his new X-breakers and grab hold each of the Axe-breakers with just one each without any effort at all before, all of a suddenly and without warning due to the red Tyrannosaur-type Zoid's new surging strength, easily throwing the Type-B at its brother unit before it crash into it. Then, he unveil his Charged Particle Cannon and use his own new Particle Converter before he fired at them as the beam of energy strike through them, killing them both at once.

Everyone were amazed of what have just happen right in front of them as the newly reborn Genobreaker, Hen, like the Phoenix's rebirth of old, roared in victory of his rebirth as he was no longer a Genosaur, but now, a Genobreaker, willing to take on anyone who would dare to tried to attack him or anyone that he cared with his own life on the line.

* * *

 **A/N: FINALLY! After 18 freaking chapters into this story and goddamn finally! Hen evolved into his new form: Genobreaker! But oh! It will get better from here! Also, I have now at least over 17000 hits on A3O. But finally! Hen got to be a Genobreaker! This was my original intent: Making the Genobreaker the main hero of his own story. Fuck Yeah!**


	19. Relaxation

It was just only about a day after Hen has evolved into his Genobreaker form. Already, Dr. D was explaining in quite a excitable mood that he was in right now at the moment while Hen was outfitted with the new pair of Axe-Breakers, which are based on the Axe-Breakers of the Genobreaker Jet Type-B that he killed, at one of the hangars at the Guardian Force main base. Dr. D explain in great details about how the Genobreaker Jets are equipped with something called a "Twin Core Sytem", which have allow them to share their powers, but it limited their uses and if one of them dead, the other dead then as well. It was the lucky intervention of General Gordox who have, thankfully, save a few of them, most specially: Irvine, Shadow, and Ambient, from the boring explaination and sent Dr. D to study of what remains of the pair of the Genobreaker Jets, which he glady does as he left. General Gordox then spoke to them. "Sorry about that. After the... how should I put this... or what the word to say...? Ah, yes. 'Events' that have happened, let's just say that... well, he's quite excitable now to say the least."

"We can see that." Everyone deadpan.

"Right, right. So how you two plans on killing the Hellrunner?" General Gordox said with an smirk on his face as Van and Raven frowned and glared at him while most of them just smirk at this as a few of them just sweatdrop at this.

"Don't provide us into killing you in your sleep."

"Come and get me." General Gordox said nonchalantly as if it happen everyday before he ask them another question. "So how are your sex lives going?" Van and Raven just instantiously blush like a beet along with their Zoidian girlfriends as they were embarrassed by that kind of question. Irvine and Moonbay smirk at this, Zeke and Shadow give what resemble a chuckle, Thomas just glared at the old man, Specular just sweatdrop at this, while Ambient honestly doesn't give a damn about it before the old general then spoke, as he sighed with a tone of disappointment. "I figure." With that, he left the hanger they were, just as General Krueger and Brigadier General Karl enter the hanger before they notice General Gordox and they ask them as they were confused.

"What happened?"

"You don't want to know." They muttered. That was when a sound of explosion was heard as it shook the hanger. "What was that?"

"Huh? Oh that... Rob Herman is testing out the new Gojulas MK II Limited varient that we're testing out for Ace pilots." General Krueger said casually as if there is nothing wrong with it... until he mention something that have been gwanking at his the side of his brain for a while now. "Although, come to think of it, there have been rumors going around lately that he have been... suppressing his stressout anger for quite a long time now." That caused the other to raise their eyebrows at this before Irvine spoke about it.

"Really? Well, I've got to see this."

The others head toward the control tower and enter it before taking the elevator and going up before entering the room and see that Rob Herman was indeed piloting the Gojulas MK II Limited varient thanked to its famous tan-color scheme on its body, although... let's just say... he's throwing some of the simulation Zoids around like ragdolls and destroying some of them with the Zoid's weapons, albert rather violently. The onlookers just sweatdrop at this before Fiona and Reese comment about it. "Do you think its something to do with the recent event that have happen to him?"

"No clue..."

* * *

 _Meanwhile... at one of the hangar where the Zoids are..._

(Well, you guys have ran into rather interest things lately.) Gorgon comment about the recent events that have happen recently after he heard what have happen lately from the news that was brought to General Gordox.

(Yeah, but that's just putting it lightly.) Irvine's Lighting Saix said.

(Which is agreeable.) BEEK MK II muttered.

(Then again, maybe you will run into a Deathsaurus... again.) Gorgon said, which cause the 2 Zoids to look in horror.

(OH HELL NO!)

(Ump, too late. You never know how the universe works.)

(Which he's right about that.) Van's Blade Liger comment.

(Oh, most definitely.) Raven's Genobreaker said before he notice Hen has remain silent for a while now. (Hen hasn't spoke quite a while now.)

(I know... I wonder why.) Van's Blade Liger said in concern.

(Its something to do of what was the meaning of that nightmare that he have been having.) Ambient said, as the red organoid was resting in the corner, which cause the 2 Zoids to look at him before they asked him.

(You know why...?)

(Well, let's just say... the nightmare was... disturbing to say the least when I was evolving him into a Genobreaker. And it make me to don't want to describe it.) Ambient said as he shudder from seeing what was the nightmare about before he continue to speak to them. (Through he does want to visit Grand Falls and meet Kits' family again.)

(Why?)

(He doesn't know, but he felt like it have something to do with his past.)

(... Eh, if it mean we could relax a bit without worrying about it... then we'll go too.)

* * *

 **A/N: HO. LY. FUCKING. HELL! There's going to be a Zoid anime in 12 years! And it is called Zoids: Wild! WOOHOO! However, there is just one thing that is brothering me... judging by the trailer, i'm not sure if it is going to be good or not since, well, there's some thing that I dislike about. But nothless, i'm happy there's going to another Zoid anime. Also, this is just a short chapter because I want to discussed the thing above, so yeah...**


	20. The Return Of The Salamander!

A new recuit for the Guardian Force, who was named... Larry, was just piloting his Rev Raptor into the main base of the until he heard explosions, roaring, scream that were in horror and shouting, causing him in his Zoid to check out of what it was what and he was... not expected of what he was seeing in front of him as Van, who was piloting in the Gojulas The Orge that was based on the Gojulas MK II Limited varient and as a result is more powerful due to being based on its namesake, and Raven, who was piloting in the Iron Kong The Knight that was based on the Iron Kong MK II Limited varient and as a result is more powerful due to being based on its namesake, were chasing the Hellrunner on top of a cliff that was by the base of the Guardian Force while they were shooting at it.

"DON'T MURDER THE HELLRUNNER!" Dr. D screamed in horror at this as the seven humans and the two Zoidians (along with the single Organoid): Irvine, Moonbay, Thomas, Karl, Rob, O'Connell, Krueger, and Specular, along with their respected Zoids, just stared in disbelif of what they were seeing with their own shocked eyes at this, all while Hen, Ambient, General Gordox, and Gorgon just stood like a bunch of statues that are doing nothing and look at the scene in nothing but amusement on their faces at this right in front of them. As for the other members of the Guardian Force through...

"FALL! FALL! FALL! FALL! FALL! FALL! FALL! FALL! FALL!"

"DON'T ENCOURAGE THEM!" Dr. D shouted at them in horror at this, but they didn't listen to the old doctor anyways because he is old and they keep on chanting over and over again.

"Hi. What's going on?" Larry asked from his Rev Raptor.

"Hm? You're the new recuit?" General Gordox asked before he told him what was happening. "Well, Van and Raven were just tested the 2 Zoid that they are currently piloted right before the Hellrunner then appeared and, well, they have a hatred of the Hellrunner and are chasing it so they can murder it and burned it corpse with pure glee on their faces."

Van's Gojulas The Orge attempt to chomp the Hellrunner, but it missed before the Hellrunner then dropped down onto a ledge down below, causing Van's Gojulas The Orge to fall over and hit the bottom of the ground. Hellrunner then taunt the Tyrannosaur-type Zoid by swinging its tail in the air before Van's Gojulas The Orge attempted to chomp the Ornithomimus-type Zoid again, but it miss again when the Hellrunner then lift it tail up higher. Raven's Iron Kong the Knight then attempted to grab it by swining its right hand at the Ornithomimus-type Zoid, but it miss when the Hellrunner then ducked under it. As the other members of the Guardian Force keep on chanting.

"FALL! FALL! FALL! FALL! FALL! FALL! FALL! FALL! FALL-"

 _CHOMP!_

There was an loud _CHOMP!_ sound as the other members of the Guardian Force stop chanting and they look in disappointment that was on their faces.

"Aww, they got the Hellrunner."

Raven's Iron Kong The Knight was holding onto the upper ledge with its hands to prevent it and Van's Gojulas The Orge from falling down to the bottom of the ground as they were just barely sqeeze onto the ledge itself. Van's Gojulas The Orge was holding the Hellrunner by its tail in its mouth as the Ornithomimus-type Zoid was danging in the air... all before it snapped off its tail, which is called Autotomy or self-amputation by the way, like some lizards could do and run away with its life. Both Van and Raven were twitching violently in their eyes before the ledge then cracked under their Zoids' weight and shouted one word together.

"FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK-"

* * *

 _Later..._

Our protagonist's group decide that visiting Grand Falls again is actually probably a good idea since it meant that Van and Raven could get their mind off about the Hellrunner, but there was a minor problem... Van's Blade Liger was forced to be left behind since he got infected by an experimental weaponized virus that was created to infected only Blade Ligers like Van's, which was capture by one of the members of the Guardian Force before the canister that it was contain in, which was in the hangar that Van's Blade Liger was, suddenly cracked and it leak out, causing Van's Blade Liger to be made sick by it as Dr. D was making the cure for him.

In the meantime, General Gordox decide to give Van a Red Horn varient that was used by the Helic Republic called the Green Horn, which was obviously green in color, but also has CP-12 Attack Boosters, the same ones that were used on his Blade Liger, attached to its sides, which have increased its maximum speed of 255 km/h, and was also equipped with a experimental energy shield. They have don't idea of why that it is equipped with an experimental energy shield, but they've decide to save it for a more later time. The trip on the Whale Kaiser, the _Pakicetus_ took about a few hours or so before they landed at Grand Falls.

Lizzy was playing with her friends before she and her friend notice the _Pakicetus_ landed on the airfield of Grand Falls and out came our protagonist's group, which cause a smile to grow on her face before she ran to them happily as she said hi to them. "HI~!"

"Hello, Lizzy." Fiona said as she waved hi to her. Lizzy look around the hangar of the _Pakicetus_ itself before she asked them.

"Where's Hen?"

"He'd evolved into that Genobreaker over there."

Reese pointed Lizzy to where the newly evolved Genobreaker is. Lizzy was silent for a couple of moment as she digest of what she heard before she smiled cheerfully and waved hi to the red Genobreaker, to which Hen waved back at her. While she was doing that, the others turn to see Kits standing outside on the porch of their house before she waved hi to the, which Fiona and Reese then waved back. That was when Lizzy suddenly turned around and skip out of the _Pakicetus_ before she spoke to them. "Want to meet Mr. Scorpion?" Before they could answered, Lizzy called out to whatever Mr. Scorpion. "MR. SCORPION~!" The sandy ground of the Elema Desert itself suddenly start shaking like a earthquake before something slowly out of the sands, with legs being shown first, then its arms and pinchers, and finally, its tail as it shake the sand off of its body. It is reveal to be a Death Stringer, albert only just a half size of a fully grown one. Before they could react to it however, Lizzy then spoke it cheerfully as if it is her own pet. "Hello Mr. Scorpion~!"

"... YOU NAMED THE DEATH STRINGER MR. SCORPION?!" The others shouted in shock at this, not just only because of the ridiculous name that Lizzy have given him, but also because of how huge it suddenly gotten over since the last time they've saw them. Fiona and Reese just look at it in silent of just how shocked they are before their eyes then rolled up back into their skulls and fall backward onto the floor as they fainted of what they have seen with their own eyes.

"Oh great... our girlfriend have fainted." Raven just muttered to himself and Van.

"Well... you can't exactly blame them for fainting since this is a Death Stringer we're talking about." Van comment. Lizzy then run back to her mom as the others look on before they've notice Mr. Scorpion looking at them. "Hey, don't give us that look."

 _SCREEEEECH!_

There was suddenly a familiar sound in the air before a bunch of missiles hit the sand right by Mr. Scorpion, taking them by surprised, before the familiar form of the Salamander suddenly appear and grab Lizzy again, but this time, with its mouth before it took off at its maximum speed of Mach 2. This happen so fast that they couldn't respond until just a minute after the Salamander took off once again before Kits screamed. "NO! NOT LIZZY! ANYONE BUT MY OWN DAUGTHER!"

Mr. Scorpion screech at this before he dug under the sand and go after them. Hen just sighed at this before he actived his boosters and gone after them as well. "Well... this is probably a good time to test out your Green Horn." Irvine causally comment about this.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny, Irvine!" Van said sarcastically.

* * *

 _Later... at the Salamander's nest..._

Salamander flew through the air of the sky at its maximum speed of Mach 2 before it reach its destination: Its nest, the same one that Lizzy found Mr. Scorpion when he was just a Zoid egg before he had hatched right in front of her, and then it drop Lizzy onto the floor of the cave before it then flew back out to find more preys. Lizzy got up from the floor and saw the main reason: It is feeding its babies and they're currently in a deep sleep right in front of Lizzy. She silently tip-toes right by them as silent as possible for her before she notice an bright glow behind her and turn around to see something in the wall of the cave itself. When she took a look closer to whatever was behind the wall, she couldn't tell of what it is behind the wall of the cave because of how small the crack is before the wall suddenly cracking as the object suddenly rolled out of its spot from behind the wall itself. It was reveal to be a Zoid Egg just for a few differents; It was simply massive! Bigger than either an Godos or an Igans and color in an Eerie Black with several red rings around it. Lizzy look at in awe before she then heard something behind her and turn around just in time to see Mr. Scorpion, very quietly, digging himself out of the ground right in front of Lizzy and stood in silent before she spoke to him. "Shush. Do you see that?" Lizzy then point her one of her index finger to the giant Zoid Egg of where it is as she spoke quietly to her pet own Death Stringer. "Its a big Zoid Egg!"

 _CRACK!_

However, that was when they've suddenly hear _CRACK!_ sound and they turned to look to see the giant Zoid Egg shaking a bit as more cracks appeared on the egg before the baby Zoid then burst out of its shelled containment. The baby layed down on the ground for an bit, taking in its first several gulp of air, before it slowly got up, albert, with a wobble, and stand on its two leg at its maximum height currently as Lizzy could see that it was somekind of Tyrannosaur-type and it was color in a black and red color. Both, Lizzy, Mr. Scorpion, and the baby Zoid look at each other in pure curiosity. However, that was when they heard a hovering sound before they to look just in time to see Hen entering the cave and turn off his hover boosters before he saw Lizzy and Mr. Scorpion.

(Ah, there you are-) That was when Hen notice their new friend and thought he saw that this Zoid was familiar, but he couldn't put where in his amnesia mind. However, before he could think any further about it, it was then that somekind of unknown Zoid have appeared behind him before it slowly raised one of its X-breakers as it was prepare to strike the red-colored Genobreaker, but Hen have already notice him and flip down his one of Axe-breakers, the right one, before he blocked the attack by blocking the X-breaker with his right Axe-breaker, causing spark to flew everywhere. The sparks from the clash reveal the identity of the Zoid, and it was reveal to be none other than Rage as he and Hen glaring each other intensely with anger in their eyes before Hen reactived his hover booster at full power and throw both him and Rage out of the cave at his maximum speed of 530 km/h, which was a bit faster than his last form, but it was enough to throw himself and Rage out into the desert, passing by Van in his tempory Green Horn right at the enterance of the cave, before they then fought fiercely each other with every weapon they got on them.

Van was tooking by surprised when they've dashed by him before he saw them then fighting each other and he knew that it was going to be dangerous before he went inside of the cave and look for Lizzy as his Green Horn pass by the sleeping forms of the Salamander Fledglings before he saw Lizzy and Mr. Scorpion and he piloted his Zoid over to them.

"Lizzy, you're ok-" Van tried to ask before he notice the baby Zoid and realized of what it is due to the fact it look like a chibi-form of the Zoids that he already destroyed twice. ' _Oh good lord... Not another Deathsaurer! ... Well, at least this one is still a hatchling, judging by the egg shells._ ' That was when he suddenly heard a huge explosion-like sound behind him, which was outside of the cave, and he pilot his Green Horn outside of the cave to see the damage to the area was before he saw Hen and Rage were locked in battle with Hen's own Axe-Breakers and Rage's own X-breakers struggle to gain domance over the other. Seeing that the Green Horn have a superior weapon range and Rage was distracted by Hen, Van decide to aim all of the ranged weapons on the Green Horn at Rage and fired them all at once, giving him some minor damages on his body, but it made him lose focus, allowing Hen to overpower and push him back several feets. Rage just growled at this, but before he could do anything more, sparks of electrically came out of his body, paralyzing him from what he was doing, causing to growl in anger at this before he turn to the other direction and skit at the maximum speed, retreating to where he was going. Both Hen and Van were silent for a moment or two... before Van then remember the Deathsaurer hatchling as he mutter to himself. "Fiona and the others are not going to like this..."

* * *

 _Later... at Grand Falls..._

Both Fiona and Reese were staring hard in silent of what they were looking at, which was the Deathsaurer hatchling itself, who is just staring back at them in confusion of what they were doing, before they then fling their arms to the air as they spoke the same sentence at once. "You know? We give up..." With that, they walk into Kits' house, who apparently have drinks inside of a cabinet that she keep them in.

"... Huh... there's a Death Stringer and now a Deathsaurer in the same village? I would the same if I were them." Raven comment, who was looking from a safe distance along with Van and Hen, along with the 4 Organoids; Zeke, Shadow, Specular, and Ambient, which all five of them growled in agreement.

"Yeah, I would just give up if there was infact _another_ Deathsaurer." Van said. "Although..."

"What?" Raven asked.

"I did see Rage when I was about to enter the cave and he and Hen were already fighting each others."

"So do you think that Io want that Deathsaurer or something?"

"Honestly, I'm not actually sure if he _does_ want that Deathsaurer."

Both Van and Raven thought about it... but that was when a glowing circle appear on the sand of the Elema Desert, along with a very odd sound that was heard, and _they_ were right in the middle of it. The circle quickly glows brighter and brighter to the point that it blinded them. Knewing that whatever the circle is, it is trouble, so Raven pushed Van out of the way before a flash occur, blinding everyone present with its intense. When the lights died down, Raven wasn't there anymore, except for a smoldering crather of what had just happen.

* * *

 **A/N: Holy hell, this took too long! Yeah, i'm just going to leave this as an cliffhanger of sorts since it make easier for me. Also, I have currently obsession over Monster Hunter Stories.**


	21. The Demon from Hell! Bloody Deathsaurer!

It was a few days after what happen in Grand Falls, Thomas and Dr. D, along with some other scientists, tried to traced of the last location of the particle of whatever Raven teleported to. They've manage to trace the particle back to a location in the center part of the mountain range that cross the western continents of Europa called the Niflheim Range and it was in the Guylos Empire, in a location that was called Nifhel Valley due to it being fulled twisted and complex mazes of valleies made from the ashes of the volcanos that was in the south of the location, where it had earn its own name from. If you thought that place was a bad place, wait unit you see an location on the Dark Continent of Nyx that was called The Devil's Maze, which was not only dangerous because of the cold temperature, the months-to months of endless darkness, and the consisting snowing of the area, but it is also because it is fulled of nasty volcanic terrian that was filled with even more twisted and complex mazes of valley that were made from the ashes and snow from the volcanos and the dark clouds in the area. They also believe where Io's main base of operation is at and where the Rare Hertz virus is being transmitted, which make sense, due to the location that is hard to access and leave unless you know the way around the place and the dangerous enviroment that it imposed, an good stragetic point, in military term that I believe. So... both President Camford of Helic Republic and Ruldolph the III of the Guylos Empire decide toger tp give the General Colonel Krueger of the Guardian Force group of about five full battalions from both sides that were comprised of many soldiers and Zoids from either the Helic Republic and the Guylos Empire or even both, to take command of, but he instead give commands of them to Van since some of them from both sides and the Guardian Force have figure they have no known information of what was there and they want to know how well Van's stragetic abilities are, along with a couple of Whale King varients that are specially built and created for volcanic enviroment like Nifhel Valley. It just took about a few hours to get there on the Whale King SVTs, which they were called, before they've landed at the enterance of the area. Van have thought about what he should do next and he think about a what's good stragety plan for a couple of minutes when they've landed at the enterance of the area itself before he've decide to take a quite callous approach: He'll take just about 2 full battalions with them and use the other 8 battalions as a backup plan incase if there's anything goes wrong. Soon, our protagonist's group head toward of whatever is at the center of Nifhel Valley with just 2 full battalions following them in their 1600 Zoid, which were mainly comprised of; Godos, Command Wolves, Gunsnipers, Gordos, Gojulas, Molgas, Rev Raptors, Heldigunners, Red Horns, Dark Horns, and Iron Kongs, as Van was leading them in his Blade Liger. Reese, who was in Raven's Genobreaker for now at least, was thinking and worry about him nonstop ever since he was teleported by whatever particle it was few days ago before Fiona talk to her by opening the com-link of Tartar, who was with Moonbay, which she was obviously driving, with Raven's Genobreaker's comlink as she asked in concern. "You're okay?"

"No. Not since whatever teleported Raven." Reese said honestly as she rub some sweats off of her forehead. "I'm worry about him and what have happen for over the next few days. I'm scared of it..."

"Don't worry! I'm pretty sure that he's alright!" Fiona said as she tried to cheer Reese up, but she know what she was trying to do.

"... I wish that me and everyone else would be optimism as you are right now." Reese said, which everyone knew is true as they don't know what is at the center of Nifhel Valley. Soon, in a couple of dozen minutes or so, they've reach the enterance to the center of the valley as Nifhel Valley came into view.

The mountains on both sides of the valley were high and their tops were covered by endless amount of snows and ashes from the volcanos in the south of the area, but the vallery itself was a flat and barren land with zero signs of life that are on the multi-celluar level, but what was at the center of the Nifhel Valley itself that have caught everyone its attention. Right at the center of it... was an huge tower that reach the height of the grey clouds created by the very mountains themselves that cover the entire sky of Nifhel Valley and was just as tall as a few of them were and if you has a good knowledge of art and painting, you would've notice that it look like the combination of the interpretations of a tower that was build by a group of people in an attempt to reach the heaven in the Book of Bibel called the Tower of Babel, like how the tales of how Icarus fell from the sky when he've came too close to the sun, by both Athanasius Kircher and Gustave Doré (or Paul Gustave Louis Christophe Doré, his true name).

But whatever, the tower itself was most likey made and build by ancient Zoidians of the past due to just how it ancient look.

Everyone knew that this was going to be serious before Van then give out orders to them. "Alright." Van said before he then look on his right to his girlfriend, his own Organoid partner Zeke, and friends as he told them. "You guys stay here, incase if anything happen if I die, and if I do die and rest of us get destroyed, run back to where we left the others at." They all but nodded in agreement before he then look over to the 2 full battalions that were behind him in his Blade Liger as he give them new orders. "The rest of you, followed me and spead out as much ground as possible in your Zoids as we head toward the unidentified tower as slow as we can, understood?." All of the soldiers in their Zoids in the 2 full battalion reply "Yes Sir!" to Van before he left the enterance to the valley in his Blade Liger with the 2 full battalions of Zoids following him. They spead out as they were told so and were processing to the tower of unknown identity slowly as they, knowing that this could be an trap of somekind. Everyone have notice there was no sound what so ever before a mist suddenly came in from and cover the entire valley with the tower still seeable, albert only just a shadow in the mist. That was when everyone knew that something is going on.

 _BOOM! RUMBLE!_

That was when every single soldiers in their Zoids stop dead in their tracks as they were took by surprised by the quickearthquake out of nowhere, but it sound different than normal.

 _BOOM! STOMP! RUMBLE!_

There was another quick earthquake-like shaking and everyone soon realized that it was no ordinary earthquake as it sounded more like it was a _STOMP!_ that can shake the very core of the earth itself.

 _...BOOM! STOMP! RUMBLE!_

 _...BOOM! STOMP! RUMBLE!_

 _...BOOM! STOMP! RUMBLE!_

 _...BOOM! STOMP! RUMBLE!_

 _...BOOM! STOMP! RUMBLE!_

 _...BOOM! STOMP! RUMBLE!_

 _...BOOM! STOMP! RUMBLE!_

 _...BOOM! STOMP! RUMBLE!_

It was slowly getting louder and louder as the sound itself got closer and closer to the 2 full battalions themselves before the sources of the sounds reveal a huge shadow appear right in front of them with the shadow of the tower in the distance behind it as it got closer to them and then...

 _GGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWRRRRRR!_

The giant Zoid let bellow out a roar that will give anyone nightmare of what it was and it was all too similiar with anyone who knows of what it was as the mist then, all of suddenly, disperse into the air, with the tower in the clear view once again, but this time, with an all too similar, towering, giant Zoid that was just right in front of the 2 full battalions as everyone just stared in pure shock and horror of what it was before one of the soldiers cried in pure terror of what they were staring at.

"ITS THE DEATHSAURER!"

Standing at 91 meters tall (or 298.556 feets tall) with an length of between about 108 meters (or 262.467 feets) to 140 meters (or 459.318 feets) long and weighting at about 54,000 tons, it was none other than a Deathsaurer, standing at height like the True Deathsaurer form's own height, albert with this one being colored in an shade of red that was like the blood of many slaughter humans. Its emotionless and glowing pure red eyes that were nightmarish to look at from an distance glared at them, piecing through the very hearts of the many soldiers and Zoids in the 2 full battalions with pure and overwhelming fear of what they were seeing as the blood-colored Deathsaurer then begun charging its Charged Particle Cannon through its Particle Convertor. Van have recover fast enough from the shock in seeing another Deathsaur again and saw that it was preparing to firing its Charged Particle Cannon at them before he then shouted to the 2 full battalions. "ITS GOING TO FIRE ITS CHARGED PARTICLE CANNON! SCATTER!"

With that order, the 2 full battalions immediately scatter into every direction they can think of, but it was too late. The blood-colored Deathsaurer fired its Charged Particle Cannon in an single sweep within its range, nearly destroying and killing all of the 2 full battalions in just a single stroke of its focused hyper-accelerated stream of many electrically charged subatomic particles weapon. When the smoke quickly have clear, the damage was clear and it was done; Nearly 1400 of the 2 full battalions's soldiers and Zoids were killed and destroyed by the very weapon of mass destruction, along with the black scar that it had left upon the very land that it have sweep upon.

That was when many other Zoids, dozen upon dozens of them, that have suddenly appear in the distance, behind the blood-colored Deathsaurer and beside the unidentified tower itself, but they weren't Infected Zoids at all, as there were about between a battalion, a legion, and a divison of Redlers flying in the air and an unidentified Zoids running on the ground, but it was most definitely an Lion-type Zoid and look kinda like an Shield Liger if you just look at it closely. Knowing that they were both outgunned and outnumbers, Van called for an retreat. "RETREAT!"

Our protagonist's group and what was left of the 2 battalions made hast and retreat through the enterance to the center of Nifhel Valley to regroup with the other 6, which they were lucky that they were not followed either by the large number of Zoids or the blood-colored Deathsaurer itself, but not just before Shadow flew toward the blood-colored Deathsaurer, who either took no notice of him or just have zero-to-no interest in him, before he goes up to the most upper top of the giant Tyrannosaur-type Zoids and just hovered above the cockpit, which was located in the back of the Deathsaur's head. When he look closely through the cockpit of the giant Zoid that was color like blood, he was shocked to see... it was none other than Raven himself! But he notice that his eyes... dull and are not filled with any emotions of anykind, like he was in shock for 2 years after his first Genosaur was destroyed by Van and his recent-evolved Blade Liger, and he was wearing a headset of somekind, possible to control his mind. Shadow took note of this and took a picture with an camera in his hand, given by Reese, before he flew off to join the others, while the blood-colored Deathsaurer just stared into the distance with its piecing emotionless red eyes in silence...

* * *

 **A/N: Duh-duh-duh! Plot twist! Just to let you know, the Hellrunner's appearance in the last chapter would be its last since the story is now getting serious. I used the Godzilla from the Heisei Period as a base model for the Bloody Deathsaurer's height, length, and weight and i'll be using another monster from the Godzilla universe as a base model for next giant Zoid in the next chapter of this story.**


	22. Waking Guardian of Thunder! Madthunder!

It was just a few hours just after the appearance of the blood-colored Deathsaurer, now given the appropiate name of Bloody Deathsaurer, and the forced, but the understandable retreat of our protagonist's group, along with the another six full battalion, including the remaining ones of the 2, onto the Whale King SVTs before they flee into the air of the skies itself. The higher ups knew that the operation itself have obviously failed, they did note that the results of the battle itself have garner the important informations from it have been gathered and they, despite the fact that Van beat himself for being unable to save most of the soldiers and Zoids from the very two battalions that were put under his orders, have also noted that Van, in his strategic ability, have made an good choice and an wise decision in going with just 2 full battalions and leaving the 6 other battalions as backup incase something happen and making a retreat due to knowing that they can't win in the situation they were in, which have made Van much better about it, knowing that their untimely deaths wasn't in vain. All of the Whale King SVTs, by the orders of President Camford of the Helic Republic, Emperor Rudolph the III of the Guylos Empire, and General Krueger of the Guardian Force, to take the group and the 6 remaining battalion to an secret Guardian Force location called Area L21N, or "Lain Plains" for short, just 100 miles from Nifhel Valley and it located on dry bed that was once an huge lake that have stetch for about just a mile in just length alone in the Elema Desert itself.

Soon, they made it to the secret base and had landed at it. When they got off from one of the Whale King SVTs, they've notice a giant Zoid under construction in its own giant docking port, but it was already complete, and they easily recongized the giant Zoid from anywhere as they have rode it before despite it color in light blue, dull blue, and dull grey with its canopy in a smoked-colored and it was much bigger than before. It was, offically, Ultrasaurus-type Zoids, but through its shape was more like that of a Brachiosaurus (Due to the fact that Ultrasaurus is a _**nomen dubium**_ , due to the lack of enough fossil evidence at the time of this writing) as it is about 157 meters tall when at its tallest and was about 150 meters long, or about over 190 meter long when it lower its neck down, with a weight of over 65,070 tons while both the bridge and cockpit was located in its head, which was support by its own long neck that make up nearly half of the length when it lower down and most of the height at its fullest height, and have 4 large cannons that are the supersized versions of the 360mm Supercannons that were use by many large Helic Zoids like either the Gojulas or the Gordos and have 8-shots Missile Launchers, which can be converted into 8-shot MIRV Launchers and it was, build into its chest, but it got more giant weapons on it as it got 8 gigantic cannons that were connect by a single huge backpack on its back, but the 2 cannons on the giant Zoid's sides were truely immense as both of them were bigger in length and size to the Gravity Cannon.

When they realized what the giant Zoid itself was, Moonbay then burst out of Tartar's cockpit, shattering the glasses of it, and ran over to the giant Zoid as such speed before anyone could say "What" as she just shouted just one long word and it was just very long shouted word and let just say it was like someone saw just something from their and they were overjoy to see it. "UUUULLLLTTTTRRRRAAAASSSSAAAAUUUURRRRUUUUSSSS!"

Everyone just look in disbrief and sweatdrop at what they were seeing as Moonbay ran over to the Ultrasaurus before they decide to let her to what she do and, with Fiona now piloting Tartar, head on over to the base itself for a meeting, which was located underground just for protection, as they have zero idea of what going on right now...

* * *

 _Later... inside of the base itself..._

Some of our protagonists, both the 4 humans and the 2 Zoidians, went to the meeting about the current situation, where General Colonel Krueger, both Brigadier Generals Rob Herman and Karl L. Schbaltz, along with the leaders of the two nations, both President Camford of the Helic Republic and Emperor Rudolph the III of the Guylos Empire, who are also there as they have also brought along their most trusted advisors and generals, including the oldest out of all of them, General Gordox Aldo Cannoneer, to discuss about the current situation right now. With everyone now here, General Gordox Aldo Cannoneer then start the meeting. "Hello, everyone." He started as he spoke. "I understand and know why are we here. It's about the current situation that we are in." He got up from his chair and walked on over to the board before he told. "Rare Hertz is slowly infecting the planet of Zi. We know all about that, but we've believe that this tower here, located in the Nifhel Valley of the Nifheim Range, which stetch across both in the Helic Republic and Guylos Empire in west side of the continent of Europa, is transmitting the virus." He show them the tower. "And that we're also believe that the tower is the base of the former scientist who use to worked for the Helic Republic, by the name of Dr. Io." He show them the picture of him. "Unfortunately, we've found out that an Deathsaurer is guarding the place." General Gordox then spoke to Dr. D, who was also in the meeting. "Dr. D, I let you to take over the rest of the meeting."

Dr. D nodded before he got up and walk over to the board as General Gordox then stand by the board before Dr. D then explain to them. "The tower itself, that we believe its name is the Tower of Summanus, is in fact the creation of the Ancient Zoidian Civilization before their demise by their own creation, the Deathsaurer, due to the evidences for its existance before it is confirm now today." The board then show the Bloody Deathsaurer. "The Deathsaurer that is guarding the Tower of Summanus, called the Bloody Deathsaurer, due to blood-colored of its color scheme, is a more powerful varient of the Deathsaurer and we've believe that it is a clone of the True Deathsaurer itself. It's about 91 meters tall or about 298.556 feets tall, about 140 meters long or about 459.318 feets long, and weighting just about 54,000 tons." The board then show the picture of Raven. "What's more, it is piloted by the mind-controlled Raven. How do we know he is mind-controlled? Well, due to the experience few years ago and how long he disappear, we do believe that he is mind-controlled, which is also thanked to the fact that his eyes are not displaying any emotions. But what's more, the Bloody Deathsaurer is not alone as it is assisted by 2 kinds of Zoids, each of them are about an divison or 2 in just pure numbers."

"What are they?" One of them asked.

"Well, one of them are the Redlers, which we believe Dr. Io modified." The board then show the picture of the Redler Io varients. "They are equipped with CP-09 Booster Cannons, which are modify to allow them to go at Mach 3.5 and they're more powerful than the average CP-09 Booster Cannons. But the another Zoid..." The board then show the Lion-type Zoid from the last chapter before. "This Lion-type Zoid, which does look kinda like the Shield Liger, is called the Lidier, which are used by the Ancient Zoidian and can go up to 320 km/h thanks to its own streamlined designed and are equipped with 3-shots Electric Particle Gun on its back, 2 Beam Guns build into its chest, and an pair of Laser Fangs. What's more, it is also equipped with the CP-09 Booster Cannons, which allowed it to go up to about 370 km/h. However, despite their numbers, we've believe they're actually commanded by just 2 pilots, one for the Redlers and one for the Lidiers, thanks to BEEK MK. II-like AIs build into the rest of the Lidier and Redlers and they've copy their pilot's abilities. We don't know their identities, but we know for sure they're commanded."

"Thanks for explaning the information, Dr. D." General Gordox said.

"You're welcome." Dr. D said before he walk back to his chair and sit back down as he drank his salted coffee.

"Now any question?"

There was silence for a few moment before Irvine then asked a question. "Yeah, why there is another Ultrasaurus in the first place?"

"Oh, that. Well, you see... it is complicated." General Gordox then explained to them as he show them the very long history of the Ultrasaurus. "This bigger Ultrasaurus in the first place is, if you can actually believe it, is actually the first one in existance, which was the reason why the second Ultrasaurus itself, which was just over 120 meters tall, 140 meters long, and weighting about 55,070 tons, took 10 years to complete as we're focus on completing the 2 of them. However, thanks to the aid of the Guylos Empire and the fact that we have manage to complete the 2nd Ultrasaurus before hand, we've manage to complete the 1st Ultrasaurus on recond-breaking time. It os actually interesting to note, however, that the first Ultrasaurus' system of Zoid Cores was actually use on the 2nd Ultrasaurus itself, which does make sense if you think about it, since they were completed before the 2nd Ultrasaurus was completed and as a result, the 2nd Ultrasaurus' systems of Zoid Cores, which are the clones of the first series, was used for the 1st Ultrasaurus instead."

"Okay, but how that going to helpful? Since the 2nd one was killed by the True Deathsaurer few years back." Irvine said, which cause the old General to smirked at this.

"That's because the Ultrasaurus won't be fighting the Bloody Deathsaurer."

"Huh...?"

"After the death of the 2nd Ultrasaurus by the True Deathsaurer's Charged Particle Cannnon and the destruction of the True Deathsaurer by Van and his Blade Liger few years ago, we've decide to relegated the larger 1st Ultrasaurus to artillery firing support duties instead due to the 2nd Ultrasaurus' failure to damage the Deathsaurer at all with its Gravity Cannon. So we have given the 1st Ultrasaurus some immense long-range cannons on its back to bombard the enemy and designated as the Ultrasaurus the Destroyer varient. I decide to let Moonbay pilot the Ultrasaurus the Destroyer due to her experience with the last one... but its seem she's already on it." A video show Moonbay inside of the Ultrasaurus the Destroyer's bridge as she hug and kiss the control of it, causing everyone in the room to sweatdrop at this. General Gordox then quickly scroff at this before he explained to them. "However, thanks to Van and his Blade Liger's success of killing Deathsaurer on the 2 seperate occussions, we've decide to take... a more direct approach if another Deathsaurer does appear." Everyone listen in with keen interest, except for... Dr. D and General Colonel Krueger, as they've already known of what it is. "You see, after the failure of damaging the Deathsaurer by the 2nd Ultrasaurus, i've manage to conviced Krueger to at least not retire just yet due its failure and to convice him of managing one more project, but this time, this will far more successive than the last one, as I give Van the Green Horn to train him because he'll be the one to pilot this Zoid and its close-combat weapons." Everyone now were even more interested as they listen in to the elder Generel's explanation. "You see, the creation of this Zoids was thanks to several factors: The previously-mention failure of the 2nd Ultrasaurus, the success of Van and Blade Liger killing the Deathsaurers with the Laser Blades, the research datas and experience with building of the Ultrasaurus, the datas gather from the Blade Liger and the Green Horn, the testing of the new experimental energy shield, and recent datas gather from the Deathsaur, named Chomp by a girl named Lizzy, that have recently hatched, we've manage to create this Zoid." With a single snap of his fingers, the board and the wall pulled up behind him to show the giant Zoid that was under construction as it was nearly complete as the pair of its long and huge horns were being put in place. Everyone were just pure awe-struck by the Zoid itself due to its size and designed as the old General then explain to them of what the Zoid is and the details of it. "It is a Triceratop-type that is specifically-designed to counter the Deathsaurer itself and its varient. It is about just 160 meters long (524.934 feets long), 66.6 meters tall (218.5039 feets tall), and weighting about 65,850 tons. It is the heavist Zoid that we've ever created as it is equipped with the thickest and toughest armor that we have available right now, but in order to protect it from the Deathsaurer's own Charged Particle Cannon, we've equipped it with the experimental energy shield, called the Particle Absorption Energy Shield, or P.A.E.S for short, this shield can deflect and absorb charged particle attacks, which make it effectively immune to the Deathsaur's own ultimate weapon. However, since conventional weapons are useless against the Deathsaurer, the designers and researchers of the Zoids have decide to equipped this Zoid with a pair of massive drills that are its horns called Magnezer Horn-Drills, using the very same principle as the Magnesser systems, which make it capable of boring through the thickest of armors. The intention is to simply rammed the Deathsaurer and impaled it, which suit Van's close-combat abilities well. The Zoid is also equipped with numerous secondary weapons so that it could fend off attacks by other Zoids while doing so. In addiation to its already fearsome battlefield capabilities and massive potentials it, it is also outfitted with a field command center with extensive communications and sensory capabilities. Thanks to all of these things, we have given it the name... of the Madthunder."

Everyone look on in awe as the construction of the Madthunder was finally completed before checking the systems of the Zoid was in check until they could deem everything fine. That is when Van ask General Gordox. "So i'm going to pilot the Madthunder?"

"Yes, but Krueger and me are going to assist you, with Krueger manning the system while I manned the ranged weapons. You'll do the piloting and using its drills." General Gordox said.

"But what about the Redlers and Lidiers?" Thomas asked. "I mean, they could wear down the Madthunder and may even destroyed it with their numbers."

"Thomas has a point, sir." Karl comment.

"Well, ever heard the term 'fighting fire with fire'?" General Gordox said, which they have nodded, before the old general quickly explained to them. "Since the Redlers and Lidier have numbers and a BEEK-like AI that copy their pilot's abilities, we've decide to do the same thing against them. We've mass-produced the Lightning Saixs and the Dibisons to fight the Lidiers on the land, but we've mass reproduce a Pteranodon-type Zoid called the Raynos, which are a much more cheaper alternative to the Storm Sworder, albert more difficult to pilot, to fight the Redlers in the air. However, thanks to Thomas R. Schbaltz, the original creator of BEEK, we don't need to use an massive number of pilots for them since we'll just 3 pilot to copy their abilities. We've also decide to deployed the Genosaur that were created by remains of other Genosaurs." General Gordox then decide let General Krueger assign of which pilots to control the divison of each Zoids.

"Irvine, since you're the experience pilot of the prototype Lightning Saix, you're going to control the Lightning Saix Divison."

"Hell yeah!" Irvine grinned at this as he knew that his Lightning Saix would love some playmates for now.

"Thomas, you're a experience pilot of a Dibison, you're going to control the Dibison Divison."

"YES SIR!" Thomas saluted.

"Reese, since we don't know your experience in aeriel Zoids, we've modify the AIs equipped in the Raynos Divions with the abilities of the Baron of Wings and the Sword of Storms."

"Will do." Reese said. That was when a personnal came into the meeting and deliver a report to General Gordox.

"General Gordox! Our Ptera Radomes have reported that the Infect Zoids on the continent of Europa are gathering in one place. And it is the center of Nifhel Valley, sir!"

"I see... request both Helic Republic and Guylos Empire for some assistance because I think we're going to need it."

"Yes sir!"

That was when the warning alarm system goes off and the entire base then goes into an lock down as President Camford asked. "What's going on?!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that the raders have picked up five Zoids coming toward Area L21N and they're Death Stringers the size of the first one... is that a bad thing?"

Everyone in the room were silent before General Gordox shouted. "FUCK!" The elder general then grab both Van and Krueger by their shirts' collars and he shouted out orders as before he run toward the Madthunder, which its system checking was done. "Van! Krueger! We're going into the Mathunder! The rest of you get into the safety bunkers until we've finished them off!" With that, he run toward the Madthunder with Van and Krueger in tow before they have made it to its docking before he finally drop them to the floor, much to their relief as they got up, as he shout orders to one of the engineers. "Prepare the Madthunder's docking port to go up onto the surface, I figure that this is a good time to test the Madthunder!"

"YES SIR!"

With that, Van, General Krueger, and General Gordox enter the Madthunder and goes where they suppose to be; With Van heading toward the head of the Madthunder where the cockpit of both the huge and heavy Triceratop-type Zoid is located at while both General Krueger was manning the communcation and sensors of the giant Zoid and General Gordox manning the secordary ranged weapon of it.

The 5 Deathstringer were getting closer to Area L21N by the second at their maximum speed before one of the engineers then pressed a couple of buttons on the computer of the port as the docking port of the Madthunder then suddenly goes up and burst through the surface of the dry lake bed. All of the five Death Stringers were tooking by surprised at this and they've never saw a Zoid like this before as the docking port moved apart, giving a enough time for Van to actived the Madthunder, which its red intimated eyes then glows for the first time and then...

 _MMMMMMUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!_

It bellow out its roar for the first time in its life, an sound that anyone in the base would not ever forget, as it lifted its own weight up and begun to move forward with its own short, but powerful quadpedel legs for the first time. That was when General Gordox then pointed the Double-Barrelled Large-Bore Impact Cannon of the Madthunder up and fired 2 times, hitting the 2 Death Stringer right at their center and destroying them instantly. That have shook the 3 remaining Death Stringers out of their shocks and begun to charged up their Charged Particle Cannon before they were at full charge and fired at the Madthunder. However, Van then put up the Madthunder's P.A.E.S. and it absorbed the focused hyper-accelerated stream of many electrically charged subatomic particles like it was nothing before its pair of Magnezer Horn-Drills begun spinning as it charged at the continuely-firing Death Stringer like a bull that have gone mad and out of control.

 _MMMMMMUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!_

The 3 remaining Death Stringer realized that their Charged Particle Cannons were having zero effect on the P.A.E.S. and saw what going to happen next, but it was too late for them to even dodge in time as the Madthunder then plowed right through them, sending the right and left Death Stringers flying and taking a chuck out of their bodies, but the middle Death Stringer was _utterly_ obliterated into many pieces before the Madthunder then stop and let out its roar of victory.

 _MMMMMMUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!_

"YES! SUCCESS!" Van shouted happily as he cheered at this. However, he knew that it wasn't over just yet before Moonbay's Ultrasaurus' docking port move apart and she actived it as the eyes glowed on its tiny head compare to the rest of its body before it begun to move as it let out a rumbling growl.

 _GGGGGGSSSSSSHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..._

Van smiled at this before he saw Hen hover right beside the Madthunder and give him a Zoid equivalnet of a thumbup, which he give back to him, before he move to the Madthunder to where the center of Nifhel Valley. As the final battle against Io has begun...

* * *

 **A/N: Holy fucking hell! It is just me, or do I have an habit of making a lot of info dump in just a single chapter? Or is it a fetish? ... Eh, same different... I think... so anyways. I have used both King Ghidorah and Angurius as a base since the scale in Zoids are kinda... differents. So yeah, there's going to be a 3 parters, which obviously begin in the next chapter.**


	23. Part 1: The Battle of Krueger

A massive number of Infected Zoids were at the front of the Tower of Summanus, just either walking, sithering, or flying in the air around. It was just an hour before suddenly all of them heard something, like the booming sounds of thunder being repeat at a fast rate, just before a few of them look and see the last thing in their entire lives...

 _BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM!_

Every single Infected Zoids were completely obliterated by thundering firing of both bullets, cannon shells, and lasers, that rain upon them til there was nothing left but smoking craters. Moonbay's Ultrasaurus the Destroyer and most of Thomas' Dibison Divison, along with the assistance of both the Helic Republic's and the Guylos Empire's Zoids like: Red Horns, Gordos Cannoneer, Dark Horns, Cannon Tortoises DCS, Gojulas MK. II, and Iron Kongs MK. II, were raining a artillery siege hell upon the Infected Zoids to chop the defense down in half. While they were doing that, the others were heading toward the center of Nifhel Valley through they came before; Irvine, in his own Lighting Saix, and his Lightning Saix Divison headed on head without the Van and the Madthunder to fight the Lidiers Divison, along Thomas and an small number of Dibisons from his Dibison Divison and a few Genosaurs to give them some assistance, while Reese, along with Specular standing firmly on top of her Raynos, and her Raynos Divison were flying far above the firing siege in the air to in order to fight the Redlers Divison head on in the air. When the Lighting Saix Division, along with the small part of the Dibisons Divison and the few Genosaurs made it through the narrow enterance to the center of Nifhel Valley as the Raynos Divison themselves flew over, they've saw that the siege have already finished with completely annihilating all the Infected Zoids as all that was left of them was just smoking craters that have dotted the landscapes.

However, it was wasn't over yet as the division of 30,000 Liders and Redlers each appear from the Tower of Summanus and were come charging at the Lightning Saix and the Raynos Divison at their maximum speed in an tactic called Zerg Rush or Blitzkrieg or Alpha Strike or whatever you would called it, but Irvine, on the other hand... wasn't exactly really the type to play by the rules... ok, he doesn't play by the rules anyways as he called in Moonbay from her own Ultrasaurus. "Hey, Moonbay? Can you and your friend make it easier for us to fight them? You know... softer them up?" He got his answer in form of heavy artillery siege firing that rained upon them, destroying half of their numbers, but the remaining other half were still charging at them. "Thank you." Irvine said before he and his Lightning Saix Divison and Reese's Raynos Divison charged at the remaining 15,000ish of Lidiers and Reddler respectly, with Thomas and his small part of his Dibison Divison following behind, but just to be fair, it is just an vollery of drone-controlled Zoids dipshits running dick-first without ever thinking there will be heavy artillery support. Peoples these days...

Soon, however, waves of lasers and cannon shells from their weapon rain upon each other as clashes of claws and fangs soon followed behind;

On the land, a drone-controlled Lightning Saix fired its Long-Range Pulse Laser Rilfe at some of the Lidiers, hitting one of them just right in the cockpit, which had cause it to fall down almost immediately, before striking another one of them with one of its Strike Laser Retractable Claws, the front left to be precise, through its head as it then jumped onto another Lidier and bite through its cockpit with its Laser Killing Fangs. That was when it was pround and attacked by an duo of another drone-controlled Lidiers, which they immediately ripped the Lightning Saix apart with their Laser Fangs, before they head on to the other Lightning Saix and killing a few of them with their 3-shot Electric Particle Gun, built-in Beam Guns in their chest, and Booster Cannons before they jumped onto another Lightning Saix. However, they were then trampered through by a drone-controlled Dibison, tearing their own two bodies apart by its charged, with its Crusher Horns before it then impaled another Lidier with them through its cockpit and threw it into the air while it then crushed another poor Lidier that was chasing one of the Lightning Saixs with its Crusher Metal Spike Hooves and its own heavy weight before it then aimed all of its ranged weapon and fired, destroying about a couple of more Lidiers that got in its firing ranges. It was then that a Genosaur skid in and fired its Long Ranged Pulse Laser Rifle at a few Lidiers before it launched forward one of its arm at another Lidiers and embedding its own Hyper Strike Claws into its frame and before pulling the poor Lion-type Zoid to the purple-colored Tyrannosaur-type Zoid itself, then using it as an makeshift and improvish bludgeon, killing several Lidiers with it before throwing it into another Lidier and grabbed other one with both of its arms before pulling to itself and then ripping it apart with its own strength as it roared at this. The Dibison and the Genosaur, ironically enough, team up together before firing both their Megalo Max Attack and Charged Particle Cannon at a couple of more of the Lidiers themselves, destroying several of them in the process.

In the air, both Reese's Raynos Divison and the Redlers Divison are evenly matched, fighting each other as they engaged with their long-ranged and modify close-ranged weapons while doing quick maneuvers to dodge theirs attacks just like it was an aerial battle in World War II as they sometimes manage to hit and sometimes not.

Irvine see that they were slowly gaining the advantage as the 15,000 numbers of the divison of Liders were slowly dwindling, as his Lightning Saix's claws went through a Lidier's cockpit. However, that was when an Lidier have easily destroyed two of the Lightning Saixs with its 2 Booster Cannons before destroying another 2 Lighting Saix with its claws and ripping an head of another one with its pair of Laser Fangs, which made Irvine knew that this Lidier had a pilot and this guy was the commander of this divison of Lidiers. That was when it looked at Irvine in his Lightning Saix as the two Zoids silently glared at each other, which Thomas have notice after he've destroyed several Lidiers with his Dibison's Crusher Horn, before a com-link then open up in Irvine's cockpit, revealing to be a man in his 50s with black hair and a scrowling expression on his face, before he spoke to him in an deep voice filled with hate as he spoke Irvine's name. "Hello, Irvine."

"Hello, Dad." Irvine spoke bitterly.

"Huh?! What?!" Thomas said as he heard the conversion as he open up a com-link between him and Irvine.

"Let me explain, Thomas; This old man of an asshole right here is my biological father, who have abandon me in the Elema Desert because my mother have died when she give birth to me, which he resent me for, before I was found and adopted by my adopted sister's family. So still back, this guy is mine."

Irvine's father glared at him with deep hatred in his eyes. "You were the biggest mistake of my life."

"Yeah, I heard it before , ya sensile bastard. Now bring it on!"

Irvine's Lightning Saix and his father's Lidier silently glared at each other... before they tackle each other, with Irvine's Lightning Saix able to scratch the Lion-type Zoid's armor with its own front right Strike Laser Retractable Claws, but his father's Lidiers grab hold the Lightning Saix as it chomp down on its back with its own pair of Laser Fangs, throwing each other around and tried to dominate the other like it was a cat fight and to be fair, both the Cheetah and Lion are techially part of the Feline family, before his father's Lidier then throw Irvine's Lightning Saix into the air, but it landed on its feet and tackle him again before jumping into the air, but his father's Lidier then jumped into the air also and knocked both them of out of the air before he brought Irvine's Lightning Saix down by chomping onto its neck and throw it to the ground as his father's Lidier then put its paw on his son's Cheetah-type Zoid just to prevent him from getting up as he spoke to him through the com-link. "Any last words, Irvine?"

"Yeah, you're stupid honor is what get you killed!" Irvine mock him as he grinned. Before his father could have a chance to even reply at all, Thomas fired his Dibison's Megalo Max Attack, oblitering his Zoid into oblivion, killing him, and destroying several more of the Lidiers in the process. Both the Lightning Saixs, Dibisons, and Genosaurs were slowly, but smoothly gaining advantage over the Liders.

In the air, both the Raynos and Redlers were suffering equal amount of losses to each other. Reese took down a trio of Redlers before she saw an Redler destroying 10 Raynos in a single pass, which she immediately knew that it was piloted by someone and it was the commander of the divison of the Redlers. It was then that an com-link was open in her Raynos before a voice that was familiar to her spoke. "Hello again, blue hair girl."

"You." Reese said darkly, as she knew this man was the Republician Pilot who was the reason that both Nichalo and Tivrol death all those years ago when he protect his village and her.

"Yes, the one who killed that stpuid boy along his stupid zoid, but to be fair... they were quite in fact delicious." The pilots said, with a chuckling lisps, before he lick his lips, causing Reese to growl in calm rage at this as she is shaking to barely contained her hatred fury of this man who've her first friend. "Now then... YOU'LL JOIN WITH HIM!" He yelled with lust in his voice as he stick out tongue in glee at this before he swiftly turned his Redler around and fired his Booster Cannons.

However, Specular quickly fused with Reese's Raynos, which give the Zoid an increase power and speed to dodge the shots before Reese then engage the pilot with an scream of anger in her voice. They traded shots at each other, but make quick maneuvers to dodge their attacks at each other as they chased each other through the air. However, Reese decide throttle her Raynos to its maximum speed, which give off a sonic boom, before the pilot give the chase as he throlle his Redler to its maximum, which give off its own sonic boom, before Reese, all of a suddenly, pulled up into air, which cause the pilot to do the same thing as well as he chase the blue-haired Zoidian through the air. Their Zoid were climbing the atmosphere at a rapid speed that it was hard to get a lock-on, but the pilot have manage to get one. However, that was when Reese, all of a suddenly stopped, and killed her Raynos' engine before then falling downward and reactiving its engine to do a half-loop, with _her_ now chasing the pilot that've killed her 2 first friends 12-13 years ago. The pilot realized what is going and tried to make a run for it, but Reese aimed and fired two shots at his Redler's cockpit, which hit at the same time, killing him and causing his Redler to fall down. Even if he did survived that, he wouldn't have when his Redlers crashed right on top into a Redler that was prepared to fired, causing a explosion and destroying them both.

Reese flew her Raynos above the cloud calmly before relaxing back into her pilot seat as she breath a sigh of relief. She've gotten her revenge on the killer who've killed both Nichalo and Tivrol and laid her own demons down to rest. Before she then drive down back below the cloud and rejoined the aerial battle as she knew it wasn't over until it _was_ over.

The Lightning Saix with the couple of Dibisons and Genosaurs were now finishing the rest of the Lidiers, which were now just a small number of what left of them, as some of them were firing their ranged weapons to help out the Raynos Divison with the Redlers, but that was when a similiar shaking stomps that sound like series of earthquakes before a roar pierce the sky itself.

 _GGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWRRRRRR!_

* * *

 **A/N: This is just first part of the arc and get the reference yet? No? Then look on the internet. Anyways, the main reason why I expand the character of Irvine and Reese a bit is too flesh them out a bit more and give them the character that made their lives shitty in the first life, hence their creation. This result in one of the best chapter i've ever done for this fanfiction yet because of the small but noticable dialogues and the fight scenes I've made... before the cliff hanger of this chapter. This is going to be good arc.**


	24. Part 2: The Clash Of The Titans

_GGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWRRRRRR!_

The Bloody Deathsaurer roared toward the sky as it stomp onto the battlefield while it have charging its Charged Particle Cannon through its Particle Convertor before firing its weapon of mass destruction at anyone that stand in its way and destroyed almost of all the remaining Redlers, half of the remaining Raynos in the Raynos Divison before they have manage to pick off the what remains of the divison of the Redlers, and an quarter of the remaining Lightning Saixs, with the small part of the Dibison and few of the Genosaur manage to get away, in just an single sweep with the stream of focused hyper-accelerated electrically charged subatomic particles.

 _GGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWRRRRRR!_

The Bloody Deathsaurer let out another roar as nearly a million or more Infected Zoid came to kill them. Irvine, Reese, and Thomas realized they're going to need serious backup and they could really use some help... and it arrived.

 _MMMMMMUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!_

In the form of the Madthunder itself, the giant Triceratop-type Zoids literially burst through the narrow enterance to the center of Nifhel Valley by using its Magnezer Horn-Drills to clear a path for itself as it step onto the battlefield in the front of the Tower of Summanus, along with Fiona was in Hen, Rob in his Gojulas The Ogre, and Karl in his Iron Kong The Knight, who were running beside the giant drill Zoid. After it got onto the battlefield, it reveal most of the Dibison Divison behind it to fight the Infected Zoids and in the air, both the aerial Zoids from the Helic Republic and Guylos Empire to help out the Guardian Force with the battle that is still raging on. While that was going on, Shadow tried to enter the Bloody Deathsaurer to just rescue Raven from his own mind-controlled headwear that he's wearing, but found that he couldn't as an electrically field have suddenly shocked him, which prevent him from entering the body. Realizing that he need a outside interferance to pierce through of whatever it is, he just hover by as he waited for the Madthunder to do it.

Thanking for their help, they've distracted the Infected Zoids from their main objected as the 3 were heading toward the Tower of Summanus while the Madthunder was charging forward at the Bloody Deathsaurer to fight the giant blood-colored Tyrannosaur-type Zoid head on. The Bloody Deathsaurer growl when it saw the 3 Zoids heading toward the giant tower, but General Gordox fired the Madthunder's Double-Barrelled Large-Bore Impact Cannons while the giant horned Zoid was coming at it, causing it to gain its attention and it responded to this challenge by charging at it also to fight the giant Triceratop-type Zoid head on as the 2 Titans of Zoid then clash with each other:

 _GGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWRRRRRR!_

 _MMMMMMUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!_

The Bloody Deathsaurer fired its Charged Particle Cannon at the Madthunder, but the giant Triceratop-type Zoids put up its P.A.E.S. and successfully deflect and absorb the steam of the focused hyper-accelerated electrically charged subatomic particles before it then rammed its nemesis it was designed against for with its Magnezer Horn-Drills, but the Energy Shield that surround the body of the giant Tyrannosaur-type Zoid protected it. The Bloody Deathsaurer then grabbed both of the Magnezer Horn-Drills of the Madthunder and lifted its archrival into the air, but General Gordox aimed its Double-Barrelled Large-Bore Impact Cannons weapon again and fired right into the giant Tyrannosaur-type Zoid's own face, causing the blood red-colored to drop the giant Triceratop-type Zoids to its left and shook off the shock of the giant Zoid's weapon before it roared in retaliation at this.

 _GGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWRRRRRR!_

The Blood Deathsaurer then fired the all of the cannons on that was on its forehead, which the cannon shells just merely just bounce harmless off the thick armor of the Madthunder, before it turn around as it fired the cannons on its back right at the giant Triceratop-type Zoid before it then swipe with its tail at it and cause it to knock it back just about several meters, but the Madthunder just shook it off like it was nothing before it then roared back in its own retaliation.

 _MMMMMMUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!_

The Madthunder then spin its Magnezer Horn-Drills faster before it then charged again at the blood red-colored Zoid, but the giant Tyrannosaur-type Zoid has already anticipation its giant Triceratop-type Zoid archrival's attack and manage to grab hold of the Magnezer Horn-Drills as it was pushed dozens of meters back by the giant horned Zoids before it then throw it to right of it, breaking the right Magnezer Horn-Drill of the Madthunder as the giant Triceratop-type Zoids had skitted backward before stopping as the Bloody Deathsaurer then begun charging up its Charged Particle Cannon to its fullest power to fired at the Madthunder with all of its most powerful shot of its own weapon that it had ever fired.

Van knew that he needed to finished this fight soon between him with his Madthunder and the mind-controlled Raven with his Bloody Deathsaurer so that Shadow could enter the body of the Bloody Deathsaurer itself to break Raven's mind-controlled device. So he called upon Zeke. "ZEKE!"

Zeke knew what Van is calling for and flew at the Madthunder at his maximum speed as his body glowed before entering the giant Triceratop-type Zoid's body and enhancing its power. Before Van push the spinning of the only Magnezer Horn-Drills left at its maximum speed as his Madthunder charged at the Bloody Deathsaurer before it fired the most powerful shot of its Charged Particle Cannon at the giant horned Zoids, which cause it to put its P.A.E.S once again.

 _GGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWRRRRRR!_

 _MMMMMMUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!_

With one final charge, enhance by Zeke's powers and absorbing the steam of focused hyper-accelerated electrically charged subatomic particles just to give the giant Zoid more power, Van give the Madthunder one final ram through the Bloody Deathsaurer itself as its P.A.E.S and only Magnezer Horn-Drill pierce right through the Bloody Deathsaurer's own Body Energy Shield, neglected both Energy Shields, and right through its body armor at the lower body of the giant blood red-colored Zoid. The Bloody Deathsaurer stopped firing its weapon of mass destruction as it let out a blood curdling roar that was filled with pain in its tone due to the final ramming of the Madthunder.

 _GGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWRRRRRR!_

Focusing all of its powers and reserved into its left claw, the Bloody Deathsaurer swipe right at the head of the Madthunder, breaking its only Magnezer Horn-Drill and destroying part of the cockpit where is Van, thanks to the speed and the shockwave itself created from the final attack of the Bloody Deathsaurer, leaving Van in an serious critical condition and in a coma, as the Madthunder then let out a blood curdling scream that was filled with pain in its tone due to the final attack of the Bloody Deathsaurer.

 _MMMMMMUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!_

The Bloody Deathsaurer then collapse to the left side onto the ground and deactived as it had left Raven also in a coma. Sensing that electrically field is no longer there, Shadow enter the fainted body of the Bloody Deathsaurer and got into the cockpit of it before he destroyed the headwear that mind-controlled Raven. That was when that he saw several cables in back of the cockpit of the Bloody Deathsaurer, possibility life-support or something like that, which cause the black organoid to knew that Raven need medical attention immediately as well as Van himself as Krueger contact the Ultrasaurus the Destroyer...

* * *

 **A/N: I think this was a bit anti-climax, but i'm good with it. It is just me? Or the last 2 chapter i've made are post in just 2 days? Eh, it fine with me. Beside, the next chapter is going to be a long one. But I do think that the last 2 chapter are easily the best that this fiction got, I can tell you that much. Maybe because of the almost no dialogues, the development, the details of the battles, and horw shot and easy for me to write, maybe that is why.**


	25. Part 3 The Birth Of The Devil! Gilvader!

Hen, with Fiona inside of his cockpit, along with Brigadier General Rob Herman of the Helic Republic in his recreated Gojulas the Orge and Brigadier General Karl Schbaltz of the Guylos Empire in his recreated Iron Kong the Knight, made it to the Tower of Summanus and enter into the giant tower. They were running up in the tower at their maximum speed to the top and upper most level of the Tower of Summanus to defeat Io and stop of whatever is creating the Rare Hertz Infection just while they've destroyed some enemy Sleeper Zoids that were weak and were in the way as they've enter the middle part of the tower before Fiona notice something suspricous as they enter into a room full of sands. "Hey, guys..."

"What?" Rob and Karl asked on their com-links to her.

"Have you notice that the Sleeper Zoids in the previous rooms were just full of comman Zoids that are rare to use as Sleeper Zoids and the fact that they were weak by comparison."

Both Rob and Karl ponder about for a moment or two before they've answer Fiona's question, which Rob answer first. "Yeah, I've notice that too."

"So that's mean something is going on right now..." Karl suggested. That was when the entire room itself shook before something burst out of the sand and reveal itself to be a fully-sized Death Stringer as it let out a screech before it then finished and look down at them as it was prepare to fight them. However, that was when eight MIRV missiles appear and hit the Death Stringer, taking everyone by surprised, before a shadow appeared behind the giant Scorpion-type Zoid and cut it into several pieces. When that was finished, the 2 Zoid reveal themselves to be a missile-toting Gojulas varient called the Gojulas Forest and an Iron Kong varient with a large numbers of melee-ranged weapons called the Blade Kong. The 4 were shocked by their sudden appearance before the 2 Zoids told Hen and Fiona of who they were.

"YOU 2 ARE THE SAME 2 ZOIDS FROM THE SPRING?!" (YOU 2 ARE THE SAME 2 ZOIDS FROM THE SPRING?!) Both Fiona and Hen shouted in shock, which they've nodded in "yes".

"What?"

"I'll explain it after we finished this."

The 2 humans and the 2 Wild Zoids agree with her and they continue their journary to the top of the Tower of Summanus with the Sleeper Zoids trying to get in the way, but they were way too easy to defeat. They've soon made it to the top and uppermost level and enter the room which reveal to have a Zoids-size doors. But before they could enter through the doors, the 3 Genosaurs; Rage, with Dr. Io inside of his cockpit, the Genosaur S, and the Genosaur P, reveal themselves. There was silence in the room... before the group split into 3: With the Gojulas Forest and Blade Kong taking on the Genosaur P and Rob and Karl taking on the Genosaur S in their Gojulas the Orge and Iron Kong the Knight. Leaving Hen and Fiona to taking Io and Hen's archnemesis Rage.

The Gojulas Forest and Blade Kong's battle with the Genosaur P was quite easy: The Gojulas Forest simply fired 4 of its MIRV missiles at the Tyrannosaur-type Zoids in just four different directions, forcing the Genosaur P to fired its 4 cannons in 4 different direction of where the 4 MIRV missiles were coming at, before the Blade Kong itself took advantage of this to rushed toward at the heavily-armed Genosaur varient and then slicing and dicing the black-colored Tyrannosaur-type Zoid with all of its own melee-ranged weapons before it then shattered into pieces as a result from the Blade Kong's attacks.

Rob and Karl's battle with the Genosaur S in their Gojulas the Orge and Iron Kong the Knight was much more difficult as the silver and gold-colored Tyrannosaur-type Zoid itself was quite easily more faster than a normal Genosaur thanks to the boosters on the sides of its legs as it dodge their Zoid's firing weapons while the silver and gold-colored Genosaur have manage to give several deep cuts on their Zoid's thick armors with its melee-ranged weapon on it. That is when Karl decide to make a risky decision before going into close-ranged with the charging Genosaur S and manage to rip its right booster with the Iron Kong the Knight's hand while it received a cut on its across the chest of its armor. The Genosaur S then use the blade on its head to thrust toward the Iron Kong the Knight and stabbed through its right shoulder before pulling it out to do it again, but this time, Karl manage to grab the blade-horn with his Zoid's right hand and manage to hold it despite the struggle... before the Genosaur S then reveal its Charge Particle Cannon in its mouth and begun charging. However, Karl have manage to veer it away from him before Rob took a careful aim with his Gojulas the Orge and fired his Zoid's Republic Supercannons as the single cannon shell itself went through the mouth of the silver and gold-colored Genosaur and its charging Charge Particle Cannon, causing the Tyrannosaur-type Zoid to imploded from inside out and killing it.

Hen charged at Rage at full speed with his hover boosters, but however, Rage quickly charged up his Charge Particle Cannon and fired, forcing Hen to go up before they then shoot at each other with their own 2 AZ 140mm Shock Guns, but they've both dodge their attack from each other before they've stop and hover in the air as they stare silently at each other before they then attack each other once again. The 2 Genobreakers charged at each other with their Axe-Breakers and X-Breakers before the 2 red Tyrannosaur-type Zoids clashed, causing sparks to flew from the clash of their melee-ranged weapons as they spin around before flying apart as Hen attempt to shoot with one of his AZ 140mm Shock Guns, but Rage dodge by going to the left before attacking Hen with the right of his X-Breakers, but he dodge his attack by sliding to the right before than attacking him again with his Axe-Breakers again, but he dodge again by jumping over him and tried to attack him again with his X-breakers again, but Hen dodge it by jumping backward before he fired a shell from the left AZ 140mm Shock Gun into Rage's face, temporary blinding him, before he then fired his Charge Particle Cannon at Rage, causing an explosion that cover the area with smoke. Hen waited for the smoke to clear... which reveal that both Io and Rage survived it by putting up Rage's Energy Shield, albert with Rage's left X-Breaker now gone to oblivion due to Hen's Charge Particle Cannon, before Hen then fired at him with all of his ranged weapon as he ran backward with his hover boosters, which cause Rage to give the chase as he fired all of his own long-ranged weapons on him right at Hen, but they just dodge them all like they were like nothing before Rage then suddenly flew up and rushed toward his rival before he cut off Hen's left Axe-Breaker, which cause Hen to flew in the air at his maximum speed that cause Rage to give the chase as he fired all of his own long-ranged weapons at the another Genobreaker, which he dodge like he was an ace. Hen then did something completely unexpected; He suddenly turned around and flew toward Rage at full speed as he dodge Rage's firing before he cut off Rage's head off with his remaining Axe-Breakers, preventing him from using his Charge Particle Cannon now, before he attempt to finished off Io and Rage with it, but Rage block it by grabbing the remaining Axe-Breaker with his only remaining X-Breaker. However, it was reveal that all this time that Hen was charging his Charge Particle Cannon by opening his mouth and prepare to fired, forcing Io to eject from Rage, leaving the deeper-red Genobreaker to his doom before Hen fired and oblitered the core and body of his rival into nothing, killing him.

Io landed on the floor of the room and growled at his before he pressed a button that was on his clothing and a thick smoke cover the room, blocking their visions before they heard an pair of door suddenly slam open and closing. When the thick smoke then quickly clear up, it is reveal that Io run into the anothe room behind the giant doors, causing the group to chase after him. When they've burst through the door, they were shocked by the sight right in front of them; Inside of the room behind the doors, revealing to be a gigantic pool where a gigantic Zoid was sleeping, not yet awaken. Fiona have the same feeling that was like Rage, one that is omnious and sorrowful at the same time, before Io then appear hovering above of it on a floating platform and glared at them before he spoke.

"After years and years of research and studying with some assistance, I've finally recreate this Zoid despite being only a design plans on a stone slab that I've found in this very tower..." Io said before the pool then started to rumble, which have cause Fiona to realized of what is happening as she sense it...

"Oh no... It's awakening!"

Everyone knew what that's meant before the pool then started to crack as Io shouted. "ARISE! GILVADER!" The pool then imploded, with small pieces of it flying everywhere, as the giant Zoid inside of the pool let out a horrifying shriek like an banshee, but far more demonic and louder.

 _SSSSSSHHHHHHRRRRRRIIIIIIEEEEEEKKKKKK!_

The giant Zoids itself was a Dragon-like Zoids that was about over 170 meters long (557.743 feets long) and was over about 76.7 meters tall (251.6404 feets tall) and possible weighting about 33,330 tons, but its wingspan alone was over 136.7 meters long (448.49081 feets long), with having 3 large and sharp claws on each of its feets, its head having 2 curved horns that pointed forward and a mouth full of small but sharp teeths and a hatch that cover the top half of its own face, having 14 cannons on its neck with the smaller six ones above and the larger four ones below, 2 rear-facing spikes nearly on the tip of its tail which nearly make up half of its length, a gigantic back-pack on its back with two vertical saws on with two horizon saws in its giant wing that right beside 2 small guns, and its body having a unique styling that is found on no other Zoids before that give an more like a dragon-like creature from an fantasy book than a techno-organic machine of war.

The platform then floated down as the Gilvader open its cockpit and let Io in before it close it as Io then explain further the origin of the Zoid and how Rage and Gilvader are connect. "Both the Genobreaker, Rage, and the Gilvader have the genes of my dead son who have perish by the hands of the previous President of the Helic Republic... I'll use this Zoid to destroy both the Helic Republic and the Guylos Empire of what they done!" The Gilvader then let out its shriek again.

 _SSSSSSHHHHHHRRRRRRIIIIIIEEEEEEKKKKKK!_

"Oh..." Fiona silently said to herself, as she felt pity, sympathy, and sadness of both what just happen to Io's son and the very tragically of Io, Rage, and Gilvader itself. That was when Rob step in.

"Why are you taking the Helic Republic and Guylos Empire into this?! They have nothing to do with your mad revenge!"

"They were the ones responsible to my son's death! Thanks to the action of both the Emperor Rudolph the II and your father! NOW DIED!" Io shouted as the Gilvader's horns suddenly glow and a sphere appear in between them before it right fired at them.

* * *

 _Meanwhile... outside of the Tower of Summanus..._

The damaged Madthunder, currently piloted by General Gordox, was towing the unconscious and equally damage Bloody Deathsaurer with several long and thick cables attach to it and dragging the unconscious blood-colored Deathsaurer into the enterance that it took to come into the center of the vallery. Sudddenly, there was a loud explosion and everyone look up to see the uppermost level of the tower destroyed as smoke came from... before a red flash all of a suddenly burst out of the smoke and heading toward, revealing to be none other than Ambient himself, who was following along the group inside of the tower and is carrying Fiona inside of his chest away from the tower. Ambient quickly landed before dropping Fiona and she when saw the damage cockpit of the Madthunder and the unconscious form of Van being carry by a bunch of medic on a stretcher to a Ptera while Zeke was running beside them, she rushed to him as she fear the worst of what happen to him. Seeing that now it is now done, Ambient then flew back to the top level of the Tower of Summanus at his maximum speed.

When Ambient made it back to the top of the tower, it is reveal that Hen protect the group by activing his Energy Shield as the smoke cover the entire area, covering their vision of where the Gilvader. There was silent for a moment or two before the Gilvader suddenly burst out of the smoke and let out its horrifying shriek that everyone can hear.

 _SSSSSSHHHHHHRRRRRRIIIIIIEEEEEEKKKKKK!_

And then... it jumped into the air and flew. It flew around the skies at Mach 4 before it glide above the cloud and looked down at the group as it is prepare to attack them. Everyone soon realized that this Zoids was Io's own creation and attempt to counterattack the Dragon-like Zoids, but it respond much more faster than anticipated and attack them with its...; The four small Plasma Particle Cannons on its neck, the ten of the small and rapidly-firing Needle Guns that were also on its neck, the Twin Masers that were its horns, and the 4 Beam Smashers in its backpack and giant wings (Look, I'm not the one who name the weapon and that's name of the weapon of the Gilvader of what the Zoid Wiki itself say, but I think Beam Cutter would've make more sense, but oh well) firing at once at the group, taking out about a quarter of the remaining Raynos Divison, half of the remaining Lightning Saix Divison, and took out about a tenth of the Dibison Divison and a few of the rebuilt Genosaurs. It then focus its attention on the Madthunder towing the Bloody Deathsaurer and flew toward before it hover in place and aimed its 4 Gravity Cannons at them. Everyone look in horror as the Gilvader was prepare to fired its 4 Gravity Cannons, but miracle have came to them in a form of Moonbay's Ultrasaurus the Destroyer, along with the other Zoids from both military, giving the Gilvader a barrage of cannonshells and lasers, hitting the black-colored Zoid as the Ultrasaurus the Destroyer's two massive cannons on its sides and its shell have manage to put a dent in its armor, which give the Madthunder and the group enough time to do a full-on retreat and forcing the Gilvader to retreating to the top of the Tower of Summanus as Io have decide to go for the more... easy "targets" on top of the tower.

Hen and Ambient both knew what Io and the Gilvader was going to do next as it was heading toward the top of the tower before Ambient then fused with Hen's core, repair every damage on his body and enhancing his power, before he charged at the Gilvader at his full maximum speed of 1040 km/h and with his both pair of his Axe-Breakers out before he attempt to strike the Gilvader by cutting its head off, but the Gilvader dodge that by pulling up backward as Hen then spin himself around before he and Gilvader then glared at each other face-to-face as they hover in the air. Hen then made a run for it as Gilvader give the chase while it fired all of its forward-facing weapons on it, but however, Hen knew that he was smaller and physical less powerful than the Gilvader, but he know that his smaller size make him more agile as the Gilvader has an faster top speed than he and have large wings which, as a result, make it less agile in the air than he was, allowing him to make tight-turns which on one of them, fired his Charged Particle Cannon at an dent on the armor of its right wing, allowing him to put a hole through it, before he does another tight-turn and trick Io and the Gilvader by diving before then pulling up, causing the Dragon-like Zoid to crash into the top of the tower. Taking this as they advantage, both Hen and the Blade Kong cut off the Gilvader's right wing from the front and the back with their melee weapons, preventing from it flying again, while Gojulas Forest, Rob, and Karl took out the Gilvader's ten Needle Guns and 4 Plasma Particle Guns with their long-range weapons.

However, Io knew that they made one mistake; They didn't take out the 4 still-active Gravity Cannons quick enough and use them to smash the 5 Zoids except for Hen together, disabling them temporary and knowing that his plan to take his revenge on both the Helic Republic and Guylos Empire have ultimately failed and decide to take the son of who killed his son with him along with his allies, as he derived all available powers on the Gilvader and the Tower of Summanus to fired its Twin Maser at maximum full power.

Hen realized this and knowing that his Charge Particle Cannon was the only weapon powerful enough to destroyed or, quite at least, defeat the Gilvader, he begun charging up his Charge Particle Cannon at full power quickly through his Particle Converter.

The 2 Zoids fired their Charged Particle Cannon and Twin Maser at each other and the beams of enery clashs and impact with each other. However, Gilvader's Twin Maser was slowly over-powering Hen's Charge Particle Cannon and slowly, but surely, reaching them every single second before it have gotting so close to destroying them. Hen and Ambient, however, were determinate not to lose and pushed the every once of their strengths into the Charge Particle Cannon to their absolute maximum limit... that was when they suddenly felt a huge surge of energy as they were engulf in an white and blue light as the power of Hen's Charge Particle Cannon was giving an increase in power and overpower the sphere of the Twin Maser as the stream of focused hyper-accelerated electrically charged subatomic particles of pure energy came rushing toward the Gilvader as Io and the Gilvader shriek in horror.

"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 _SSSSSSHHHHHHRRRRRRIIIIIIEEEEEEKKKKKK!_

The stream of focused hyper-accelerated electrically charged subatomic particles of energy of the Charge Particle Cannon then carved right through the thick and powerful of armor of the Gilvader as it went through its body and strike through its Zoid Core, utterly oblitering the core of the Zoid into the oblivion of nothingness as the beam of pure atomic energies have gone right into space itself.

The bright white and blue light left as Hen collapse in exhaustion while the Gilvader collapse in death. Everyone was shocke of what happen before Io, still in the cockpit of the Gilvader, start laughing... laughing in the madness of what happen and the sadness of the failure of his plan as he cried at this before he told them. "Even through I couldn't take you out, the tower itself will as the Gilvader is connect to the Tower of Summanus' own core."

The Tower of Summanus then begun to shake as it begun to collapse with the destruction of its own core, causing Karl to grab Hen with his Iron Kong the Knight as the group then jumped off the top of the tower, hoping for the best, as it all came crashing down and tower collapse. The 7 manage to survived the fall and collapse of the Tower of Summanus. albert having Rob losing conscious as his restaint were loose and accidently hit his head on his Zoid's console while Hen was currently in a coma. The 7 all breath an sigh of relief at this and glad this was over... before Ambient sense something and turn to see Dr. Promethus, which was unknown to them, as the other turn around to see him standing in front of them as he stare at the coma form of Hen before he grin at this and begun to laugh while dancing around like an madman before he exclaim. "Excellent! Excellent! It was EXCELLENT! IT WAS SIMPLY OUTSTANDING! IT WAS JUST SIMPLY MAGNIFICENT! I knew that Io was a fool who easy to control thanks to his own obsession of having revenge of who killed his son. BUT THIS WAS SIMPLY OUTSTANDING! IT IS USEFUL FOR MY RESEARCH! THE RESEARCH TO CREATE THE MOST POWERFUL ZOID YET!" He then suddenly disappear with no where in sight as his laughter was heard by the five and Ambient thought he saw the old doctor from somewhere, but couldn't put where. All that was known is that Hen was put into a coma on that day...

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, that was awesome! I've did this in 3 part in 3 days; The GF and BK appearance, 5 Zoids vs 3 Zoids, and the rest of it today (or yesterday... depend on what day it is). The 2 fight Hen that was in are based on an MMD video called Cyber Thunder Sazabi and the Rathalos Vs. Astalos in the intro for Monster Hunter Cross. I use Rodan as an base for the Gilvader's giant wingspan. If I have to say anything about this chapter, it is one of the best, and this arc is full of the best chapters this story have.**

 **If you're thinking that the story is now finished since it is loosely based on the game, YOU'RE WONG! I'm planning continuing it, i'm just putting it on a temporary hiatus to work on the one-shot called Developers: ~Making of the Genosaurer before Zoids~ and when i'm finished with that, i'll resume. What the ending about through? That's for you to figure out...**


	26. Aftermath

Thanks to the destruction of the Tower of Summanus, the device inside of the tower use to transmitted the Rare Hertz itself was now destroyed for good and the Rare Hertz Infection was now over, returning many Zoids back to normal and, as a result, life on Zi have return to normal as well.

A day after the collapse of the Tower of Summanus, Rob Herman have regain consciousness and kept at the medical bay of the Ultrasaurus the Destroyer, whom Moonbay now named the first Ultrasaurus "Vienna". Since nobody want to mess with a woman with a personality of a tiger, the Guardian Force let Moonbay kept ownership of Vienna the Ultrasaurus if Vienna is needed by the Guardian Force for something serious and Moonbay was given a clearance for free maintance of Vienna by the Guardian Force themselves. However, both Van and Raven were in a coma for a week at a hospital before they've woke up.

"Glad that you two are alright." Irvine said to Van and Raven while their respected organoids, Zeke and Shadow, were nuzzling their humans partner, who were on seperate hospital beds, as Fiona, Reese, and Specular were sitting by their beds.

"Thanks, Irvine." Van said as his head laid on his pillow before he turn it to his right and saw Raven with ab look of misery on his face, like when he was shock for over 2 years, as he look at the ceiling of the room they were in before he spoke to Raven in an attempt to comfort him with his own words to his best of his ability. " Come on, Raven. It's not your fault that you were brain-washed into piloting the Bloody Deathsaurer."

"That's still doesn't change the fact I've killed countless soldier, something i've forbid myself from ever doing again, in that Zoid." Raven mutters.

"Geez, don't get angsty with us. I thought you're over that already." Irvine said as he snark at Raven.

"Easy for a guy with a 3-lens eyepatch who have a serious daddy issue." Raven snark back at him while he was twitching of what Irvine have said.

"What do you say...?"

"Now, now..."

"Calm down, you two."

Both Fiona and Reese sweatdrop at this while General Gordox, who was standing right by the door frame, smirk in amusement at this... before some random soldiers came running in and taking in several breath from his running before he report to the old general. "Sir! While we were excavating the site what remain of the Tower of Summanus itself, we've discovered an underground hangar and inside of it was a fully-grown intact Deathsaurer, sir!"

That cause Fiona and Reese to quickly glared at the soldiers before General Gordox spoke to him. "I suggest you better start running..." The GF soldier didn't waste any minute before he then close the door behind him and start running through the hall of the hospital once again, which cause Van and Raven to slighty chuckle at this while they sweatdrop.

"Well, but Hen is in a coma right now like you guys and we don't know how it will take while we've also have no idea where that mysterious old man is." The old general comment about both Hen's condition and the whereabout of Dr. Prometheus.

"Yes, but any case: Moonbay did say that she is glad that you 2 are okay and are not dead yet." Thomas told them of what Moonbay told him to say.

"Well, we might died from plenty of things, if we've don't children that Fiona and Reese will remember us by, like... getting stab through the chest..." Van said.

"Or getting slice to pieces..." Raven continued.

"Getting shot through any bodypart, but the head most specially..."

"Getting blown to oblivion..."  
"Getting stomp on..."

"Falling from high places..."

"Getting punch through the groin..."

"Getting hit repeatly..."

Both Fiona and Reese's expression darken by the second as Van and Raven suggest what they might died from before they spoke in a what seem to be a friendly tone of voice, althrough you and our protagonist's group would've already knew that it wasn't friendly in the literially sense as they notice in an instant. "I see..."

"Umm... are you upset with us...?" Van asked nerivously.

"No... because we know how you're going to pay us back." Both Fiona and Reese said in a very sweet, yet quite terrifying tone of voice.

"Uhh... Reese...? Fiona...? What do you mean?" Raven asked in an scared tone of voice while both he and Van, like everyone else in the room, were terrifying of what is happen right now.

"Guys... would you leave us 4 alone for a couple of a few hours?" The old general then quickly glace at the other as when they saw the look on his face, they knew what that means before both humans and organoid ran out of the room rather quickly.

"Wait, what they did mean?! Guys?!" Both Van and Raven said in a terrified voices.

"The doctor said one week... and we're using it..."

"Wha... what are you-"

Nobody would forget the very night where a pair of screams were heard while the hospital beds were shaken by something.

* * *

 _A day later..._

"I'm not sure if that's legal..." Moonbay comment about what happen last night thanks to Van and Raven explaining to her already as she sweatdrop at this.

"Nah, we've actually like it..."

"Are you sure...?"

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, it's based on the ending of... Dragonball Z Abridged Ep. 56. I'm just making a short chapter to give you a update of what happen to the others and what event have happen. Now what is happening to Hen? Well, that's the next chapter as it will reveal some... twists.**


	27. Lost Memories

Hen wasn't even sure of where he is right now as he silently walk through the fog that seems to go on for an infinite amount of time as it was endless. He continue to walk silently until he suddenly he saw something in the mist before he realized that it was an black-hair boy with red eyes, who was around about 16 to 19 years old, is couching down to the ground as he was talking to the familiar brown short-hair girl, who was now look like to be 12 years old, as he heard their words.

" _I don't how long I will be gone, but I do know that I will tell you in the letters I sent._ "

" _Okay! Be careful, big brother!_ "

" _Of course I will, little sis. You're name isn't_ _ **ZZzZ**_ _for nothing._ "

With that, the big brother got up and walk away in the opposite direction into the mist as his little sister waved goodbye to him.

" _Goodbye,_ _ **ZZzZzz**_ _! Please, be careful!_ "

Hen wasn't sure of what is going on... maybe this was memories before he sealed away for 10 years? He's not sure, but he got an feeling that he'll get more answers by following the black-hair boy into the fog as he walked silently through the thick fog itself. However, he lost him through the fog when it suddenly got thicker, but Hen decide to continue in the direction he was following him in... but this time, in an different period of time as in an more later time period, as the black-hair man now wore am military soldier uniform, the smiliar ones that the Guylos soldier wear, and he was an Sgt.-rank soldier, judging by the ranks on the shoulders of his uniform, and feeling this is seemingly familiar to him before the black-hair man was then joined by a pair, a boy and a girl, as they spoke to him.

" _Hey, man! I've just heard that you've been order to go to a sercet testing area for a project as a test pilot! That's seriously awesome, man!_ "

" _Thanks. Even through i've just joined a couple of months ago like you guys._ "

" _That's because you're an ace,_ _ **ZZzZzz**_ _! Why do you think you've rising to the rank so fast!_ "

" _... An ace... yeah, get that one._ "

The fog then thicken again, causing Hen to lose vision of them. However, he pressed on into the direction he was going silently, as the feeling itself start slowly and surely intensify as he walk through the thick fog... until... the fog suddenly darken before he've came across that he didn't even expected... and didn't want to see. It appear to be a cold and dark lab, and it was the same one in his nightmares, with the same tools that were cover partly by blood lying on the surgeon table, while the black-hair boy, now shirtless and being locked onto place on the operating table by 4 cuffs, tone on each of his arms and legs, with various stitches all over his own body and was breathing heavily before he screamed in pain from the previous operation that was done on him. Hen was horrified by the sight of what he was seeing in front of him, but it was about to get more worse when an old doctor, who is not only a expert in Zoids, but also in other medicals and sciences areas, named Dr. Prometheus, a name that he somehow remember, enter the room with a bunch of other doctors, which their own faces were cover by their own glasses and surgeon mask, enter the lab as the black-hair boy was screaming in pain before he went silence as he pale in fear when Dr. Prometheus then loom over him with a horrifying grin, like a clown and showing his aged teeths, as he looked at the black-hair boy with a terrifying silent right in his face before he spoke in his normal calm and nice, but yet nightmarish tone of voice.

" _How do you like your stay?_ "

The black-hair boy remain silence as he was terrifying as he wasn't either of what he would or what Dr. Prometheus would said before the old doctor's grin grew even wider than possible and snapped his two fingers together, signalling the unknown doctors to start experimenting on him as they surround the operating table itself with the black-hair boy on it. Hen couldn't describle of what he was seeing right in front of his own eyes as the black-hair boy remained conscious, but unable to move his own body, as they were experimenting on him while his own painful screamings were muffed by the very oxygen mask that he was wearing. They did this for a long time before they stritch up their most recent operation on him, but the thing were about to get more worst for the black-hair boy as Dr. Prometheus then pulled out a jet injector from his lab coat and also grab a test tube filled with a blue fluid in it from the top pocket of his lab coat and then put it into the jet injector before he utter one sentence.

" _Let the final experiment begin..._ "

Dr. Prometheus then gesture to one of the doctors to come to him, which one of did, and he give him the jet injector with the blud fluid before he walk back to the operating table and remove the oxygen mask from the black-hair boy's mask, allowing to him to scream one more time and shake his head in an attempt to get away from the device that was coming closer to him every seconds in his own eyes, before pressing the jet injector into his neck and pressed it, pushing the unknown blue-fluid into his body.

There was nothing for a moment or two, except for the black-hair boy now going silence all of a suddelny, but then... he started to shake... his own body start twitching until he open his eyes as it turned entirely red and let out what could only describle as a mixed of a scream of a dying human and a roar of an Zoid in pain. The unknown doctors then stood back as his skin suddenly turn pure black before he started to grow, destroying whatever clothing was on him and shattering the clamps into many pieces, as the transformation have begun. He stood up before he couch down, like an feral animal, before his 5 fingers fused and turned into 3 sharp claws on each hands as his arms grown short and stubby while his feet and legs turned into T. Rex-like thick middle-size legs and feets before a long and thick tail quickly burst and grown into its full size behind him. The black-hair boy growl in pain while his hairs fall off before he closed his eyes in what was coming next as his face because elongated and more lizard-like while his teeths became razor-sharp before the transformation was now completed.

The thing that was once the black-hair boy stood in silence... before his eyes glowed for the first time and roared before he killed all of the doctors in the lab except for Dr. Prometheus himself by stomping on them with his own feets, swiping them with his own tail, and slicing them into pieces with his own claws, before he roared again and Hen saw what he seem to be looking at right back at him with his own red eyes... just before realization hit him like it was a truck. The thing was a Genosaur and the black-hair boy... was Hen all-along.

The fog then suddenly thicken again and cover Hen's vision for a moment before it uncovered itself and then reveal Prozen and Dr. Prometheus in the office room of Prozen with his face not full of calmness this time, but full of _pure_ rage instead, as he argue with the old doctor.

" _This is madness, Dr. Prometheus!_ "

" _Hmph... oh please, Prozen. It is not that surprising. Not considering that you, all of peoples, have standard about this._ "

" _This is because what you and your science team did is inhumane and unacceptable!_ "

" _Tsk, spare me the basic right of every humans. This is for science. There's no right or wrong of what is in it or what I do._ "

" _Still! Your own operation on turning Human-into-Zoids is something that i'm disgusted by and by your own actions as well! You're out of Project DG! GUARDS!_ "

A pair of security guards enter the room and took Dr. Prometheus out of Prozen's office, but, surprisingly, easily let them take him away without a care in the world as they left the room with the old doctor in tow. Prozen glared as the door closed behind before he sit back down in his chair and sighed at this while he rub his brows before he mutter to himself. " _How I am suppose to tell his only relative... his only sister, Kathrym...?_ "

Hen wonder who was Kathrym... until he remember what it is short for and realized of who he was before he was blinded by a blight light.

Hen's 1-month long coma was now over and have ended when he suddenly shot up from the docking port he was in from the result of his coma and was breathing in an rapid succession that it have startled some of the workers, if not all, before Ambient, who was waiting for Hen to wake up from his coma for the long entire single month, woke up on the mattress that he was sleeping on and then quickly spoke, worrying that something shocking have completely woking from his month-long coma, to Hen as he calmed down, to make he was okay. (Are you okay?!)

(Yeah... i'm fine, thanks...) Hen rumble, now that he calm down now before he ask Ambient. (You know that i've my lost memories, right?) Ambient nodded, as the crimson organoid got a seriously bed feeling that it wasn't good at all. (They have returned to me, but... they weren't good at all. Infact, all of them were nothing good...)

(What do you mean...?)

(Well, for starter... i've saw my own origin and how I was created... and how Kats' only older brother, Licoal, have died, or rather, more accurately, completely disappear from the face of Zi itself out of thin air, leaving no trace of him behind...)

(What?! So you're saying that Kats' own older brother, Licoal, piloted you?) Ambient asked through his growls, but frankly, he started to think that it wasn't the case at all if it was that so shocking that it cause Hen to regain his memories.

(No... it's not that at all... it is infact more horrifying than you or I or we even realized...) Hen said through his rumble before he turn to the crimson-colored organoid and it shocked him as he utter one sentence to him.

(... I _am_ Licoal...)

* * *

 **A/N: PLOT TWIST~! Do you like it? I've hinted at it and waited for the reveal until I've made this chapter as it was the opportunity to not only reveal the twist itself and give Prozen more character, but it also hint that Dr. Prometheus is more than what he seems. Anyways, i'm going to make the next chapter before I go into a arc...**


	28. Karl and Maria's Date! Dr W's Return!

It was a day after Hen woke up from his coma. Karl sighed to himself as he rub his forehead at this... because today was his day off from work and hoping that everything would go alright for the Guardian as he's using to go on a date with Van's sister, Maria, into Old Helic City. He look at himself in the mirror to make sure that he was dressed property in his civilian clothing until he decide that he was before he look at photo on the table next to the mirror. It was a picture of an much younger Karl, who was smiling just like the person, whom he remember is called Licoal, that was standing next to him as his arm was on his shoulder, before Karl then spoke to his assistance. "Johnson, is everything alright in the Guardian Force?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, because i'm going on a date, so i'll be gone for the whole day, and make sure that you help Brigadier General Herman and General Krueger with the paperworks, understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good." With that, Karl left the room and go outside before he got inside of his own jeep and start it before driving off into the distance to a Whale King airport where Maria was waiting, but unknown to him, a drone was flying through the air and was following him...

* * *

 _Meanwhile... in the hangar where Hen is at..._

The rest of our protagonist's group just couldn't believe what of they heard when Fiona and Reese have translated from both Hen and Ambient of what they were explaining... revealing that he _was_ Licoal, Kats' older sister and Karl's friend. They were silence for a couple of a few moment before Van spoke. "This is unbelieveable..."

"Agreed..." Raven mutters as both of their Zoids, Van's Blade Liger and Raven's Genobreaker, nodded in agreement.

"But it does make sense of why he was color black and red with silver when he was still an Genosaur." Thomas pointed out.

"Not the best of times, Thomas..." Irvine comment. Before Thomas could even ask why, he suddenly felt something terrifying behind him and turned around to see Moonbay giving him such a death glare that pierce right through his own soul, causing to him sweatdrop and then immediately apologize to her.

"Sorry! Didn't means to offence you...!" Thomas quickly pointed.

"What are you young people talking about?"

They turned to see both General Gordox and Gorgon were just entering the hangar before the old general then asked them. "What are you saying Hen recover his lost memories and he is whom?" They could judge by his face that he not going to let it go so easily and decide that the best course of action at the moment is tell him the uncomfortable truth, with Van doing it for them, much to his annoyance.

"You see, sir-"

"Wait a minute... where's Karl?" Thomas suddenly asked in confusion. They've realized that Thomas had a point and look around.

"Good question... where is he?" Both Fiona, Reese, and Moonbay comment about it.

"Today is his day off and I think he's going on a date with your sister, Maria." General Gordox explained to them, which answered their question. That was when everyone heard a pair of horrified screams just before they heard running footsteps.

"THERE'S TROUBLE!" All of them then turned to see a pair of soldiers running to them as they shouted to the old general. "GENERAL GORDOX SIR! HURRY!"

"What is it?"

"WE'VE BEEN NOTIFIED THAT DR. W IS NOT AT HOME AND THAT HER MOST RECENT CREATION IS GONE AND THEY'VE FOUND AN VIDEO OF KARL AND MARIA TAKING A WHALE KING TO OLD HELIC CITY!"

"WHAT?! YOU'RE KIDDING?!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile... where Dr. W was..._

Dr. W was traveling on top of her most recent creation, Anti-Zoid Stealth Spider Body-Type, or Azssbt for short, which was stand at just about 16 meters tall (52.4934 feets tall) and was about 6 meters long (19.685 feets long), have 6 flat but thick legs with 3 on each of its side, its main body being rectangle-shape, and have a delta-shape head with 3 cameras for "eyes", as it walk through the sewer. Dr. W spoke to herself in rage of what she just saw on the video. "So... you dare take away my Karl you succubus fiend, huh? So they happen to go to the city to go today?" She imagine the very image of both Karl and Maria walking through a field filled with flowers, which she found horrifying. "Oh yes... It is perfectly clear that... that THEY'RE DATING! HOW DISGUSTING! AND THEY TAKE A SNEAKING OUT TOGETHER! I WILL NOT ACCEPT THIS! I WILL NOT ACCEPT THIS! I WILL NOT ACCEPT THIS! I WILL NOT ACCEPT THIS! I WILL NOT EVEN ACCEPT THIS!" Dr. W shouted like a womanchild that she is before she shouted to her own creation. "HEAR ME NOW SIR AZSSBT! USE YOUR UPGRADES TO STOP THS RELATIONSHIP NOW! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile... in Old Helic City..._

Old Helic City was the former and now current capital of the Helic Republic after the very destruction of New Helic City, which was left to rot in time as it was too expensive to rebult. In a alleyway of the city, with people passing by a barrel, with an alien white-blank humanoid figure hiding behind the barrel, before he spoke. " **Elite GF Zoid Pilots... WHERE ARE THEY?!** "

That was when a random woman slam open her windows as she shouted. "WHAT ARE YOU YELLING ABOUT?! QUIET!"

The woman grab him by his blank head and throw him into another alley, smashing him into a wall. He got up from the ground... only for n pot of flower to smash upon his head before a stray dog bite into his ass, causing to jump into the air and hit his head against the bottom of a balcony before hitting the ground from his fall with the dog pissing on him while a bunch of children ran onto him as the dog left. He got up from the ground as he ranted about his own predicament. " **THIS IS SHAMEFUL! I'M AN ASSASSIN ROBOT FOR GOD'S SHAKE, BUT YET STILL I HAVEN'T KILL A SINGLE PERSON!** " He look up at the sky. " **What am I doing wrong?** " He got his answer in a form of a crow flying pass as it caw. " **I must pulled myself together! After all, I do have the perfect transformation function ability. Transform!** " The Assassin Bot's body turned into a liquid metal state before becoming a handsome young gentleman. The same woman from before was dusting off her window before she saw the assassin bot's gentleman and he winked at her, causing her eyes to filled with love at first before she fall over in love.

"SO HANDSOME!"

The same dog from before growled at him before it then calm down and allow him to it as the Assassin Bot spoke to himself. " **So I can convice even the animals with my disguise. My own transformation abilities are quite unique.** " That was when realization hit him. "Is it possible that the perfection of this skill has cause me to lose all of my... oh no, it can't be true." He bit into the glove before he stood up and exclaim as he hold out a picture. "I've manage to get the picture of this elite GF Zoid pilot! I'll kill him and bid farewell to my old patheic self." The Assassin Bot looked at the picture, which reveal to be Karl, to remember of what he look like before he turn around to his left side and saw Karl talking to Maria while they were walking through the street. "How lucky! Look like i'm not so pathetic after all..." He grinned before he suddenly pull out a cartoon-looking bomb and an match out of no where. Next, he light the match against the surface of the bomb and light the fuse before he then flick it away and was about to throw it before the ground suddenly shook, causing the dog to run as the Assassin Bot ask himself. "What's happening?!"

That was when Azsst suddenly burst up from the sewer with Dr. W holding, causing it to send the Assassin Bot up into the air and turned into a star before the bomb then exploded. Dr. W and her creation leans out of the alley, freaking a couple of people that were passing by and cause other people to look in either awe or confusion, as she look at Karl and Maria walking away together before she utter one line as her glasses glow with murderous intent. "Target's lock-on: Karl. Maria."

The Assassin Bot was then send crashing through a billing board, now reverse to his true form due to the explosion of the bomb, before he spoke to himself. " **I don't understand...** "

* * *

"Momma! What's that?"

"Don't look at it in the eye."

People that were passing by were either shock, confusion, or confounded of what they were seeing: on the side of a building, Azsst was holding onto while it and it's creator, Dr. W, were spying on Karl and Maria, who were just talking to each other while walking, as she spoke to herself, growling in anger of what she was seeing. "Flithy succubus! Trying to put her hands on my sweet Karl!?" She growl in rage at this as she give orders to her own creation. "AZSSBT! ELIMATE MARIA, THE PERVERT!" Azssbt accept his creator's orders without a single hesitations and crawl side walls-to-side walls toward the dating pair, freaking a couple of people as they pass by, before they came near Karl and Maira. However, their attempt to murder Maira were interrupted when Van's Blade Liger, Raven's Genobreaker, and Thomas' Dibison rammed into Azssbt into the alleyway while Hen and everyone that were in the hangar followed them as a explosion-like sound was heard. Karl and Maira turn around to see what is going on and saw the smoke out of the alleyway.

"Oh my..." Maira comment, concern about the smoke.

"Don't worry, Maira. I think the police and firefighter will handle this." Karl said as he try to cheer her up, which she did, before they reassume walking down the street together as they hold each other hands. Unknown to them, Irvine, General Gordox, the 2 ancient Zoidians, and the four organoids were peaking from the alley as they look on at them before both of them breath a sigh of relief at this and turn around to look at their main concern right now as Van's Blade Liger, Raven's Genobreaker, and Thomas's Dibison were holding Azssbt in place.

"LET GO OF ME AND AZSSBT!" Dr. W shouted in anger at them. "I HAVE TO KILL HER! I HAVE TO KILL THAT PREVERT!"

"What?" Van silently mutter of what she called his sister as he twitch in his own self-contain anger at this.

"Please calm down, Dr. W. Using your own creation recklessly will destroyed the city easily if you're not using carefully and we've had an enough of a headache dealing with your damages to the ruins." General Gordox told the young scientist, but alias, she refused to listen to even reasons.

"THE MOST IMPORTANT MATTER IS MY KARL'S SAFETY! SO WHAT IF WE HAVE TO SARCIFICE A CITY OR 2?!"

"Okay, this obsession is getting kinda sick." Fiona and Reese comment as they feel... disturb by her obvious obsession.

"Agreed/No kidding." Moonbay, Irvine, and the 4 Organoids agreed as they feel disturb too by this as well.

"Hen... deal with this, please." General Gordox said to the red Genobreaker.

(Right.) Hen rumble before he flip down his Axe-Breakers and sliced Azssbt in an single swing before the robot's head then fall off, knocking it's creator off of it. When Dr. W turned to look at her now destroyed creation, she cried in comedic horror and comedic sadness.

"MY AZSSBT!" Dr. W scream in comedic horror and comedic sadness before she turn around to face Hen as she scream at him. "YOU STUPID LIZARD!" Dr. W then manically grin as she pulled out a rocket launcher out of no where before she aimed at Hen's head and fired. When the smoke clear, it is reveal that Dr. W had fired a giant octopus at the red Genobreaker and was latching onto his head as he tried to pull it off of him.

(WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS THING?! GET IT THE FUCKING HELL OFF OF ME!)

Dr. W then manically chuckle at this as she hold various weapon on her body while she was holding octopuses in her left arms. "I've just got the thing for that pervert!"

"WOAH! WOAHWOAHWOAHWOAH! Step away from the guns, woman!" General Gordox said as he was shocked by this.

"Can you believe that she gonna use all those octopis in Maria?" Irvine comment about this as he sweatdrop.

"Yeah, sure I believe it." Moonbay deadpan.

"Come on now, Dr. W! Think about it! My older brother and Maria are just walking around and talking! That doesn't mean they're dating!" Thomas lied as he tried to calm down Dr. W.

"Yeah, of course not." Van, Raven, Irvine, Moonbay, the 2 Zoidans, and the 3 organoids both deadpan.

"You know that my brother is older than me! That's mean he's possible a bit too old to make a move on her, wouldn't you say?!" Thomas lied, which cause her attention as Dr. W listened. "Heh, let's just wait and see... okay...?"

"Hmm..." Dr. W thought about for a moment before she spoke. "I'll reserved judgement." It was that line that everyone breath a sigh of relief at this while Hen was continue to struggle with getting the giant octupus off of his face. "However..."

"Huh?"

"IF I DISCOVER THEY'RE DATING, THE JUDGE HAVE NO WHERE TO HIDE!"

Everyone just sighed as they sweatdrop at this as they knew that this is going to be a long day.

* * *

 _Later..._

Both Karl and Maria entering a clothing shop for men, something which Fiona noted. "Look like a shop for men's cloths."

"OH I KNEW IT THEY DATING!" Dr. W shouted as Thomas and Irvine were holding her.

"You can't know that based on what kind store they walk into."

Hen was still struggling with the giant octopus on his face as Ambient was helping of trying to get it off of him. Both Karl and Maria were looking at the cloths before a clerk ask them. "May I help you?"

"Do you have a good coat collection?" Maria asked.

"Certainly miss. This way." The clerk then lead them to the coat area.

"What did you think of this one?" Maria said as she pick up one coat.

"Let me see..."

Unknown to them, however, the clerk was actually the Assassin Bot in disguise as he grin at this. ' _Heheha! They haven't notice that i'm a robot in disguise! I'm able to fool even military personals! My transformation abilties is absolutely very, very perfect!_ ' The Assassin Bot was laughing to himself... before he notice that Karl and Maria were looking at him in confusion before he spoke. "Pardon me..."

Maria and Karl take an look if the coat they've chosen fit nicely on Karl all while, unknown to them, Dr. W was staring as she shook in anger. "No... I... won't..." Then she flip the table as she shouted. "I WON'T ALLOW IT!" She've gotten an giant bomb that label as "The End Bomb" on it and a torch out of no where as she yelled. "I'LL TAKE CARE OF THAT SUCCUBUS MARIA BY BLOWING HER AND EVERTHING ELSE ON ZI UP TO SMITHEREENS!" She light the long fuse of the giant bomb, causing to scream in horror.

"WE NEED SOME HELP, HEN!" General Gordox shouted, only to see that Hen and Ambinet are still struggling to get the octopus off of the red Genobreaker.

"Hen is busy fighting with the octopus, sir." Van said as he and the other pointed out to the old General.

(AMBIENT! PULL HARDER!)

(I'M TRYING!)

"FINE! Then you do it, Van!"

"Right!" Van said before he got into his Blade Liger and jumped into the air before he flipped out his Laser Blades and slash the fuse off in a single strike before it could even blow them up to oblivion, much to everyone's relief.

"WE'RE SAVED!"

Van's Blade Liger landed on the ground as Dr. W growled in anger at this before she pull out a octopus-shape robot bomb and light it.

"HEY!"

"One way or another, she will died!" Dr. W before she prepare to throw it.

"ZEKE!"

However, Zeke then swipe his own tail right into Dr. W's head, making her confusion, and she dizzy around for a moment before she suddenly throw it at the store, freaking out everyone. The Assassin Bot was walking slowly behind Karl's back as he pulled out a knife as he spoke to himself. "Here my chance." However, the door was then open by the stray dog from before, taking him by surprised, before the octopus robot bomb latch onto him, accidentally letting go of his knife and it falls to the floor, scaring the stray dog out before it run away, before the bomb enter inside of him... and blowing him up as the explosion took out half of the front wall of the store, causing the dating pair to turn to see what is going on.

"Oh no, was the wall weak or something?" Maria asked.

"I don't know..." Karl answered as he scratch the back of his head. The Assassin Bot, reverse back to his true form by the bomb, was sent flying right into the same billboard from before, putting another hole in it.

" **I don't understand...** "

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?! YOU'VE BLOWN HALF OF THE STORE AWAY, DR. W!" General Gordox shouted as he throttle her in rage at this.

"Do not be alarm. That bomb was program to hurt every except for my dear sweetheart Karl."

"YOU MISSING THE POINT, YOU GODDAMN FUCKING INSANE WOMAN!" Everyone shouted in anger at Dr. W, all while Hen and Ambient are still struggling with the octopus on Hen's face.

* * *

 _Later..._

Karl and Maria were at a café while Dr.W and everyone else were hiding on the roof-top of a building as, except for the female insane scientist that is Dr. W, they were wearing military-style disruptive coloration camouflage use in militaries while General Gordox tried to reason with the mad scientist stalker. "I'm begging you. Leave this café alone! Are you even listening to me?! Don't do anything that could harm these people!"

"Yeah, I don't care about these people. I would kill them anyways." DR. W casually said with out a care in the world.

That was when a female waiter, carrying their orders of drink, came to the dating pair's table as she spoke to them. "I'm sorry to keep you two waiting." She put down their orders of teas on their table.

"Why, thank you." Maria said.

"You're welcome, Miss. Enjoy." The female waiter said to Maria and she turn around before she suddenly grin and chuckle maliciously at this as she then reveal herself to be actually the Assassin Bot in disguise as he thought to himself. ' _Now drink up! Drink your poison tea! One sip will send you to the netherworld!_ ' He quickly hide behind the wall of the cafe and watched them.

"How many sugar do you usually take?" Maira asked Karl as she reach out for the suger.

"Oh, i'll do that myself." Karl said as he also reach out for the suger, only for him and Maria to accidentally touch each other's hands. This cause Dr. W to scream in horror before, suddenly, pulled out 6 ball-shape bombs with propeller out of no where.

"FLY, MY TINY LITTLE ONES! DESTROY MARIA!" Dr. W shouted as she throw the six flying ball bombs as they flew toward the dating pair while they were about to take a sip from their tea, which cause the Assassin Bot to grinned devilishly at this, as the six flying ball bombs were coming closer to them.

"Raven?"

"Yes sir." Raven then use launch his Genobreaker's right arm and swipe the bomb out of their path toward the dating pair and instead head toward the Assassin Bot's hiding place, causing him to freak out, before they exploded. That stop Karl and Maria from drinking their tea and look at where the explosion occur as it destroyed part of the right wall of the café.

"Woah... again...?" Maria comment as she and Karl notice there were more explosion going on than usual and they were at place they were in.

"Huh..."

That all Karl could said. The Assassin Bot was reverse to his true form once again as he hit the same billboard once again, putting another hole in it, making them all 3 times in the row now as he ask himself about his own luck. " **Why?! Why me?!** "

"DAMN YOU!" General Gordox said in rage as he shook Dr. W by her coat.

* * *

 _Later still..._

Karl and Maira were now at a hat store, looking at different kinds of hats. Karl look at one of the hats while everyone were hiding behind something as a random clerk give him some hats to check out, who was actually the Assassin Bot in disguise, put out a small knife as Karl turn around. ' _This time! He'll died for sure!_ ' However, before he could stab Karl, he was drag into the shop by Maria, unknownly preventing his death.

"Karl! Come in here!"

"What?"

Both Karl and Maira look at the many section of hats inside of the shop. "I was looking at this one."

"Ah, yes. That's a very good choice." Karl said to Maria. Unknown to the dating pair, Dr. W was twitching in anger as she growled at this before she shouted. "THIS ENDS NOW, MARIA!" She suddenly pulled out a box out of nowhere and pressed the red button on top, which cause to spead out smoke. When the smoke have cleared, it reveal an macho-shape robot bomb as Dr. W pulled out the robot's control box out of nowhere before she yelled. "MOVE OUT MACHO!" The macho robot bomb flexs before she give the orders. "ATTAAACCCKKK!" The macho robot bomb then move through the road and toward the store. That was when Van, Raven, Thoms, and Gordon appear behind with their own respected Zoids; Van's Blade Liger, Raven's Genobreaker, Thomas' Dibison, and Gorgon, as they've got tired of Dr. W now.

"Just give it a rest." However, before they could do anything, Dr. W turned around and fired dart at them, right in their neck, as it cause them to get drowsy all of a suddenly. "Was that a dart?! Damn you, woman! We're getting super-sleepy!"

Then they fall unconscious to the ground before Irvine tackle the female mad scientist. "Give that to me!" Soon, everyone joined in to get the control box from Dr. W except for Fiona and Reese as they were tending the unconscious forms of the Zoid pilots and Zoids. The macho-shape robot bomb was getting near to the shop before Ambinet rip one of the Octopus's own tentacles off and broke the control level, causing the macho robot bomb to stop suddenly but then it turn and walk straight into the disguise Assassin Bot, causing the 4th explosion today which destroy the wall of the store. The dating pair look at the explosion site in silence.

"Man, this is been happening all day!" Maria said.

"I know..." Karl comment about this.

"A enough is a enough! You have to stop this nonsense!" Irvine said as they restaining Dr. W.

"NO! NONONONONONONONO!"

The Assassin Bot was reverse to his true form the 4th time now and is sent flying for the 4th time this day and crash through the billboard the 4th time this day, putting a 4th hole in the billboard today. " **NO! No more!** "

* * *

 _Later..._

Both Karl and Maria were inside a small store, looking at certain items, while both Irvine and Moonbay holding back Dr. W as the others look on except for the 2 Zoidians as they're looking after the Zoids and their pilots while Hen and Ambient were still struggling with the octopus on Hen's face, but however, unknown to them, they were being watched by the Assassin Bot, or more specifically, Karl, as he was deep in his own thoughts. ' _I can't bear anymore mistakes. I have to take my chance now!_ ' He reach his right arm out to the switch to turn off the light in the store. The dating pair and everyone outside were took by surprised due to the suddenly pitch-black darkness due to the light all of a suddenly turning off as the Assassin Bot himself was sneaking behind Van's older sister.

"I wonder what happen to the lights." Maira asked.

"Don't worry, it's just probably a blackout." Karl said as his arms around Maria and pulled her closer to him for protection, but unknown to Karl, he was actually holding the Assassin Bot in disguise as he tied up and tape the mouth of the real Maria as he put her in the other room. "I'm sure the light will come back on soon."

"I hope so too..." The fake Maria said to Karl as he silently grinned to himself while the very knife he's gonna use was behind his back as he thought to himself in pure joy and pleasure at this. ' _Goodbye, Brigadier General Karl L. Schbaltz!_ ' However, before he could even prepare to stab him, he accidentally trip himself, sending both himself and Karl down to the floor while he accidentally threw the knife at the wall.

Dr. W got up and burst through the door of the small store as she yelled. "MY KARL-' Only before that she scream in horror at the sight that was right in front of her as it horrified her; On the floor, Karl was on top of the fake Maria before he look up and saw Dr. W in shocked.

"DR.W?! What are you doing here?"

Dr. W growled in warthful fury at the sight before she pulled out a walkie talkie-like device out of her coat as she roared in pure anger. "MARIA! YOU WOULD GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

"HUH?!"

"STANDBY!" Dr. W then talked through the device. "GHIT DEPLOY!"

In a undergound river system under Dr. W's own home, GHIT (The **G** iant **H** umanoid/ **I** nsectoid **T** ripedal) slowly raise itself from the water as it speeded through the river toward the enterance, reveal itself to be a giant robot that is just over 60 meters tall (196.85 feets tall), having a upper humanoid design on its upper body while its lower body has 3 legs: 2 in front and 1 in the back, that look like the legs of crabs, and it's head was half-sphere open cockpit with a delta-shaped extend out of the front of its face with a circle-shape len inside of it, two horns sticking out the sides of its head, and a single long horn sticking out the back of its own head. As it was racing through the river, a pair of jet booster with wings were coming toward GHIT and then combine to its back, allowing to fly, before it then flew into the air at Mach 1.5 toward Old Helic City at the locotion of where its creator was. Karl was just confused of what is going on. "What's going on right now?!"

However, he soon got his answer as everyone felt the store shaking... before GHIT smash one of his legs through the roof of the store, seperating Karl from the fake Maria, as the dust clear to reveal GHIT as everyone said the same thing. "NOT ANOTHER!"

"GGGGGGHHHHHHIIIIIITTTTTT!" Dr. W shouted as her sercet weapon lift its creator on its left hand to its cockpit before she got in and took control as she spoke to her creation. "And now GHIT... WE WILL ANNIHIALATE MARIA!" Its single eye glown in comfirmation before it then raise its left fist into the air, causing everyone to run for cover to the left of the store, but the Fake Maria run into the opposite direction, before it then destroyed the store as Dr. W called out its attack. "GHIT PUNCH!" The Fake Maria ran for his life before GHIT focus its target as Dr. W spoke. "THERE'S NO ESCAPE!" Dr. W grinned maliciously as GHIT then chased after the Fake Maria, through not that she knew it. Everyone look in disbelief as GHIT chased after the Fake Maria.

"Unreal..." Moonbay said.

"You could say that again..." Irvine mutter in disbelief.

The Fake Maria was running for his life as GHIT was chasing him and attempted to crush him with one of its three legs as Dr. W shouted. "FASTER! JUMP..." GHIT then jumped right into the air. "KICK!" GHIT then kicked toward the fake Maria, who just narrowly survived as he was sent rolling down the street before he got up and resume his running.

"I'M NOT THAT MARIA PERSON! I SWEAR TO YOU! I'M REALLY AN ASSASSIN!" The Fake Maria shouted at Dr. W as GHIT continue chasing him down.

"YOU'RE EXACTLY RIGHT! ANYONE SEDUCING KARL OTHER THAN ME WILL BE LIKE ANY KIND OF ASSASSIN!" Dr. W shouted in her insane voice as she was too insane to even reason with right now before her eyes glowed as she then pressed a button on GHIT's control as she shouted. "GHIT-EYE BEAM!" GHIT fired a beam of laser from its only 1 eye, which destroyed several parts of the street on several blocks as the Fake Maria was sent flying through the air as he manage to narrowly survived like the last one.

"COME ON GUYS! You got help us stop Dr. W!" Irvine said as some of them were shooking the unconscious into waking up. However, they were still unconscious, which've annoyed Irvine before he turn to Hen. "Hen?!"

Hen have manage to get the giant octopus off of his own face, which reveal... another, but smaller octopus on his face, which have cause everyone to face-faulted to the ground. Karl saw the damage that GHIT was doing to the Old Helic City and see that Hen and the others are unable to help at the moment, so he pull out his own cellphone and called the main base of the Guardian Force for his Iron Kong the Knight to be deliver. The Fake Maria continue to run for his life as GHIT chased and attacked him before he was corner into a wall of a building and turn around just in time to GHIT loomed over him as Dr. W just let out a insane laughter at this while the sun was setting before she spoke. "Said hi to GHIT's ultimate move, Maria! GLITER-" However, Karl's Iron Kong the Knight's right fist interrupt Dr. W as it smashed her against the floor of GLIT's cockpit.

"What are you doing here, Dr. W? Answer me." Karl said and, judging the tone of his voice by the others, wasn't in a good mood as he was in a calm fury right now, not that Dr. W even care at the moment.

"YOU TWO WERE ON AN DATE! I'M ONLY ONE WHO'S GOING TO LOVE YOU! SO I WON'T IT! SO I WON'T IT! SO I WON'T IT!" Dr. W said in her madness mantra as she attempt to reach one of the buttons. Karl was silent before he got his Zoid's fist off of her as he spoke.

"Dr. W..."

"YES~?!" Dr. W asked in a joyful tone of voice.

"I don't and will never share your love with you ever as your behavior and the damage to the surround area is intolerable. The only one I love is Maria. Not you." Karl calliously told her. Dr. W's dream and fantasy were shattered into many pieces before Karl and his Zoid jumped off of GHIT.

"Woah, that was cold..." Irvine comment.

"Unfortunately, she have to face reality." Karl said as he just sighed at this. "At least that now done with."

"Right..." The Fake Maria said with a smile... before her bag emit a smoke and the Fake Maria reserve to her true form as the Assassin Bot burst from the smoke as he dashed toward Karl in the cockpit of his zoid, taking him by suprise. " **NOW DIED!** " However, two giant Axes appear and sliced the Assassin Bot into 4 pieces before they exploded as his soul was shouting " **WHY ME?!** " while ascending to heaven.

It was reveal to be Hen as he hold another giant octopus in his left hand when he sliced the Assassin Bot with his Axe-Breakers while Ambient was hovering in the air before he rumble. (Don't worry everyone, i'm here.)

Everyone were surprised by the Assassin Bot before Karl realized something and asked Hen in concern. "Where's Maria?!" Hen and Ambient then turn around point to where Reese was untieing the unconscious form of Maria from the rope as the 2 Zoidians were watching over her, much to Karl's relief that she was safe and sound. "That's a relief..." However, GHIT then stompped one of his legs into the ground, which surprised everyone, as Dr. W screamed "WHY?!" as her own heart was shattering and she's childishly crying over it while not caring that she was destroying a few building like her heart. Karl just sighed in annoyance at this and rub his foreheard before he ask Hen. "Hen...?"

(On it.) Hen growl in comfirmation. (Ambient?)

(Right.) Ambient growled before he fused with Hen before the red Genobreaker charged up his Charged Particle Cannon and fired at GHIT, sending it into the air right above the river as Dr. W was knocked off of her sercet creation before the stream of focused hyper-accelerated electrically charged subatomic particles of energy then pierce right through into the thick hull of the giant robot, destroying it as it many parts of what left of its remains drop into the river as Dr. W cried.

"Goodbye... GHIT..."

"What are we gonna do about this mess?" Reese asked.

"I propose that we all pitch in to fix the damage." Karl suggest.

"WWWWHHHHYYYY?!" Dr. W scream as she ran crying from this.

"... She's play with her robot while we cleaning up the mess that she made?" Karl said as he, now officially, lost his patience with this. "All those who favor of burying her?"

"Let's get her!"

It was one of the greatest operation that militaries of both the Helic Republic and the Guylos Empire ever took... which was beating the everloving hell out of Dr. W on both sides. Before she was sent to prison and her stuff was confiscated. The end.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah... i'm not sure about this, but I think i'm fine with it... Okay, giving you a heads up. I'm going to do the next story of RWBY: Heist along with a prolouge, while i'm doing that, i'll be making and typing a crossover story called Unwanted. This is the last chapter before i'll going into the final and last arc of this story.**


	29. The Truth of Dr Prometheus

It was just 1 week after Hen have woken up from his month-long coma. During that time, the protagonist's group decide to tell Hen's true identity to some of most trusted peoples they can trust on, either in or out of the Guardian Force, the ones that were in the Guardian Force which were; General Gordox Aldo Cannoneer (who was given the leadership of the Guardian Force after Geneal Colonel Krueger have now decide to fully retired from the Guardian Force in the month between Hen's coma,), both Brigadier Generals Rob Herman and Karl L. Schbaltz (Which surprised him, since he knew Licoal when he commanded a smaller group of soldiers in his younger days), and Major O'Connell, and the people that were outside of the Guardian Force were; President Camford, Emperor Rudolph the III along with his 2 bodyguards and his adviser, General Colonel Krueger and Dr. D, who were both also lead in onto Hen's true name as well. Dr. D and the government of the Guylos Empire knew that Dr. Prometheus was a man willing to beyond the boundaries, but they didn't think that he was willing to use living test subjects to turn them into different kind of Zoids which resulted in him getting kicked out of Project DG by Prozen of all people, so as a result of this, he was manhunted by both the Helic Republic and the Guylos Empire all over the Western Continent of Europa, but.. they've didn't find a single trace of him... not even an single clue of were he was.

While 2 government of their nation were searching and manhunting for Dr. Prometheus, Hen wanting to visit his little sister... only to find out that they've moved to the Central Continent of Delpol, much to his own dismay but decide to visit her and her family for later. Also during that time frame, about a few of the soldiers from the Guardian Force have discover another underground Zoid hangar which contain the white-colored counterpart to the Gilvader called the Gildragon (Which was damage in a explosion caused by a small Deathsaurer varient called the Bloody Demon, due to the information found on the computer) and an weapon unit that's comparable to both the Gilvader and the Gildragon called the Drillgan Unit, but the messager got his face nearly rip off by 2 Ancient Zoidians.

However, it also was during Hen's month-long coma and the week after that both Van's own Madthunder and Raven's Bloody Deathsaurer repairs were now complete; Van's Madthunder was now colored in a blue and dark grey color schemes with orange eyes and windows on the command center, having now even more powerful and longer pairs of Mazenger Horn-Drills that were based on the Blade Liger's Laser Blades, and having giant version of the CP-01 Beam Cannons on both of its sides to give it more firepower along with giant version of the Type 2 Boosters on the sides too, giving the rebuilt of Van's Madthunder of the name of Madthunder Spartan VS (Van Special), while Raven's Bloody Deathsaurer still have its blood-red, black, and dull silver color scheme on its body frame with smoke-colored canopy, but now having a pair of X-breakers that look like larger version of the Genobreaker's own X-breakers with just one on each hands, having the ability to use both of its own hands like just use like either a Genosaurer or a Genobreaker, and having a single pair of giant version of the CP-11 Maneuver Thrusters on its back beside where the Particle Converter itself is located, giving the rebuilt of Raven's Bloody Deathsaurer of the name of the Bloody Deathsaurer RS (Raven Sepcial).

However, just like I said before, it took about one week after Hen woken up from his coma before... just all of suddenly, Dr. Promentheus made his reappearance known by hacking into the Guardian Force's system, interrupting the meeting between the Guardian Force, the Helic Republic, and the Guylos Empire in the hologram video form in the meeting room. He was intently amused by, what he just refers to, their "little manhunting game" for him before he reveal his information to them; that they should prepared for him as he got about an dozen Deathsaurer and what he refer as just a sercet little project that he working on for years now to use on the 2 nations of the Helic Republic and the Guylos Empire for his own experiment as he revealed his locotion of where he is, just before he let out an horrifying laughter as he cut off his feed and communcation, leaving everyone in the meeting shunned and confused at the same time as to why he have suddenly reveal his own location to them and give them the information and, which was spotted by Irvine's keen eyes on a computer moniter behind the old doctor's back called Project Silencer, of what is Project Silencer.

Whatever the case it was, they did what he warned them; The both bunk the Helic Republic's and the Guylos Empire's military, along with half of the Guardian Force that included Rob and O'Connell, were relocated to the surround the city of Guylos itself for protection reasons, which one of them are that both the leader of the 2 nation, President Camford and Emperor Rudolph the III, were there too, along with their guards and high-level members of their 2 nations, as the rest of the Guardian Force are preparing storm Dr. Prometheus's current base of operation by using Van's Madthunder Spartan VS and Raven's Bloody Deathsaurer RS to take against the 10 Deathsaurer themselves while the rest of the team are storming his base.

However, General Gordox, the one who is the planner behind Operation: U2, conviced both President Camford and Emperor Rudolph the III that incase if anything goes wrong, he'll leave about a quarter of the Guardian Force with Vienna, the 3 Whale Kasier, and a couple of Whale Kings while another pair of Whale Kings are going to be used to transport the two recently-discovered giant-sized Zoids, Deathsaurer and Gildragon, along with the Drillgan Unit into an new location. He've also conviced them that, if anything happen to them, that he would be in charge of what remain of the Helic Army while Brigadier General Karl L. Schbaltz would be in chaged of what remain of the Guylos Army.

Hen just watch the Bloody Deathsaurer RS was being loaded under the belly of _Ambulocetus_ while the Madthunder Spartan VS was being loaded under the belly of _Rodhocetus_ as he was beside _Pakicetus_ , which beside it was the couple of Whale Kings that were being loaded with a quarter of the Guardian Force, before Ambient spoke to him. (Are you alright?)

(Yeah. Got a bad feeling about this.) Hen answered through his growl.

(Me too... as with everyone else as well...) Ambient said, as he and Hen knew that everyone knew that something was wrong here, but they decide to save it for later until this operation was completely finished...

* * *

 _Later..._

They've arrived at their destination, which was 30 miles west from Old Helic City, before they unloaded a quarter of the Guardian Force's Zoids, including the Madthunder Spartan VS and the Bloody Deathsaurer RS, off of the transporter Zoids, leaving behind Moonbay and Fiona, along with the three Organoids, Gordox, and Karl at Vienna, and headed toward the location, with the 2 giant Zoids leading in front of the group. They were traveling along smoothingly, except for an unknown strong interference in the area that they've landed in and where Dr. Prometheus's base of operation is located, cutting them off from the outside world at least for now, before a scout in a Raynos spotted something and warned the group.

" _10 DEATHSAURER! AND ONE ARMY OF SLEEPER ZOIDS! DEAD AHEAD!_ "

Everyone immediately what they need to do; Reese, in her Raynos, and the sky divison of the quarter of the Guardian Force took the Sleeper Zoids that were in the air while the rest of the another quarter clashed with the Sleeper Zoids that were on the land as Fiona, Moonbay, the 3 Organoids, Gordox, and Karl watched it on a single holographic screen.

While Hen, Ambient, Irvine, in his Lightning Saix, and Thomas, in his Dibison were heading toward and entering the former Zoid researcher's underground base of operation, both Van's Madthunder Spartan VS and Raven's Bloody Deathsaurer RS easily plow the waves and waves of Sleeper Zoids as they charged toward the 10 Deathsaurers, who were behind the army of Sleeper Zoids to use them as just a distraction. The 10 giant Tyrannosaur-type Zoids charged up their Charged Particle Cannons and fired all at once at the 2 charging Zoids, but Van then actived his Madthunder Spartan's Type 2 Boosters and got ahead as he got in front of Raven before he actived his Zoid's P.A.E.S, deflecting and absorbing the steam of the focused hyper-accelerated electrically charged subatomic particles before Van recovert the access energy to into his Madthunder's giant pair of CP-01 Beam Cannons and then firing both of them at two Deathsaurer as the two hot beams that pierced through the thick armors of their own chest and destroying the Zoid Cores, killing them, before he use both the Madthunder's P.A.E.S., the Type 2 Boosters, and Mazenger Horn-Drills together, taking the remaining Deathsaurers by surprised, before the giant Triceratop then jumping into the air and rammed into one of the Deathsaurer as it curved right through the poor giant Tyrannosaur-type Zoid, tearing the giant Zoid itself in an horizon half, as Van's Madthunder Spartan VS then landed and skited the ground at just about a couple of 500 meters each before it finally stopped and turned around fast as it could as the 2 Deathsaurer then focus their attention and charging at the giant drill Zoid itself now while the another remaining 5 Deathsaurer were now charging at Raven's own Bloody Deathsaurer RS. However, Raven actived his Bloody Deathsaurer's CP-11 Maneuver Thusters as it pushed the blood red Deathsaurer forward at an incredible for a Zoid of its size, taking the remaining 5 Deathsaurer by suprised, as it rammed into one of them, causing it to fall to the ground, and before one of them could fired their Charged Particle Cannon, Raven use the CP-11 Maneuver Thusters to allow his giant Tyrannosaur-type Zoid to jumped high in the air before he then smashed one of them into the ground by using that height and the law of gravity, before he launch one of its arm onto the Deathsaurer that was getting up by its neck before using it as a bludgeon to tear the Deathsaurer that was charging its Charged Particle Cannin in half before he flipped out both of its X-breakers and sliced the Deathsaurer that on its left into 2 pieces before Raven use the CP-11 Maneuver Thusters to pushed his Bloody Deathsaurer forward toward the Deathsaurer that was charging its own Charged Particle Cannon and was about to fired before Raven rammed his Bloody Deathsaurer's right X-breaker right into the mouth of the Deathsaurer where the CPC is located, causing the giant Tyrannosaur-type Zoid itself to imploded from the inside out into an fiery fire of death of its demise. Raven and his Bloody Deathsaurer RS turned to see how Van and his Madthunder Spartan VS are doing with the two remaining Deathsaurs... only to see them having a smug looks on their faces while the P.A.E.S are just absorbing the two Deathsaurer's steams of the focused hyper-accelerated electrically charged subatomic particles like nothing, much to the 2 giant Zoid's rage and frustration, as Raven and his Bloody Deathsaurer RS just rolled their eyes before they use CP-11 Maneuver Thusters and left X-breaker to stabbed through behind one of them, taking the last remaining Deathsaurer by surprised, before Van actived his Madthunder Spartan VS's Type 2 Boosters again and rammed through the giant Tyrannosaur-type Zoid, finishing off the last remaining of the Deathsaurs.

There was silent for a moment or 2 before Raven spoke to Van in slight annoyance at this on the com-link as if he is talking to a younger and cocky sibling. "You do realized that it wasn't really necessary."

"I just did it that just for fun of it." Van said with a cocky grin.

* * *

 _Meanwhile... inside of Prometheus' underground base..._

Both Hen, Ambient, Irvine, and Thomas were making their way through the base that was underground, which Ambient was recording with a camera in one of his hands as the feel was sent back to Vienna, while they were destroying the Sleeper Zoids that were in their way, which was quite easy for them... too easy in fact, which Hen and Ambient have soon noticed. (Hey, Ambient?)

(What?)

(Have you notice that this is too easy?)

(Hmm... Yeah... too easy in fact... do you think that he've been expecting us?)

(One way to find out. Beside, the other back on Vienna would have also notice.) Hen growls. And he was right about that as Fiona, Gordox, and Karl notice of how easy they've got through the base and they knew it mean only one thing: trouble, before Gordox communicate then them on the radio.

" _Be carefu you 4l... there's might be trouble ahead._ "

"Like we haven't notice by now." Irvine deadpan. They have soon made it to a giant pair of doors that were big for single Gojulas to enter through, before Thomas then aimed all of his Dibison's 17 cannons at it and fired its Megalo Max Attack, utterly oblitering the door. When they enter, they were shock to see that it was a mostly empty space except for 9 meters tall structure in the middle of the room. However, before they could react, there was suddenly 5 Zoid in the room and were looking at them, more specifically, Hen, as they were shocked of what they were.

" _Those are-!_ " Fiona said in shock on the com-link.

" _Yeah, the prototype designs for the Genosaurer._ " Gordox finished for her. He was right as the 5 Tyrannosaur-type Zoids that were standing there were the proposed Prototypes Genosaur, which were...; Trooper, Breaker and Breaker II, Scissor, and Flame.

"What do they want...?" Thomas asked.

"Possible to kill Hen to prove that one of them was better." Irvine suggest.

" _Maybe..._ " Karl comment.

(Is that so?) Hen growl thoughtful as he wonder for a moment... before stepping forward and stopping as he gesture him to come and get him, which, as expected, the 5 prototypes then charged at Hen all at once, but however, there was one flaw that they have; they've fought in a real battle. And it soon became apparent: Hen actived his Hover Boosters at full power and tackle the Trooper in the air at full speed, taking it by surprised, before he flipped out both of his Axe-Breakers and slice the Trooper with just one swing with one of them, taking it down before it exploded, before he landed in front of the Scissor, which cause it to attack Hen with its melee-only weapons, but Hen block both of them with his Axe-Breaker before he charge his Charged Particle Cannon at only a quarter of its full power and fired, piercing through the Zoid's armor and destroying its Zoid Core, killing it. The 2 Breaker attempt to attack Hen from behind, but Hen actived his Hover Boosters and skit backward as he then flip around his Axe-breaker behind before the 2 melee-weapons stab through their chest and killing them. Hen nonchantly throw their dead bodies aside before he focus on the Flame, which it respond by charging its own Charged Particle Cannon, which Hen did the same, before both of them fired at the same time and both of their Charged Particle Cannon were equal as the steam of the focused hyper-accelerated electrically charged subatomic particles clashed with each other before Ambient then decide to fuse with Hen's Core as they need to finished this operation quickly and Hen's Charged Particle Cannon overpowered the Flame's Charged Particle Cannon as it destroyed the Zoid.

Everything in the room was silent as the remains of the 5 Tyrannosaur-type Prototype Zoids litter the floor of the room before a clapping of hands was heard as a laughter filled the room before a familiar voice have spoken.

"Well done~! Well done~! That was excellent! Magnificent!" It was none other than the old Zoid scientist, Dr. Prometheus, standing on the tall structure in the middle of the room, as he spoke. "It was simply perfect, Licoal. Even through you were the most recent of the prototype designs, you've proven yourself as the most powerful." He then let out a few chuckles before letting out a terrifying laughter.

(What do you really want, Dr. Prometheus.) Hen said.

"... Do you want to know...? Well, It's just a simple thing... I just want a war. Afterall, I can understand you as I am a Zoidian like the other two that you've known." Dr. Prometheus said, shocking everyone who were in the room and were listining on the radio, as he spoke. "It's just a simple thing I want. A war... A war in which everything on this dead planet have been destroyed to the point of being creased to even exist from this universe. AS I AM DOCTOR PHORONEUS ZELVE PROMETHEUS! I WILL MAKE SURE THAT EVERYTHING ON THIS LIFELESS OF A DEAD PLANET WE'RE STANDING ON TO SMITHEREENS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

" _What?! ... No... No! No! No! No! NO!_ " Fiona said on the com-link in horror of what she heard as she remember of who he is and was horrified that he survived of all thing. " _You can't be alive! You're suppose to be dead! You can't be-!_ "

"Ah~! But I am... as I am standing in front of you. Alive and well beside the fact that I've age like milk."

"Fiona! What is it?! Who is he?!"

" _He's... He's... He's the one who've created the True Deathsaurer and Hiltz's mentor!_ "

"WHAT?!" (WHAT?!) " _WHAT?!_ "

"Ah, yes. The True Deathsaurer. The Zoid that i've created in my youthful days just thousands of years ago. It was something due to the male Zoidians, who were the ones in charged of our own Civilization and were nothing but battle-crazed, way too prideful and bloodthirstly idiots which made Hiltz the normal male Zoidian in the days, who've wage far too many wars for the female Zoidians, which have included Fiona, for their liking and have commission me to build a Zoid to end all wars." Dr. Phoroneus said before he sadistally grin at this. "Unfortunately for them, they wanted peace through superior firepower, but it also meant that in order to have zero wars at all... well, you've know the rest as it decide to do that by oblitering everything one of them... well, almost everything one of them, but the female Zoidian that commission me into building the Deathsaurer have fled to the central continent of Delpoi. But I predicted that, so i've created a Zoid to do the rest, just waited for a few thousand years later, before it did the job by blowning the Gilvader up, the one that've carry it to the centrel continent, which cause a nuclear winter that cover the entire continent and it went into a deep slumber! I was discover in a pod just a couple dozens of years ago and went working to create a new Zoid of mass destruction! ... Well, let's just say, you're standing on it right now."

Before they could even react, Phoroneus suddenly jump backward and into an hatch before the same hatch then slam close as the ground started to shake...

* * *

 **A/N: I know, I know. It's not exactly good, but i've tried my best and beside, i'm going to put on a hiatus for a week for now as I want to work on other fanfictions that i've wanted to work. Did you the twist of his true name near the end of the chapter? Because I was hinted at it and the shaking also hint something, but i won't reveal it of what it is or what the mysterious Zoid Phoroneus spoke about.**


	30. The Zoid of Project Silencer

As the quarter of the Guardian Force are still fighting the Sleeper Zoids that were in the land and the air while Van, in his Madthunder Spartan VS, and Raven, in his Bloody Deathsaurer RS, were in the sea to destroy the Sleeper Zoids that were both in the ocean and underwater as the Sleeper Zoids just keep coming. However, that was when everyone far as Vienna with another quarter of the Guardian Force itself suddenly felt the very ground breath them shake with intense frequency. Hen realized that it not going to be good and chared up his Charged Particle Cannon before fired it, putting a hole through the hole, before he grab both Irvine in his Lightning Saix and Thomas in his Dibison before headed through the hole at his maximum speed.

When they got out of the underground, they saw that the ground above and surround the underground base itself is starting to rise into the air as Dr. Phoroneus then spoke on every Com-links of the Guardian Force members that were in the area. " _After the years and years of research, testing and testing of failures after failures, I've finally done it..._ " The air was filled with a almost-silent and eriee whistle sound as the ground and the undergroud base above it started to collepse and started to breaking into many pieces, as if they were being just lifted by something else, which was the case as a dark moss green color was reveal underneath as the piece slowly crumble away before Dr. Phoroneus finally spoke. " _This is the result of years of research! This is final result of Project Silencer! This is the Zoid that will be your doom! ... And now... ARISE PHANTOM FORTRESS!_ "

The underground base and the ground above then crumble away... to reveal that what was underneath Dr. Phoroneus's former underground base was an absolutely massive Zoid that make the Whale King small by comparison, as it measures at least about nearly or roughly 669 meters long (2194.88 feets long), is about 70.5 meters tall (231.2992 feets tall), and about 573.75 meters wide (1882.38189 feets wide) and it has an bulky, yet streamlined dark moss green saucer-like shape resemblance to a Flying Saucer or the Avro Canada VZ-9 Avrocar with 6 huge 2 1828mm (5.997375 foot wide) cannons ball turrets, that were with the barrels of each twelve cannons to be at just about 35.475 meters long (116.387795 feets long) that were underneath the giant Zoid and there were three on the right and left side of it and it have an enclosed bridge that look like the "clampshell" canpony design just right above the spherical-shaped refector located right in the front center of the massive Zoid itself while it has no form of external propulsion as it emit an eerie echoing sound.

Everyone were shocked by the sudden appearance of the massive Zoid before the Phantom Fortress aimed all of its 6 cannons at the Guardian Force Zoids on the ground and fired all of its cannons from underneath of and anti-air missiles from the top of it, destroying all of the GF Zoids on the ground and most of the GF Zoids out in the sky, leaving only Hen with the two humans and 2 Zoids he is carrying as he hovered in the air, Van and Raven in their Zoids who were at the sea, and Reese along with a couple of them as the only survivors.

The others at Vienna were in pure shocked of what they just saw before things just got worse as Dr. Phoroneus spoke on the com-links once more. " _Excellent, excellent. Such an fantastic deplays of incredible firepower, but now... PHANTOM FORTRESS! FIRED YOUR HYPER CHARGE PARTCILE CANNON!_ " The Phantom Fortess then emit what sound like a loud, muffled roar as the spherical-shaped refector suddenly was glowing blue-green while it was gathering the particles from the air before finally... it fired, unleashing an gigantic blue-green steam of the focused hyper-accelerated electrically charged subatomic particles right from the spherical-shaped refector itself as it travel through the sky, heading toward it's target...

All before hitting the city of Guylos itself just seconds later, oblitering it right off the map and the face of planet Zi and senting both President Camford, General Colonel Krueger, Brigadier General Rob Herman, Captain O'Connell, Dr. D, Empeor Rudolph the III, the Baron of Wings and Sword of Storms, Marian, and the half of the GF, along with all of the civilians and most of the military of both the Helic Republic and the Guylos Empire, straight into oblivion, as what was once the capitial city of Guylos was now replace with just an smoking giant radioactive crater.

Everyone were shocked and horrified by the very sight of the massive mushroom cloud itself that appeared in the far distance that reach high into the sky as it is where the city of Guylos before General Gordox wisely called out an hasty retreat to everyone in the GF that are still around. "RETREAT! WE MUST RETREAT IMMEDIATELY!" They didn't waste any time as Hen then headed over to Van's Madthunder Spartan VS in the sea while everyone else boarded Vienna of the Ultrasaurs the Destroyer varient, the 3 Whale Kasiers, and the couple of Whale Kings, before they've dive deep into the ocean as the Phantom Fortress stood it's place in the air as it hover high above the ground.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, there was suppose to be an chapter with an Sinker that is equipped with a SABRE engines and have a Charged Particle Cannon with the cockpit removed and the Sinker would have been reveal to be once a human like Hen and reveal to be the girl from Karl's own squad when Hen was still a human, but didn't create I wanted to finished the story itself as soon as possible. And yes, I've planned of killing off the characters that were named above since the beginning of this story, I think. Anyways, i've hyping up the Phantom Fortress's appearance from the last chapter and boy, it did have made an impression at the end of this chapter, and here's the general characteristics;**

 **Length: nearly or roughly 669 meters long (2194.88 feets long)**

 **Height: 70.5 meters tall (231.2992 feets tall)**

 **Width: 573.75 meters wide (1882.38189 feets wide)**

 **It have six Anti-Gravity generators above where the 6 cannon-turrets are and it is what allow the giant Zoid to hover in the air. Okay, the HCPC is basically used the same principle as the normal CPC except for a unique twist; The hyper-accelerated electrically charged subatomic particles are smashed and fused together, creating an tremendous amount of energy release from it, inside of a chamber. And since the Phantom Fortress itself have six of sphere-shape chamber, which are cover by the 6 turrets themselves due to the fact they're ball-shaped and the fact that the Phantom Fortress have 2.5-foot thick armor all over it's body, it make a WMD Zoid.**

 **And, if you didn't know it, this Zoid is actually an Giant River Stringray-type Zoid. Suprising, isn't it?**

 **Now for the origin; the very origin of this massive Zoid is rather interest as it is based on the Apsalus III and the Rover. The Apsalus III part is because of the weapon that it's fired since it would perfect for a CPC, but since we don't know the actually size of the moblie armor, I had to use the Zaniber and Zaniber II-classes since I think they're roughly the same size. And for the Rover part, I didn't know about the Prisoner until some page is when the first time I saw Rover and, frankly, was interested in it due to concept in its original series and best about it is that the Phantom Fortress is basically Rover if it was made for war and use the same sounds as the Rover, which would been terrifying.**

 **Also, the story might finished this month or next month, which usually depend on how much chapters I have left and how much words I need to type and how long those chapters would take. That is all I have to say about it. Man, this is one long note, but maybe because of how long it took to explain it. Oh well...**


	31. Recovery

It was just a few day after the failure of Operation: U2. What left of the Guardian Force were traveling toward the Central Continent of Delpoi on the transport Zoids underwater. As they journaru to the Central Continent, they've only break to the surface of the ocean that they're traveling in briefly to take a breath of flesh air before diving again and continue on with their journary.

Everyone on board on Vienna, the 3 Whale Kasiers, and the couple of Whale King with them were all silence for all of the journary itself as they were still both shocked by this swift and sudden out of nowhere defeat and they were silently mourning for the loss of the very lives of their own comrades. Even both General Gordox and Brigadier General Karl, now General-rank, who were the only ones left in charged of what is left of both the Helic Republic's and the Guylos Empire's military respectively, were both silence alike about this. Not even our protagonist's ground have even utter one word for all of the journary...

* * *

 _Later..._

The GF Remnants found an long tunnel that leads to a huge underground seacave with a huge air pocket that was a quarter size larger than the Miao Room Cave of China on Earth itself. The skilled technicians of remnants of the GF were setting up of whatever equipments that they have got on board on the dry ground that make up just at 30% of the air pocket while some of our protagonist's group were watching where Vienna was docked at by an area of dry ground by the waters.

"Sheesh... ever since the Phantom Fortress's own sudden appearance out of no where, the atmosphere in here is just gloomy and depressing..." Moonbay comment about the mood of the atmosphere.

"It's make sense... since it was just so swift and quick that the Phantom Fortress use it to its advantage by firing its HCPC and destroyed the capitial city of Guylos, where our friends and most of the 2 armies, along with half of the GF, were killed at." Thomas answered.

"Yeah... so how's Van and Raven doing?" Moonbay asked in concern.

"They're staying in their shared rooms. Fiona and Reese, along with Zeke and Shadow, are helping them to coop with the situation at hands."

"What about Irvine?"

"He's... been silent mostly. Just helping around when it is needed..."

"And Karl and the old man?"

"Keeping themselves busy... just trying on how to counterattack the Phantom Fortess itself."

Moonbay sighed at this before she spoke to younger blonde. "Look like everyone are trying to address the current situation." She noted grimly.

"Indeed."

Hen and Ambient look at the work that was being done while they were standing by Thomas and Moonbay. They knew that they need to counterattack, but how? They thought about that for a moment... all before their thoughts was all of a suddenly interrupted when someone... or something, broke through the wall of the air pocket caverns that they were in. When the smoke were clear, it was reveal to be an fully-grown Death Stringer at its maximum known size, no one was sure if the Death Stringer is one of Dr. Phoroneus's own Sleeper Zoids... until a Deathsaurer the size of a Gojulas appear behind it and just waved high to them while a girl giggle was heard before a girl reveal herself as she spoke. "HI GUYS~!"

"LIZZY?!" (LIZZY?!) The humans and Zoids of our Protagonist's group shouted in shock as just everyone have no clue of what is going on... before Vave appear behind Lizzy also...

* * *

 _Later again..._

After the confusion was clear up when Kats and Namer appear behind them and Namer then quickly explained of what happen as Vave have sense something underground and that how they've found them. But it wasn't over just yet when Vave sense something else in Mount Titabona nearly above them and told Mr. Scorpion, through psyhic or something, to dig into the rock, which the Death Stringer did and she dug for minutes and minutes but after 30 mins, she broke through into the very core of the mountain... which reveal Zoids that were used by the Ancient Zoidian of Delpoi before they were sealed away inside of the tomb that they were in and they look radically different as they look more organic than machine.

"I apologize for my daughter's Zoid's sudden appearance..." Kats said.

"Don't worry, that's okay..." Fiona said.

"It's just we didn't expect you to be here." Moonbay said.

"I see... I heard about what happen on Europa and frankly..." Katz said as she frowned at this. "It is rather like my older brother, people that they care have died all of an suddenly by just a sudden attack out of no where."

Our Protagonist's group just look at each other and then at Hen, who just shrug as he wasn't prepare to meet his younger sister yet, before Fiona decide to break it to her. "Hey, Kats?"

"Yes?"

"I got a... kinda funny question when I think about it..."

"What is it?"

"What happen if... it was reveal that your older brother Licoal was turned into a Zoid and that Zoid would be Hen all along."

Kats was silent at first, but laugh at it as she thought it was funny. "That is funny! Why would I ever think that Hen is... Li...coal..." That was when she realized that Fiona, albert awkwardly, was trying to tell her that Hen _was_ her older brother, Licoal. Her response to this? She fainted as she fell backward.

"... I think she didn't took it well..." Irvine deadpan.

"You think?" Raven snarked.

"Hey, guys!" Everyone turned to Larry as he told them. "There's a meeting for a plan that the old man and Karl made from in Vienna!"

"We're coming!" Van called out. After putting Kats in the medical bay, they enter the meeting room. Seeing that they were here now, General Gordox and General Karl begun the meeting with Karl speaking first.

"Alright, everyone. Me and General Gordox have discuss and devise a plan, but frankly, due to the reports from the remnants of the militaries of both the Helic Republic and the Guylos Empire that the Phantom Fortress is heading toward the Continent of Delpoi in about from 2 to 7 hours, Gordox have devise a simple, yet efficent battle stragety in order to take out the massive Zoid." Karl explain before he decide to give the rest of the details to the old General. "General Gordox?"

"Thank you." With that, General Gordox give them the rest of the details of the plan. "Simply put; The report also says that the Phantom Fortress have energy shield surrounding it's body and it's armor is just about 2.5 feets thick, and due to its devasted power of it's few weapons, we've decide to do a quick and fast attack to weaken it's body energy shield, which is really hard to due to the fact that we have few powersful Zoids of this era, but since we've found the Zoids of the Ancient Zoidian Era that are equipped with advanced weapons compare to our, it have made that task much more easier, plus the Deathsaurer and the Gildragon with the Drillgan Unit transported on the pair of Whale Kings as well, which will be piloted by with Fiona in the Deathsaurer and with Reese in the Gildragon. After we have weaken the body energy shield of the massive Zoid itself, Raven will use his Bloody Deathsaurer RS's Charged Particle Cannon to fired, cripping away the remaining energy for the Phantom Fortress's body energy shield, but if it suddenly fired its Hyper Charged Particle Cannon, then Van will step in and actived his Madthunder Spartan VS's PAES to absorb the particles and redirected them to Raven's Bloody Deathsaurer RS, giving them extra boost of power to destroyed the energy shield. After the shield is finally destroyed and manage to pierece through its body armor, then we'll take it down with everything that we got. Understood?"

"Yes sir!'

"Good. Now... let's get started on preparing..."

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, this is rushed, which give me mixed feeling. Why? Because I want to finished this chapter today. Also, I decide to that it will be two more chapter before it then is finished. So it's possible going to be long and it will be finished this month. To be fair, I do want to finish this fanfiction of my as soon as possible so I can get onto other fanfic that i'm planning.**


	32. Attack! Farewell, Van And Raven!

After Kats woke up and they explained of what happen to her older brother, she accept that Hen was her brother, which surprised them, because after years of thinking that he was dead, she's just happy to find out that he was alive all along. But they've decide to save tearrs of joy for later as they were preparing to take on the Phantom Fortress itself, which Kats accepted that her brother is going to fight in it since this massive Zoid is potentially far more dangerous than even the Ultimate Deathsaurer. Hen look on as everyone were preparing to the massive River Stringray-type Zoid before Ambient spoke to him. (Are you worry about the battle that is coming up?)

(Yeah, since we have limited manpowers right now.) Hen rumbles. (We were were lucky that we found the Zoids from the Ancient Zoidians Era... or else we would have an much harder time to destroyed that massive Zoid.)

(True...) Ambient comment. (But you're more worry about the cost of the battle itself?)

(Yes... since we don't even know how many personals in the GF remnants will lose their lives in this fight against the Phantom Fortress.)

* * *

 _Later..._

They've determined that the Phantom Fortress is coming toward a city that lied on the west coast of Delpoi and the city was evaluated immediately by using a underground passageway that was hidden. Since the city was now completely abandoned, they've position the normal-sized Zoids in and outside around the city itself while the four Giant Zoids; the 2 Deathsaurs piloted by Raven and Fiona, Madthunder piloted only by Van, and Ultrasaurus the Destroyer piloted by only Moonbay, were stationed while the Drillgan-equipped Gildragon, piloted by Reese, was in the air to prepare to give an heavy siege upon the massive Zoid after critically damaging it. All of them waited... until an familiar loud and muffled roar filled the air as the Phantom Fortress appear at the horizon as it was hovering in the air over the Deldaros Ocean itself. The GF remnants remain still as the Phantom Fortress pass over the coast and then the mountians in between the city and the Deldaros Ocean before it then hovered over the city itself. And then... they fired.

On the ground; The Dibisons and the Cannonforts, the Supercannons-equipped Gordos and Gojulas, the Red Horns and Dark Horns, the Iron Kongs, the Gunblasters, the Godkaizers, the Heldigunners, the Gul Tigers, the Kingligers, the Deadborders, the Zeekdobers, and the Ice Blazers use all of their weapons to unleashed their own firepower upon the very bottom of the Phantom Fortress itself before it then aimed all of its six giant turrents and use all of its own 12 cannons to fired an round of Uranium-made cannon-shells upon them. However, the Deadborders then use their Gravity Cannons to distorb and manipulate the gravity around the same round of Uranium-made cannon-shells, stopping them dead in their tracks right above them, before they've then manipiulate the gravity itself to launching them straight back at the Phantom Fortress, weaken its body energy shield around its body.

In the air; The Raynos, the Storchs, the Supercannons-equipped Salamander F2s, the Battle Cougers, and the Drillgan-equipped Gildragon were bearing down upon the massive zoid that was the Phantom Fortress from above of it with all of their weapons before it suddenly fired a barrage after barrage of Anti-Air Missile from the top of it. However, Reese then actived the Drillgan Unit from the Gildragon's cockpit and it suddenly shrew out electrically everywhere, which destroyed all of the AA missiles at once and were continuing destroying more of them, as they continue to weaken the body energy shield of the Phantom Fortress also, but from above of the massive zoid itself.

But that was when everyone in the five giant Zoids notice something unusual...: Why hasn't it fired its Hyper Charged Particle Cannon yet? They didn't need to wait for an answer for long when the spherical-shaped reflector begun glowing blue-green as it gather particles from the air into its 6-chambers for a couple of seconds... before firing the steam of the focused hyper-accelerated electrically charged subatomic particles of the Hyper Charged Particle Cannon as it headed right straight toward Raven's Bloody Deathsaurer RS. Van then put his Madthunder Spartan VS as Zeke fused with the gigantic Triceratop-type Zoid right in the path of the Hyper Charged Particle Cannon and linked up with Raven's Bloody Deathsaurer RS before putting up its PAES just as the blue-green steam of the focused hyper-accelerated electrically charged subatomic particles hit it. However, the PAES begun to reach its limited and it begun to falter as it begun to crack under the power of the HCPC while Van's Madthunder Spartan VS transfer the energy into Raven's Bloody Deathsaurer RS, giving its own Charged Particle Cannon extra boost of power, before Shadow then fused with the giant Tyrannosaurus-type Zoid to give it even more extra power just as Raven and Van shouted at the same time.

"HERE'S A TASTE OF YOUR OWN MEDICINE!"

Raven's Bloody Deathsaurer RS then fired it's own Charged Particle Cannon and the steam of the focused hyper-accelerated electrically charged subatomic particles travel through the air and headed straight toward the massive River Stringyray-type Zoid before it piercing through the weaken body energy shield, hitting the right side of the Phantom Fortress, destroying its body energy shield putting an hole in its heavily-armored body while it went three of the chambers, neglecting it's use of its Hyper Charged Particle Cannon... at a cost.

Just as it hit the Phantom Fortress, the PAES itself finally shattered under the power of the Hyper Charged Particle Cannon, forcing Van and Raven to both reject Zeke and Shadow from the Zoid Cores and send them into the air at the same time once before the Hyper Charged Particle Cannon's own steam of the focused hyper-accelerated electrically charged subatomic particles striking right through Van's Madthunder Spartan VS and Raven's Bloody Deathsaurer RS, killing them from the intense energy as it turned their Zoids into smelting carcass of their former-selves.

Everyone were shocked of what just happen... while Fiona and Reese were shaking, but they weren't shaking in fear. "You... You... YOU BASTARD!" They scream with all of their rage as their eye were filled with tears of tragically at this as they unleashed every single weapons that they've got, with the lasers firing from both the Deathsaurer's Charged Particle Cannon and Gildragon's Drillgan Unit's 4 Maser-like lasers beams struck through the retreating form of the Phantom Fortress, striking its core and blowing up into oblivion. Fiona and Reese stared at the remains of what left of the Phantom Fortress before they silently weep, knowing that both of their children will have to grow up without ever knowing their fathers.

* * *

 **A/N: I find the first part of this chapter kinda of weak... but in the end, it have turn out good enough for me. Also, now I have over 19000 hits on A3O! How lucky is that?! But yes, i've plan both Van and Raven's death from the beginning of the story. I've decide to finished this story with over 33 chapters, so the next one will be the last and final chapter of this story.**

 **So when this story is finished, i'll post a story with very short chapters to give RWBY BERSERK openings and ending to it in written form, before i'll post a character sheet (only on A3O) with 2 chapters in that is a preview of my next RWBY story.**


	33. Finale: Evil God Revived! Kentauros!

**A/N: Woah! Holy hell, that was one story. You know... I like this ending. It's simple, yet a good way to end this story. In all honestly, this story got's ups and downs, but in the end, it's a good story and I love it for it.**

 **I'll post the character sleet preview of my next main story tomorrow only on A3O. But there will be a couple of stories I want to post before I go onto that story. But how many? I have to say about uhh... let's see... Ah! About 3 story... I think. I don't know. Maybe i'll post 2 chapter of the story I want to do before I do it full time because there'll maybe going to be more, so i'm not sure.**

 **Also, there's 33 chapters of this story and there's going to be 33 stories of my A3O account. Strange coincidence, huh?**

 **When I will do a next story about Zoids? Possible in a couple of months.**

 **You know... I love Zoid. I love it for the ideas and concept it have, which is one of the reason why I created the series called Battle Story of Mechanical Biological Beast-Machine Zoids on A3O because I love it that much. And since Zoid Wild is going to be out, i'm excited what the story is gonna go in since the writer of the anime series is Mitsutaka Hirota, the same one who screenplay Bayonette: The Blood Fate, and i'm excited for that.**

 **Also, Monster Hunter Stories Ride On is now finished. I loved the ending of it. But i'm also disappointed that the Fatalis didn't make an apperance before it ended, which i've saw a lot of potential. But I think they planning on something to do with it, but I don't know what... maybe it's just my head overthinking things.**

 **Anyways, I hope you've enjoy the ending of this story and the story also, see you next time!**

* * *

After just an mere few hours of the deaths of both Van and Raven and the destruction of the Phantom Fortress, the GF remnants were back on the western continent of Europa and were ready to find Dr. Phoroneus to stop him and execute him of what he has done, which Fiona and Reese gladly partake in as they want to avenge both Van and Raven as they didn't want their death to be in vain at all. When they reunited with most of the remnants of the military of both the Helic Republic and Guylos Empire, they've then begun to search of whereever Dr. Phoroneus is at on the continent of Europa since they've thought that he couldn't have gotten off the continent already, judging by his personality. It turn that they were right as Larry have discovered that Dr. Phoroneus is in what appear to be somekind of temple that was located on an mountain range that was near the Vallery of the Rare Hertz which was about 15 miles east of it called Chiron Mountains.

So when they've known of Dr. Phoroneus's current location, the three remnants immediately head toward to his current location as fast as possible. They were also informed by Larry that there was absolutely massive numbers of Sleeper Zoids that dwarf even the previous biggest armies on Planet Zi, but lucky, they were just between small and medium, which have make it easy for them with their current Zoids they have got. So when they have gotten to Chiron Mountains, Phoroneus's Sleeper Zoids quickly attack them on sight, but easily destroyed all of them. Hen have noticed something rather... unusual going on right now. (This was easy... too easy in fact.)

(Maybe because he's been expecting us. After, his personality would suggest something...) Ambient growled, who was hovering by Hen, as he suggested it.

(Unfortunately, I think is that most likey. Since this is Dr. Phoroneus that we're talking about.) Hen rumbles as noted grimmly, as he know that if Dr. Phoroneus were expecting them, then it would mean that this is a serious situation that they were in right now.

(Unfortunately so...) Ambinet agreed with his partner.

When they were finished with their part of the battle, they head up to the temple and enter it. They were surprised to see it was entirely dark before they've decide to slowly enter it. As they walk through the unknown temple in a straight path, they have notice of how silent it is and not even hearing anything that could have been or trigger an trap, which made them feel so... uneasy in this temple. That was when they have notice a blueish glow at the end of the long hall of the temple and pressed on. When they got there, they've enter through the room and saw that it was a rather large room, able to fit about a full platoon of Gojulas or so, with various marking on the very walls with an gigantic blue pool being 200 meters (656.168 feets) wide such details and graphic that they wonder if it served as an warning to outsiders of this temple. That was when they suddenly heard a malicious chuckle and turned their heads only to see that Dr. Phoroneus standing right in front of them and has his own back turn on them before they then notice that he was standing on the edge of the pool as well as staring down in it before he spoke, as if he is talking to someone... or something, in the pool itself.

"Well, well. I knew we would meet again one day, but..." Dr. Phoroneus let out an giggle or 2, and not the good kind, before he resume talking again. "I didn't think your own curret resting place would be actually here. Which I find quite ironic about this, since you're position quite close to where Zoid Eve once stood. Oh well, the past is the past, after all... something that I agreed with. But for now..." Dr. Phoroneus then turn around all of an sudden to face both Hen and Ambient, startled them and cause them to step backward by just the shock of it, as he reveal the terrifying and demonic grin that was ridden all over on his own elderly face before with utter seriousness, yet bloodthirstly glee in his aged and raspy, yet cunning and malicious tone of voice. "Breaktime. Is. Over. Time to get back to business."

The temple then suddenly start to rumble before the pieces that make up the temple itself started to fall and shattered into more and smaller pieces, forcing both Hen and Ambient to run out of the temple. However, they've notice that the pool itself is all of a suddenly rising from the floor it was placed in.

Everyone that were outside of the temple itself were just finishing off the remaining Sleeper Zoids before they were suddenly took by surprised when both Hen and Ambient suddenly bursted out of the temple, as if they were running for their lives, before they suddenly felt the ground breath them then shook with fear as the temple started to crumple... just before the pool itself suddenly rised high to the air, revealing itself to be actually an utterly gigantic pod tank that measures about over 190 meters tall (623.36 feets tall) and about 200 meters across (656.168 feets across), which everyone realized that if the pod tank was this giant, then the zoid itself inside of the pod tank must be utterly titanic. Both Fiona and Reese sensed the power of the very titanic zoid sleeping inside of the skyscaper-size pod tank and realized that it was not good news as in literially in every single senses of the sentence itself before Dr. Phoroneus then appear on top of the pod tank and with his back turn to the pool before he begun to speak.

"After sleeping for a couple of thousands of years, you'll shall awake from your slumber and destroyed the current civilization of today like the days that have since long pass..." That was when an gigantic desert gold-colored arm with a large hand of three huge black claws then all of an suddenly rosed up from the pool itself and then smashed into the top edge of the giant pod tank, just right next to Dr. Phoroneus, who didn't even fliched from it before he got onto the hand as his nightmarish grin just grew wider before he now roar with a bloodthirstly glee in his voice. "NOW! ARISE KENTAUROs!"

The pod tank itself then split and fall apart onto the ground, causing it to shake with terror, as the liquid then rushed out like the Great Flood from the Book of Genesis before it stop and the gigantic zoid was reveal. Everyone were horrified by the sight of the massive Zoid as it wasn't like any Zoid that they've ever seen; As it look like a combination of a chimera hybrid of both the Gojulas, the Salamander, the Gordos, and the Ultrasaurus, with the head, torso, arms, and plates of the Gojulas with the giant devil-like wings of the Salamander on the back, which make up its terrifying 170 meters (557.743 feets) height and 200 meters (656.168 feets wingspan, while the Tyrannosaur-type Zoid part of the body was sitting on top of the main body of the Ultrasaurus with all of the weapons of the Ultrasaurus-type Zoid where the head and neck is suppose to be as the plates of the Gordos itself laid behind the Ultrasaurus body and tail parts, which make up its 145 meters (475.722 feets) length, as it was color in a desert gold and black color scheme while its eyes glowing with an eriee green to them. And then it let out its shrieking roar, a sound that no one in that time would ever forget.

 _SSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRR!_

The Kentauro then brought it right hand up to its snout and Dr. Phoroneus jumped onto the giant chimera Zoid's own giant snout before he turned to face the GF remnants itself as the Kentauros was waiting for its creator's orders and the old doctor then give it to the giant Zoid. "Kentauros. Bring out... your spear." The Kentauros slowly reach for the upper part of its back where its Salamander wings are located before it grabbed something and then pulled it out, revealing to be an utterly long and giant golden spear with an golden triangle-shape head on it.

The Kentauros use both of its hands to grab the pole of its weapon before it suddenly swing its spear, forcing Hen and Ambient to dodge by jumping into the air at such a speed that the personnals that were in front didn't thought that it was that fast before it all of an suddenly struck them and were then just utterly obliterated them into pieces due to the speed and the strength of the swing. Everyone were just shocked of they saw with their very own eyes just by the very speed, the very swiftness, and the very strength of the Kentauros itself despite the size of the utterly massive Zoid as the pieces just fell onto the ground.

However, their shock quickly wore off and they've prepare to battle the Kentauros itself as they prepare to fire due to the fact the massive Zoid is too massive and its armor is too tough and too thick to attack with the melee weapons that they have right now, but the head of the Kentauros's spear then suddenly glowed in an golden color before it swing its spear again and this time, sending an wave of eletrically energy at the GF remnants, destroying almost half of them as the other manage to dodge it by ducking under it, albert with nearly couple of them being damage, before it swung its spear again, but this time, at the Zoids that were in the air, nearly destroying half of them, including a couple of Whale Kings.

Fiona attempt to fired the Deathsaurer's Charged Particle Cannon at the Kentauros, but the Kentauros saw what Fiona's Deathsaurer was trying to do and lifted its golden spear before it then threw it at Fiona and her Deathsaurer at Mach 4, which was so fast that it tore off the Deathsaurer's right arm off in a instant and cause it fall on its own back while the golden spear itself then landed just near the giant Tyrannosaur-type Zoid. Both Vienna and Reese's Gildragon then fired an waves after waves of rounds and rounds of both cannon-shells and beams of energy at the Kentauros, but the massive chimera Zoid then, all of am suddenly, jumped into the air and was able fly in the air at just Mach 3 with its Salamander-like wings, something that nobody would have think it would do due to its own massive size and weight, before it then tackle straight right at the Gildragon itself in the air. Reese use every single weapons that was on the Gildragon to take the Kentauros out of the air, including the Drillgan Unit, but however, they were blocked by the Kentauros's own energy shield that surround its body, but Reese manage to dodge most of the attack by controlling the Gildragon doing a slight roll to the left before the Kentauros then rip off most of the right wing of the Gildragon with its own claws, causing Reese and the Gildragon to crash land into the ground. Moonbay aimed all of Vienna's weapons and fired at the flying giant chimera Zoid in the air while Fiona control to slowly get up from the ground, but the Kentauros suddenly divebomb, dodging the rounds of cannon-shells coming at it, and crashland onto Fiona's Deathsaurer, forcing back into the ground and slightly rattled Fiona in the cockpit of the giant Tyrannosaur-type Zoid, before it grabbed its golden spear with its left hand and grab an gigantic golden bow like the Bow of Artemis from the upper part of its back behind its Salamander-like wings with its right hand. The Kentauros put its golden spear into its golden bow, turning the golden spear itself into a gigantic arrow, and then aiming the massive golden bow and arrow at the Ultrasaurus the Destroyer, forcing Moonbay herself to actived its energy shield and covering the entire Ultrasaurus-type Zoid in an half-sphere shaped Energy Shield with the massive Zoid inside of the gigantic energy shield, before it fired its glowing massive arrow and it then flew straight at Vienna at Mach 10 as it hit the energy shield, shattering on impact and sending the massive Zoids a couple of meters back, which cause to shake Moonbay from her piloting seat, as the arrow flew while it spin through the air before the Kentauros then grab it with its right hand and put the arrow back on its bow before it prepared to aim and fired the golden arrow again at the Ultrasaurus-type Zoid.

That was when Hen and Ambient have wore off their own shocks of just seeing the Kentauros itself moving so fast despite its own massive size and weight and was able to beat 2 equally massive Zoids in a rapid succession before they then saw what the massive chimera Zoid was about to do as it aimed its golden bow and arrow and was prepared to fire. Without any other option due to the short amount of time that they have on their hands, Hen thought of only one thing to do, despite the reckless nature of the thought itself, as he roared to the crimson Organoid. (AMBIENT!)

(RIGHT!) Ambient roared before he flew high in the air and his body glowed before he dive straight down and enter Hen's body before he fused with his core as he knew what Hen was thinking on beforehand, but he knew to not question it right now as he know that they didn't have much options due to the short amount of time frame they have.

Hen actived his hover boosters at maximum power before he rushed so fast that he've went beyond his maximum speed and was going faster than ever before just as the Kentauros then fired its glowing golden arrow at Vienna and Hen came right straight in its path before he put up his energy shield just as the glowing golden arrow was just about to hit him and his energy shield. When the glowing golden arrow collided with Hen's energy shield, it created a release of energy so powerful that it shattered Hen's Energy Shield and severely injuring Hen before it then exploded, flinging the golden arrow itself into the air while it spins before it was grab by the Kentauros when it jumped and flew into the air to grab it and have send Hen flying so fast and so far that he have crashland right into the area where Zoid Eve itself and the Ancient Zoidian City were once located at with both him and the crimson organoid critically severe injuries on both of their own bodies, putting them in an near-critical death conditions.

Hen tried to get up, but couldn't due to his body's own condition, which made him wonder... Is this it? Is this the end for all of us? Hen wonder about those questions in his head several times... before he stop them as his eyes glowed brighter than ever. No. This will not the end! He has to fight! For his friend and his family. With his flame of determination reborn like the Phoenix death and rebirth, he got up despite the damage on his body and was determinate to stop Dr. Phoroneus and the Kentauros, even meant if he has to sacrifce his own life to stop them.

That was when the ground breath Hen and Ambient begun to rumble, shaking the entire area that they were in, before, all of a suddenly, Zoid Eve itself, the ancestor of every single Zoids on Planet Zi, burst up through the ground from the underground and make its appearance known to Hen and Ambient. Both the Genobreaker and crimson Organoid just stared in pure awe at Zoid Eve as it towered over them while it glows bright as the moon itself.

* * *

 _Meanwhile... where the Kentauros is at..._

The Kentauros was about to fired its golden bow and arrow once again before everyone saw the glowing white light coming from where the Ancient Zoidian city and Zoid Eve in awe, just before Dr. Phoroneus grin demonic as his eyes were filled with bloodlust and glee at what he is seeing as he know of what it is they're seeing. "So... you've finally made your reappearance after these couple of years, Hmm...?" He chuckle for a bit before he gone onto an full-blown malicious laugther before he give new orders to the Kentauros. "KENTAUROS! Bring us to Zoid Eve's current location and destroyed her at the first chance that you get!"

 _SSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRR!_

The Kentauros roared in affirmation of its order from its creator before it opened its wing and flew into the air as it fly toward the location of Zoid Eve.

* * *

 _Meanwhile... back at Zoid Eve..._

Hen and Ambient continue to stared at Zoid Eve for a long time, as they didn't know of what it is doing here and why it is doing here. They didn't have to dwell on those thought for much longer before they've heard a familiar shrieking roar.

 _SSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRR!_

They turn around just in time to see the Kentauros landed right in front of them just as Hen took an battle stances despite his damage form. Dr. Phoroneus just ignore Hen as he stared at Zoid Eve from the snout of his creation before he chuckle and spoke to Zoid Eve as if it could talk to him. "So why did you appear? Is it something for your own good? Or is it something else? ... Eh, who care... something like destroying Zoid Eve would have to be an idiot for beliving a simple lie that the Zoidian kept from destroying Zoid Eve because it give an large boost of power to any Zoids." Then he demonic grin at this. "And want I that power for all myself and my creation. But first thing first..." Dr. Phoroneus then focus his attention at the damaged form of Hen hismelf. "Getting rid of you first. Kentauros." He ordered to his massive creation. "Get rid of the pest before he become a much larger problem."

The Kentauros then aimed its golden bow and arrow and fired its arrow straight at Hen as the Genobreaker was prepared to take the arrow head on despite his own damage state of his body. However, that was when a glowing white sphere surround Hen and Ambient suddenly appeared and deflected the glowing arrow right back at the bow of the Kentauros and when it hit, it shattered and destroyed both the arrow and bow at once.

The Kentauros was shocked by this before the white glowing sphere suddenly float up into the air to level of Zoid Eve's eyes and glowed even more brighter before a sound was heard and it fired a beam of white light at the Kentauros, forcing the massive Zoids to jump into the air and flew back away from Zoid Eve just below the clouds themselves.

Hen was shocked of what he just saw right in front of his own eyes before he suddenly heard a voice, a motherly voice, singing. Hen turned to his head to locate the singing voice... only to realized it was coming _from_ Zoid Eve itself and he turned to face the human statue-like Zoid itself as he heard its female voices.

" _ **With your heart and soul... you shall do... MY WONDERS.**_ "

Hen's Zoid Core suddenly glowed with power radiating from his own core before it extended to his entire body, turning his body white as it heal. It also heal Ambient, which surprised him and he got up before he saw and realized what Zoid Eve is doing before the very ancestor of all Zoids wraps its own energy around Hen into a spherical cocoon and realized what he must do before his body glow red before it turn white and he flew into the air and dive down as he fused with the cocoon. There was silent before the cocoon begun to slowly crack until it have finally shattered to reveal Hen's newest form: Genobreaker Hen, a far more powerful varient of Genobreaker with a chrome-red armor and a more techno-organic look.

Hen was silent before he open his mouth and claws, revealing 3 cannon with 1 in each place, before he begun to charge up his three Charged Particle Cannon as his Particle Converter was collecting the particles from the air, the ground, and the water themselves before finally... he fired the three white-glowing Charged Particle Cannon at the Kentauros. The Kentauros surround itself inside of an golden spherical Energy Shield just as the three stream of focused hyper-accelerated electrically charged subatomic particles hit. However, the golden energy shield begun to crack just as Dr. Phoroneus realized what is going to happen next and he grin with a bloodthirstly glee on his face before he let out his final laughter at this just 3 Charged Particle Cannon broke and shattered the golden Energy Shield before it struck the Kentauros and envelope them into a sphere of pure destruction, destroying both Dr. Phoroneus and the Kentauros... forever.

And so... the journary of Hen, the Genobreaker, came to a end.

In years to come...; The death of the friends of our protagonist will be honor for years. Fiona and Reese will have twins of their own and raise them with Zeke, Shadow, and Specular, due to the death of their own twin's fathers. Both General Gordox and General Karl help restore both the Helic Republic and the Guylos Empire and the Guardian Force. Karl will then marry Maria and have children of their own while his brother Thomas help raise Van and Raven's children as if they were their own. Moonbay kept Vienna throughout her whole live and have finally decide to married McMann. Irvine didn't mind it so and he does what he does best as a mercenary as he was never saw by anyone again ever before he and his prototype Lightning Saix was found in a village where he've died peacefully in his sleep. General Gordox lead the Guardian Force for a couple of years as a sercet organzation before he and Gorgon retired and they return to the town where Gordox was born at and they died peacefully in their sleep at the same time. Even through Kats was sadden that Hen didn't come to them, she was still that he was still alive as she watch her daughter Lizzy and her two zoids, Mr. Scorpion and Chomp, grown up before she became one of the greatest political leader the planet of Zi have ever seen.

But what happen to Hen and Ambient? Well, they've become the guardians of Zoid Eve as they disappear from the world, never to be seen again by anyone, but they're still here in this world and Hen still guard Zoid Eve, even to this day.

Now... this is the end... of the story of the Genobreaker, Hen.

 **The End of the Evil God Revived! ~Genobreaker's Story~**


End file.
